Fairy Tail's Sage of Six Paths
by shadowninja124
Summary: After the Kaguya was defeated by Naruto and Sasuke, Naruto decide not to be hokage so he going on his own journey and he also heard a place called Fiore.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my rewrite chapter 1.**

**Review me if you guys see mistake**

**XXX**

Lucy and her friends have completed their mission. They're in the Magnolia City and on their way to Fairy Tail.

"Finally the mission is over!" said Natsu as he stretch out his both arms.

"Yeah, but Erza will be back soon." said Gray as his body started to get panic.

Natsu was shocked that he remembered Erza is coming today and very soon.

Lucy was wonder why Natsu and Gray are so scared of Erza.

"Come on guys! Just who is Erz…?" She said as she's accident bumps someone back without pay attention. "I'm sorry! I didn't see you…"

"That's okay." said Blonde man as he turn around and look at Lucy. His hair is yellow spike and his eyes are blue. He had three whisker-like birthmarks on both his cheeks. He was wearing black-orange jacket, orange pant, and wear black sandals. He also wears black forehead protector.

Lucy's face is red and her hearts is beating. She has never seen this blonde man is so handsome.

"Wow, he's so handsome." Her thought as her body can't move.

"Are you okay?" ask Blonde man.

"I-I'm okay." said Lucy with blushes again.

"Lucy, let's get back to the guild!" yell Natsu as he waving his hand.

"Yeah, I'm coming! I have to go, bye!" said Lucy as she rushing to her while the blonde man is waving at her. She caught up with Natsu and Gray.

Natsu looks at Blonde man while he snuffing. It smells very funny.

"Who's that?" He asks

Lucy's cheeks are still red and said, "Nothing."

Happy fly next to Lucy and start giggled, "You liiiike him!"

"No way!" yell Lucy.

Blonde man heard Lucy's yell and very confuse why she yell for.

"What was that about?" Orange fox asks as he heard Lucy's yell.

"I don't know, Kurama." said blonde guy as he continues to walk and looking for something.

"Just head to the straight, you will see Fairy Tail, Naruto." Matatabi said

**XXX**

**10 minutes later**

Naruto is at the place called Fairy Tail.

"So this is the Fairy Tail. It sure is big." said Naruto as he looks at Fairy Tail building and also see Fairy Tail symbol look like a bird.

"Yep, I sense lots of great chakra inside there." Kurama said

"It's Ethernano. We're in Flore City, remember?" asks Kokuou

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." He said.

"Hey, Naruto. When you're in the guild, you will show them your power." Matatabi said.

"No one is messing with Tail Beasts!" said Son Goku as he's his crack knuckles.

Naruto gave Bijuu smile and chuckled, "Okay, okay, calm down guys. I'm going in."

He opened the door and he entered the Fairy Tail. He sees lots of people are in Fairy Tail. They're all drinking beer and food. He also sees someone is looking at the mission board.

"Wow…" His thought.

He heard someone is yelling. He saw two guys are argument each other.

"Did you just tell me to shut up, you flamerbrain!" asks the guy with raven hair. He was wearing a rave sword stone neckless, black pants and shoes without a shirt on.

"Cause you getting me pissing me off, you pervert." said the guy with pink hair. He was wearing a white scaled pattern scarf, a dark blue vest, a dark blue waistcoat, white knee length trousers, and black sandals.

"Birdbrain!"

"Slippery bastard!"

"Here they go again." said the blue cat.

Naruto's face WTF that he sees blue cat is talking about two boys.

"A talking cat…" His thought.

"Hello."

Naruto heard woman's voice so he turns around and see a woman has long, white hair which curls slightly at the ends, with two bangs framing her face. She was wearing white dress.

"My name is Mirajane. What can I help you?" asks Mirajane with smile.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I would like to join your guild." said Naruto.

"Okay where do you want your stamp and what color?" Mirajane asks

"Orange," Naruto said as he move his right sleeve up and show his side of the shoulder.

Mirajane pressed the stamp on Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto gave his smile at Mirajane, "Thank you!"

"You're welcome." said Mirajane as she sees Naruto's forehead protector and symbol. "What's that?"

Naruto was about say it, but he was interrupted by a woman.

"New member."

Naruto sees woman with long brown hair sitting at the table and drinking. She wears light blue bikini, pair of capri pants and heeled sandals.

"My name is Cana Alberona. It's nice to meet you." Cana said as she drinking big barrel of beer.

Naruto was shocked that Cana just drink a huge barrel of beer.

"Cana likes to drink beer a lot." said Mirajane.

Naruto look at two guys are fighting each other.

"Hey Mirajane, who are those guys?" He asks as he is pointing at two guys are fighting.

"That's Natsu and Gray. They always fight each other." said Mirajane

"Okay…" Naruto said as he remembered that he and Sasuke used to hate each other when they're 13 years old.

Natsu sees Naruto is standing right beside Mirajane. He remembered him that he sees Naruto and Lucy are talking so he ran to them.

"Hey, Mirajane! Who is that?" He asks

"That's Naruto Uzumaki. He is the new member." said Mirajane

"Hello, I'm Naruto Uzumaki." said Naruto

"I'm Gray Fullbuster. Welcome to Fairy Tail." said Gray.

"Gray, your pants." said Cana as Gray was shocked that he didn't realized he don't have pants.

"Shit!" he said

Naruto little bit sweatdrop that Gray is all stripe except he wears under-pant.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel. I'm a Dragon Slayer." said Natsu

"Dragon Slayer?" asks Naruto.

"Yes, Dragon Slayer is people who use Dragon Slayer Magic, a form of Lost Magic." said Mirajan.

"Hold on a minute so is he…" Naruto said

"Yep, I'm dragon son. What's your magic?" Natsu asks.

Naruto have no idea what's the magic, so he said, "Magic? Well, in my place, we called Chakra."

"What is chakra?" Natsu asks as he was wondering.

"Chakra is essential to even the most basic technique; it is the molding of the physical energy. And I'm also a ninja." Naruto said.

"Ninja!" Natsu said with exciting face.

Naruto nodded.

"That's cool! I like ninja! Can you show me?!" Natsu said.

"Sure." Naruto said with smile as he did cross finger. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." He made 1 clone in front of him.

"Yo!" Clone Naruto said with smile.

"Cool! Nin-nin!" Natsu said as he put scarf over his mouth like a ninja.

"He's the man!"

Naruto heard strong man voice and see the man with white spike hair and had a blue jacket, and blue pant. He wears wooden sandals

"I'm Elfman." Elfman said as he pounding in his chest.

"He's my brother." Mirajane said

"It's nice to meet you." Naruto said with smile as he shakes hand to Elfman.

The blue cat went to Naruto.

"I'm Happy and you look like a cat!" Happy said as he sees Naruto's whiskers.

"Oh no, they are my birth-mark." Naruto said as he sees a blonde woman came to him.

"Aye, I have wings!" Happy said as he shows Naruto his wings.

Naruto sees unfamiliar blonde girl before.

"I know you." Blonde girl said. She has blonde hair, wearing a side ponytail, a white and blue, a blue skirt and black boots.

"I know you too, you that girl who bumps me." Naruto said.

"Yeah, by the way, I'm Lucy Heartfilia. I'm just joined this guild yesterday." Lucy said.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, it's nice to meet you." said Naruto as he gave Lucy smile.

Lucy is very blushing that Naruto's smile is so handsome and bright.

At that moment, there was a man with glasses open the door so fast and hard. He took a deep breath and his face got sweat.

"Loke, what's going on?" Someone asks

"We've got trouble! Erza's back!" Man with glasses said as he made everyone reaction that Erza has returned.

Naruto was wonder why everyone shocked and scared of Erza. He also sees Natsu and Gray hug each other and started too scared of Erza.

"Who is Erza?" He asks

"She's most the strongest wizard in Fairy tail." Mirajane said

"She's scary!" Natsu said as he and Gray hug each other and started to get scared.

"A devil!" Gray said as his body is shaking.

At that moment, there was a beautiful woman with red hair entered the door and carries giant horn. She wears armor and blue skirt. She looks very familiar to Naruto.

"Who's that?" he ask

"That's Erza!" Natsu and Gray said with scared voice.

Erza put the giant horn down and asks, "I have returned. Is the master here?"

"Welcome back. Master is at the regular meeting." said Mirajane with smile.

"Doesn't her hair looks just like Kushina's hair?" asks Kurama

"Yeah, it does and she also looks beautiful. Kinda remind me of my new sister." said Naruto

"You like her." said Kurama as he teasing Naruto.

"Shut up!" yells Naruto with blushes.

"I heard a bunch of rumors while I was gone. It's about how Fairy Tail keeps causing problems. Master might forgive you, but I will not!" said Erza as she warns to everybody. Everyone got scared of her.

"Are Natsu and Gray here?" She asks.

Natsu and Gray started to be friends for not making Erza angry. Their bodies started to get sweat drop.

"Hey Erza. The both of us are getting along great team today, as always!" said Gray.

"Aye!" said Natsu as he's making a voice sound like Happy's voice.

"Natsu's acting like Happy!" said Lucy.

"I see. Well, even the best of friends fight at times. But I like it most seeing the two of you get along." Ezra said

"Um, best friends are a little…" Gray said.

"Aye!" Natsu said

"I've never seen those guys got so scared quickly." Naruto said

"Natsu challenged Erza to a fight before and beat to a pulp." Mirajane said.

"Gray got beat to a pulp when she saw him walking about naked." Cana said

"Natsu. Gray, I have a favor to ask." said Erza

"Wh-What is it?" Natsu and Gray asks

"I heard a troubling story after I finished this job. Honestly speaking, this is something for Master to decide, but I want to settle it quickly so I decided myself. I want the two of you to lend me your power. Will you two come with me?" asks Erza

Natsu and Gray were shocked that they are going to be a team.

"Make a team…" Gray thought

"…with him?" Natsu thought

"We're leaving tomorrow morning. Make a preparation." said Erza as she sees two new members so she went to them. "You two must be new members."

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia. I'm just joined it yesterday." said Lucy.

"I heard that you're the one who defeated the guerrilla mercenaries with just one finger." Erza said

Lucy got sweat drop, "Y-Yeah."

Erza looks at Naruto and didn't sense his magic, but she feels his strong pressure.

"Who're you might be?" she asks

"Naruto Uzumaki. I'm also a new member." said Naruto

"Naruto, would you like to join the mission with us?" Erza asks with smile.

"Sure, I'll be happy to help you." Naruto said with smile.

"Naruto, are you sure? This is your first mission and very hard for you." said Mirajane

"Don't worry about me." said Naruto.

"That's good, we will be leaving tomorrow. Do you have any house?" ask Erza

"No." said Naruto.

"He can live my apartment." said Lucy

"Are you sure?" ask Naruto

Lucy smile at Naruto, "Yes."

Happy went fly to Lucy and whisper her ear, "You like him."

Lucy's heart is beating again and blushes, "No!"

**XXX**

**In night time.**

Lucy was walking on the rock ramp and Naruto is walking on the street. Lucy's heart is beating and blushing that Naruto is walking with her.

"It just me and… Naruto…" Her thought as she steps on a banana peel and got a slip without looking. She was about to fall off into the water.

Naruto quickly grabbed Lucy's arm and pull her to him.

"Are you okay? You should probably watch your step, Lucy." said Naruto

Lucy's face is very blushing that she touches Naruto's chest and very close to him. She move away from and turn away from him.

"Th-Thank you. W-We re almost there!" She said as she continues to walk.

Naruto is very confuse why she push him so he followed her.

Naruto and Lucy are at her apartment. They went inside the apartment. Naruto was amazed that Lucy's got a nice room.

"Nice house." He said

"Yeah, thanks. You can go take a shower over there." said Lucy as she's pointing out at the restroom, but she sees Naruto is eating his ramen.

"You can go first. I want to eat my ramen!" said Naruto as he eating his ramen.

Lucy stepped into the restroom. Naruto was observed Lucy's bedroom while he eating his ramen.

Lucy soon came out of the bathroom. She was wearing her pink pajama.

"It's your turn." She said

"Okay." said Naruto as he finished his finish and he got his clothes out from his bag. He went to the restroom.

Lucy is setting the bed for Naruto and also she sees Naruto came out of the restroom. She was shocked that she sees Naruto's hair went down.

Naruto was stretching his both arms, "Ahh! This is feeling better!"

Lucy's face is very blushing that Naruto looks hot when his hair is down. Naruto is looking at Lucy that she stared at him

"Something wrong?" he said with confused.

"W-We should get sleep tomorrow. I set the bed for you." said Lucy.

"Thank you!" said Naruto.

**XXX**

**Next day at the Magnolia Station.**

"Why'd I have to be stuck with you?!" asks Natsu

"That's my line! If Erza wants help, I can handle that by myself!" said Gray

"Then go by yourself! I don't even want to go!" said Natsu

"Then stay home, and get beaten up by Erza afterward!" said Gray.

Naruto, Lucy, and Happy are sitting on the bench while they watching Natsu and Gray fight.

Lucy is very embarrass that Natsu and Gray are fighting while people are watching them

"Pretend we don't know them." said She

"Why are you here?" ask Happy

"Mirajane told her to watch those two boys." said Naruto

"Are you going to stop them?" ask Happy

"But..." said Lucy

Naruto got up and went to two boys.

"Hey, you guys need to stop or else I will tell Erza." He said as he made two boys got scared and stopped.

"I apologize. Were you waiting?" ask Erza.

Lucy's was shocked that she saw Erza carries huge luggage.

"That's a lot of luggage!" said Lucy.

"Let's get along together today!" said Gray as he and Gray dance like the cheerleader.

"Aye, sir!" said Natsu

"And here comes Happy #2!" said Lucy

"Erza!" Natsu said

"What is it?" Erza asks

"When we get back, fight me!" said Natsu

Lucy and Happy were shocked that Natsu want to fight with Erza.

"Hey, are you crazy!"

"It won't go the same as last time. I'm good enough to beat you now!" Natsu said

"I see that you have improved. Sure, I accept your fight." Said Erza

"All right! I'm all fired up!" said Natsu with awes face as his head is on fire.

In the train

"What's wrong with Natsu?" asks Naruto as he sees Natsu's face is sick.

"He is suffering from motion sickness." said Lucy

"Man, what a loser. This is how you get after picking a fight?" asks Gray

"Is he really Dragon Slayer?" thought Naruto

"Natsu, come sit by me." said Erza

"Aye." said Natsu

"Is she telling me to move?" Lucy asks as she switch place to Natsu.

"I'll let you rest." said Erza as Natsu sits by her.

"Aye!" said Natsu as Erza punches his stomach and unconscious. He lay down on Erza's lap.

"This way it's a bit easier on him." said Erza

"What was that?!" thought Naruto.

**"That was random." said Kurama**

**"Indeed." said Matatabi.**

"Erza, isn't it about time you told us? What are we supposed to be doing?" asks Gray

"Our opponents are the dark guild, Eisenwald. They intend to do mischief with some magic called Lubbaby." said Erza

"Lullaby?" Gray and Happy said as they know the word called Lullaby.

"Then, those guy from before…" said Lucy

"Erza, who's Eisenwald?" asks Naruto

"Eisenwald is a former Dark Guild that once specialized in assassinations." said Erza

"We fought them before." said Gray

"Why would they want Lullaby?" asks Naruto

"They want to use it and kill innocent people. And also the leader of Eisenwald is Erigor." said Erza with angry face as she hit Natsu's face without notice.

**Meanwhile**

"Wow!" said Lucy as she sees Gray made ice Fairy Tail emblem.

"My magic is ice." said Gray

"Impressive." said Naruto with smile as he's holding his ramen and grabbed his chopstick.

Lucy see Naruto's right hand have yellow circle mark.

"By the way Naruto, what with yellow circle mark on your right hand?" she asks

Gray and Erza are interesting to hear about Naruto's right hand.

Naruto sigh, "That's called Rikudō no Yō no Chikara. It has ability to heal people."

He shows his right hand to his friends.

"Rikudo?" Erza asks

"That's cool!" Happy said with exciting face.

**XXX**

**Onibus Station.**

They got off the train and searching Eisenwald, but something missing.

"That was a long trip." said Lucy as she is walking and stretch out her both arms.

"Are those guys from Eisenwald still here?" asks Gray

"I don't know. But I came here to find out." said Erza

Naruto stop and notice something.

"Hold on." He said

Everyone stopped and wonder why Naruto say stop.

"What is it?" ask Erza.

"I kinda notice… where is Natsu?" asks Naruto as he heard the train start moving and sees Natsu is still inside the train.

"Help me!" yell Natsu as he waving out the window whiles everyone is watching him.

"Yep, we left him there." said Happy as he did cross arms.

"I was so busy telling the story, I forgot about him! What have I done? And I know he's bad with transportation. This is all my fault. Please, would someone hit me?" asks Erza

Naruto went to Erza and use two fingers to poke Erza's forehead.

"What was that?" asks Erza as she touches her own forehead.

"No reason. It just I don't hit beautiful girl and had a good heart." said Naruto with smile as he made Erza blushing.

"Naruto likes Erza." said Happy with smile as he covered his lip.

"Shut up!" Lucy said

"No time to chat, we need to find that idiot!" said Gray as he notice that he didn't see Naruto around here and everyone also didn't notice.

"Hey, where's Naruto?" He asks

**XXX**

**Inside the train**

Natsu is still sick while man in a ponytail, wearing a crimson shirt, a white jacket, white pants and blacks shoes came walking up to him.

"Oh? Fairy Tail? So you're a wizard in one of those legal guilds? Man, I'm jealous." said Man with black hair as he kicked Natsu face. "Legal guilds ain't all they're cracked up to be, Fairy! Know what we call you guys? Flies! Yes, flies!"

Natsu's face is really mad and his both hands are fire. He tries to punch to him, but he jumped back.

"Whoa there…" Man with black hair said as he jumps back.

"Why you…" growl Natsu as he stood up, but he lay down because his weakness to transportation, his motion sickness.

"Huh? Are you done already? Now this…" said Man with black hair as three shadows moved from his feet and each of them gave Natsu an uppercut. "…is how you used the magic!"

Natsu got fly off and fell down on the ground. Man with black hair about to finishing him off, but he sees a kunai toward to him and jump back away. It was Naruto who threw the kunai and saved Natsu.

"Who are you!?" asks man with black hair.

"Naruto Uzumaki, and who are you?!" ask Naruto as he did his fighting stance.

"Kageyama!" said Kageyama as his shadow about to attack Naruto and Natsu.

"Naruto… be careful! His magic is…" said Natsu as the train has hard break

Everyone fell down.

"It stopped…" said Natsu as he got up.

"Are you okay?" said Naruto as he sees flute

"You saw it?!" ask man with black hair as he quickly grabbed it.

"That's enough out of you!" said Natsu as his fist in flame. "Take this! Karyū no Tekken!"

"Guard shadow!" said Kageyama as shadow made barrier for defended himself from Natsu's attack and made an explosive. "Damn you!"

"Come on!" said Natsu as he heard train speaker.

"Uh, that emergency stop was a false alarm. We will be departing shortly." said Speaker

"Shit! I'm outta here!" said Natsu as he grabbed his backpack.

"That's right. His weakness is motion transportation." thought Naruto as he's helping Natsu.

"Wait right there, you! You won't get away with hurting a member of Eisenwald!" said Kageyama

Naruto was shocked when he heard Kageyama is from Eisenwald. It just like Erza was talking about.

"You're from Eisenwald?" He ask

"So you're one of those Eisenwald guys? You talked a lot of trash about Fairy Tail." Natsu said as the train started moving and he covered his mouth.

Erza is driving magic car. It can drain someone magic.

"Naruto! Natsu!" yell Lucy.

Naruto jumped out of the train window while he carried Natsu and he landed magic car hood by using chakra foot

**5 minute later.**

"That we did. At least you're unhurt. Somehow…" said Erza as she put her hand behind Natus's head and hugged to her chest.

"That hurt!" said Natsu in pain as Erza let him go. "What do you mean, unhurt? I got into a fight with some weird guy on the train."

"Some weird guy." said Erza.

"His name is Kageyama." Said Naruto.

"It's that guy who grabbed Happy in the forest. He said he was part of Eisenwald or something." said Natsu as Erza got super angry and smacks his face out.

"You fool! Eisenwald is the people we've after!" yells Erza

Naruto was shocked that he remembered that slap before.

"My gosh… that slap…" he said as he remembered that Sakura did bitch slap his face.

Lucy and Gray were looking at Naruto's body little bit shaking.

"This is the first time I heard about it…" said Natsu as he's rubbing the part his cheek where Erza hit him.

"She already forgot she knocked him out on the train." said Naruto as he heard Lucy murmur.

"Oh yeah, he had this flute shaped like a skull. It was a skull with three eyes." said Natsu

"A three-eyed skull?" ask Lucy.

"That's some bad tastes there." said Gray

"Lucy, you know something?" asks Naruto

"I know about that flute. Lullaby… The song of curse! Magic of death!" said Lucy

"Song of curse?" asks Gray

"You mean like, a magic song?" asks Naruto as he think flute is some kind of genjutsu.

"I've only read about them in books, but one of the forbidden magic is the curse of death, right?" asks Lucy

"That's right, a black magic curse that saps the life out of the person it's cast upon. Lullaby is even worse!" said Erza as she went back to magic car and started the engine

"Then let's get moving, we can't waist anymore time or we will be too late." said Naruto

"Naruto's right, guys hop on." said Erza

**XXX**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my rewrite chapter 2 and editing.**

**Review me if you see mistake.**

**XXX**

"Erza, you're going too far! Your magic being suck from Magic car!" yell Gray

Erza is using full-speed to magic car with his max magic.

"If we let that flute be played, a great number of innocent people will be the victim! Just by hearing the sound a person's life is stolen from them!" She said

"What are we supposed to do when we get there, and you don't have any magical power left?" Gray

"Don't worry I'm with you guys." said Naruto as he sense Elseward.

"We're getting closer." He said as they are at the train station.

Erza stopped the car and rushes to 3 guards. Erza asks question to guards when the guard talked back, Erza did head-butt to them. Naruto and the others were sweatdrop that Erza is head-butt to them without asking them.

"Eisenwald's inside!" She said

**XXX**

**Inside Oshibana station.**

Naruto and the others are running to the main train station.

"An army platoon stormed in, but it seems they haven't returned. It's likely that they engaged Eisenwald in battle." said Erza

Lucy sees a army platoon are lying down on the stair

"They've been wiped out!" she said

"They're still alive. Just keep going!" said Naruto as he and his groups went to train station and sees lots of dark guild members.

"Look at how many of them." Said Lucy

"I knew it you will come. You Fairy Tail Flies." said Erigor as he sitting on top of train. He is wielding a giant scythe.

"You fiend! So you're Erigor, I take it?" asks Erza

"Natsu, wake up!" said Lucy as she tries to wake Natsu up.

"Move, let me try." said Naruto as he places his right hand Natsu's forehead. When it complete, Natsu rise up.

"I'm all fire up!" said Natsu

"Welcome back, Natsu." said Naruto.

"Thanks for healing me." said Natsu

"What are you going to do with Lullaby?" asks Naruto

"You don't know?" asks Erigor as he started to flying around and landed on a pole of speakers.

"Magic

"You plan on broadcasting the Lullaby?" asks Erza

"No, Erza, he's not planning to do that." said Naruto as Kurama told him that Erigor is lying.

"How did you know?" asks Erza

"Never mess my ninja skill. What is your real plan?!" asks Naruto

"Too bad for you, flies. You won't get to see the new Dark Age because you're heading to the afterlife!" said Kageyama as he touches on the ground and made 3 shadow hands about to attack Lucy.

"Rasenrengan!" said Naruto as he hit two shadow hands with twin rasengan and Natsu hit last one with his fire elbow attack.

"Thank you, Naruto and Natsu." said Lucy

"Who is this blonde kid? I never see his magic, but I have to do my mission." thought Eigor as he fly up and disappear.

"He ran away!" yells Natsu.

"Natsu, Gray… You two head after him. If you work together, not even Erigor the reaper can stand against you." said Erza.

The two guys stared each other with growl.

"You heard me?!" yell Erza with death face.

"Aye, sir!" Natsu and Gray said as they went after Eigor together

"They ran off." Someone said

"They're trying to follow Erigor!" Another mage said

"Leave them to me! I, Rayure, will bring them down!" said Rayure as he used his black bands and went after Natsu and Gray.

"I'll go too! I won't forgive that bastard!" said Kageyama as he touch on the ground and disappear into the shadow.

"After we clean up these guys, we're heading after them, too." said Erza

"Three against this many?" ask Lucy as the Eisenwald charge to them.

Erza summoned a sword. Naruto held a kunai at the ready. They charged to them.

"Konoha Senpū!" said Naruto as he did high kick 5 mages. He blocks one of mage attack and he punches his face. He did Konoha Senpu again to mage then he flew and crash to group of mages.

Erza swung her sword to five mages. She re-equipped again and summoned two short blades. She slashes wildly and four mages fell again.

"I'll help you!" said Lucy as she took out her golden key. "Gate of the Giant Crab, I open thee! Cancer!"

She summoned a tall man with crab-claw hairstyle. He has six crab legs protruding from his back. He wears blue striped sweater and black pants. He also wears boots in his feet.

"Cancer. It's also a fight this time-ebi?" ask Cancer

"Cut this fight short, would you?" ask Lucy as Cancer rushes to Eisenwald mages and cuts their hairs. He made them bald head and freak out.

"Are you okay?" asks Naruto as he sees Erza is breathing because her magic got drain by magic car.

"I'm fine, but there still so many left." Erza said as she sees more Eisenwald mage and about re-equipping, but Naruto stopped her.

"Don't waste your magic. I'll handle them." said Naruto as he took out his 10 Hiraishin Kunai and throw at Eisenwald members. They can easier dodge them and Hiraishin Kunai stabbed on the ground.

"What was that suppose mean…" One of Eisenwald member got punch by Naruto's fist.

Everyone was shocked that Naruto did some kind of teleport.

"He's so fast!" thought Erza.

The Eisenwald members are charging to Naruto. Naruto uses Hiraishin no Jutsu again and spinning kick to half of them.

"Damn you! I'll take you on!" said Byard as he about to attack Naruto from behind, but he missed his attack. Naruto was behind him by using his yellow flash so he's use Rasengan to hit his back.

"Oh hell no! I'm outta of here!" yells Another Mage as he run away.

"Forget about him." said Erza as she was starting to fall forward, but Naruto caught her.

"I got you." said Naruto as he helps Erza up.

"Thank you." said Erza

"No problem." said Naruto

"We have to warn people. In case that Eigor about to do something to them." said Erza.

"My clone already warned people and he also told me that there was wind wall outside." said Naruto as Erza went to the outside and sees huge wind wall.

"No don't!" yells Naruto as Erza tackles it and hurt her right arm.

"Are you okay?!" ask Lucy as she helps Erza up.

"I'm fine." said Erza as Naruto went to her and heal her arm. "Thank you." Erza said.

"No problem." said Naruto as they went back inside. Erza grabbed one of Eisenwald member.

"Tell me how to dispel the magic!" said Erza

"Forget it! It's impossible! There's no way we could dispel the magic wind wall." Mage said

"Let me take care of him." said Naruto as he switched with Erza.

"You can't scare me!" said Mage

"Listen to me, you have to tell me how to undo the magic wind wall or else… **I'll kill you**." said Naruto with Kurama voice as his eyes change into nine tail eyes. He must be switched his mind into Kurama and he made mage scared and told him the truth.

**"That a good human."** **said Kurama with smile as he's patting mage's shoulder.**

"Naruto?" asks Erza as she, Lucy and Happy heard Naruto's voice sound so different and evil.

"His plan is the town down the line from here." Naruto said as his voice changed back.

"What?! It's the place where my master and old men are having their meeting!" said Erza

"He plans to using Lullaby on them." said Naruto as he sees Gray showed up.

"Erza, his real planned is…" Gray was cut off by Erza.

"We know that." said Erza

"The only way who can dispel is the guy with shadow magic." said Naruto

"Let's go!" said Erza

**XXX**

**Natsu sides**

"I win, Decoyama." said Natsu as he defeated Kageyama and he is against the wall.

"It's Kageyama, damn it!" yells Kageyama

"Okay! Tell where Erigor is, like you promised!" said Natsu as he heard Naruto voice.

"Wait Natsu! We need him alive!" yells Naruto as he and his groups are running to him.

"Nice going, flamerbrain." said Gray

"Huh?" asks Natsu as he sees Erza was jumping with her sword. "I didn't do nothing, but I'm sorry!"

Erza actually almost kill Kage, but she made him scared and also Natsu scream and scared.

"Dispel the magic wind wall and don't give us any trouble!" said Erza with angry face.

"She ain't kidding, man!" said Natsu as Naruto agree with him.

"A-All right. I'll tell you." said Kageyama as he about to tell Erza, but Naruto sense someone was behind the wall. He rushes to Kage and pushed him very quick.

"Rasengan!" said Naruto as he hit the wall and got mage.

"H-How did you… know?"

"You can't hide from my sense." said Naurto.

"W-Why did you save me?" asks Kageyama

"Because I don't like how your comrade betrayed you." said Naruto

"Kageyama, we need you to dispel the wind wall." said Erza

At outside.

Kageyama already did dispel the magic wind wall.

"We need to catch Erigor very fast." said Erza

"Leave him to me!" yell Naruto as he's chasing him with his yellow flash.

"Naruto, wait!" yell Erza.

"We can't let him fight Erigor by himself." said Gray

"Come on, let's get on the car!" said Erza

Eligur was flying on his way to where his plan is.

"That's the town… Just you wait, you old geezers!" said Erigor

"Hey, behind you!"

Eligur looks back and sees Naruto about to drop kick to him.

"Dynamic Entry!" shout Naruto as he drop kick to Erigor face and fell down on the train track.

"Damn you! You're from Fairy Tail. Why are you interfered me?" asks Erigor

"I'm going to stop you!" yell Naruto as he rushes to Erigor.

"Wind blade!" shout Erigor as giant blades of wind about to cut Naruto, but Naruto dodge his attack with his yellow flash. He charges against Erigor while he did cross finger.

"Kage no Bunshin Jutsu!" yell Naruto as 4 clones appeared.

"What the hell you can make clones, but that won't help you…!" yells Erigor.

"Behind you!" Three clones Naruto said as they already behind Erigor by using yellow flash

"What! Where did they come…?" Erigor's face got punch by Clone Naruto and said, "U…!" Original Naruto jump on Clone's back.

"Zu…Ma…Ki!" Clones Naruto said as they slide kick to Eligur into the air. Then, while Eligur is floating in mid-air, Naruto jump up and did rotating heel drop. "Naruto Rendan!" Naruto yells as he did final move to Eligur.

"Good job, guys." said Naruto

"Thanks, boss!" Clones Naruto said with smile.

"And thank you for supporting." said Naruto as he release the clones disappear. He heard something. He looks his back and saw a magic car is coming toward to him.

"Naruto!" yell Lucy

"Yo!" said Naruto as the magic car stopped. Erza and others got out of the magic and rushed to Naruto.

"Are you okay and where's Eligor?" ask Erza

"I'm fine and Eligor is over there unconscious." said Naruto as he pointed out at unconscious Eligor.

"You beat him?!" Natsu, Gray, and Lucy said as they didn't see a scratch on him.

"Yep!" said Naruto as he gave thumb up to them.

At that moment, Kageyama picks up a flute with his shadow hand and climb on to the driver's seat of the magic mobile.

"I've got the lullaby! You let your guard, Flies!" said Kage

"That bastard!" shouts Natsu.

"After him!" orders Erza as they about to go after him but…

"Erza, are you okay?" Gray asks as he sees Erza was tired because of her magic drain by magic car.

"I'm fine, go after him, I'll catch up." Erza said with smile as they went ahead but Naruto stayed behind.

"Hop on my back." said Naruto as he's bending down and want to offering to carry her.

"I can hold my own." said Erza

"Just hurry up." said Naruto

"Okay… give me seconds." said Erza as she re-equipping into the white shirt and same blue skirt because it will make Naruto run faster. After that, Erza wrapped her around Naruto's neck and he carried her from under knees. Erza was blushes that she feels very warm on Naruto's back. He began to dash toward Clover with Erza on her back. She was very impressive that Naruto's speed had caught their team.

"That was fast." said Natsu

"You know Erza, you pretty light." said Naruto with smile as Erza was blushes.

**XXX**

**In the night**.

When they're there, they saw Kageyama got surrender by short old man.

"Master!" said Erza

"Gramps!" said Natsu

"You mean the midget over there." thought Naurto

"Oh! What are you guys doing here?!" asks Makarov

"That was well said! Your words were truly moving!" Erza said as she hugs Makarov to her chest armor.

"Hard…!" Makarov asks as he first time to sees Naruto but he sense something evil.

"Guys, it isn't over yet!" Naruto said as he sense the flute had very dark chakra and something about to unleash.

"Fools! I grow tired of you worthless human!" said Lullaby as a gigantic magic circle appeared in the sky. It was tall beast that has three eyes, two legs, two arms and one head. There are many cutouts in its body.

"I will devour your souls!" yell Lullaby.

Everyone was shocked that Lullaby is a huge demon.

"It's too big!" said Lucy

"That's your complaint?!" ask Happy

"N-No one told me about this!" said Kageyama

"Now, then! Whose soul I dine on…?!" said Lullaby as his face got kick by Naruto.

"Is me!" Naruto yells as his eyes became sage mode.

"He just kicked his face without finished his sentence!" Lucy said

"Let's go, guys!" Erza yells as she re-equipped into her Black Wing Armor and flew to Lullaby slashing.

"Ice make: Lancer!" Gray said as he creates multiple ice lancers that they direct Lullaby.

"Karyū no Tekken!" Natsu said as he jump and fire punch at Lullaby face.

"Damn you brats!" Lullaby yells as he about to hit Erza, but his foot feel like someone grabbed his foot. When he turns his back, he sees Naruto was behind him and grabbing his foot.

"You're mine!" yell Naruto as he grabs Lullaby's foot.

"You fool! You think you can…?" said Lullaby as Naruto actually can carry him.

"Yaaaaaaahh!" roar Naruto as he lifted him and throw him on the ground. Everyone's face was amazed that they have never seen Naruto can lift that huge monster.

"Huurgh!" scream Lullaby as he landed on the ground.

Natsu was shocked that he sees a new member that he can lift Lullaby up and throw him.

"Holy crap!" he said.

"What an incredible strength!" said Lucy with awes face.

"Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto said as he made 100 clones.

Everyone was shocked that they see 100 Naruto clones.

"So many copies of Naruto!" said Natsu with amaze face.

"Aye!" said Happy.

After Naruto made 100 clones, they jump very high and created massive Rasengan.

"Senpou Chou Odama Rasen Tarengan!" He yells as he and his clones smash to Lullaby's body and made a huge blue explosion. Lullaby was destroyed. Natsu and the others are rushing to Naruto.

"Hey guys, let's go to get something to eat." said Naruto with smile.

"That was awesome move! The way you defeated that monster!" said Natsu with exciting face.

"What's with your eyes?" ask Gray as he sees Naruto's toad eyes.

"Sennin mode." said Naruto with smile as he deactivated his sage mode.

"That was pretty cool move, Naruto." said Gray as he patted Naruto on the back.

Naruto gave his smile to Gray and everyone.

"That boy's powerful." said Goldmine

"He also looks handsome too." said Bob

"Erza, who is this young boy?" ask Makarov

"That's Naruto Uzumaki. He is our new member. And also I can't sense his magic." said Erza

"I see. I can feel his strong pressure, but…" said Makarov as he sees the town has destroyed. "That kid has too much power! And he destroys the conference hall!"

**XXX**


	3. Chapter 3

**Review me if I done wrong then I will try to fix this chapter.**

**XXX**

In Fairy Tail guild.

"How's the court, Master?" Erza asks as Makarov is with Naruto.

"It went great until a new kid destroyed the town." Makarov said as he looks at Naruto. "You must be Naruto Uzumaki."

"Yep, that's me and you must be Fairy Tail Master. I'm very sorry about I destroyed the town last night." Naruto said as he bowing for apologizes.

"That's okay, and I'm very impressive that you defeated Lullaby." Makarov said.

"Thanks." Naruto said with smile

"I swear… I heard of him before…" Makarov thought.

"He's strong and ninja!" Natsu said with awes face as he used his scarf over his mouth like a ninja.

"Yea, but he can beat you so easier, you flamerbrain." Gray said

"What did you say?!" Natsu asks he was about to fight with Gray, but Erza was behind. They pretend they are friends again. Naruto was laughing at them.

"Hey Lucy." Woman with blue hair said. Her hairs tied up with a colorful bandana around her head. She wears an orange dress.

"Hello, Levy, what are you doing here?" Lucy asks with smile.

"Just wonder here." Levy said as she sees unfamiliar blonde guy. "Is that Naruto Uzumaki?" Levy asks with blushes as she heard about him.

Naruto heard Levy called his name.

"Oh, hey." Naruto said with smile.

"I'm Levy Mcgarden, is it true that you saved your village? And fought fourth Shinobi War?" Levy asks.

"Yea, but how do you know about me?" Naruto asks with smile.

"I used my magic computer. I found your name in there." Levy said

"You know about Naruto!" Lucy said.

"Yes, he is the Hero of the Konoha Village. And he defeated the strongest enemy is Kaguya." Levy said

Everyone in the guild was shock and didn't know Naruto was a Hero of the Konoha Village.

"Just as I thought." Makarov thought.

"Is it true?!" Natsu asks.

"Yeah, but it's was me and my friends did it." Naruto said with smile as he flashback where Naruto and Sasuke have sealed Kaguya while Sakura punches her head from above.

"That's awesome! Naruto, fight me!" Natsu said with flame eyes.

"You can't beat him. He's too strong." Gray said as he tries to tell Natsu, but he doesn't care. Natsu love to fight with a strong opponent.

"Alright, let's fight outside." Naruto said as he went outside.

"I'm all fire up!" Natsu said.

"I'm interesting watch these two boys." Makarov said as everyone went outside and watching Naruto fight Natsu.

"I'll be a referee." Makarov said

"You ready?" Naruto asks as he took out his kunai.

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu said as his both fist are flame.

Lucy sees everyone is cheering Naruto vs. Natsu.

"Happy, do you know who will win?" Lucy asks as Happy was thinking about Naruto and Natsu battle, but he decides already.

"Yeah, I'll betting on Naruto after all." Happy said as he gave his cash to Cana.

"What a heartless cat!" Lucy asks

"You trailor!" Natsu yells

"Ready… Fight!" Makarov said as Naruto and Natsu rush each other.

Natsu punches Naruto with his fists is flame, but Naruto block it without touching his flame. Naruto did Konoha Senpuu to Natsu and pushes him.

"Kage no Bunshin Jutsu!" Naruto said as he made 10 clones in front of him. They charged at Natsu.

"Karyū no Yokugeki!" Natsu said as he hit the flame wings to Naruto's clones.

When they turned white smoke, Naruto jump though the smoke and rushes to Natsu.

"Karyu no Tekken!" Natsu said as his fist is flame.

"Isobu!" Naruto yells as he rushes to Natsu

"Right!" Isobu said

Naruto created water Rasengan.

"Suiton Rasengan!" Naruto said as he hit Natsu's fist and stop the flame. He also pushes him away very far.

Natsu got up and he pushed himself back on his feet and sucked in a huge breath.

"Take this! Karyū no Hōkō!" Natsu yells as he breathes fire from his mouth at Naruto, but he did yellow flash and were behind him.

Naruto smile is evil and shiny eyes as he did his tiger hands signed about to use his famous move.

"Oh no!" Natsu said.

"Konohagakure Hiden Taijutsu Ōgi: Sennen Goroshi!" Naruto yells as he sticks up Natsu's ass.

"Owwwwww! My ass!" Natsu screams in pain as he flies up while he scream and breathes fire. When he land on the ground, he was unconscious.

Everyone's jaws drop and the other did anime faint.

"Winner is Naruto." Makrov said as Happy and Gray went to Natsu.

"Natsu, are you okay?" Happy asks.

"How's your ass?" Gray asks with smile as Natsu touch his ass.

"It hurt!" Natsu yells in pain as he touches his ass.

"Alright, let's celebrate everyone!" Makerov said

Naruto sat at one table while he eating his favorite food is ramen. Joining him were Lucy, Erza, Gray, Happy and Natsu while his ass is still hurt but it will recover soon.

"Ramen! You're the best cooker, Mirajane!" Naruto said with bright smile as he made Mirajane blushes.

"Thank you." Mirajane said

At the moment, Mirajane's body is tired than fell asleep.

"Mirajane!" Naruto yells as his body is gonna sleep but lucky he can stand up because the tail beasts helped him. He also saw everyone in the guild hall was slept.

"Oi, Oi! What happen?!" Naruto asks as he tries to wake everyone, but he sees a man walked in the guild hall. He wore a dark blue bandanna and cloth that covered his face. His matching dark cape rustled.

"I'll take that quest." Man said as he took the paper quest.

"That's voice… no, his chakra is different." Naruto thought

"I agree with you and I'm very sure he's difference." Kurama said

"Hey, are you going to undo sleeping magic?" Naruto asks

"Naruto, this is Mystogan, one of our S-rank mages here in the guild. Mystogan, this is Naruto Uzumaki, our new member." Makarov said

"You are a very interesting mage. I'm looking forward to meeting you again, Naruto." Mystogan said as he started for a door. Naruto heard him start to countdown.

"Three… Two… One…" Mystogan said as he had left and the guild snapped awake again.

Naruto heard groans from people who fell asleep.

"What happened?" Lucy asks

"Mystogan." Gray said as he rubbing his sore neck.

"One of the strongest men in Fairy Tail." Elfman said.

When Erza stood up, she sees Naruto is standing near the bar.

"Naruto, how did you get over there?" Erza asks as everyone want to know how Naruto can resist Mystogan's magic. Naruto was about to answer when a loud voice spoke.

"Impressive, you can resist his sleep magic." Man with yellow spike hair said as he's at second floor. He wore headphones and a big coat with fur that line the edge over his long sleeved polo. He had a lightning shaped scar over his right eye.

"Laxus, this is Naruto Uzumaki, our new member who joined yesterday." Makerov said.

"I see. Another weakling mage has joined our guild." Laxus said with smile.

"Laxus, fight me!" Natsu said with angry.

"You can't beat him. You already got defeated by Naruto and Erza." Gray said.

"That's right! If you can't even beat Erza, there's no way you could beat me." Laxus said.

"What the matter? Are you scared?" Naruto asks

All guild mates were silence. They never seen Naruto can talk to Laxus like that. Naruto saw everyone body is shaking.

"What did you just called me?" Laxus asks with angry as his hand is lightning.

"You heard me." Naruto said as he drew his kunai.

"Laxus, that's enough!" Makerov said as he tries to control Laxus.

Laxus hesitated for a moment before his smirk returned. He turned to leave.

"I'm sorry about my grandson, Naruto; he has a bit a problem." Makerov said.

"It's no problem." Naruto said

**XXX**

At night

While Naruto and Lucy are walking her house, Lucy was thinking about Naruto Uzumaki. She didn't know that Naruto was a Hero of Konoha village.

"Wow, I didn't know Naruto was a hero. Should I… No!" Lucy thought with blushes as she shake her head.

"Hey missy, you got a lucky guy is walking with you!" Boatman said with smile as he rode boat with his friend.

"N-No!" Lucy yells with blushes.

"Something wrong?" Naruto asks as he didn't hear it.

"N-Nothing!" Lucy said with blushes.

"Ok." Naruto said.

"Hey, Naruto." Lucy said

"What's up?" Naruto asks

"Where are you come from?" Lucy asks

"I come from Five Great Nations. There are five lands like Fire, Wind, Lightning, Water, and Earth. Oh yeah, I'm from Country of Fire. The Konoha Village." Naruto said

"What is your village look like?" Lucy asks

"My village is beautiful and peaceful. I have lots of my friends." Naruto said with smile.

Lucy was happy that Naruto had good village and lots of friends. They are at Lucy's apartment.

When Lucy first enters her apartment, her eyes widen that she sees Natsu sitting on her bed.

"Welcome home!" Natsu said as he doing sit-up on Lucy's bed.

"You smell like a gym!" Lucy said as she did drop kick Natsu's face.

"You guys, what are you doing in Lucy's apartment?" Naruto asks

"This!" Natsu said as Happy show S-Rank job.

"S-class!" Happy said.

"What?!" Naruto and Lucy ask.

"I snatched it from the second floor when everyone wasn't looking." Happy said

"You did what?!" Lucy asks

"And also has 7 million jewels for your rent apartment." Natsu said with smile as he reminds Lucy that she needs to pay for a month.

"Let me see." Naruto said as Natsu passes the S-class quest to him and started to read it. "Gold Gate key?" Naruto asks as Lucy's face was amazing that she heard a word Gold Gat keys.

"No, way! This quest also has one of the 12 gold Gate keys." Lucy said with amaze.

"You really want to go?" Naruto asks

"It sounds pretty dangerous, but the jewel…" Lucy said

Naruto was thinking about his past that he and his old teams broke the rules before.

"I'll go with you." Naruto said

"Really?!" Natsu and Lucy asks

"Yep." Naruto said

"Alright, let's go to Galuna Island!" Natsu said.

**XXX**

Next day at Hargeon.

"So this is where you first meet Natsu." Naruto said

"Yep." Lucy said

"This town sure changed when I destroyed this town." Natsu said

"Lucy's like an old lady." Happy said as Lucy look at him with death stared.

"Okay, the first thing is to find a ship to take us Galuna Island." Lucy said

"Alright." Naruto said

"A ship?! No way! Not a chance! We've swimming, got it?" Natsu said

"Are you crazy? Swimming is very long travel." Naruto said

"That's even less a chance." Lucy said as Naruto went to the boat and asks him.

"No." Boatman said

"Why not?" Naruto asks

"Galuna Island is curse! No way, I'm not going to that island." Boatman yells

"We're from Fairy Tail." Naruto

"Fairy Tail? You mean you guys are wizard?" Boatman asks

"Yep, that's us." Natsu said.

"Found you." Gray said as his both arms around Natsu and Lucy.

"Yep, we're busted." Naruto said.

"Gray?" Lucy asks

"What are you doing here?" Natsu asks

"Orders from Gramps to bring you back." Gray said

"Hey you, get on board." Boatman said

"Hey, we're not…!" Gray said as Natsu had his chance. He kicked Gray's face and he is unconscious.

"Oh well, guess we're riding this boat." Natsu said as he carries Gray.

"So we're taking Gray with us?" Naruto asks

"If this guy goes back to the guild, Erza'll be coming next!" Natsu said with panic face.

"Hell no!" Lucy said

**XXX**

At night

"Great, now I get scared…" Lucy said

"Don't be scared, I used to be scared." Naruto said

"You do?" Lucy asks

"Yeah…" Naruto said with embarrassment face as he remembered that he got troll by Yamato's face.

"Hey! Why are you taking me?!" Gray asks

"Because you gonna tell Erza!" Natsu said

"By the way boatman, why did you let us on your boat?" Naruto asks

"My name is Bobo. I once was a citizen of that island." Bobo said

"If you're citizen of that island, why did you leave?" Naruto asks

"I didn't leave. I ran away from that cursed isle." Bobo said as he show his left arm is demon.

"Mister your arm…" Gray said

"Yeah, it's the curse. You can see it now." Bobo said

Naruto, Lucy, and Gray saw the island.

"That's Galuna Island." Naruto said.

Lucy saw a shining light on top of a mountain

"What's that? There's something shining on the peak of the mountain." Lucy said as she turns around and didn't see Bobo.

"What the hell?!" Naruto asks

"Did he fall overboard?" Gray asks

"He disappeared when we weren't looking." Happy said

"What's that sound?" Lucy asks as she heard a water wave.

"Hey!" Gray yells as Lucy's head looks behind and shock there was a giant wave.

"It's giant wave!" Lucy yells

"We've being engulfed! Hold on!" Gray yells

"Guys, stay close to me!" Naruto said as he transform into Kyuubi Chakra mode and carries Lucy bridal style. He grabs Natsu and Gray with his two arms from his back. He jump out of the boat and run to the island.

"You can walk on water!" Lucy said

"Yep!" Naruto said with smile as he running faster.

5 minute later.

Naruto and his friends are in the Galuna Island.

"There." Naruto said as he drop two boys down.

"Naruto…" Lucy said with blushes as Naruto is still carried her.

Naruto notice that that he still carries her so he put her down and deactivate Kyuubi Chakra mode.

"Thank you…" Lucy said with blushes

"You're welcome." Naruto said with smile.

"That was awesome!" Natsu said as he stood up so quickly.

"Come on, let's go find the village." Gray said.

Naruto and his friend are at the gate. Everything went silence, but Naruto can sense there were villagers.

"What do they mean, keep out?" Natsu asks

"Bobo was one citizen of Galuna Island so that mean the villagers had same curse." Naruto said

"I agree with you." Gray said

"Excuse us! Please open the gate!" Lucy yells.

"We're from Fairy Tail!" Naruto yells as he heard a person voice up there.

"You guys are from the guild. Show me your mark! All of you!" Man said as he sees 4 people showed their Fairy Tail marks.

"They're for real! Open the gate!" Another man said as the gate was opened.

"That was a huge gate." Happy said

"I am the chief of this village, Moka!" Moka said. He was wearing large cloak. He held the stuff.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said

"Lucy Heartfilia." Lucy said

"Natsu Dragneel." Natsu said

"I'm Happy!" Happy said.

"Gray Fullbuster." Gray said

"It's nice to meet you, but first, I have something to show you. Villagers!" Moka said as the villagers took out their large cloak and showed their curse.

"Just as I thought." Naruto said

"Yeah, they have same as the man on the boat." Gray said

"Those sideburns are incredible!" Natsu said

"Natsu, they just want to show us." Naruto said

"What's going on?" Lucy asks

"On this island has been cursed like this. Dogs and birds, without exception. We've consulted countless doctors, but they say there is no disease like this. And this appearance of ours is linked to moon's evil spell." Moka said

"Evil spell?" Lucy asks

"This place has absorbed moonlight since ancient times, and the island once sparkled beautiful like the moon." Moka said as the moon is changing color into purple

"The moon is purple." Happy said as he sees purple moon.

Naruto look at moon with suspicious face.

"It's the curse. This is the evil spell of the moon!" Moka said as he transform into a demon. The villagers also transform into the demon. Natsu, Gray, Happy, and Lucy freak out.

"So this is your demon form." Naruto said.

"That's right. When the purple moon appears, we all transform into demonic forms. When the morning comes, everyone transform back to human form, but that doesn't change of all. Please save this island." Moka said

"Don't worry; we'll do something about it! You can count on us." Naruto said.

"There's only one way to rid us of the curse. Destroy the moon." Moka said

**XXX**

In the tent

"My plan is I'm going to destroy the moon!" Natsu said

"How are you gonna destroy the moon, flamerbrain?" Gray asks

"Happy will take me up there." Natsu said

"No way!" Happy said.

"Hey, where's Naruto?" Lucy asks

"He's in another tent because we have no room for him." Happy said

"Oh well, walking all day after the shipwreck… I'm tired." Gray said as he has no shirt and pant.

"Why are you stripping?" Lucy asks

"Right! So tomorrow we go exploring the island. Now to the bed!" Natsu said as jump to the sleeping bag

"Aye sir!" Happy said as he did same thing as Natsu.

"We'll think about it tomorrow." Gray said as he lying down sleeping bag.

"Yeah, let's go to sleep." Lucy said

5 minute later.

Lucy tries to sleep while Natsu and Gray snore so loud.

"How am I supposed to sleep with those two loud snoring?!" Lucy asks as she got up and went to the outside. It still the night. "Maybe I should go to Naruto's tent…?" Lucy asks with blushes as she went inside Naruto's tent and saw him was sleeping, but...

"You can't sleep." Naruto said as Lucy shock.

"I'm sorry! It just because Natsu and Gray snore so loud…" Lucy said as she about to go outside, but…

"That's okay. You can sleep here." Naruto said with smile as Lucy blushes.

Lucy sat the sleeping bag next to him. She was very blushing that she sleeps next to Naruto.

"Thank you for letting me sleeps here." Lucy said

"You're welcome." Naruto said with smile.

**XXX**

Next Morning

"Where did you go, Lucy?" Natsu asks as he sees Lucy's cheeks are red.

"I… was sleeping… in" Lucy said with blushes as she trying to say but it's too embarrassment.

"She was sleeping in my tent because you guys snore too loud." Naruto said

"You like him." Happy said with smile as he made Lucy blushes.

"N-No and stop saying that!" Lucy said with blushes

"Come on, guys. We have to do mission." Naruto said.

**XXX**


	4. Chapter 4

**Review me If I done wrong**

**XXX**

**Next day**

"Where did you go, Lucy?" Natsu asks as he sees Lucy's cheeks are red.

"I… was sleeping… in." Lucy said with blushes as she trying to say, but it's too embarrassment for her.

"She was sleeping in my tent because you guys snore too loud." Naruto said

"You like him." Happy said with smile as he made Lucy blushes.

"N-No and stop saying that!" Lucy said with blushes

"Come on, guys. We have to do mission." Naruto said.

**XXX**

**In the forest.**

"Hey, Lucy, I thought you gonna summon the clock guy and inside of him." Natsu said as he sees Lucy stay close to Naruto.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asks

"I-I'm fine… It just we're up against a curse here, you know. It's scary when it's something ephemeral." Lucy said

"I see. You can stay close to me if you want." Naruto said with smile as Lucy blushes.

"You like him." Happy whisper to Lucy's left ear.

"No!" Lucy yells as she heard loud stomp.

"What the hell is that?!" Naruto asks as he sees huge light blue rat.

"A giant rat!" Lucy yells

The giant rat breathes green smoke.

"Ice make shield!" Gray said as he create ice shield and block the green smoke, but…

"It stinks!" Lucy and Happy said

"It stinks like shit!" Naruto yells as he covered his nose.

"Natsu's down!" Gray yells as he sees Natsu is unconscious.

"He's got a strong sense of smell." Happy said

The giant rat started to chase them while he breathes stink smoke.

Naruto and his friends are running from giant rat. Naruto can't fight because he doesn't like to that smell.

"Ice make floor!" Gray said as he made ice on ground.

The giant rat got slipped then Naruto is rushes to him with giant rasengan.

"I had enough of you! Odama Rasengan!" Naruto yells as he hit giant rat stomach then he flew away.

"Nice job." Gray said as Naruto gave him thumb up.

"Hey guys, there's some kind of building." Lucy said

"Let's go inside." Naruto said

**XXX**

**Inside Temple of Moon**

"Quite large." Lucy said as she sees everything has ruined.

"What happen in here?" Naruto asks as he looks around everything was falling apart.

Natsu sees red moon mark on the wall.

"The moon, huh? The island was originally called The Island of the Moon." Gray asks

"That's interesting." Naruto said as he sense there was something down. "There something down there." Naruto said.

"You sure?" Lucy asks as Naruto carries bridal style. Her cheeks became red.

"Hold on tight." Naruto said as he stomp his feet on ground then it fell apart. Natsu, Gray, and Lucy started scream while they falling.

"Are you okay, Lucy?" Naruto asks as he landed on ground and put Lucy down.

"Th-Thank you." Lucy said with blushes as she saw two boys came out from lots of rocks.

"Where are we?" Natsu asks as he looks around.

"It's some kind of secret tunnel?" Gray asks as he sees Natsu ran random.

"We're here and all, so let's go exploring!" Natsu said

"Hey, that's enough running amuck out of you!" Gray yells.

While Natsu was exploring, he stopped and his eyes were widen that he never seen.

"Natsu?" Lucy asks as Naruto is with her.

"What is it?" Gray asks as he was shock that he sees huge beast inside the ice.

"What is this?" Naruto asks

"Deliora!" Gray said with scarred face.

"Deliora?" Naruto asks

"He is Demon of Disaster who destroyed my hometown." Gray said as his body is shaking.

"What's with ice? Who did this?" Naruto asks.

"It was my master, Ur, encased the demon using an Iced Shell spell." Gray said

"Ice Shell?" Naruto asks

"Ice Shell is very extreme powerful ice magic. It can seal, but it cost your body…" Gray said.

"Then I'm going to destroy this demon." Natsu said as he about to destroy Deliora but…

"Stop! Please don't destroy it! If that ice melts, and it's freed, no one would be able to stop it." Gray yells as Natsu stopped.

Naruto never seen Gray's face is fear. He can sense that Deliora had already weakened, but it will be better not to tell him.

"Okay, maybe we should wait…" Naruto said as he heard someone foot step.

Naruto and his groups were hiding behind the rocks.

"You heard people's voices around here? Toby, you got exposed to the Moon Drip? Its noon, I'm sleepy." Man with spike blue hair said. He wears green coat reaching down to his knees and black pant.

"No Yuka! They're like, fashion, yo!" Toby said. His face looks like a dog and his hair blown. He only wears his jean.

"Just teasing, you dolt." Yuka said.

"Yuka, you mean!" Toby yells

"Moon Drip? Are they talking about the curse?" Lucy asks

"Yuka, Toby, I got sad news." Girl said. Her pink hair tied in pigtails. She wears a purple and pink short spaghetti dress with light pink trimmings, black leggings, and high-heeled sandals

"What is it, Sherry?" Yuka asks

"Angelica has been bullied by someone." Sherry said

"It's a mouse, dude! Don't give it a fancy name!" Toby said

"She is not a mouse! Angelica is a hunter that runs through the darkness… And… love!" Sherry yells

"A-Are they stupid or something? Especially that dude with blue hair." Naruto said

"I kinda agree with you." Lucy said

"They're not from this island. They smell different." Natsu said

"Intruders?" Yuka asks

"And we haven't collected all the moonlight we need yet! How vexing! Let us destroy the intruders before Reitei hears of them. Yes. Before the moon's true form appears." Sherry said

"Yeah." Yuka said

"Reitei?" Naruto and Gray thought

"We can't let the survivor if they've seen Deliora. We must put intruders to sleep for eternity. In other word… Love." Sherry said

"You mean death." Toby said as they heard the sound.

"What's that?" Sherry asks

"It's over there." Yuka said as he and his groups are chasing where the sound is.

"Nice job." Naruto said

It was Happy who distract them.

"Aye!" Happy said

"What should we do?" Lucy asks.

"We wait here until the moon comes out." Naruto said

"Good idea." Gray said as he had same plan as Naruto.

"What?! This is noon! Oh well, I am going to sleep!" Natsu said as he sleeps on ground.

"That was fast." Lucy said as she sat down.

"Fast sleeper." Naruto said

7 hours later, it's almost at night time.

"I'm so bored!" Lucy yells

"Me, too!" Happy said.

Lucy took out her Sliver Key Celestial Spirts.

"Gate of Harp, I open thee! Lyra!" Lucy said as she summons a young girl with blonde hair. She wears a pink bonnet on top of her head. She wears a long dress with heart prints by her waist. She wears leather shoes as well. She has small white wings and a large harp on her back.

"Hey! Long time no see, Lucy!" Lyra said with exciting face.

"Hi, Lyra." Lucy said

"Wow, she must be happy to see you." Naruto said with smile as Lyra's first to see him and her heart is beating.

"Oh my gosh! Who's that handsome guy?!" Lyra asks with blushes.

"That's Naruto Uzumaki, Naruto, meet Lyra." Lucy said

"It's nice to meet you, Lyra." Naruto said

"It's nice to meet you, too." Lyra said with smile.

"Lyra, can you please sing the song for us? And whatever you want. Your choice." Lucy said.

"I'll play whatever comes to mind!" Lyra said

"Lyra is very good at singing." Lucy said

"Mira is also a good singer. She sings me songs about fish, too." Happy said.

Lyra playing with her harp and started to sing.

_"Umareru kotoba…_  
><em> Kieru ku kotoba…<em>  
><em> Anata no naka ni…<em>  
><em> Iki tsuzukeru kotoba…<em>  
><em> Tachi domari suu na toki…<em>  
><em> Yuukietu kawaru…<em>  
><em> Saa Aruki dasou…<em>  
><em> Ana toki yori…<em>  
><em> Anata wa tsuyoku natteiru kara…"<em>

While Lyra is singing, Naruto flash back where he met his pass away parents. His father told him that he will believe him and say happy birthday to him. His mother told him her story about how she and Minato first met. He also remembered that his old teacher named Jiraiya. He taught him very well about five years ago.

When Lyra's song is over, Naruto's eyes had tears down.

"Hey, uh… Gray?" Lucy asks as she heard Gray was cry.

"It's nothing." Gray said as he wipes his tears.

"And Naruto, too." Happy said as he sees Naruto's eyes had tears.

"It's true that Lyra has the power to sing songs that reflect what hearts are in people." Lucy said

"Naruto and Gray were crying, but Naruto had the most." Happy said.

"Naruto…" Lucy said with soft voice.

"I'm fine, but the music is very beautiful." Naruto said with smile as he heard falling apart.

"What was that?" Lucy asks

The purple came from above.

"There was a light!" Natsu said

"Let's go, guys!" Gray said

**XXX**

**At the top of Moon Temple**

Naruto and his groups were hiding behind broken wall. They saw people in purple cloak and did some kind of dark spell.

"The moon!" Natsu said as he sees the purple light come from the moon.

"They're really collecting the light from the moon." Lucy said

"What kind of spell is that?" Naruto asks

"It's a spell in Belianese… Moon Drip!" Lyra said

"Wait, you're still here?" Lucy asks

"You know that spell." Naruto said

"Yes, they're using Moon Drip to resurrect that demon!" Lyra said

"You're kidding me! Ice Shell is ice that can't be melted!" Gray said.

"The magic that can melt it is the Moon Drip. The collected magic of the moon has the power to undo any magic." Lyra said

"Oh, no!" Happy said

"This isn't good!" Naruto said

"Thank you, Lyra. You can go back." Lucy said

"Someone coming." Naruto said as he sees man wears helmet and large white cape. He wears blue sweater and dark blue pant. He also wears armored greaves.

Gray knows him before.

"Damn it, I'm all sleepy after waking up at noon. And we never did find the intruder." Yuka said

"If they even existed!" Toby yells

"It is saddening, Reitei. There seemed to be intruders around noon, but we failed to catch them." Sherry said

"Intruders…" Reitei said as Gray recognizing his voice.

"So that's Reitei." Naruto said

"Has Deliora been revived yet?" Reitei asks

"At this rate, either today or tomorrow…" Sherry said

"Which one is it?!" Toby asks

"Finally… As for the intruders, I will brook no interference." Reitei said

"Yes. The only other people here should be the villagers on the far side of the island." Sherry said

"Destroy the village." Reitei said

"Yes sir!" Three people said

"What?!" Naruto asks

"But the people in the village had nothing to do with it!" Lucy said

"That's messed up!" Natsu said

"I would rather avoid bloodshed, however… " Reitei said

"That voice… It's couldn't be…" Gray was cut by Natsu.

"I can't stand sneak around anymore! Your interferers are right here!" Natsu yells as he stood up and breathes fire.

"Well I guess we have to do this now, don't we?" Lucy asks

"Yep." Naruto said as he takes out his kunai.

"That mark… They're from Fairy Tail." Sherry said

"I see. So the people from the village requested a guild save them." Yuka said

"What are you doing? Destroy the village." Reitei said

"Why?" Natsu asks

"Anyone, who interferes or plots against me, is my enemy." Reitei said

"Why?" Natsu asks with angry as he rushes to Reitei.

Gray also rushes to Reitei like crazy while he did ice make and said, "Why you… I'll stop this crazy ritual of yours!" as he touch on the ground and make ice wave.

Reitel and his groups jump away from Gray's attack. He can also make ice wave like Gray's magic. His ice wave blocks Gray's magic.

"He also used ice?" Happy asks

"Lyon…" Gray said as he called Reitel's real name.

"Huh?" Natsu asks

"Lyon?" Lucy asks

"You bastard… Do you have any idea what you're doing?" Gray asks

"How long has it been, Gray?" Lyon asks

"What's meaning of this?" Gray asks

"I can't believe you were the wizard the villagers called here. Did you come knowingly? Or is this just a coincidence?" Lyon asks

"Reitei Lyon, you know him?" Yuka asks

"Go now. I can handle them by myself." Lyon orders

"Yes sir!" Yuka, Toby, and Sherry said as they disappear in vanish.

"Lucy, hold on tight!" Naruto said as he carries Lucy bridal style.

"Yeah." Lucy said.

Naruto is running to the village with his yellow flash.

"Lyon… I'm going to stop you!" Gray yells with angry.

"Bring it." Lyon said

**XXX**

**At the village**

"Everyone, the enemies are coming to your village!" Lucy yells

"Hell no, I'm not leaving my son grave!" Bobo yells

"There's a flying rat!" Villager said as he saw flying giant rat with bucket.

"Shit! It's too late!" Naruto said

"Preparing the nuke them jelly took quite a while." Sherry said

"But that'll be perfect plan. Those damn wizards have all gathered in the village." Yuka said

"Our wishes cannot be fulfilled until Deliora is completely destroyed. Only death awaits those who would start in our way." Sherry said

While Angelice was carried the bucket, there was green jelly has drop in the air and toward at Lucy.

"Jelly?" Lucy asks

"Lucy, watch out!" Naruto yells as he saves Lucy from green jelly. When jelly touch on the ground, its melt looks like acid.

"What is that?" Lucy asks

"Acid… No, they're planning to use it!" Naruto said

The villagers started to get panic.

Natsu is almost at village while he carries Gray.

"This is not good!" Natsu said as he tries to run as fast as he can.

"Let's teach them a lesson." Yuka said

"Angelice, if you'll do the honor." Sherry ordered as Angelice spill the green jelly all over the village.

"How are we supposed to defend against this?!" Lucy asks with panic face as she heard the wind sound.

"Wh-What is that?!" Natsu asks as he sees Naruto is using wind Rasengan that looked like a shuriken.

"Fuuton Rasenshuriken!" Naruto yells as he threw it into acid water. When Rasenshuriken closer to acid, it expanded. The green jelly moves very far away because the strong wind.

"What a strong wind magic and powerful!" Yuka said

"He's wind wizard!" Sherry said.

"Looks like the villagers are safe." Lucy said.

"Thank you for saving us." Moka said

"Yeah, but it's not over." Naruto said as he sense Lyon's enemies are coming.

"We must eliminate all of Reitei enemies. Even after we tried to mercifully give them an instant death." Sherry said

"Guys, take Gray somewhere safe. We will handle them." Natsu said.

"Alright." Villager said.

"We won't let you escape. Reitei has ordered us to wipe all out." Sherry said as she rode on Angelice.

"I'm a member of Fairy Tail too…" Lucy said as she notices that she grabbed Angelice's toe. "I got all gung-ho and grabbed on!" Lucy yells.

"Yup, she's an idiot!" Happy said

"She's nuts!" Natsu said

"Stop this instant! Don't lay a claw on the villagers." Lucy said

"Who does she think she is?" Sherry asks

"How about this?" Lucy said as she tickles Angelice feet

"That's not going to work, you know." Sherry said as Angelice started to laugh so hard and her tail stop then fell down on the ground in the forest.

"She's okay, you think?" Natsu asks

"I'm sure she will be fine." Naruto said

"I'll go check Lucy." Happy said as he fly up and search Lucy.

"I'll clean things up here. Ready, Naruto?" Natsu asks

"I'm always ready." Naruto said

Naruto and Natsu are rushing to Yuka and Toby. Naruto did high kick to Toby's face and Natsu breathe fire at Yuko's face, but Yuko use his magic shield to protect himself.

"My magic can negative any type of magic!" Yuka said as Natsu keep attack him, but he used shield again.

Yukia used two wave magic with his both hands then they shoot out at Naruto and Natsu.

"Hadō!" Yuka yells as he creates wave shield magic and its negative Natsu's attack. "I thought I told you that my wave will erase all magic before it." Yuka said as he was a wonder why Natsu smiles. He jumps back then Naruto is rushing Yuka with Rasengan.

"Rasengan!" Naruto said as he hit the wave shield.

"I told you my wave can…" Yuka said as he sees his magic is gonna break. "What?! How?!"

"This isn't just a magic. It called Chakra!" Naruto yells as he breaks the wave then hit Yuka's chest.

"Aaahhhhhh!" Yuka screams in pain as he flies.

"Nice job." Natsu said with smile.

"Thanks, Natsu. And I'm going to help Lucy." Naruto said

"Alright, I'll stay here and guard the villagers." Natsu said

Naruto is running to find Lucy with his sense.

**XXX**

Lucy was lying on the ground and the unconscious, but not anymore. She stood up and had no idea where she was.

"How dare you, young lady?! Now Reitei trust in me will have fallen like a rock! He'll never love me!" Sherry yells.

"Love?" Lucy asks with confused face.

"And you even did this to Angelica… I'll get you for this!" Sherry said with angry

"Bring it on!" Lucy yells

"Doll Attack, Tree!" Sherry said as she can control the tree monster and command him to attack Lucy.

"Gate of the Golden Bull, I open thee! Taurus!" Lucy said as she summons bull with her Golden Key Celestial Spirts. He is an extremely tall and heavily muscular. . His body is covered in a black and white pattern.

"I'm not a prev! Just true to my desires!" Taurus said as he slices the tree in half with his giant ax.

"A Celestial Wizard! And one of the Zodiac gates, too!" Sherry said

"Nice, Taurus!" Lucy said as she thumbs up.

There was something wrong about Taurus. He stopped and turns around then he started to attack Lucy.

"Taurus, what's wrong?!" Lucy asks as she dodges Taurus's attack then she fell on the ground.

"Lucy, I can't control my body!" Taurus said as he grabbed Lucy's both arms.

"My magic, Doll Attack, allows me to control anything other than humans. That goes for Celestial Spirits since they are not human." Sherry said

"Oh, no!" Lucy said

"I'm utterly ashamed, Lucy. No matter how much I will it, my body won't… " Taurus said

"Gate of the Golden Bull, I command thee to close!" Lucy said as she command Taurus to close, but nothing happen.

"Doesn't the spirit and wizard have to open and close the gate together?" Sherry asks

"Close the gate, Taurus!" Lucy said as she tries to command to Taurus to close it, but it still not work.

"You can't close it unilaterally." Sherry said

"Taurus!" Lucy yells

"So this is Fairy Tail wizard? Nothing of substance." Sherry said

"Taurus!" Lucy yells as Taurus about to hit her, but Naruto kicked his face. "Naruto!"

"Damn it!" Sherry said

"Are you okay?" Naruto asks as he helps Lucy up.

"I'm fine, but Taurus is being mined controlled by her!" Lucy said as she pointing out at Sherry.

"Please… stop me…" Taurus said as he rushes to Naruto and punches him.

Naruto dodges Taurus's punch lot. He punches his stomach then he used his finish move.

"Rasengan!" Naruto yells as he hits Taurus's stomach.

"Thank… you for protect… Lucy." Taurus said with smile as he's disappeared.

"You're welcome and you did your best." Naruto said.

"Taurus…" Lucy said

"Don't worry about him. He's your spirit. Is that right?" Naruto asks

"You're right." Lucy said

"Doll Attack, Rock!" Sherry yells as she creates monster rock.

"Woah, too big!" Lucy yells.

Naruto rushes to giant rock monster.

"Konoha Gōriki Senpū!" Naruto yells as he did spinning back kick then smash the rock monster.

"What?!" Sherry asks as she fell and her head got hit by rock. She was unconscious.

"Lucy, I want you to go back to the village and make sure everyone is alright." Naruto said

"Okay, but what about you?" Lucy asks

"I'm going to destroy Deliora. And tell the two boys and Erza not to interfere me." Naruto said

"Alright… Wait! What?!" Lucy asks.

Naruto disappears in yellow flash.

"E-Erza is here…" Lucy said with panic voice as Erza were behind her. She is not in a good mood.

"Lucy, you know why I'm here?" Erza asks

"To take us back... ain't that right?" Lucy asks with most embarrassment face.

"Lucy!" Happy said as he stopped and saw Erza with angry face. "Oh crap!"

**XXX**

**Time skip **

Deliora is unleashed.

"There was no way, you can beat Deliora!" Lyon yells

"Let's see about that." Naruto said

Deliora is about to punch at Naruto, but he raise his fist up then they did fist-pump. The Deliora's body is falling apart like lots of rocks.

"W-What? He defeated him by one punch!" Lyon asks

"Just as I thought, Ur had defeated him, but…" Naruto thought as he can sense Ur's chakra is still alive. "I think I can bring her back with my yang power."

**"What's your plan?" Kurama asks**

"I'm going to revive her. Isobu, can you lend your water chakra?" Naruto asks

**"Sure" Isobu said**

"Thanks." Naruto said

**No problem." Isobu said as he gives his chakra to Naruto.**

"Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto said as he creates a water clone from Ur water.

Naruto went to his clone and touch his chest with his right hand. Ur's body has been resurrected and had flesh blood. She was about to fall, but Naruto caught her and she was unconscious. She was wearing Naruto's clothes because the clone.

Lyon's eyes widen that he saw his teacher was alive and his eyes are tearing. He doesn't know what to say when Ur was awoke

**XXX**

**At the forest.**

"Wait! He told you not to interfere with him!" Lucy said as Natsu, Gray, and Erza are after Naruto.

"He's in trouble! He can't defeat Deliora by himself!" Gray yells as he stop and sees Naruto was walking. He also sees Naruto clone was helping Lyon, but he sees a woman that original Naruto carries.

"Teacher…" Gray said with softy voice as his eyes tears down and it actually his teacher.

"Hey guys." Naruto said.

"Naruto, what happen? Who's that woman?" Erza asks

"I'll explain later. This mission isn't over yet and I know how to break the curse." Naruto said

**XXX**

At night.

Naruto destroyed the purple moon with his Rasenshuriken, but it was the evil lens that cause villagers demon. Erza already explained to villagers why there was the evil lens up to a sky. In the tent, UI woke up slowly and had no idea where she was.

"W-Where am I?" Ur asks as she sees Gray and Lyon were watching her and guard her. "Hello, Gray and Lyon." Ur said with bright smile as Gray and Lyon hugs her.

"Teacher… I'm so sorry for…" Lyon said

"That's okay, I forgive you." Ur said with smile.

Naruto was at outside and watching the boys hugging their teacher.

"Hey, Naruto, ready to go?" Erza asks

"Alright, let's head back home." Naruto said with smile.

**XXX**


	5. Chapter 5

**Review me If I done wrong and enjoy it.**

**XXX**

**Next Day**

Naruto and his friends got off the ship as they return to Magnolia. While they walking, they felt something very wrong. People were murmuring when they pass by. What did they hear?

"It's Fairy Tail wizards."

"I guess they don't know yet."

"The poor thing."

"What's going on?" Naruto asks

"I don't know." Erza said

"I had bad feeling about this." Happy said

Naruto sees the guild has been the wreck by iron.

"No…" Naruto said

"Our… Our guild has been…" Natsu said with angry.

"Who did this?" Naruto asks with angry.

"Phantom Lord… and I hate to say it, but they got us." Mirajane said.

"Phantom Lord?" Naruto asks

"That's bastard Phantom Lord who always want to attack us!" Natsu yells with angry.

**XXX**

At Fairy Hall Basement.

"Did anyone get hurt?" Naruto asks

"No, everyone is fine." Mirajane said

"That's good." Naruto said as he sees Makarov was sitting on a box and drinking beer.

"Yo. Welcome back." Makarov said with smile.

"We're back." Erza said

"But how dare you go an S-Class quest without permission!?" Makarov asks

"That's right." Naruto thought

"Natsu and Happy are the ones who took S-Class quest." Lucy thought

Makarov stretch out his left arm and hit each boy's heads, but he slap Lucy's butt.

"Master! Behave yourself." Mirajane yells

"Master! Do you understand our current!?" Erza asks

"They destroyed our guild! We have to fight them back!" Natsu yells

"Now, now… Calm down. It's not something to get so riled about." Makarov said

"What?!" Natsu and Gray asks

"Phantom? This is as far as those idiots go. I don't see why they even bothered to attack an empty guild." Makarov said

"Empty guild?" Erza asks

"It seems the attack happened in the middle of the night." Mirajane said

"So that why no one was hurt." Naruto said

"There is no need to get cross with someone that resorts to surprise attacks. Leave them be." Makarov said

Natsu smashes the wood pillar and yells, "This ain't right, man! I won't be satisfied until we go crush these guys!"

"Natsu calm down." Naruto said

"We'll take on the job request here until the first floor is fixed." Makarov said

"We don't have time for jobs!" Natsu said

"Natsu! Cut it out!" Makarov yells as he gonna slap Lucy's butt again.

Naruto grabbed his hand and said, "Master, that's enough."

"Hold on a second… I've gotta go take a pee." Makarov said

"Why is he so calm?" Naruto asks

"Naruto, I'm sure master is just as shocked as us. But a warfare between guilds is prohibited by the council." Mirajane said

"They're the ones that attacked first!" Natsu yells

"That's not the problem." Lucy said

"If that's how the master feels…" Erza said

"There is nothing we can do," Naruto said

**XXX**

At Lucy's apartment in the night time.

"What are you guys doing in my apartment?!" Lucy asks

"The incident with Phantom means that they're come to this town. It's possible they've looked up where everyone lives." Erza said

"So it'll be safer if we stay in groups. That's what Mirajane said." Gray said

"I see, but hey, where's Naruto?" Lucy asks as she didn't Naruto was here.

"He was here, but he has to do something." Natsu said

**XXX**

Levy, Jet, and Droy, were slowly walking through the nearly deserted streets of Magnolia.

"You sure about this, Levy?" Droy asks

"Wouldn't it be better for you to stay with Loke at the girl's dorm?" Jet said

"It's fine. No problem! We're a team, right?" Levy asks

"Yeah!" Droy and Jet said.

At the moment, someone is rushed to them and used the iron.

"Levy, watch out!" Droy said as he pushes Levy then he got hit by iron.

"Droy!" Levy yells.

There was a man with long spiky black hair that has appeared. He wears black, sleeveless tunic with studded edges, beige pants tucked inside studded black boots, and a pair of studded brown gloves paired with similarly studded wristbands.

"Who are you?!" Jet asks as he defends Levy.

"I'm Phantom's Iron Dragonslayer, Gajeel Redfox! I'm the one who wreck your guild hall." Gajeel said

"Levy, run to-" Jet was cut off by Gajeel with iron arm.

"Jet!" Levy yells.

"Hehehe, what a weakling people?!" Gajeel asks

Levy can't stand against Gajeel. He was too strong. If Natsu, Gray, and Erza were here, they wouldn't defeat him. She was helpless and alone. She was scarred.

"Tetsuryūkon!" Gajeel yells as his arm into large iron club.

Levy closed her eyes waiting for an attack, but…

"Rasengan!"

Levy heard Naruto's voice so she opened her eyes and sees Naruto stood in front of her. He stops Gajeel's attack.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asks.

Levy nodded

"Damn it, another weakling guild mate." Gajeel said

Naruto creates 3 clones behind him and they help Levy and her friends.

"Take them somewhere safe." Naruto said

"Yes, boss!" Clones Naruto said as they carry 2 boys and the last clone carries Levy bridal style.

"W-What about you?" Levy asks as she doesn't want Naruto fight Gajeel by himself.

"I'll be fine." Naruto said

"But." Levy was cut off by Naruto.

"Don't worry about me; remember I'm the Hero of Konoha. Believe me." Naruto said with smile as he gave Levy thumbs up.

Levy is trusting because Naruto is the hero of Konoha. So, she told the clones to take them somewhere safe.

"Alright, Mr. Iron guy." Naruto said as he took out his kunai.

"I'm not iron guy. I'm Gajeel Redfox. The Iron Dragonslayer." Gajeel said

"So you're the one who destroyed my guild hall and hurt my friends." Naruto said

"That's right! It was me who destroyed your guild hall." Gajeel said

"I won't forgive you for destroyed my guild and hurt my friends!" Naruto yells as he rushes to Gajeel.

"Take this, Tetsuryūkon!" Gajeel yells as his arm into iron pole then stretch hit Naruto.

Naruto dodges Gajeel's attack with yellow flash. He was landed on the iron pole then he rushes to him.

"Tetsuryūsō: Kishin!" Gajeel yells as his arm shoot the spears at Naruto.

Naruto dodges it again, but the iron spears hit the house. He doesn't want the town get destroy by Gajeel. He jump over Gajeel then landed on the roof.

"Hey, Mr. Iron Man, catch me if you can!" Naruto shouts as he running away and made Gajeel really mad.

"You can't run away from me!" Gajeel yells as his both legs transformed into iron poles and shot upward.

**XXX**

At Lucy's apartment.

Lucy and her friends have been waiting long for Naruto. They are worry about him.

"What took him so long?" Natsu asks

"I'm worried about Naruto." Lucy said

"We should go find him." Gray said as the door opened very hard. It was Naruto clones and they are helping Levy and her friends.

"Levy, what happened to them?!" Lucy asks

"They were hurt by Gajeel from Phantom Lord." Levy said

"Gajeel!" Natsu said as he knows that name before.

"Where's Naruto?!" Erza asks.

"Our boss is fighting with Gajeel, but don't worry he can't beat him." Clone Naruto said.

**XXX**

Back to Naruto fighting with Gajeel.

Naruto finally made it to the forest, but Gajeel is still chasing him.

"Tetsuryūsō: Kishin!" Gajeel yells as he shot lots of iron spears at Naruto.

Naruto dodges them with yellow flash and he threw the five shuriken at Gajeel, but he caught his shuriken and ate all of them.

"What!? He can eat my shuriken!" Naruto thought.

"Idiot. I'm the Dragonslayer. I can eat the iron and also it fills me so good." Gajeel said with smile.

"That's right, he has same as Natsu." Naruto said as he sees Gajeel pushed himself back on his feed and sucked in a huge breath. "Oh shit!"

"Tetsuryū no Hōkō!" Gajeel yells as he breathes a powerful tornado and destroy lots of trees.

Naruto was standing on a tree with his yellow flash.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto yells as fifteen clones appeared then they rushes to Gajeel.

Gajeel's right arm has transforms into a sword. He swung his sword to five Naruto clones.

Other clones did slide kick to Gajeel into the air. Then, Naruto went jump into the air and kneel drop to Gajeel. He fell down on the ground very hard.

"What is he?!" Gajeel asks as he sees Naruto is using Crescent Moon Rasengan

"This is for Jet and Droy! Mikazuki Rasengan!" Naruto said as he hit Gajeel's chest with crescent moon rasengan. It made huge explode and blew up lots of trees. When the smoke is clear, Gajeel was unconscious.

**XXX**

**Next day at Magonlia Hospital**

"How's Jet and Droy?" Levy asks

"They'll be fine, but they just need more rest." Naruto said with smile as he used his yang power.

"Thank god." Lucy said.

"I'm sorry… I'm so weak. This is all, my fault…" Levy said

"This isn't your fault; it was Phantom Lord who did this." Naruto said

"Naruto, do you know who did this?" Natsu asks

"Gajeel Redfox, he's from Phantom lord." Naruto said as he sees Makarov enter.

"Gramp…" Natsu said

"Yeah… this means war!" Makarov said with angry.

**XXX**

**Phantom Lord Guild hall**

Lots of guild mate were cerebrate for destroyed Fairy Tail, but at that moment. There was explosion leveled the front door and sent several people flying across of the banquet hall. When the smoke cleared, Fairy Tail members were angry.

"Fairy Tail!" Makarov yells as they charging to Phantom Lord mages.

10 Phantom Lord mage are attacking Natsu. He attacked them with Karyū no Yokugeki.

"I don't care who… Bring it on!" Natsu yells

"Ice Make Lancer!" Gray yells as he shoot the ice lancer at enemies.

"Purple Net! Wakaba!" Marco yells as violet flame wrapping up a dozen enemy mages.

"Smoke Crush!" Wakaba yells as he smokes lashed out and punches the enemies.

"Guns Magic. Spark Shot!" Alzack yells as he shot people with spark bullet.

"You're getting rusty, Al!" Bisca said as she aims her sniper at enemies with scope. "Target Lock On! Homing Shot!" She shot at enemies

"Card Magic! Lightning, Reverse Tower, Lovers! Jolt of fate!" Cana yells as the lightning strike multiple enemies.

"Ring Magic… Twister!" Loke yells as throw tornadoes sweeping dust the plumes that sand-blast everyone.

Naruto was fighting lots of Phantom mage with his sage mode. He used his Taijutsu on them and also used Kawazu Kumite on them. When they're dodges attack from Naruto, their faces got hit by physical attack force.

Lots of Phantom Lord's mages are charging Makarov. He grew in huge size then crushing everyone who attacked him.

"He's a monster!" Phantom mage said

"You laid hands on this monster's children! Don't think any human laws will protect!" Makarov yells with angry.

"Where is Gajeel?! Where are the 4 element?!" Erza asks as she using Emperor Flame armor.

Makarov cleared a path for himself with his magic power and he shouted, "Erza and Naruto! I'll leave the rest here to you guys!" He breaks the door with using his force then he entered.

Naruto sees Gajeel jump up high and used his Iron Dragon's Club to hit him. Naruto dodges his attack, but he hits his own comrades.

"Why are you hitting your comrades?!" Naruto asks

"Because they're weak and I'm going take my revenge what you did to me!" Gajeel yells as he used Iron Dragon's Sword to hit him.

"Try me!" Naruto yells as he used Rasengan to hit Gajeel's iron sword. It breaks his sword. Gajeel next move is he used Iron Dragon's Club on Naruto. Naruto about to stop it, but Natsu grabbed Gajeel Iron pole.

"So you're the one who attack Levy's friends!" Natsu yells

"You're the one who called Salamander! I'm interesting!" Gajeel yells.

"Natsu, he's yours!" Naruto yells as Natsu used Fire Dragon's Iron Fist on Gajeel, but he blocks it with his.

At that moment, Makarov fell down on the ground. His face is green.

"Master!" Erza yells.

"M-My magical power.. My magical power!" Makarov said in pain

"Master, hang in there!" Erza said

"I got him!" Naruto said as he healing him and restore Makarov magic, but the Phantom mage are charging to them.

"Don't get cocky!" Natsu yells as he used Fire Dragon's Wing Attack.

"Damn it, they've…" Gray said

"…gotten their fighting spirit back." Loke said

Three guys are combined their magic and about to shoot Cana from behind.

Cana was too busy to fight, but she looks back and said, "No!"

"Cana!" Wakaka yells

When the smoke is clear, Cana seems fine, but who save her. She sees giant golden hand that protects her. It was Naruto in Kyuubi Chakra mode.

"Naruto…" Cana said as she have never seen Naruto so angry.

"Wh-What is that?!" Phantom mage asks

"Haaaaaaaa!" Naruto roar as he smacks them with his giant hand then turns to right to hit them.

"Return! Everyone return to the guild!" Erza ordered.

"What?!" Loke asks

"You've got to be kidding me!" Gray said

"She's right! Return to the guild! We can't fight without our master!" Naruto yells as Fairy Tail guild mate are retreating.

"What about you?" Natsu asks

"I'm going to rescue Lucy!" Naruto said with sage mode.

**XXX**

At Phantom Lord Headquarter

"Where am I?" Lucy asks as she sees around.

"Awake, are we? Lucy Heartfilia?" Joes asks as he was outside.

"Who are you?" Lucy asks

"I am the guild master of Phantom Lord, Jose." Jose said as he enter the prison. He was wearing purple flamboyant coat and had bat wing on his back. He also wears a purple witch hat.

"Phantom?" Lucy asks

"I know that these filthy cell and shackles are quite rude of me, but you are you currently a prisoner, so I hope you understand the circumstances." Jose said

"Remove these at once! Prisoner? How dare you do that to Levy's friends?" Lucy asks

"For someone of your status, I have prepared accommodations for a welcomed quest instead of a prisoner." Jose said.

There was a bug crawling on Lucy's leg and started to scream.

"See? You don't want to stay in this cell, yes? If you cooperate, I'll transfer you to the suite." Jose said

"Why did you attack us?" Lucy asks

"Us? Oh, you referring to Fairy Tail? Just in passing… A side effect." Jose said

"What?" Lucy asks

"Our true objective was to obtain a certain someone. And that someone just happened to be in Fairy Tail, so we crushed it on our way… That's all." Jose said

"Someone?" Lucy asks

"Oh, my… You're much denser than I figured the daughter of the Heartfilia family would be. I mean you, of course. The Daughter of the Heartfilia Konzern, Mistress Lucy." Joes said

"H-How did you know?" Lucy asks

"It seems you hid this fact from the people of the guild. Why would the daughter of one of the wealthiest families in the country take on such cheap, dangerous jobs?" Jose asks

"Is this a kidnapping?" Lucy asks

"Oh, no… Nothing of the sort. We were requested by your father." Jose said

Lucy's eyes widen that was her father who sent request to him.

"It's because he wanted to search for his beloved daughter who ran away from home. Quite normal." Jose said

"No way… He's not the kind of person that'd care about that! I'm never going back, you hear me?! I'm not going back to house!" Lucy yells

"Oh, my… What a troublesome little lady we have ourselves." Jose said

"Release me this instant!" Lucy yells

"Why?" Joes asks.

"Because… I have to go the bathroom. It's… emergency" Lucy said with blushes as her body is shaking.

Jose only gave her just a bucket.

"No way!" Lucy yells.

"There are plenty of ways to deal with that old trick." Jose said as he sees Lucy is serious gonna do it or dose she.

"A bucket, huh? Ok…" Lucy said as she gonna sit on a bucket.

"Wait, seriously?! I've never seen such an improper lady!" Jose said as he turns around without peaking. "And I'm the gentleman!"

Lucy smile at Jose then she kicks him in his nuts.

"It's best not to underestimate the old tricks! Take care." Lucy said as she running to outside, but she stopped because it was too tall to jump.

"Look like you have nowhere to go… This is a sky cell!" Jose said as he walking painfully to Lucy. "I'm going to punish you. I will show you how scary Phantom can be!" Jose said

Lucy closed her eyes and jump off of sky cell.

"I heard his voice! I know he's here! Naruto!" Lucy cried as she sees Naruto came to rescue her.

Naruto used chakra on his legs to make him jump higher. He caught her then he landed on the ground gently and was holding her in a bridal-carry.

"I got you." Naruto said with smile.

"Thank you…" Lucy said with blushes.

While Naruto and Lucy are on their way to guild hall, Naruto hears Lucy crying.

"Lucy, what's wrong?" Naruto asks with softy voice.

"This is… all my fault… But, I still want to be in the guild. I love Fairy Tail." Lucy said as she held tightly.

"Lucy…" Naruto said

**XXX**

Inside the Fairy Tail basement

Naruto and Lucy have returned the basement. Lots of guild mate were injured pretty bad. Lucy was sitting on wooden barrel and told them about her story.

"Lucy, you don't have to apologize. This isn't your fault. " Naruto said as he in front of Lucy.

Lucy looked up at him with her eyes are tears.

"He's right. Your father's mistakes are not your fault." Natsu said.

"We will always be with you and you're part of our family." Naruto said with smile as he gently wipe Lucy's tears. She hugs Naruto.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" Lucy said as she held him tightly.

"It's ok." Naruto said as he hugs her back.

Meanwhile, Cana tries to call Mystogan, but she didn't get to him.

"It's no use… I can't tell where Mystogan is." Cana said as she swipes the card away.

"I see. Too bad." Mirajane said

"If their target at Lucy, then they'll be attacking again. We're got a lot of injured people… This doesn't look good." Cana said

"Master is gravely wounded. And we don't know where Mystogan is. You're the only one we can rely on! Laxus!" Mirajane said as she talking to Laxus with magic crystal ball.

"What?" Laxus asks

"Please come back. Fairy Tail is in danger." Mirajane said

"Serves the old codger right! Doesn't have anything to do with me. Handle it yourselves." Laxus said

"Laxus… Why, you…" Cana said with angry.

"After all… It's old man fault who started this war. Why should I be the one to bail him out?" Laxus asks

"They're targeting Lucy… One of us!" Mirajane said

"Oh, you mean the newbie? Tell her I'll be happy to save if she becomes my woman." Laxus said

"I can't believe yo-" Cana was cut by Naruto.

"No, I can't let her become your woman." Naruto said

"Oh, you're the one who defeated the Phantom Lord members. Would you like to join our group-" Laxus interrupt by Naruto.

"No, I'm not like you who being scumbag, lies, and betrays." Naruto said as he made Laxus got angry.

"Fine! You guys can die without needing me-" Laxus said with angry as Naruto cut the transmission. At that moment, Naruto sense something very danger and yells, "Mirajane, tell Erza! The Phantom is here!"

They went outside and saw Phantom Lord Guild hall can walk.

"Is that their guild hall?!" Elfman asks

"It can move!" Happy said

The Phantom Lord had charges the magic beam and prepare to fire.

Naruto senses a very powerful chakra about the cannon.

"Oh, no… Don't tell me they gonna…" Natsu said

"Everyone move! Take cover!" Erza yells as he re-equip into her Adamantine Armor.

"It's the Adamantine Armor!" Happy said

"She doesn't intend to actually block it, does she?!" Bisca asks

"Destroy them!" Jose ordered the cannon fire at Fairy Tail hall guild.

"Get down!" Erza yells as she blocks her shield.

"Erza!" Natsu said as he sees giant golden glowing fox in front of Erza. He charges black ball then fire at the cannon. That beam look like yellow from Gyuki's Bijuu Dama used it on Suigetsu. It stopped the cannon beam.

"He actually stops that beam but who's that?" Natsu asks as he sees a person turn around and smile at him. It was Naruto who stops beam. He wears large cloak looks like golden flame. His eyes are Kurama eyes with combined sage mode.

"That's Naruto!" Gray said

"He's the man!" Elfman said

"The stories were true. He is the hero of the Konoha." Lucy said.

"Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Elfman get inside Kurama Chakra!" Naruto yells as his tail slowly landed where guild mate standing. Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Elfman have no idea what Naruto planning to do, but they have to trust their friend.

"Okay, hold on tight!" Naruto said as he jumped up into the sky very high. He creates the Rasenshuriken. It has a black ball and orange blades. "Bijuu Dama Rasenshuriken!" Naruto yells as he threw it at the cannon. The Rasenshuirken instant cut the cannon then Naruto grabbed the power source with his hand. After that, he crushes the power source.

"What?! He cut the Jupiter cannon and crushed the power source!" Jose said

"Nice job!" Gray said as Naruto deactivate Kurama chakra and carries them. When they inside of Phantom building, there was a guy with two-toned hair of black and white. He wears orange reddish gi-like cloth and a pair of loose black pants tucked inside simple black boots.

"Who are you?" Naruto asks

"I'm Totomaru. One of Element Four. You have to get though-" Totomaru's face got punch by Naruto. Totomaru was unconscious pretty fast.

"Oh my gosh…" Natsu and Gray said with panic face.

"He's the man!" Elfman said.

"He just beat S-Class wizard by one-hit." Erza said.

Naruto deactivates his Bijuu mode except he still need sage mode. He turns around then he sees his friends' mouth dropped.

"What's up?" Naruto asks with confused face.

"Nothing." Everyone said.

"Ok, let's go!" Naruto yells.

**XXX**


	6. Chapter 6

**Review me if I did wrong.**

**XXX**

**In the control room.**

"Damn that blonde brat. He destroyed my Jupiter Cannon." Jose said

"Master Jose, what's your order?" Phantom Mage asks

"Unleash the Giant!" Jose yells

Meanwhile, Naruto and his friends are running, but the entire began to rumble and shake.

"What was that?!" Naruto asks

"I don't know." Erza said as she sees Natsu is gonna throw up.

"OI, get up!" Gray yells

"I can't… I'm too sick…." Natsu said

**XXX**

The Fairy Tail is battling with shadow shade, but they saw a giant robot.

"What the heck is that? I mean, seriously…" Cana asks

"It's a giant… A magical giant!" Loke said

"Focus, guys! They're coming!" Marco yells.

"You should grovel and beg forgiveness, you damn brats! Then you will learn your place!" Jose said as he using microphone. The giant robot is drawing golden magic circle.

"Letters? No…" Alzack said

"That's… No way!" Bisca said

"It's a magic!" Laki yells

Mirajane was inside the Fairy Tail guild hall and she transformed into Lucy.

"That magic circle is for Abyss Break! That's one of forbidden magic." Mirajane said

**XXX**

Meanwhile, Happy explain Naruto about Abyss Break.

"Happy, what's the element?" Naruto asks

"It's Fire, Earth, Water, and the Wind; why do you ask?" Happy asks

"I think I know how to stop the Abyss Break." Naruto said

"Really? How?" Erza asks

"Remember that guy I defeated him pretty fast. He is the fire mage. I sense there were 3 element mages. There was Earth, Water, and the Wind. If we defeat them, then the Abyss Break will stop." Naruto said

"That was a good idea, but we need to spit up." Gray said

"I'll agree with you, but… " Naruto said

"But?" Erza asks

"Phantom got Lucy and Mirajane." Naruto said.

"What?!" Elfman asks.

"Gajeel caught Lucy then he took her to Jose. And Mirajane being grabs by robot. Natsu, you go to Gajeel." Naruto said.

"Alright, I'm coming for you, Gajeel!" Natsu yells as he chasing Gajeel with his sense.

"You three will find the Fourth Elements and defeat them." Naruto said

"What about you?" Erza asks

"I'm going to defeat Jose." Naruto said as everyone reacts and looked at like he was crazy.

"Are you crazy?! You can't defeat him by yourselves!" Gray yells

"He's right. Jose is the guild master. He's too strong for you!" Erza said

"Don't worry about me. I'm not planning to die. I will protect my friends with my life. Believe me!" Naruto said.

The three worries about Naruto, but they all knew that he was the hero of Konoha. They spit up and will find the Fourth Element.

**XXX**

Meanwhile, Naruto smashed the door with Rasengan. He went inside the door and sees Jose is holding Lucy as her hostage.

"Naruto!" Lucy yells as her hands tie up.

"Let her go!" Naruto yells as he held Hirasishin Kunai.

Jose used his magic on Lucy so that Naruto can't fight him.

"Drop your weapon or else I'll kill her." Jose said as his magic is getting brighter and gonna kill Lucy.

Naruto ranted about Jose is very serious so he threw his kunai at Jose. It landed on the ground closer to him.

"Young boy. What is your name?" Jose asks

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, what do you want?" Naruto asks.

"I don't want you. I just only escort Lucy to her father." Jose said

"She doesn't want to stay with her father. She belongs to Fairy Tail!" Naruto yells

"Very well. Dead Wave!" Jose yells as he shoots a powerful beam at Naruto. Then it explodes when that hit Naruto.

"Naruto!" Lucy cried with tears.

"Hahahahaha! Is this blonde brat who supposed to be the hero?! He's so weak!" Jose said.

Naruto was in teleport front of Jose. He uppercut to him then he let go of Lucy. Naruto caught her bridal style.

"How?" Lucy asks.

"Hiraishin Ni no Dan." Naruto said as he grabbed Hirasishin Kunai then he unties her hands by cutting his kunai. He sense very dark chakra and feel angry. He turns around then Jose got up and went angry at Naruto. His eyes are black and getting stronger. He shoots dark beam at Naruto with his fingertips.

Naruto dodges Dark Beam while he carries Lucy. He went outside of the door then summoned shadow clone to carries Lucy.

"Take her somewhere safe." Naruto said

"Yes, sir!" Naruto clone said

"Naruto, be careful…" Lucy said.

"I'll be fine. Trust me." Naruto said with smile as clone Naruto went outside. He went back and fight with Jose.

"Naruto… Prepare to die!" Jose yells as he shoots dark beam.

"Bring it!" Naruto yells as he rushes to Dark Beam with his Hiraishin kunai.

**XXX**

Gray, Elfman, and Erza have defeated the Fourth Element mages. The Abyss Break magic has stopped.

"Good job for stopped Abyss Break." Mirajane said

"Yeah." Gray said

"Where is the other?" Erza asks

"Guys, over here!" Lucy yells as clone Naruto carries her.

"Lucy, are you okay?" Mirajane yells as Clone Naruto landed on the ground.

"I'm fine." Lucy said

"Where's Naruto and Natsu?" Erza asks

"Naruto was fighting Jose. Natsu is still fighting with Gajeel." Naruto clone said

"I see. I hope they're alright." Gray said

"Naruto, please be alright." Lucy thought.

**XXX**

Natsu is having hard battle with Gajeel.

Gajeel's whole body is iron. It made Natsu hard to hit him.

"Is that all you got?!" Gajeel yells as he used his Iron Dragon's Hard Fist to Natsu, but he stopped it with his bare hand. "What?! Impossible!"

Natsu raises his right arm in the middle then he made the flame ball looks like Naruto's Rasengan.

"Karyū no…" Natsu said as he rushes and hit Gajeel's stomach with his Flame Rasengan. "Rasengan!"

Gajeel's Iron Dragon's Scales is breaking apart and feels in pain.

"Aaahhhhhhhh!" Gajeel screams in pains.

"Haaaaaaaa!" Natsu roars as Gajeel flew away and break the wall then fell down on the ground.

"Natsu!" Happy yells as he flies down and landed on the ground.

"I'm fine, Happy." Natsu said with smile.

**XXX**

**Back to Naruto battle with Jose**

Jose notice that the Abyss Break have stopped so that mean all Fourth Element mages has been defeated.

"Damn it!" Jose's face got punch by Naruto's fist.

"It's all over, Jose!" Naruto yells as Jose quickly jumped back away from Naruto

"Never! Shade Entangle!" Jose yells as the shadow hands are chasing Naruto.

Naruto is running on the wall while the shadow hands are chasing him. He used five shadow clones appear behind. They used their Rasengan to hit the shadow hands then they rushes to Jose.

"Dark Pulse!" Jose yells as he swipes his hand to make an explosion. When the smoke is clear, Naruto rushes to Jose and punches to him, but Jose dodge his attack. When Jose dodges his attack, his face got hit by physical attack force.

"What?! I swear I dodge your attack!" Jose said

"Kawazu Kumite. In my Sennin mode, both threat perception and attack range are enhanced way beyond the ordinary." Naruto said as he thanks to his Sage mode. He rushes to Jose and punches to him. Jose dodges it, but his face got hit again.

"What the hell?! Why did I get beaten by this brat?!" Jose thought.

"What the matter! You can't fight back!" Naruto said as he did few punches to Jose's stomach, but he did something to him. "Konoha Senpuu!" Naruto yells as he did a high kick to Jose.

Jose flew to the wall. He got very angry because he beaten by Naruto.

Naruto feels his very dark and evil. He has bad feeling about him.

"This doesn't look so good. Taijuu Kage no Bunshin Jutsu!" Naruto yells as 100 clones appeared then they charging to him.

"Dark Pulse!" Jose yells as explosive the lots of clones went into white poof. He started laughing and keep going and going. When white smoke is clear, Jose didn't see Naruto. He heard the wind sound.

**XXX**

**At outside**

Meanwhile, the Fairy Tail guild mate heard the wind sound.

"What was that?!" Elfman asks as he looks up at sky and sees blue light shuriken.

"A ninja star?" Natsu asks

"No, that's…" Lucy said as the cloud was removed. It was Naruto with Rasenshuriken. "That's Naruto!" Lucy said

**XXX**

"What?! What kind wind magic is that, but in this range? I can use my Dead Wave to him!" Jose said as he about to shoot at Naruto with Dead Wave, but Naruto yellow flash very close to him.

"H-How?!" Jose asks as he about to die.

Remember Naruto did few punches to Jose's stomach. He placed the black mark on his stomach then used the Hiraishin no Jutsu.

"Take this! Fuuton Rasenshuriken!" Naruto yells as he hit him then a huge white explosion.

Jose screams in pain as his body sting by white needles. The white needles are killing his cell.

After the battle is over, Jose was defeated and he still alive, but he was unconscious. Naruto deactivates his sage mode and he glad it was over. He walks to the door and sees Makarov.

"Master… you're…" Naruto was cut off by Makarov.

"I'm alive and you did great back there, Naruto. Thanks to you, Phantom was defeated." Makarov said as he and Naruto went to exit then they saw lots of guild mate are waiting for him.

"Wh-What?" Naruto asks

"They're been waiting for you." Makarov said

"Woah! Naruto!" Marco shouts.

"He's the man!" Elfman said

"Naruto has won! The victory is our!" Makarov shouts as everyone is cheering so loud for Naruto. Naruto blushes a little bit and remembered that he being carried by his sensei named Kakashi. He took him to the village then everyone is cheering him for defeating Pain.

"Kakashi… Everyone…" Naruto thought with smile as his back patting by Makarov and look at him.

"Let's go." Makarov said with smile.

"Yeah." Naruto said as he and Makarov landed on the ground.

Lucy charged to Naruto then hugs him very tight. Lucy cried on his chest. Naruto gave her a smile as he hugs her back.

"Thank you." Lucy said

"You're welcome." Naruto said

**XXX**

**A week later**

After the war is over, Fairy Tail guild mate are building new guild hall.

"Oh, my…" Mirajane said as she sees Natsu got stuck by lots of wood timbers because he thinks he can carry it.

"That because you tried to carry so many at once, idiot." Gray said as he carries one timber wood.

"What'd you called me!?" Natsu asks with angry

"You wanna fight?!" Gray asks with angry

"You're carrying them so daintily!" Natsu yells

Juvia was hiding behind the wall and talks about Gray.

"You two, over there!" Erza yells as she hit them with wood then she lift up. She wears worker clothes. "Less talking, more working! We're going to rebuild Fairy Tail ASAP!"

"Aye…" Natsu and Gray said.

"Erza's really into it…" Gray thought

"She can re-equip to an outfit like that?" Natsu thought

Makarov is building new guild hall using his giant form. He also wears worker clothes.

"Master's also really getting into it!" Levy said

"Foreman, where do you need this timber?" Erza asks

"Oh, over there!" Makarov said with smile.

"He just called him foreman." Dory and Jet said

"Wait…" Marco said

"Isn't it kind of big?" Wakaka asks

"While we're at it, we're expanding. See? Here's what it'll look like when it's finished." Mirajane said as she shows her paper about Fairy Tail hall guild, but it kinda awful.

"I don't really get it." Natsu said with confuse face.

"But man, this is really crappy. What idiot drew this?" Gray asks as he made Mirajane crying.

"You made her cry." Happy said as Gray tries to calm to Mirajane, but Naruto was behind him.

"Gray, times to prepare my ultimate taijutsu!" Naruto yells as he did tiger fingers sign and about to stick up Gray's ass what he did to Natsu.

"Oh no!" Gray yells.

"Senen Goroshi!" Naruto yells as he sticks up Gray's ass then he flew up into the sky.

"Wow, didn't know that he did it for Mirajane." Marco said

"Hey, Naruto!" Makarov said

"What is it?" Naruto asks

"Can you use the golden glowing body? I need your help." Makarov said

"Sure, no problem!" Naruto said as he took out his black jacket and his shirt because it was a hot day. After that, he transformed into Kyuubi Chakra then he jump up where Makarov is building.

"What do you need help?" Naruto asks as Makarov told him that he needs more timber. Naruto stretches his both arms from his back to grab two wood timbers.

Mirajane and Erza were blushes that Naruto had a nice body with Kyuubi Chakra mode and black stripe on his body.

"Hey, Loke." Natsu said as Naruto jump down and went to him.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asks as he deactivate his Kyuubi Chakra mode.

Loke showed the Lucy's keys and said, "Would you give these to Lucy? They're her keys."

"I'm sorry, Lucy isn't here, but I can put it in her apartment." Naruto said

"Thanks, Naruto…" Loke said.

"Hey, are you alright?" Naruto asks

"I'm fine. Thanks for worry about me. Later." Loke said as he walks away.

"Is he gonna be alright?" Gray asks

"I'm sure." Erza said

"By the Naruto, how do you know she's not here?" Happy asks

"My boss told me." Naruto said

"Wait… you're…" Natsu said

"Yep, I'm a clone. Lucy went to somewhere else, but don't worry; my boss is watching her." Clone Naruto said with smile.

**XXX**

**Heartfilia Konzern**

Naruto sees huge mansion.

"Wow, it's so huge!" Naruto said with awes face as he sees huge mansion.

"Yep." Lucy said as she sees maid woman who cleaning outside. "Mrs. Spetto!"

Spetto look at Lucy with her tears as other employees called her, "Madame Lucy!"

"I'm so glad you're okay, Madame L… Madame L…" Spetto said with tears as she hugs Lucy.

"I'm sorry for worrying everyone." Lucy said

"Wow, Lucy, they really like you and misses you." Naruto said with smile.

"Yeah, they're haven't changed." Lucy said with smile.

**XXX**

**Inside the mansion.**

Lucy's change clothes into her dressed as the daughter of Heartfilia conglomerate.

"I'd forgotten… When I lived here, I would wear clothes like this." Lucy thought

"Is it too tight?" Maiden #1 asks

"It's gotten a little small for you, however." Maiden #2 said

"Don't worry." Lucy said

"Hey, hey, Madame Lucy. Who's that cute blonde guy?" Maiden #2 said

"That's Naruto Uzumaki. He's my good friend." Lucy said

"Or your boyfriend." Maiden #1 playful as she made Lucy blushes.

"No! He's not! He just my good friend and that's all." Lucy said with blushes.

**XXX**

Meanwhile, Naruto was walking in the hallway while he looks around at picture. He's very impressed that he had never seen a mansion so big.

"Damn, how big is it?" Naruto asks as he sees a picture got rip. He took a look closer. He sees a beautiful blonde woman on the right who just looks like Lucy. "Is that Lucy's mother?"

"Yes, that is Lucy's mother. And her name is Layla Heartfilia." Spetto said

"She looks same as Lucy." Naruto said

"Yeah, she is very good mother and took care of her daughter. She was also Celestial Spirits mage, but..." Spetto said

"But?" Naruto asks

"She passed away." Spetto said

"H-How?" Naruto asks

"She had an illness which is cause her death." Spetto said

"I'm sorry…" Naruto said

"Naruto, can you please do a flavor for Layla?" Spetto said

"Sure, what is it?" Naruto asks

**XXX**

In Sunset, Naruto went outside and he sees Lucy is stand in front of big grave. Its say Layla Heartfilia, X748-X777.

"Mom..." Lucy said as she look up at grave and smile it.

"Lucy... I'm sorry about your mother." Naruto said as Lucy turn around and look at him.

"That's okay... Don't worry about me and thanks for coming with me." Lucy said with smile as Naruto smile back to her. Naruto and Lucy went back to train station.

**XXX**

Meanwhile in the train

Naruto is sitting on a passenger seat and watching outside at night. He remembered what he made Spetto promise.

**Flashback**

"Naruto, can you make a promise for Layla?" Spetto asks

"Sure, I will never break the promise." Naruto asks

"Please protect Lucy because you're strong and brave. Please I beg of you…

"I promise I will protect Lucy with my life, but no need to pay money." Naruto said with smile as Spetto's eyes tear down.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Spettos said as she bowing on Naruto.

"There's no need to do that." Naruto said with smile

**Flashback end**

He heard a cute snoring. It was Lucy sleeping on the passenger seat in front of him. She was pretty cute when she's sleeping.

The train has stop, Naruto carries Lucy bridal style and went to her apartment. He put Lucy on the bed and set her blanket. Then he set up his own bed on the ground. He turns off the light and about to sleep but…

"Naruto… sleep with me…" Lucy said as she had a dream with her beautiful face.

Naruto's both cheeks little bit blushes. He had no choice so he took out his jacket then he sleep with her.

Few hours later, Lucy's eyes were open and got up. She sees her room.

"How do I get here? Why is it so warm?" Lucy asks as she rubbing her eyes her head turn around then sees Naruto slept with her. Her cheeks are red as crimson and about to yell, but she stopped. She didn't want to scream and wake him up.

"That's right; I fell in sleep in the train. He carried me to my apartment…" Lucy said as her head getting closer to Naruto. "You look cute when you sleep and thank you." As she kissed Naruto's cheek then she sleeps back with him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Review me if I done wrong.**

**XXX**

A few days later, Naruto, Lucy, Natsu, Gray, and Erza were on train station and going have trip to Akane Resort. It's all thanks to Loke who gave them the tickets. 1 day ago, Loke was one of spirit key and about to disappear. Thanks to Lucy who stopped Loke for disappear and told Celestial Spirit King about letting him go.

"Hurry, Naruto!" Lucy yells as she sees Naruto is running with his backpack.

"I'm coming!" Naruto said as he running to train.

Meanwhile in the train, Naruto was sitting on a passenger seat. Lucy sits next to him while she's talking with Erza. Natsu got transport sick as he lying down on his seat. Gray sits next to him and called him "The loser."

Naruto remembered when Laxus show up in Fairy Tail incomplete guild hall and he insulting his guild mate.

**Flashback**

Few days ago

Lucy slowly wakes up and she sees Naruto is still sleeping. She smiles at him, but she heard something.

"Hello." Natsu said with smile as he sitting on the floor and waving at Lucy.

"N-Natsu!" Lucy yells as she kicks to Natsu's face. "What are you doing in my apartment?!" Lucy asks with blushes.

"Nothing, I was just checking on you." Natsu said as he rubbing his cheek where Lucy kicks.

"Lucy, you like him." Happy said

"N-No." Lucy said

"Liar, me and Natsu saw you slept with him." Happy said as he pointing at Naruto sleeping on Lucy's bed.

Lucy's face is very red as crimson and she heard Naruto yawning.

"Good morning, everyone." Naruto said with tired voice as he started to yawn and stretch out his both arms.

"Hey, hey, is it true that you slept with Lucy last night." Happy whispers.

"Well, yeah, she told me to sleep with her because she having a bad dream." Naruto said.

"Wow! Are you in lov-" Natsu's face got kick by Lucy. Naruto started to laugh at them how Lucy kicks Natsu and Happy out. She closed the door very hard. Her face is really red. She doesn't know what to say to Mirajane and Levy if Natsu and Happy are gonna tell her secret.

"I'm going to Fairy Tail guild hall to see someone need help. Are you coming?" Naruto asks as he wears his black jacket.

"Yeah, I'll be there." Lucy said with smile.

**XXX**

At Fairy Tail incomplete guild hall.

"Wow! Is it true that you slept with Naruto?" Mirajane asks as Natsu and Happy told her and Levy.

"You love him." Levy teases as she made Lucy blushes.

"N-No, it isn't what you meant!" Lucy said with blushes as Naruto sit next to her.

"Hey, Mirajane, can you make ramen?" Naruto asks as Lucy was shocked that he sat next to her.

"Here you go." Mirajane said as she passes the ramen to Naruto.

"Thank you!" Naruto said as he eating his ramen. Natsu came to him and want to fight him.

"Naruto, fight me!" Natsu yells.

"You can't beat him. He's too strong for you." Lucy said

"I still want to fight-" Natsu said as he cut off because his head got hit by flying wooden barrel. Naruto and the other heard Erza is yelling with angry.

"Try saying that again!" Erza yells as she angry at Laxus sitting on a seat.

"This time I'll tell you straight out. We don't need weaklings in this guild. You guys are weakling. Getting beaten by Phantom like that… And wait, I don't even know you names." Laxus said as Droy and Jet head down and feels shame.

Naruto little bit angry. How dare Laxus is insulting to Droy and Jet? He just wants to punch Laxus's face so bad.

"And you there, the main culprit, the debutant Celestial Spirit mage… It was your fault." Laxus said as Naruto can't take this anymore. He yellow flash to behind Laxus and had Kunai on his neck.

"Hey, you don't insult my friends." Naruto said with angry.

"Oh, you're the one who defeated Jose by yourself, but…" Laxus said as he vanishes in lightning and were behind Naruto. "You can't beat me and you're too slow."

Naruto did yellow flash again and behind him again.

"No, you're too slow. And you were too scared to show up." Naruto said as everyone never seen Naruto and Laxus went so fast.

"That's enough of you!" Makarov yells as Naruto and Laxus stopped the fight.

Naruto put his kunai in his pocket. Laxus walks pass to Naruto and say, "Naruto, you better watch your back." As he disappears in lightning.

**Flashback end**

"This guy… He is no joke…." Naruto thought.

"Naruto, is something wrong?" Lucy asks as she sees Naruto with curious his face.

"Oh, nothing." Naruto said

"We're almost there." Erza said as the train has stopped at Akane Resort Station.

Naruto and his friends got off the train and on their way to Akane Resort, but something is missing.

"Did we forget something?" Lucy asks as the train about to start.

"Don't tell me, we…" Naruto said as he sees Natsu was waving out the window.

"I hate you guys!" Natsu cried as the train is gone.

"Not again." Gray said as he hit his own head.

"I got him…" Naruto said as he disappears in a yellow flash.

"Let's go, guys." Erza said as they went up ahead to Akame Resort without Naruto and Natsu. They all knew that Naruto will rescue the Natsu.

**XXX**

**Akane Resort**

"Woah! Time for swimming!" Natsu shout as he got out from change clothes. He was wearing light red trunks with black blaze on the left and still wearing his scarf.

"Hell yeah!" Gray yells as he wearing blue trunks with black stripe on both sides.

"Let's go!" Erza yells. She wears the black bikini.

"Wait, Where's Naruto?" Lucy asks. She wears the white bikini with pink mark on her left breast.

"Over here!"

Lucy and Erza heard Naruto voice. They turn around and their blushes. Naruto was wearing orange trunks and he has no forehead protection.

"Sorry, I was late." Naruto said

"T-That's okay." Lucy and Erza said.

"Well then. Let's do something fun!" Naruto yells with exciting face.

20 minute later.

"Hahahaha!" Natsu laughs as he took Gray's pant. Gray was naked, but he use Happy to cover himself.

"Give my pant back!" Gray yells as he tries to grab his pants.

Erza stared at them with a death stare. Natsu's body is shaking so he gave Gray's pant to him. Happy saw Naruto and Lucy are walking together.

"Is that Naruto and Lucy?" Natsu asks

"Yep." Gray said

"They like each other." Happy said

"Let's follow them!" Erza said.

They are watching Lucy plays throwing knife. She's suck at throwing knife, but she tries to get the cute teddy bear for her collection, but she missed it.

"Oh man…" Lucy said as she missed the target again with the knife, but Naruto came to her.

"Let me help you." Naruto said with smile as he grabbed the toy knife then threw it at target. He got a prize and give to Lucy.

"Oh, no, you can keep it. It's yours." Lucy said

"Nah, you're the one who should keep it." Naruto said with smile as Lucy blushes so she grabbed the teddy bear from Naruto.

"Thank you-" Lucy got trips and about to fall down into the ground, but Naruto caught her. Her face is very red that she is very close to Naruto.

"Are you okay? You should be careful watching your step." Naruto said

"I-I'm okay and thank you." Lucy said with blushes again as she heard an unfamiliar voice.

"Oh shit!" Natsu said

"We got caught!" Happy said

Lucy is rushing to them and sees Natsu, Happy, Gray, and Erza are spying on her and Naruto

"Are you guys are spying on me?!" Lucy asks

"Yeah!" Natsu said

"You like him and don't be a liar." Happy little bit laugh.

"N-No, isn't what you guys meant. It was an accident!" Lucy said

**XXX**

"Today was really fun…" Erza thought as she rested chair on the balcony. She fell asleep without knowing. She has a terrible nightmare. Her nightmare is she was a little girl and used to be a prisoner.

Erza opens her eyes in shock and took a deep breath. She stood up and walked back into the room. She stared at her own image in a large mirror. She re-equip into her normal armor.

"I really do feel safer at ease while I'm in armor. There's no help for a woman like me…" Erza said

"Hey Erza, Lucy, and others are down stair already; we are going to the casino." Naruto said as he opened the door. He was dressed in a black blazer over orange silk shirt, a pair of black slacks, a plain black tie, and a pair of dress shoes.

"I'll be there." Erza said as she re-equip into her beautiful purple dresses.

"Erza, are you alright?" Naruto asks as he little bit concern about Erza.

"I'm fine. You can go ahead without me. I'll be there in shortly." Erza said as Naruto did what she says.

While Naruto went to down stair, he was worry about her.

"Hey, Kurama." Naruto said

**"Yeah, something wrong with her. I feel fear for Erza." Kurama said**

"What is that about? I have never seen Erza get so sweat. What's her past?" Naruto asks

**"Good question." Matatabi said.**

**XXX**

At Casino.

"17! Come on! 17!" Natsu yells as he presses the number 17 button much then the giant Lacrima is spinning numbers.

"You can do it, 17!" Happy said as they watching the two numbers stop at 17, the last number is 17, but it moved and went to 16. Natsu and Happy started to scream so loud for losing.

"This is bullshit!" Natsu cried as he pounding the button.

"17!" Happy said.

"Sir, please refrain from…" Worker man said

"But it stopped on 17 once! It's so cruel!" Natsu cried with his tears as he pointing at machine.

"17!" Happy yells in rage.

"Crying isn't going to help…" Worker man said as the machine started again then its hit all 17. Natsu and Happy turn around and saw Naruto who plays the spinning machine.

"Natsu, I did it for you." Naruto said

"H-How did you do that?!" Natsu asks

"I'm just lucky guy." Naruto said with smile as he thanks to Choumei. "Thank you, Choumei." Naruto said to Choumei.

**"No problem. I'm the lucky and I'll give you good luck!" Choumei said with smile.**

"Please, please, how did you do that?!" Natsu asks as he begging for Naruto.

"I told you. You just have to be lucky, but I have to go now…" Naruto said as he walks away from Natsu. He sweat drop and very embarrassment that people are watching him and Natsu who crying and begging.

Gray was too embarrassment as he heard Natsu was crying for Naruto.

"Sheesh, they're so immature and I feel bad about Naruto." Gray said as he is playing the card.

"Gray…"

Gray's head turn around and sees a woman with blue hair. Her dress is blue and her necklace is Fairy Tail.

"You're that Phantom woman!" Gray said

"Yeah, Juvia want to hang out with you." Juvia said with smile.

**XXX**

Naruto was playing darts game. He shot three darts at the red mark middle.

"Here you go." Man said as he gave a teddy bear to Naruto

"Yep, thanks." Naruto said as he got it and give the little girl who wants to get a teddy bear.

"Thank you, mister" Girl said with smile

"No problem." Naruto said with smile as the little girl is running to her then she waving bye to him. Naruto's waving back to her. At that moment, the whole place went dark as black. He heard a gunshot.

"What was that?!" Naruto thought

**"I sense the enemies. They're heading to Erza and Lucy." Kurama said**

"Ok!" Naruto said as he's running where Erza and Lucy locate.

**XXX**

"Sho! You can use the magic." Erza said as she sees a young man with blonde hair dropped the magic cards and there were people inside the cards. He was wearing white silk shirt with a black vest, black pant, and black shoe.

"Yes, I can use my magic." Sho said

There was an orange rope snaked itself around Lucy's body. Lucy cried in pain as she was force to the ground.

"Milliana… You can use magic too?" Erza asks as she sees a girl looks like a cat sat on the table.

"How's it been, Erza!" Milliana said

"Let Lucy go! She's my friend!" Erza said

"Meow. Friend?" Milliana asks

"We were your friends too once… Isn't that right?" Sho asks

"You were friends…?" Lucy thought

At the moment, there was a large shadow was behind Erza. A large man was wearing a light cloth wrapped around his head. His left eye was covered with a simple, dark eye patch. His jaw was obscured by an armored metal plate. And there was another person has appeared. His body looks like block and wears a purple suit and wears a hat.

Erza shock and said, "Simon… Wally!"

"Erza, who are those people?! And why are they hurting us?!" Lucy asks

"I know them from when I was a kid before I joined Fairy Tail." Erza said as she looked at her group. "Why are you here?"

"We're to take you back home!" Millianna said with smile.

"Release Lucy first!" Erza said

"Unless you do what we say…" Wally said as his arm turns into a rifle and aiming at Lucy.

"Stop it, please!" Erza said as her back got shot by rifle then she fell to the ground.

Lucy's eyes widened and cried, "Erza!"

"Did you do it right?" Sho asks

"Yes, it was a tranquilizer and Milliana, I have a present for you" Wally said as Happy appeared on his both hands. Happy was sleeping.

"It's a kitty-cat! I'm so glad!" Milliana said with exciting as she carries and did cheek touches.

"H-Happy!" Lucy yells

"You're coming back… to the Tower of Heaven." Sho said with tears as they are going to the door, but the door was exploding. Everyone jumped back away from the door and wonder that who blew up the door. When the smoke is clear, it was Naruto.

"Naruto!" Lucy cried

"You guys are not taking Erza away!" Naruto yells

"I thought you say that you took out the Fairy Tail members?" Sho asks

"I did, but I didn't know there's one more!" Wally said

"So you must be Naruto Uzumaki. You're the one who defeated Jose few weeks ago." Simon said

"Let go of Erza and Lucy!" Naruto yells.

"Never!" Sho yells as he threw the magic cards at Naruto.

Naruto rushes to the cards and dodge them with yellow flash. He punches Sho's face, sending him to the ground. He was about to attack the other, but an orange rope snaked itself around his whole body and he can't move.

"Willy!" Milliana said

"Yeah!" Willy said as he shot his rifle at Naruto's back. They thought they killed him, but it was a wood.

"What?!" Milliana asks

"Where is the real one?!" Wally asks

"Above you!"

Wally looks up and sees the real Naruto is using his Rasengan.

"Rasengan!" Naruto roars as he hit Willy's back on the ground. After Willy was unconscious, Naruto looks at Milliana with his angry. Milliana took a step away from him and she was too afraid of him that she'll be next, but…

"If you interfere with us, I will kill Erza or…" Simon said as he pointing at Lucy with his magic. "I'll kill her, too."

"No, don't!" Naruto yells as he quickly dropped his Kunai down.

"Come on, guys. Let's go." Simon said as his teams got up and went to him. They went into teleport somewhere else.

Naruto is rushing to Lucy and cut the orange rope.

"Lucy, are you okay?" Naruto asks as he helps Lucy up.

"I'm fine, but we have to rescue Erza." Lucy said as she heard Natsu voice and the other came to them.

"Naruto!" Natsu yells

"What happen?!" Gray asks

"Erza and Happy are being taken by some people who know about her. We need to save her." Naruto asks.

"Let's go!" Gray said as they follow Naruto.

"Do you know where Erza is going?" Juvia asks.

"In Sennin mode, I can sense Erza's chakra very far away." Naruto said as he and the other went outside and saw the small raft. They are on the small raft that was parked at the small harbor. Naruto quickly uses Giant Rasengan on the back of the raft.

"Hold on tight! We'll be there very quick!" Naruto said as he hit the water with giant Rasengan. The boat moves very incredible speed.

15 minute later

"We're almost there!" Naruto yells as he senses Erza and Happy's chakra are getting closer.

"Something feels really dangerous…" Natsu said.

Naruto look up into the sky and sees bird flying, but they're falling.

"The birds…" Lucy said

"Are dead." Naruto said

"What in the world is this?" Gray asks as he heard water splash. He looks down and he sees dead fishes.

"The fish too?" Lucy asks

"This is not normal…" Juvia said

"This wreckage… It's from Fiore military ships!" Gray said as he sees broken ships floating on the water and the flag.

"Hey… Look." Natsu said as he sees a tall tower looks like twisted body.

"What is that?" Lucy asks as she sees Naruto is getting sweat. "Naruto, are you alright?"

"Nothing…" Naruto said as he looking at the tower. "What is this? I just sense dead and evil." Naruto thought.

"Water Dome!" Juvia said as she lifted hand into the air and water surrounded the boat like a dome. "Let us camouflage ourselves this and approach.".

**XXX**

At Tower of Heaven

"I've found a way in underwater." Juvia said as she came out of the water

"Really? That's great!" Gray said

"I have been praised! Not you, but I, Juvia!" Juvia said

"Right…" Lucy said

"It's about ten minutes underwater." Juvia said

"No problem." Naruto said

"I can do that." Natsu said

"Pierce of cake." Gray said

"No way! I can't swim about 10 minute!" Lucy yells

"Then put this on your head. Its oxygen trapped in a water shell, so you can breathe underwater." Juvia said as she held water ball and showing them.

"You're awesome! So, who are you?" Natsu asks as Juvia react to freak out because Natsu doesn't know her name.

They jump into the water and swimming. They're following Juvia who is going to show them.

"So this is the base of the tower…" Gray said as he got out of the water.

"Where's Erza and Happy?" Natsu asks

"These things are pretty convenient if a bit tacky…" Lucy said

"I made yours a bit smaller, Lucy, so I'm impressed you made it." Juvia said

"Hey, wait a sec there…" Lucy said

"We got incoming." Naruto said as he sees a guard is riding the flying lizard.

"Intruders!" Guard yells as the reinforcements has arrival. They all had magic spears and outnumbered the group.

"Who are these infidels?!" Guard said

"We are Fairy Tail!" Natsu yells as he's jumping up and used Fire Dragon's Roar to breathe fire at the enemies.

"Ice Make Lancer!" Gray said as he shoots out the ice lancer at the groups of enemies.

Naruto jumps up and did Konoha Senpuu to five guys. There were lots of enemies are charging to him.

**"Naruto, use my Jutsu!" Isobu shouts as he gives him water chakra and his jutsu.**

"Thank you!" Naruto said as he did lots of hands signs very fast. "Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu!" Naruto yells as the huge water came out and looks like the dragon.

"Dragon!" guard yells as the water dragon hit them and they scream.

Juvia's eyes widened at Naruto's power. She has never seen him use the water like that.

"Gate of the Maiden, I open thee! Virgo!" Lucy yells as she summons woman. She wears a typical maid outfit, consisting of a black undercoat and a white, frilled-trim apron.

"You called for me, Princess?" Virgo asks

"Proceed with the punishment, please!" Lucy orders

"As you wish…" Virgo said as she digging for the enemies then they fell down.

After the fight is over, Naruto, and the others got everyone.

"Is that all?" Natsu asks

"Yep, that's all." Naruto said.

The large room opened and a lone platform stretched out over it and landed on the ground.

"They're telling us, come on up?" Gray asks

"I don't know, but we have to go save Erza and Happy." Naruto said

"Come on, let's go!" Natsu said

**XXX**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry, I took so long. Review me if you see mistake.**

**XXX**

"Really…" Lucy said as she sees Natsu, Gray, and Juvia are eating food on the table. Thanks to Virgo who gave them the food. "You guys are eating the foods!"

"I'm hungry!" Natsu yells as he eating chicken leg.

"It looks like a meal has been prepared. Shall you partake, Princess?" Virgo asks

"Um, look here…" Lucy said

"Naruto, come eat with us before we going find Erza and Happy." Natsu said

"I-I'm okay." Naruto said as he sees Natsu is holding his favorite food.

"Ramen." Natsu said as Naruto grabbed the ramen with yellow flash.

"Ramen!" Naruto said with cute face as he eating his ramen.

"Naruto, you too!" Lucy said

"That door from before was operated by remote control through magic."

"Then why are they…" Lucy said

"Maybe they want to challenge us?" Naruto asks

"A challenge?" Lucy asks

"Oh, yes, Princess… Do you think it is appropriate to eat in such attire?"

"Appropriate?" Lucy asks as she steps away from Virgo.

"Let us change those clothes…" Virgo said.

"Hey, wait…" Gray said with blushes as he's dropped his food from his mouth.

"Gray! Don't look!" Juvia said

"I'm not like Ero-sennin!" Naruto thought with blushes as he covered his both eyes with his hand.

Lucy is wearing green dress

"These are clothes from the Spirit World." Virgo said

"What do you think? I know, I know… I look good…" Lucy said

"That's pretty cute!" Gray said

"Juvia is so frustrated!" Juvia said

"He lllikes her!" Virgo said as her sound like Happy and everyone turn into white except Natsu.

"Please don't roll your tongue…" Lucy said

"Where did you learn to mimic Happy?" Natsu asks as he heard the soldiers are coming to this way.

"Here they come!" Naruto said as he ready for stance.

The soldiers are coming, but they were attacked from behind. There were fast blades smashed and destroyed soldiers' armor.

"Erza!" Lucy cried

Erza's eyes widened when she saw her friends standing in front.

"What are you all doing here?!" Erza asks

"To rescue you, but why did you ask?" Naruto asks with confuse face.

"Go back! This is not a place for you to staying!" Erza yells

"Don't go saying that, Erza! I'm not leaving until I get Happy!" Natsu said

"Happy? Millianna couldn't have…" Erza said

"Where is he?!" Natsu asks

"I don't know…" Erza said

"Okay, got it!" Natsu said

"What do you get?" Gray asks as Natsu sped out of the room as fast as he could with his sense to find Happy.

"Happy is waiting for me!" Natsu yells

"That idiot." Gray said

"We're going after them, too!" Naruto said

"No! Millianna loves cats, above all else. I don't think she would not harm Happy. I will take responsibility for bringing both of them back. You get away from here as quickly as you can." Erza said

"Not without you! I am not going to abandon you!" Naruto yells

When Erza turns back, Naruto and his friends were shocked to see tears down on her left eye. Naruto was wonder why he only sees Erza left eye is tears down and he got a new idea. He went to closer to her and touches her right eye with his right hand.

Erza's little bit blushes that Naruto touch her right eyes.

"W-What are you doing?" Erza asks

"Healing your right eye." Naruto said with smile as he uses six path yang powers to resurrect Erza right eye. After he finishes, he move his hand and sees Erza right eye is tear down.

"Y-Your right eyes." Gray said as he's shocked.

Erza wipes her both tears and she sees right tear that was her right eye.

"T-Thank you." Erza said

"No problem. No matter what, we will always be with you." Naruto said.

"I'm sorry about what I just say. Whether I win or lose this battle, I will vanish from this world…" Erza said

"What do you mean?" Gray asks

"This is the future I cannot oppose. Therefore… Therefore, while I still exist, I'll tell you everything." Erza said with smile.

After Erza told her story, Naruto and the other eyes widened. Naruto is really angry at Jellal what he did to Erza.

"What are you talking about?" Sho asks with weak voice as he was walked into the room. "Jellal said you blew up our ships and ran away by yourself! If you are right, that's mean Jellal is wrong…"

"That's right." Simon said as he appeared in shadow.

"It's you!" Gray said as he about to attack Simon, but Juvia stopped him.

"Please wait, Gray. Back then, he purposefully attacked your ice-clone." Juvia said

"What?" Gray asks

"There is no way a user of darkness techniques would not be able to notice. Juvia came here to ascertain his true intentions." Juvia said

"I see Phantom's Element 4 deserves their reputation," Simon said

"What's going on?" Sho asks

Sho, I put on a performance to both trick you and get them to come to the tower" Sho asks

"W-Why? Why would you…" Sho said as Simon touch his shoulder to calm him down.

"Sho. Everyone has been fooled by Jellal." Simon said

"Simon, you…" Erza said

"I believed in you, Erza. I always did for these past 8 years." Simon said with smile.

"Simon." Erza said as she hugs simon.

"How could you believe in her so much? Why… Why wasn't I able to believe in her?" Sho asks as flashback to his childhood and punches on the ground. "Damn!" He cried

"It must be difficult to accept it all at once. But let me say this much… For these past 8 years, I have never forgotten about you." Erza said as she hugs Sho. "I couldn't do anything for you. I'm sorry I was so weak…"

"But now you can do it. Isn't that right?" Simon asks.

"Yeah." Erza said

"I've been waiting for this moment for a long time. Waiting for a number of powerful wizards to gather here." Simon said

"Powerful wizard?" Lucy asks

"To fight Jellal." Simon said

**XXX**

Meanwhile, Naruto and other are on their way to defeat Jellal, but they heard Jellal voice.

"Welcome, everyone, to the Tower of Heaven. I am Jellal. The ruler of this tower. Both of our pieces are in place." Jellal said

"What?" Gray asks

"It's Jellal. He can be heard throughout the tower." Simon said

Sho's body is started to shake and getting scared as Jellal continues to talk.

"Isn't it about time to get a thing started? Heaven's Game!" Jellal

"Heaven game?" Naruto asks

"The rules are simple. I wish to use Erza as the living sacrifice to hold the ceremony to resurrect Zeref." Jellal said as Naruto is very angry that what he did to Erza.

"In other words, if the door to heaven opens, victory is mine. If you can prevent me from doing that, then you win. However that alone would not be any fun. So I have assembled three warriors." Jellal said

"Three warrior? Simon, do you know?" Naruto asks

"No, this is my first time to hear this." Simon said

"If you cannot overcome them, then you will not reach me. In the other words it is a 3 vs. 9 battles royal. Oh, and one final thing. It is possible that the Magic Council will attack this place from the Satellite Square. With the ultimate magic that returns everything to nothingness, Etherion" Jellal said as everyone was shocked when he said Etherion.

"Etherion? What's that?!" Naruto asks.

"Etherion is an extremely powerful Magic Weapon controlled by the Magic Council. It can wipe everything." Simon said

"No one knows how long we have left. But when Etherion is fired, everything will be wiped out. The game will be over with no players left." Jellal said

"What is he thinking?" Lucy asks

"How did Jellal know that Etherion is coming to us? What is his real goal?" Naruto thought.

Sho's body is shaking in panic so he placed his palm in front of Erza's then she's inside the card.

"Erza!" Gray yells

"Sho, what are you doing?!" Simon asks

"Now then… Let the game begin." Jellal said

"I won't let anyone harm Erza!" Sho yells.

"Hey, Sho!" Erza yells as she tries to break the card.

"I will defeat Jellal myself." Sho yells as he is after to Jellal.

"Sho, stop! It's impossible alone!" Simon said as Naruto is patting on his shoulder.

"I go after them." Naruto said as he about to after them, but Lucy got something to say to him.

"Naruto… Please be careful." Lucy said with worry face as Naruto smile at her and gave her thumb up. He continues to after Sho.

"Are you in love Naruto?" Juvia asks as she made Lucy blushes

"No, I-I just want to say good luck to him." Lucy said with blushes.

"Lucy and Juvia, will find Natsu and Happy. I will find Erza." Gray said as he went after Erza.

**XXX**

Naruto is running as fast as he could through the long hallway, but he sees white light. He ran very fast and he's in the bridge with Sakura tree and shinto gate. He sees Sho is on the ground and he's hurt. He also saw a woman with long hair pink. She wearing white kimono with a red stripe and Japanese shoes. She wields her katana.

"What the hell are you?!" Sho asks as he's on the ground.

"Sho let me out!" Erza yells as she tries to break out of the card.

"Don't worry… That card is protecting you. There is no way anything from the outside could harm you."

"Oh? That sounds like a challenge." Ikaruga said as she is about to draw her katana.

"Sho, get me out of here! That is not a normal katana!" Erza yells.

Ikaruga drew her katana attack and sent an invisible slash at Erza, but Naruto has appeared on time and he block Ikaruga's attack.

"Y-You're here." Sho said as Naruto gave him a smile.

"Oh my, I didn't know there was a handsome guy is here. He blocks my attack, but…" Ikaruga said

Naruto's kunai is instant break apart. He threw away his kunai. He can't use his anything tools that can defeat Ikaruga, but…

"Naruto, release me! That woman and her katana are very strong!" Erza yells.

"Don't worry, Erza. I have a secret weapon." Naruto said as he bites his thumb.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Erza asks as she sees Naruto touch on the ground.

"Ninpō Kuchiyose: Enkōō Enma!" Naruto yells as the smoke has appeared surround Naruto.

"Ohh, I wonder who he is planning to do." Ikaruga said

When the smoke is clear, there was a monkey appeared. He wears a black suit with mesh armor underneath, over which he wears a sleeveless kimono shirt with white fur trimmings. He also wears a forehead protector same symbol as Naruto's forehead protector.

"A monkey?" Sho asks

"That's symbol…" Erza said as she sees forehead protector has same symbol as Naruto's forehead protector.

"What's your order, master?" Enma asks

"Transform into Kongou Nyoi, please." Naruto said as Enma transform into the staff. Naruto grabbed the staff and did his stance like Rock Lee.

"This will be interesting." Ikaruga said as she bend her knees and about to draw her katana. "Yasha Senku!" As her blade slashes at extremely high speeds, and sent invisible blades towards Naruto.

Naruto blocks her slashes and it didn't break his weapon.

"What?!" Ikaruga asks

"This staff is made of adamantine. It's hard as diamond!" Naruto yells, as he rushes to Ikraruga and strong, hit her katana.

"Damn he's strong!" Ikraruga said as she being pushes back.

Naruto is rushing to Ikraruga and hit her sword. She is being pushed back again.

"Garuda Flame!" Ikraruga yells as she creates fire from her katana and attack Naruto.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" Naruto yells as he breathes fireball at Garuda Flame. It's actually stopping Garuda Flame and it actually explode.

Ikraruga jumps back away from fire explode, but she sees Naruto jumps through the fire explodes with his Youton Chakra mode. His whole body is lava and can resist fire and lava. Thanks to Son Goku who gave him his lava chakra.

"Impossible! He just jumped into the fire explodes! What is he?!" Ikraruga said as she about to draw attack, but Naruto's staff can extended and hit her stomach.

"Take this! Rasengan!" Naruto yells as he hit Ikraruga's stomach to send her fly to the wall and it hit her back. She was fully unconscious.

"Woah, amazing." Sho said as he sees Naruto deactivates his Youton chakra mode and the staff transform back into the monkey.

"Thank you, Enma." Naruto said with smile.

"You're welcome." Enma said as he disappears into smoke.

Naruto went to Sho and said, "Sho, please release Erza. It won't work against Jellal."

"Alright…" Sho said as he's released Erza out from magic card.

"Thank you, Sho, I need you to take Simon and the others get away from this tower." Erza said

"But…" Sho said

"Don't worry about Erza. I can take her and walk on the water." Naruto said with smile.

"You can?" Sho asks

Naruto nodded.

"Alright, promise me you will protect Erza." Sho said

"I will never break the promise. Believe me!" Naruto said as he watched Sho leave the area. "You ready?"

"I'm ready. Let's go!" Erza said

**XXX**

**Outside.**

Simon and other are on the boat. Waiting for Naruto, Erza, and Sho return.

"Did we get everyone?" Wally asks

"Wait!" Sho yells as he running toward to boat.

"Sho!" Milliana said as Sho got on the boat.

"Sho, where's Naruto and Erza?" Simon asks

"They are going to talk to Jellal." Sho said

"What?! Jellal is too strong for them!" Simon said

"Don't worry, Naruto is with her." Natsu said

"How are you so sure, Natsu?" Simon asks with serious face.

"Because he is the hero of Konoha who protects his villages from enemy." Lucy said

"And he never breaks his promise. You have to believe him." Gray said

**XXX**

**Top of the Tower of Heaven.**

"My, oh my… The game is already over?" Jellal asks

Naruto and erza slowly walk.

"Is playing with toys lives so fun for you?" Erza asks

"It is fun. Life and death, after all, are the origin and focus of all emotions. Or nothing is more boring than living on its own." Jellal said

"Jellal… I will liberate my pass friends." Erza said

"Do as you, please. I no longer need them. The Tower of Heaven has been completed."

"Even though it will be destroyed in less than 10 minutes?" Naruto asks

"You speak of Etherion?" Jellal asks

"Such confidence… Are you just bluffing?" Naruto asks

"No!" Jellal said with crazy smile. "Etherion will rain down."

"Hearing that makes me feel relieved…" Erza said

"Then we have to do is to destroy you." Naruto said

"No. You will die by my hand, and Erza will be annihilated as Zeref's sacrifice. This is your destiny! Seven minutes… in seven minutes and Etherion will rain down here." Jellal said

"We will destroy you. Even if Etherion comes, I will be satisfied to take you with me!" Erza yells

"Destroy me? Go ahead and try it!" Jellal said as he gather the ball of purple and red energy in his hand. He shoots tendrils at Naruto and Erza.

Erza can instant cut through all of the tendrils with one slashes of her katana. She rushed forward to attack Jellal, but he dodges her attack and jump back. Jellal is about to shoot a beam of magic from his palm at Erza.

Naruto rushes to Jellal and did a high kick to his head. Jellal dodges down from Naruto's kick and shot magic beam at Naruto. Naruto dodges his attack with his yellow flash.

"Destroy your own tower, Jellal!?" Erza asks

"A pillar or two are nothing but decoration." Jellal said

"Sho and the others trusted you in 8 years for those decorations!" Erza said

"Stop complaining about every little thing I say. The most important is the R-system complete." Jellal said as he gather the ball of magic and crushes it in his palm. The tendrils were under Erza's feet and started to grab her, but Naruto grabbed her with his yellow flash and tendrils are chasing them.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto yells as he made same numbers clone as the tendrils. They use the Rasengan to hit the tendrils.

Erza has her choice that Naruto destroy the tendrils. She rushes very to Jellal and slash his chest.

"You can't win, Jellal! What is your true goal?!" Erza asks as she points her blade at Jella's heart.

"I don't have a goal. My body was possessed by Zeref's spirit." Jellal said

"Possessed by Zeref's spirit?" Erza asks

"Yes, I wasn't able to save myself. Not friends nor anyone else could save. There is no Heaven... There is no freedom anywhere. Everything was over before it even began." Jellal said as the tower started to shake.

Erza moves her katana away from Jellal's face. Jellal stood up and did couch sit.

"Erza…" Jellal said as he about to touches Erza's cheek. Naruto grabbed Jella's hand and punch his face away from Erza.

Erza's eyes widened and wonder why he punched Jellal.

"Naruto?" Erza asks

"Don't let him get to you. If he possessed by Zeref. He was planning to do something about you. And I'm not very stupid. I can sense your lies and evil!" Naruto yells as it was Kurama who can tell about lies and evil.

"Smart man." Jellal said as he stood up.

"I have question for you. How did you know that Etherion is coming toward us? What is your real goal?" Naruto asks.

"I'm impressive that you ask that first question. My real goal is to absorb the Etherion magic!" Jellal said

"What?!" Naruto and Erza ask.

Etherion blasted a large beam down at the Tower of Heaven, and everything was covered by a bright light…

**XXX**

When the flash is clear, Naruto and Erza were shocked that they see Tower of Heaven is the blue crystal.

"Finally, Finally, the time has come! This is the true form of the Tower of Heaven! It's a giant Iacrima!" Jellal said

"What?!" Erza asks as her eyes were widened.

"Just as I thought." Naruto said

"And thanks to the attack by the Council's Etherion, it has absorbed an incredible amount of magical energy! Now the R-system is complete!" Jellal said

"Who ordered this?" Erza asks.

"It was me." Siegrain said. He was wearing long white tunic with black stripes across the edges.

"You!" Naruto said with angry.

"We meet again, Naruto Uzumaki." Siegrain said

"I knew it was you who plan it out!" Naruto yells

"No, it was Jellal's idea." Siegrain said as he walked beside Jellal.

"Indeed, I told him that." Jellal said

"Isn't he's your twin brother?" Erza asks

"That wasn't twin brother. It's kinda of clone." Naruto said

"What?! That mean you…" Erza said

"Yes, it is thought project and I am…" Siegrain said with smile as he and Jellal merge into one being. "I am Jellal."

Erza's eyes widened as she stepped and said, "No… You monster… How many people have deceived in your life!?"

"And my magical power has returned!" Jellal said as he shoots the beam at Naruto and Erza.

Naruto quickly carries Erza and dodges with his yellow flash. He put her down and about to fight one on one.

"Erza, you stay here. I'll fight with Jellal." Naruto said.

"No, we fight together!" Erza said

"I'll be fine…" Naruto said with smile as he pokes his two fingers to Erza's forehead. "You have to trust me, okay?"

Erza was afraid that Jella has his magic return and will beat Naruto, but she have to trust Naruto.

"Okay… be careful." Erza said as Naruto smile at her. He stood up and facing to Jellal.

"Ohh, one on one." Jellal said

"Yeah." Naruto said as he took out his Hiraishin Kunai.

"I will use my Heavenly Body Magic to tear you to shred! Meteor!" Jellal yells as he vanishes very fast and hit Naruto's face.

"He's fast!" Erza thought.

Naruto disappears in yellow flash and kick Jella's head.

Jellal used Heaven Bean at Naruto. The beams move very fast and attack Naruto.

Naruto dodge the Heaven Beams with his yellow flash, but Jellal was in front of him and used Heavenly Blast to him.

Naruto summons seven clones and held his back so that he can stop being force back.

Jellal jump into the sky. He places both hands on top of each other, with the top hand having only the index and middle fingers spread out. Seven Magic seals are summoned in front of him and connect together.

"Be judged under the seven stars! Seven Star Blades! Grand Chariot!" Jellal yells as he releases a powerful light blast down on Naruto.

Naruto dodges his powerful attack with yellow flash and he jumps into the sky.

"Take this! Rasengan!" Naruto yells as he hit Jellal's back then fell down into the ground so hard.

"Nice." Erza thought.

Jellal stood up and very angry at Naruto because he was about to beaten by him.

"I'll fucking kill you!" Jellal yells with angry as cross arms above his head. The shadows are drawn towards them, forming a small black orb which rapidly grows in size and also gains small white lights inside it.

"What magic is that?!" Naruto asks

"The shadows are extending backward to the light source! Oh, no! This magic is…" Erza said

"Fall into the infinite darkness, Naruto Uzumaki!" Jellal yells

"Jellal!" Erza said as she jumps in front of Naruto. "Are you to kill me as well?"

Jellal's eyes were widened when he sees Erza is defending Naruto. He stopped his magic.

"You need a body to resurrect Zeref, right?" Erza asks

"Yes. It's a general requirement that the body be of a wizard about as powerful as one of the Ten Wizard Saints. But at this point, it doesn't have to be you anymore. Die together, both of you!" Jellal yells as he maximum his black orb and ready to launch the black orb at Erza and Naruto.

Naruto was in front of Erza.

"Naruto, what are you doing?!" Erza asks as she sees Naruto transform into Kyuubi Chakra mode. "Don't tell you're going to stop it."

"I will be fine, Erza." Naruto said

"Say goodbye to you and Erza! Altairis!" Jellal yells as he launches black orb at Erza and Naruto.

Naruto's stretch out his huge chakra arms from his back. He grabbed the Altrairis and he being push back.

"Haaaaaaa!" Naruto roar as he stopped the Altairis and throw it back to Jellal.

Jellal's eyes widened that Naruto threw it back to him so he dodge his own attack with his Meteor.

"That's Impossible… This is one of my strongest magic…" Jellal said

"You can't stop me with my Kyuubi Chakra Mode. And get ready." Naruto said.

"Damn… I have never seen his form before. What is he?" Jellal thought as Naruto did yellow flash to him and punches his face. "He's fast!"

Jellal jumps and uses several fast-moving beams from their hands to attack Naruto.

Naruto uses a chakra arm to form 7 Rasengan above his head.

"Rasenrangan!" Naruto yells as uses additional arms to hold the Rasengan and hit Heaven Beam.

"Damn it!" Jellal yells as he uses the Meteor, but Naruto was in front of Jellal.

"Bijuu Senkōdan!" Naruto yells as he did punches and kicks yellow flash combo to Jella.

"Damn you, Naruto!" Jellal yells with angry as he uses the Meteor to jump into the air.

"I'm making a kingdom of freedom! Zeref whispered to me in my pain and fear… Zeref and I will create a truly free kingdom together!" Jellal yells as he drew golden spell.

Erza's eyes widened when she sees Jellal uses Abyss Break.

"Abyss Break? You fiend! You plan to destroy the tower as well?!" Erza asks

"8 more years. No… This time I'll finish it in 5. Zeref, wait for me!" Zeref yells

"You will never find your freedom!"

Jellal turns his back and his eyes widened that he sees Naruto jump into the sky and use Planetary Rasengan. A Giant Rasengan in one of his hands, which is then surrounded by three regular-sized Rasengan.

"This is for Erza and her friends! Wakusei Rasengan!" Naruto yells as he hit Jellal's chest very hard and sent him down to tower as a giant wave-like vortex upon impact.

Erza was shocked that Naruto defeated Jellal by himself.

"He even defeated Jellal… The battle I've been fighting these 8 years is now over." Erza thought as Naruto landed on the ground.

Naruto went to Erza and helps her up.

"Come on, let's go-" Naruto said as he feels whole place is shaking. "What's going on?!"

"The magical power of Etherion... The great amount of magical power in one place can never stable for long! If the magical enegry..." Erza said

"getting too much..." Naruto said as his eyes widened and figure out. "Oh no, it's going to explode!"

"That means Natsu and the other will be caught in the explode!" Erza yells.

"In that case, I can use my-" Naruto was cut off by Erza.

"No, it's too late. The exploded is very fast. You won't make it on time." Erza said

"Damn it!" Naruto yells as he punches on the ground and tries to think fast.

Erza already knows what she going to do.

"Naruto… Thank you." Erza said with soft voice as she pushes Naruto away and jumped into a bulging bubble of Lacrima.

"Erza!" Naruto cried as he rushes to Erza.

"It's ok… You did a great job to protect me. Now it's my time to protect you and Fairy Tail members." Erza said as she fully inside the Lacrima.

"No, no, no! I won't let you die like Neji!" Naruto thought as his eyes are tears.

"Naruto, take care of Fairy Tail and everyone." Erza said

"Erza! Erza!" Naruto cried as he tries to break to Lacrima.

"Because I'll always be by your side…." Erza said with smile as she closed her eyes.

"Erza!" Naruto cried.

**XXX**

**Akane Resort**

Erza slowly regained consciousness and open her eyes slowly. When she awoke, she sees the ocean and moon in the sky.

"Where am I?" Erza asks as she sees her friends are running toward to her and called her name.

"Erza!"

"What happened? I'm… alive?" Erza asks as she looks at her and her body feel warm. When she looks up, she sees Naruto is carried her in Bjiuu mode.

"Naruto? You… saved me… He found me inside that vortex of magical power with his Bijuu mode? Incredible…" Erza thought as her eyes tears down.

Naruto kneels down and put Erza down. He deactivates his bijuu mode and said, "Don't ever do something like that again…"

"Naruto…" Erza said

"Don't do it again!" Naruto cried as his eyes are tears down.

"Okay…" Erza said with smile as she touches Naruto's cheek and did forehead touch. "Naruto… Thank you."

Naruto and Erza stood up. Sho was a first jump hug Erza and other. Naruto sees Lucy is crying and very quiet. She was very worried about him.

"Lucy, I'm sorry for, not be-" Naruto about to apologize to Lucy, but she hugs him and cried to his chest. Naruto hugs her back.

Erza and the other were happy to sees Lucy hugs Naruto.

**XXX**


	9. Chapter 9

**Review me if I did wrong.**

**XXX**

"Are you sure about this, Simon? If you guys don't have a home, you can stay at Fairy Tail." Erza said as she sees Simon and his friends are packing up and there was a boat on the ocean.

"I'm very sure, but we promise that we will visit you." Simon said with smile.

"We'll going to miss you, Erza." Sho said as his eyes were started to tears and the others are tears.

"Please Naruto; take care of Erza for us. Would you?" Simon asks

"I will." Naruto said with smile as he did fist pump. "You can count on me."

Simon smiles at Naruto and did fist pump to him.

**XXX**

Next day at Fairy Tail guild hall.

"Woah!" Naruto and the others said as they see their new guild hall is completed. It's very big.

"This is a surprise." Erza said

"Amazing." Happy said.

"Our new Fairy Tail!" Gray said

"Guys, let's go inside!" Naruto said as he and the others went inside their new guild hall. Their faces amaze that they sees a huge main room.

"How beautiful!" Lucy and Happy said

Naruto looks at Natsu as he covers his mouth with his scarf.

"Natsu, what's wrong?" Naruto asks

"It's different than it was." Natsu said with quiet voice.

"Lucy, welcome back!" Levy said as she waving at Lucy.

"Hi, Levy!" Lucy said

"Great, huh? In the back of the drinking hall is a pool!" Levy said

"That's cool!" Naruto said

"It's different…" Natsu said

"There's a game parlor in the basement." Levy said

"Jeez, they got everything." Lucy said

"It's very different..." Natsu said

"You've returned, you bunch of fools." Makarov said

"Master!" Erza said

Gray sees Juvia's new dresses and her hair is short.

"This is our member, Juvia. Ain't she a cute?" Makarov asks

"Juvia is glad to be of service!" Juvia said with smile.

"So you really joined?" Gray asks

"You helped us a lot at Akane." Erza said

"Yep and thank you for helping us." Naruto said with smile as Juvia blushes.

"Y-You're welcome. Juvia will work hard!" Juvia said with smile.

"Glad to have you!" Lucy said with smile.

"Love rival!" Juvia said as the dark aura and stared at Lucy with evil face.

"Actually, I'm not…" Lucy said as she sweat drop.

"And we have one more new member." Makarov said

"A new member? Who is it?" Naruto asks

"Over there." Makarov said with smile as he pointing at Gajeel who sitting on a seat.

"Gajeel!" Natsu yells as he shocked.

"You!" Naruto yells as he took out his kunai.

"Why is he…?" Gray asks as he glare at Gajeel.

"Wait! Juvia recommended him!" Juvia said as she stop three boys and calm them down.

"Juvia is good, but Gajeel's the person who destroyed the guild!" Erza yells

"Now, now… They say yesterday's enemies are tomorrow's friends, yes?" Makarov asks

"Yeah… I d-don't mind at a-all…" Levy said

"This has got to be some joke! You expect me to go on jobs with this guy?" Natsu asks

"Don't worry. I'm going to share my job!" Gajeel said

Naruto walked beside to Gajeel and had something to say to him.

"Listen Gajeel, if you ever hurt my friends again…" Naruto said with dark voice as his eyes turn into Kyuubi's eyes. "I'll kill you."

Gajeel little bits sweatdrop that he feels Naruto's aura is red and demon. Everyone also scared of Naruto. They have never seen Naruto talk like that and his aura.

**"Naruto, I think you scared everyone." Kurama said.**

"Really?" Naruto said as eyes returned to normal and turns around and sees everyone is looking at him with panic face. "Sorry about that, guys."

"I just don't feel at home here anymore…" Natsu said with bored face as he walked slows and the light went off.

When the light is on, Mirajane was on the stage and is sitting on the chair. She also carries the guitar.

"Hey Mirajane!" Naruto said with smile as he waving at Mirajane.

"Welcome back! I will now sing a song commemorating the new guild and to welcome back Naruto's team." Mirajane said as she plays her guitar and started to sings. Her music is very beautiful and warm. Naruto and everyone enjoyed the music. When Mirajane song is done, everyone is clapping for her.

"Great! Who's next?" Marco asks.

"Hey, Lucy, maybe you should summon-" Naruto said as the light went off.

When the light is on, Gajeel is on the stage. He's wearing white suit and use the guitar. Everyone was shocked and turned into white.

"What the fuck!" Naruto and Natsu said as Naruto spit out his ramen from his mouth.

"I wrote this song myself. It's called Best Friend. I hope you enjoy it." Gajeel said.

"Best Friend!?" Naruto asks.

"I hope you choke!" Mage said

"And why are you all dolled up in a white suit!" Mage #2 said

"Colorful, colorful… Shooby doo bop! Tremble with love, steel gray metallic!" Gajeel sings as Naruto and the other turned white and their body about to break apart.

"He's got chops!" Elfman yells

"Go for it, Gajeel!" Juvia cheers

"Doo doo doo… Shalala… Shooby doo bop! Shalala…" Gajeel sings as people are throwing random stuff at him.

"I've never heard a song this crappy before!" Natsu said as he covered his both ears.

"Good thing I have this." Naruto said as he using headphone and continues to eat his ramen.

"Where did you get that?!" Gray asks.

Natsu's face got his by throwing guitar.

"You wanna fight!" Natsu yells with angry.

"Shooby do bop!" Gajeel yells as he and Natsu kick their leg each other.

"What do you think you're doing!?" Natsu asks as he and Gajeel started to fighting.

"I'm shooby doo bopping, you jerk!" Gajeel said

"Please… stop…" Makarov said.

Natsu about to punch Gajeel, but he got hit by the throwing cup.

"Who threw that!?" Natsu asks

"Natsu! You're going too far!" Gray yells as he stood up and pushes Erza. She dropped her cake.

"My… strawberry cake…" Erza said as she was shocked that Elfman stepped on her strawberry cake.

"Listen up, you all! Real men don't make such damn racket!" Elfman yells.

"Shut up!" Erza yells as she kicks Elfman and sent him to Naruto.

"My ramen!" Naruto cried as he sees his ramen on the ground and someone stepped on his favorite. He got really angry so he got up. "I had enough all of you! Bring it on!" He yells as his eyes are Sage Mode and joined the brawl.

"Now this is more like Fairy Tail…" Natsu's face got hit by Gajeel's iron.

**XXX**

Meanwhile, Naruto was walking on the road and relax, but he saw Gajeel got beat up by man with yellow spike hair.

"Stop, Laxus! That's going too far!" Jet said

"I knew Laxus is strong, but… It's that one-sided?" Dory asks

"Wait, is it that Gajeel never even…" Jet said

"Because he wanted us to recognize him as an ally… He just took it, without defending himself!" Levy said.

Gajeel can't fight back and his body injury is very bad. Laxus stomp his Gajeel's head so many times.

"I'll teach you what happens to anybody who takes on Fairy Tail!" Laxus said with angry.

"Stop it, Laxus! That's enough!" Jet said.

"Shut up!" Laxus said as he shoots the lightning and about to hit Levy.

Gajeel rushes very fast and saves Levy, but someone also save Gajeel and Levy. When Levy opens her eyes, she sees Gajeel was in front of her and also sees Naruto who protects Gajeel. He use Kyuubi Chakra mode and use giant chakra arms to defend himself and Gajeel.

"Naruto?" Levy asks as she shocked.

"Naruto… Why are you…?" Laxus asks with angry as his fist is lightning.

"He's our new member. You see what he did to Levy." Naruto said as he glare at Laxus.

Laxus is really mad at Naruto for saving Gajeel. He walks away from them.

"T-Thank you for saving me." Levy said as Naruto deactivate Kyuubi Chakra Mode.

"You shouldn't thank to me. You should thank to Gajeel." Naruto said with smile as he sees Gajeel walks away.

"W-Wait…" Levy said

"Leave me alone…" Gajeel said as he about to fall down and Naruto caught him.

"I got you, buddy." Naruto said as he helping Gajeel up.

"Why are you helping me? I thought I'm your enemy." Gajeel said

"Because I see you protect your comrade. If I wouldn't be there, then Levy couldn't be dead. So that why I came here to help you." Naruto said with smile.

"Hey, Naruto…" Gajeel said

"What is it?" Naruto asks

"Thanks." Gajeel said with little bit smile as Naruto smile back at him.

**XXX**

Lucy's apartment

"It feels better to be home! Right, Plue." Lucy said with smile as she is taking a bath with cute white snow baby, but he is melting because he is the snow. "That's right; you get soaked in hot water. How cute!?" She's thinking about Naruto. Her cheeks are very blushes and her heart is beating. After her bath is done, she got up and changed her clothes.

"Hi, Lucy." Naruto said with smile.

"You're back already." Lucy said

"Yep… Oh yeah…" Naruto said as he took out the paper from his pocket. "Happy told me to give you this."

Lucy grabbed the paper and started to read the paper.

"Miss Fairy Tail Contest? And it has 500,000 jewels! That's make seven months' worth of rent!" Lucy said

"And I also heard that Mirajane and Cana are joining the Miss Fairy Tail Contest too." Naruto said.

"Mirajane, too? She used to do photo spreads… for the Weekly Sorcerer… But I'm younger!" Lucy said as she smiles herself. "So with my fresh new charm… I can do this! I can get those 500,000 jewels! I'm gonna win this! Oh, yeah!" She was standing on her bed and did hero stance, but she notice that Naruto was watching her.

"You know I'm still here, right?" Naruto asks

Lucy's face became embarrassed what she just did so she sits down on her bed. Naruto started to laugh at her.

"It's not funny." Lucy said as her cheek is blushes.

"Sorry, Sorry. It just I used to be act like you when I was 13." Naruto said with smile as he stopped laugh.

"Hey Naruto…" Lucy said

"What is it?" Naruto asks

"Can you… Can you come to Fairy Tail Contest for cheer me up?" Lucy asks with blushes.

"Sure, I'll be happy to come and cheer you up." Naruto said with smile.

**XXX**

Next day, at the Fairy Tail guildhall.

Naruto was sitting alongside Natsu, Gray, and Elfman as they waited for the Miss Fairy Tail contest.

"So, who do you think will win?" Gray asks

"Everyone knows that Nee-Chan will win!" Elfman

"I have to vote for Lucy." Naruto said with smile.

"Entry number one! The exotic beauty with a bottomless pit for a stomach, Cana Alberona!" Max said

Cana was wearing her normal clothes, but she used her magic card to surround her. When the cards are clear, Cana's clothes changed into the bikini.

"I'll take that beer-money, thanks." Cana said

"A swimsuit?" Lucy asks as she hiding behind the curtains.

"I see… That's a good idea." Erza said as she came out from nowhere.

"You're joining it too!" Lucy said as she shocked.

"When I hear there's a contest, I can't help it but get motivated." Erza said

"My rent is running away from me…" Lucy said

"Entry number two: She's the newcomer, but her magic's are S class! Rain or shine, this woman will steal your heart! Juvia Lockser!" Max said

"May these feeling reach you, Gray!" Juvia said as her body turn into water and a huge wave. When the wave is done, Juvia is wearing blue bikini and her ground looks like an island with coconut tree.

"Another one going for sexy bikini!" Lucy yells

Erza nodded.

"Entry number three: Everyone's favorite magazine girl of the guild… Her beauty is known throughout the land! Mirajane!" Max said

Everyone went crazy and cheering for Mirajane.

"My specialty is transformation magic, so I'll transform!" Mirajane said as she covered her face with her both arms. People are waiting for Mirajane to do something very special, but…

"Head-only Happy! Aye!" Mirajane said as her face is Happy and people reaction was worst and sad. She also changes her face into Gajeel's face. "Head-only Gajeel!"

Gajeel spits his water when he sees Mirajane's face.

Naruto and Happy laugh so hard when they see Happy's face and Gajeel's face.

"Entry number four: She needs no explanation… Titania!" Max said

"That's my line!" Erza said as she jumped onto the stage.

"Erza Scarlet!" Max yells

The crowd cheered loudly for Erza.

"She's really popular!" Lucy said

"I'll show you all a very special re-quip." Erza said as she re-equip into Goth Loli.

"G-Goth Loli!" Lucy said as she shocked.

"That decides it." Erza said with smile as the crowd hearts beating and cheered very hard for her.

"Entry number five: The little fairy with cutes and intelligence… Levy McgGarden!" Max said

"Solid Scrip!" Levy said as she made magic words appears behind her.

"Levy!" Droy and Jet said.

"Entry number six: The sexy sniper Bisca Moulin!" Max said

Bisca was wearing green bikini. She throws her 4 coins up into the air and re-quip her sniper rifle. She shot 4 coins and grabbed the coin.

"C-Cute!" Alzack said

"Everyone is so amazing." Lucy said

"Entry numbers seven: Our guild's super rookie!" Max said

"That's me!" Lucy said

"This upcoming star will sparkle with the guidance of Celestial Spirtal! Lucy!" Max said

Lucy walked out onto the stage with her blue cheerleading outfit.

"Go, Lucy!" Naruto cheers with smile.

Lucy is very blushing that Naruto is cheering for her, but she was happy that he here with her.

At that moment, Lucy was interrupted by unexpected woman. "Entry number eight:"

"If you want a Fairy, then you want me. If you want beauty, then you want me. Yes, I am all you want! The winner is obviously me, Evergreen! Okay! The idiotic contest is now over!" Evergreen said. She has light brown hair. She wears oval glasses and wearing green dresses.

"Evergreen?" Gray asks

"Who's that?" Naruto asks

"She's one of Laxus's group." Elfman said

"What?!" Naruto asks as he shocked.

"Hey, don't get in my way! My rent is counting on this, you know!" Lucy yells as she glared at Evergreen.

"Don't look into her eyes!" Gray yells

It was too late. Evergreen took out her glasses and used her eyes to make Lucy turn into the stone.

Naruto's eyes narrowed in anger and cried, "Lucy!"

"You…" Natsu said with angry.

"What are you doing, Evergreen!? Do you plan on ruining the festival?" Makarov asks

"You need some entertainment for the festival, yes?" Evergreen asks as the curtain is going up and the girls also turned into the stone.

"Neechan!" Elfman cried as he sees Mirajane turned into the stone.

"Even Erza!" Happy said as he also sees Erza turned into the stone.

"You fool! Return them to normal at once!" Makarov said

"Hey, you Fairy Fails! This festival's just getting started!" Laxus said

"Laxus, you son of a bitch!" Naruto yells with angry.

"Freed? Bickslow?" Gray asks as he sees two men are sitting on 2nd floor. The man had bright green hair and wearing a red coat. The other guy was wearing black armor with white stripes and also wears his helm covering his eyes.

"Raijinshuu?" Marco asks

"Laxus's personal guard!" Wakaba said

"Let's play, Naruto Uzumaki." Laxus said

"Enough of this foolishness!" Makarova yells

"Return them to normal!" Naruto yells

"I wonder how many will be left to be in the Fantasia?" Laxus asks as the lightning bolt is about to strike Lucy.

"No, stop!" Naruto yells as the lightning bolt missed target to Lucy.

"These women are my hostage." Laxus said as he wrapped his arm around Lucy's neck.

"Laxus! Don't you dare touch Lucy!?" Naruto asks with angry.

"Oh? You were worried that I was about hurt her. Should I do it again?" Laxus asks

"Laxus, that's enough!" Makarov said.

"Just joking… If you break the rules, I'll shatter them, one by one. I told you, remember? This is entertainment!" Laxus said

"That's not funny!" Makarov yells

"I'm being serious." Laxus said

"Let's just see who the strongest is in Fairy Tail." Freed said. He wears a red coat and had a sword with him.

"Time for fun!" Blickslow said.

"The rules are simple! The last one standing is the winner!" Laxus said

"I like it! Simple! I'm getting fired up!" Natsu said

"I like that eager spirit of yours." Laxus said

"Natsu!" Makarov yells

"It's a festival, Gramps. Let's do this." Natsu said

"Don't you remember when you got beat by Laxus before?" Warren asks

"I was just a kid!" Natsu said

"It was last year!" Warren said

"I was a kid last year." Natsu said as he rushes to Laxus and jump with using Fire Dragon Iron fist.

"But I hate that you have no sense of flair. So cool down" Laxus said as the lightning bolt strikes Natsu.

"Natsu!" Gray yells

"That was quick." Naruto said.

"See what I said?" Warren asks as he places his hand on his face and disappoint on Natsu.

"What a man?" Elfman said

Natsu fell down on the ground and he was unconscious.

"Aww and he had just recovered." Happy said

"If you want these girls returned to normal, you must defeat us!" Evergreen said

"There are 4 of us, and around 100 of you, right?" Bickslow said

"You have 3 hours. After that, they turn to dust, I'm afraid." Evergreen said

Naruto's eyes widened.

"The field of battle is the entirety on Magnolia. When you find us, the battle begins." Laxus said

"Laxus…" Makarov said with angry as he turns into a giant. "Stop this foolishness!"

"Battle of Fairy Tail… Begin now!" Laxus said as he disappeared in lightning.

"We have to save Nee-Chan and the others girls!" Elfman yells as he and everyone are chasing Laxus.

"That's fool! I'll stop you!" Makarov yells as he rushes the main door, but he got hit by invisible wall.

"Gramp?" Gray asks as Naruto also stopped and sees Makarov can't go outside.

"An invisible wall?" Makarov asks

"Don't be silly!" Gray said

"There's nothing there!" Naruto said as he and Gray grabbed Makarov's both arms and tries to pull him out of invisible wall.

"What's going on?!" Gray asks as he sees something red rune.

"Those older than 80 or stone statues may not pass." Makarov said

"So, a magic where the guy who sets the rules wins?" Gray asks

"It takes a long time to write the runes. It is not suited for a sudden battle, but when it comes to setting traps, there's nothing better."

"Can you break it down, Master?" Naruto asks

"The rune's rules are absolute!" Makarov said

"Man, they planned for everything. So I guess we'll have to handle it ourselves." Gray said

"Gray…" Makarov said

"I don't care if he's your grandson or whatever, I ain't holding back. I'll get Laxus." Gray said as he went after them.

"I promise I will save Lucy and the others." Naruto said.

"Naruto, I'm counting on you. You're only one who can beat Laxus" Makarov said.

"Yeah, count on me!" Naruto said.

**XXX**

Meanwhile, every one of Fairy Tail members has been defeated by Freed, Bickslow, and Evergreen, but Naruto and the unknown person are left.

"Come on, Naruto." Makarov said.

"You can do it! Naruto!" Happy cheers

"Kick their ass!" Natsu yells

**XXX**

"I'm sorry guys…" Naruto thought as he remembered that he hurt his Fairy Tail guild mates. He sees a yellow ray was about to hit him so he dodges that attack with yellow flash.

"Oh? You're the last man standing!" Bickslow said as he is standing on the flag pole.

"And he also looks handsome." Evergreen asks as she uses her fairy wing to fly her up.

"Evergreen… Bickslow…" Naruto said with angry.

"Should we take him out? Because it's not fair to fight two on one. " Bickslow said

"Of course, we can take him down together." Evergreen said

"Come on!" Naruto said as he took out his kunai.

"Get him, my babies!" Bickslow yells as the floating block dolls started to shoot green beam at Naruto.

Naruto is running to the right then jumped on the building roof. Evergreen fly up and shoot rays at Naruto.

"Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" Naruto yells as he breathes fireball at Evergreen.

Evergreen dodges the fireball.

"Rain Fōmēshon!" Bickslow yells as the five block dolls gather in midair and then combine by standing on top of one another. It shoots a large vertical crescent-shaped beam to Naruto. Naruto dodges the shaped beam by doing side flip and see the beam cut the building.

"Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu!" Naruto yells as he breathes five small fireballs at five block dolls.

The Bickslow's dolls caught on fire and fell down to the ground.

"My babies!" Bickslow yells as he shocked.

Naruto quickly rush to Bickslow and did Konoha Senpū in the head. He sent him to the toy store. Naruto jumped down and ran to Bickslow, but…

"Oh no, you don't!" Everygreen said as she shoots Fairy Ray towards to Naruto.

Naruto jumped back away from the ray and he also sees toys are floating.

"I have the ability to infused dolls with souls, and if you try destroying their dolls, I can transfer their souls to other dolls." Bickslow explains as he ordered his dolls to uses beam at Naruto.

Naruto dodges with his yellow flash, but Evergreen was behind him.

"Take this!" Evergreen yells as she about to finishes Naruto off, but he quickly jumped over her and touches her back so that he can boost jump. And he also put mark on her back. Bickslow's dolls fires at Naruto. Naruto dodges his attack and jump away from them. He started running from chasing Bickslow's while they shoot at him. Evergreen was in front of Naruto then Bickslow was behind him. They trapped him and about to uses their special magic.

"You trapped!" Bickslow yells as all five dolls spin around in a pentagonal pattern.

"Yōsei Kijū: Reburahōn!" Evergreen yells as she fly up and shoots torrent of energy needles at Naruto.

"Barion Fōmēshon!" Bickslow yells as five dolls fire a massive beam of energy towards Naruto and it explodes.

When the smoke is clear, they didn't see Naruto.

"What?!" Evergreen asks as she shocked.

"Where did he go!?" Bickslow asks as he and Evergreen went to where Naruto location.

Naruto was behind them by using Hiraishin no Jutsu and put mark on Evergreen's back. He also holding twin Rasengan and ready to hit them.

"This is for Fairy Tail guildmate! Rasenrengan!" Naruto yells as he hit two of them back then sent them to the building.

"This kid is too strong…" Evergreen thought as Naruto went to her and grabbed her neck.

"Release them now or else…" Naruto said as he had Rasengan on his hand and about to kill her.

"Ok! Ok!" Evergreen said as she dispels her stone magic to free Lucy and the others girls.

**XXX**

**Naruto vs Bickslow and Evergreen: Winner Naruto Uzumaki**

"Nice!" Natsu cheers

"Not bad." Gajeel said with smile as he cross arms

"Amazing, he just took down Bickslow and Evergreen by himself." Makarov said

"Gosh, what happen?" Lucy asks as her body returned to normal and also others girls too.

"You got turned into the stone." Natsu said

"A stone!" Lucy said as she shocked.

"Master, what happen?" Erza asks

"Naruto defeated Evergreen and Bickslow to set you girls free." Makarov said.

"Naruto did?" Lucy asks

"Yes, and he made a promise to you girls that he will save you." Makarov said

"Naruto…" Lucy said as the runes are floating and create the red skull.

"Can you hear me, old man? Same goes for the rest of you." Laxus said as he talking with red skull.

"Laxus!" Natsu said

"Seems one of the rules is gone. So I'll make a new rule now. In order for the Battle of Fairy Tail to continue, I have activated the Thunder Place." Laxus said

"Thunder Palace?!" Makarov asks.

"You have one hour and ten minutes left. So, can Naruto defeat me? Or will you retire, Master?" Laxus said as he laughing and red skull is gone.

"What are you thinking, Laxus? You plan on getting innocent people involved in this?" Makarov asks as he got a heart attack.

"Master!" Erza yells as she shocked.

"Quick, get the medicine!" Cana yells

"Right!" Mirajane said as she running and get the medicine.

**XXX**

Naruto was at bridge that had river. He stopped and saw a Thunder Palace in the sky.

"What is that thing?" Naruto asks as he sees a ball with lightning into the sky. He had bad feeling something is going to happen. He heard the magic sound about to strike him so he dodges magic attack. Naruto dodges the magic and he sees Freed was flying who attack him.

"Freed, it was you who trapped everyone and made them fight each other!" Naruto yells as he pointing at him.

"It was Laxus's rules." Freed said

"They were your comrades and you killed them…" Naruto said with angry as his aura is rising up. "I won't forgive you! And you're going to pay for this!" Naruto's eyes changed into his eyes turned into Sage Mode with Kyuubi eyes.

Freed was little bits afraid of Naruto and he never seen his strong aura. He draws his sword and ready for fight. Naruto rushes very fast and hard punches Freed's face. He sent Freed onto the ground and he being drag on the ground. Naruto did yellow flash to Freed and kick his face then he grabbed his leg and spin him around very fast. He threw him to the huge rock and crash through it.

"What the fuck! He's strong! I have to use my forbidden magic… Yami no Ekurityūru: Ankoku!" Freed yells as his body is turning into demonic and his skin are dark grey. He had horns on his head and his eyes are purple. He also had wing so he fly forward with his fast speed to Naruto.

"Come on." Naruto said as he moves his hand to tell him come here.

Freed growl at Naruto and he rush to him with the energy ball. "Darkness Flare bomb!"

Naruto dodges his attack with yellow flash. He was behind Freed so he flip and did knee drop on Freed's back. He was about to fall down, but he stopped and flies up.

"Take this! Darkness Breath!" Freed roar as he Freed charges dark energy and molds it into the shape of a highly destructive tornado at Naruto. "Did I get him?"

"No!"

Freed's eyes widen that he heard Naruto's voice so he look up and sees Naruto is holding blue flame Rasenshuriken.

"Senpou Katon Rasenshuriken!" Naruto yells as he threw the Katon Rasenshurkken to Freed. When it hit Freed, it expanded into flame and huge explode very powerful. Freed scream in pain as his body is burning as fire. The wave is over, Freed returned to human form and fell down onto the ground.

"Freed, tell me what's that thing in the sky for!?" Naruto yells.

"It was Laxus's idea... When the Thunder Palace time is over, the thunderbolt will destroy Magnolia and people." Freed said.

Naruto's eyes widened and shock when he heard what Freed just say.

"You're lying!" Naruto said

"I'm not lying to you. If you destroy the Thunder Palace, then the thunderbolt will strike your body." Freed said as Naruto stood up and look at Thunder Palace.

"Wh-What are you doing!?" Freed asks as he knows what Naruto is gonna to do.

"I'm going to destroy the all of Thunder Palace and save Magnolia! I promise I'll protect the people with my life!" Naruto yells

**XXX**

**Next Chapter Naruto vs. Laxus**


	10. Chapter 10

**XXX**

**At Fairy Tail Guild Hall**

"Erza, you can't!" Natsu yells as he sees Erza is using the Heaven Armor and uses 100 swords are floating behind her.

"I have to do this! It's only way to save the Magnolia!" Erza yells

"Don't do this! You saw what Bisca got hurt!" Mirajane said as Bisca was injury because she shot one of Thunder Palace then lightning strike her.

"Wait, what's that?" Levy asks as she sees a huge smoke.

When the smoke is clear, there were 400 Naruto clones are jumping out.

"That's Naruto, but what is he… Oh no." Lucy said.

"Don't tell me he isn't gonna do it!" Natsu said.

"Are you guys ready!?" Naruto clone shouts.

"Hell yeah!" Clones yells.

"Everyone gets to your position!" Naruto clone shout as the clones stood on the building roof and about to use long-range Jutsu.

"Fūton: Renkūdan!" Clones Naruto said as they shoot the air ball from their mouth. When they destroy the Lightning Palace, they all got hit by lightning and went white poof.

"What?! They're all clones." Lucy said.

"Where is the real Naruto?" Cana asks

**XXX**

**Kardia Cathedral**

"Naruto?" Mystogan asks as he sees Naruto.

"Mystogan? What are you do-" Naruto asks.

"You let your guard down!" Laxus yells as he strikes lightning at Mystogan's face. When Mystogan's mask fell down, he reveals his face and Naruto was shocked that he sees Jellal.

"J-Jellal?" Naruto asks as he shook his head and he sense different chakra. "No, you're different Jellal."

"I see you can sense my magic, but I have to leave you here." Mystogan said as he disappears in smoke.

"W-Wait!" Naruto said as it was too late, but his task is to stop Laxus.

"I'm impressed that you defeated three of them, but can you defeat me!?" Laxus asks as he took his large coat.

"I won't know until I try!" Naruto yells as he rushes to Laxus.

Laxus uses the lightning strike to Naruto from his arm. Naruto dodges his lightning with his yellow flash, but Laxus was behind him. He hard kicks to Naruto, but he blocked his kick. He grabbed his leg and throws him to the ground. Laxus fell down on the ground and stood up.

"Not bad!" Laxus said as Naruto is punching to Laxus and he dodges Naruto's attack, but his face got hit by physical attack force. Naruto uses yellow flash in front of Laxus. He punches his stomach and head.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto yells as he summoned 10 clones and they're rushing to Laxus.

Laxus dodges their punches and kicks. He grabbed two clones' arms and threw them into the wall very hard. The two clones died and white poof. The other clones are rushes to Laxus and using Rasengan on him.

"That won't work on me!" Laxus yells as he fires the lightning orbs at Naruto clones and they turned into white poof in front of Laxus

When the smoke is clear, Laxus's eyes widened that he sees real Naruto in front of him with Giant Rasengan.

"Take this! Odama Rasengan!" Naruto yells as he hit Laxus's chest very hard and sent him to the piano. He sees Laxus is angry.

"Naruto… Naruto!" Laxus roars out as his rage and his strength is getting increase. The strong wind is pushing Naruto back.

"Damn, what an incredible strength!" Naruto said

"How am I going to become the master, you say? By force!" Laxus said

"Laxus, that's enough! I won't let you take Fairy Tail!" Naruto yells.

"Oh yes, it will. Yeah… Trying to force a bargain was pointless… I should have relied on my own power from the start! This overwhelming power is my very identity!" Laxus said.

Naruto is rushing to Laxus and punch his forehead, but didn't effect. Laxus did uppercut to Naruto and sent up into the air.

"Fūton: Renkūdan!" Naruto said as he breathes air ball to Laxus, but Laxus dodge his attack and use lightning strike at Naruto.

Naruto dodges his attack with use yellow flash, but Laxus went too fast. Laxus punches Naruto's stomach and he cough blood. He fell down onto the ground. Laxus raises his clenched fist in the air and chants the incantation; a large bolt of lightning.

"Rējingu Boruto!" Laxus yells as he moves his clenched fist down then the lightning ball strike down to Naruto and big explode. "Naruto! Who was the strongest in the guild again?"

"You think this is over!"

Laxus look to the right and he sees Naruto is in Kyuubi Chakra Mode standing on the wall.

"So this is your power! Impressive, that you dodged my attack!" Laxus said with smile as he rushes to Naruto and punch him, but Naruto dodges his attack with yellow flash.

Naruto uses a chakra arm to form 5 Rasengan above his head.

"Rasenrangan!" Naruto shout as his 5 chakra arms grabbed Rasengan and hit Laxus, but Laxus dodges the Rasenrangan. Naruto was in front of Laxus by using yellow flash and he punches his stomach then yellow flash again and kicks him.

"Bjiuu Senkodan!" Naruto yells as he did lots of punch and kicks yellow flash combo to Laxus.

Naruto uses a two giant chakra arm to form Giant Rasengan above his back.

"Rasenkyuugan!" Naruto yells as his chakra arms grabbed Giant Rasengan and hit Laxus's body.

"Impressive! I'll show you my true power." Laxus said as his teeth are growing sharp and his purple sweater rip off. He had a dragon scale on his both arms and increase muscle.

"You're Dragonslayer!" Naruto yells as he shocked.

"That's right, I'm the Dragonslayer!" Laxus yells as he vanishes in lightning and punches Naruto's face very hard. He grabbed his neck and throws him up into the air. Naruto's back got hurt and Laxus jumped to him. He kicks Naruto down, but he block his kick.

"Rairyū no Hōkō!" Laxus roars as he breathes lightning blast from his mouth to attack Naruto.

"Fuck! I've been paralyzed!" Naruto said as he tries to get up, but he can't move his body.

"Naruto, Erza, Mystogan, and the old man, the trash in the guild, all the people in Magnolia… I'll make them all disappear!" Laxus yells as he moved his both hands closer and gather the bright light magic.

"Wh-What magic is that!? It's too strong!" Naruto said.

"This is Fairy Law! It's the ultimate magic that I'll destroy Magnolia and Fairy Tail!" Laxus said

Naruto's eyes widened. He tries to move quickly to stop Laxus for charging Fairy Law, but he still got paralyzed.

"Stop this, Laxus!" Levy yells.

"Laxus, you need to stop this!" Erza yells as Natsu, Gajeel, and Lucy were here with her.

Naruto was shocked when he sees Natus and the others have arrived. "What are you guys doing here!?"

"Laxus! The master is… Your grandfather is on the death's door!" Levy yells as Naruto and Laxus were shocked that their master is dying. Laxus stopped little bit Fairy Tail Laws…

"Now my chance!" Naruto said as he using chakra arms from his back and grabbed Laxus's both arms. He went to him and did head-butt to him. His forehead protector went off.

"Damn you!" Laxus shout.

"That was close." Naruto said.

"I'll use Fairy Law again!" Laxus said.

"You can't use Fairy Law." Freed said as he right beside the door.

"Freed…" Laxus said

"You can't use Fairy Law because it was your heart, Laxus. You inherited more than just the master's strength and magical power. You also got a heart that feels for your friends! Fairy Law only affects those the caster sees as his enemy. You understand what this means, right Laxus?" Freed asks

"The feelings he has deep down are revealed through his magic." Levy said

"Magic never lies, Laxus. This is what you really feel." Freed said

"No! Everyone who gets in my way is the enemy! My enemy!" Laxus said

"Freed's right. You can't use the Fairy Law. You should go to your gramp." Naruto said

"Who gives a crap about that old man? I am me! Not just some old man's grandson! I'm Laxus!" Laxus yells as he goes rage again and raises his hands and forms lightning between them, forming a very large spear out of it. "Take this, Fairy Tail! Rairyū Hōtengeki!" As he throws the spear at Natsu and the others.

Naruto quickly transforms into Bijuu Mode and yellow flash to Natsu and the others. He moves the lightning spear to the sky by using his chakra tail.

When Lucy opened her eyes, she sees a large golden cloak and whole body are glowing golden. She knows it was Naruto.

"Holy shit!" Gajeel said as he first time to see Naruto in Bijuu Mode. Levy also first time to sees Naruto very close.

"That's enough, Laxus! Your opponent is me!" Naruto yells as he points his finger at Laxus.

Laxus glared at Naruto. "Naruto!" As he rushes to Naruto.

Naruto already yellow flash in front of him and he did uppercut him to send him to up to the air.

"Rairyū no Hōken!" Laxus yells as giant, high-speed lightning blast in the shape of a fist at Naruto.

Naruto uses his chakra tail to hit lightning fist and he moves very fast to Laxus. He spins attack to Laxus with his chakra tail then he uppercut to him and sent him into the sky. His final move is he yellow flash to him and use twin Rasenshuikren.

"Take this! Twin Rasenshuriken!" Naruto roars as he hit Laxus with his twin Rasenshuriken and it explode.

Natsu and the others feel very strong wind. They see Laxus fell down on the roof.

"Laxus… lost." Freed said with awes face as Naruto landed on the ground.

"Naruto, you forgot something." Lucy said with smile as she gave Naruto's forehead protector.

"My headband." Naruto said as he grabbed it and put on his forehead. "Thank you, Lucy."

"You save everyone!" Natsu said.

"Yeah…" Naruto said with smile as he's falling down on the ground and deactivate Bijuu Mode.

"Naruto!" Lucy cried as she rushes to Naruto.

"Quick! Take him to the medical room!" Erza yells

**XXX**

**Few hours later, in Fairy Tail guild hall**

"How was your injury?" Lucy asks.

"I'm fine." Naruto said with smile.

"That was amazing battle what you did to Laxus." Erza said

"Naruto fight me!" Natsu said.

"Not until my body is recovering." Naruto said as he heard foot step.

People of Fairy Tail members were shock when they saw Laxus enter the door.

"Where's old man?" Laxus asks

"How dare you…" Jet said as Fairy Tails members are defending their master.

"No matter how much you hang your head, you think we'll let you see the master?" Droy asks

"Let him go." Naruto said as everyone shocked when they heard Naruto says let Laxus go.

"He's in the inside clinic." Erza said as Laxus is going to the clinic, but Natsu rushes to him and in front of him.

"Stop Laxus! Fight with me!" Natsu said

Laxus walks pass to Natsu and he also wave at him.

Natsu was shocked that he just saw Laxus wave at him and he smile at him.

After Laxus dones chat with Makarov, Laxus got expelled by his grandpa. When he went outside, he sees Naruto.

"I guess this is goodbye." Naruto said

"Yeah…" Laxus said as his head down, but he sees Naruto fist up.

"Let's fist pump and be friend. I hope we will meet again." Naruto said with smile.

"Yeah, let's be friend." Laxus said with smile as he fist pump to Naruto.

**XXX**

**Timeskip**

**Next Day, in Fairy Tail guild hall.**

"Rent: Denied!" Lucy yells as she's in second place of Miss Fairy Tail Contest and didn't get 500,000 jewels.

"How about work?" Natsu asks

"Well, that'd be nice and all…" Lucy said as her head down on the table and cry. "What'll I do…?"

"I wish I had a boyfriend…" Cana said as she sit beside Lucy while she drinking her beer.

"What's with you all of a sudden?" Lucy asks as she move her head to the right and look at Cana.

"Men… Its men! Go without a boyfriend for a while and I start getting the itch, you know?" Cana asks as Lucy's cheeks are red. "What're you all embarrassed for?"

"I-I'm not…" Lucy lied as she turns away from Cana.

"How many guys have you gone out with?" Cana asks with smile.

"M-Maybe like… Three?" Lucy asks

"Yup, a total lie. Haven't you ever wanted a boyfriend?" Cana asks

"Sure, a little…" Lucy said

"Then you should ask Naruto to date with you." Cana said.

"N-Naruto." Lucy said with blushes as she heard Naruto have returned from the mission.

"Hey Naruto!" Natsu said

"Yo." Naruto said

"How was your mission?" Gray asks

"It was easy and the good news is I have an apartment for free." Naruto said with smile

"Really?! How?!" Natsu asks

"Come on, Lucy! You can do it!" Cana said as she cheering for Lucy.

"I-I can't…" Lucy said with blushes.

"Hey, Naruto! Lucy has something to say to you!" Cana yells.

"Stop it, Cana!" Lucy said as she tries to stop Cana for calling Naruto, but it was too late.

"What's up?" Naurto asks as he stands beside Lucy.

"Lucy has something to say to you." Cana said with smile as she walked away and left Lucy and Naruto.

"Lucy, what is it?" Naruto asks.

"Can you… Can you go out with me?" Lucy asks with blushes as she put her both arms behind her back.

"Sure." Naruto said with smile as Lucy was shocked and blushes.

"N-Naruto Uzumaki!" Young man with blond hair said. His hair is blonde that sticks up in the middle. He wears a pink t-shirt, blue jeans, brown shoes and black sunglasses. He carries a white satchel with him and a black camera.

"Who's that?" Naruto asks

"That's Mr. Jason, from the Weekly Sorcerer." Mirajane said

"I have question for you." Jason said

"Sure, what is it?" Naruto asks

"Where are you from? And how did you travel here?" Jason asks

"I'm from Five Nation countries. I rode the big ship to triped here." Naruto said

"Cooool! I have very important question!" Jason said

"Sure, what is it?" Naruto asks

"Can you transform into golden glow body?!" Jason asks.

"Ok, here I go…" Naruto said as he transform into Kyuubi Chakra Mode. "This is Kyuubi Chakra Mode."

"Coooool" Jason yells as he taking lots of picture of him.

"And this…" Naruto said as he transform into Bijuu Mode. "This is called Bijuu Mode. This is my strongest form."

"You look so… coool" Jason yells with awes face as he took pictures of Naruto.

Naruto was sweatdrop that Jason keeps saying cool so he deactivates his Bijuu Mode and went to Lucy. Jason went to interview the others.

"So where do we meet?" Naruto asks

"Come by the Sola tree in the South Gate Park." Lucy said

**XXX**

**Sola Tree in the South Gate Park**

"Holy crap… This is my first time to go out with him…" Lucy thought as she walks on her to Sola Tree. She wears black short dresses and her hair being tie on her back, but two beautiful hairs in front her cheek. "I have to calm. Just relax."

When Lucy is at Sola Tree, she sees Naruto standing by the tree and waiting for her. He was wearing black zip hoodie with orange hoodie, orange cuff, and black jean. He also wears grey canvas shoe with orange ties and has no forehead protoctor.

"Hey, Lucy!" Naruto yells as he is running to Lucy.

"Wow…." Lucy thought with blushes.

"Where do you want to go?" Naruto asks

"Anywhere." Lucy said with smile as she tries her best to go the best place.

Naruto and Lucy began to walk together. They went to the pet store. Lucy saw a very cute puppy that crawl over another puppy. She loves watching the puppy did cute thing so she patting puppy's head and he lick her hand. Naruto was smile at Lucy that she smiles at puppy. They went to libaray that Lucy likes to read books. After that, they went to ice cream restaurant. Naruto is eating vanilla ice cream and Lucy is eating strawberry ice cream.

**XXX**

**In night.**

"Lucy, are you okay?" Naruto asks as he sees Lucy is walking slows and her legs are shaking.

"I'm okay." Lucy said as her foot is still hurt, but she sees Naruto bend down.

"Hope on my back." Naurto said.

"A-Are you sure?" Lucy asks.

"I'm very sure." Naruto said with smile as Lucy is very blushes so she wrapped her arms around his neck and he carries her from under her knees.

Naruto started to walk on his way to Lucy's apartment.

"Hey, Naruto…" Lucy said

"Hmm?" Naruto asks

"Do you have parents?" Lucy asks

"I can't tell you." Naruto said

"It's okay, you can trust me and I won't tell everyone." Lucy said with promise.

"Yes, I have parents, but they passed away when I was a baby. " Naruto said

Lucy's eyes widened and shock. "Why?!"

"Because I'm a Jinchūriki. It means human sacrifice. I have demon called Kyuubi. He's inside of me. People don't like demon because demon destroy their village. I live alone in my old apartment. I don't have friends." Naruto said as his tears come down.

Lucy feels sorry about Naruto for telling his story and her tears went down. Her heart is breaking.

"We're here." Naruto said as he and Lucy at her apartment so he put her down.

"Thank you for going out with me and I'm sorry about your story." Lucy said.

"That's okay; I have to go to my apartment." Naruto said with smile.

"I see." Lucy said as she about to go inside her apartment.

"Lucy, I have something for you that can help your rent." Naruto said as he gives jewels to Lucy.

"Naruto, thank you, but I can't accept this." Lucy said as she tries to give back to Naruto, but he deined.

"No, keep it. I just want you to stay your apartment and be safe." Naurto said.

"Okay… Thank you. I have to g-" Lucy said as her cheek feels very warm and soft. She blushed as she sees Naruto is kissing her cheek.

"That's for kissing my cheek last week ago while I was sleeping and thank you for being good friend." Naruto said with smile as he ran back to his apartment.

"Bye." Lucy said as she waving at Naruto and went inside her apartment. She took a shower and changed into her pajama. She turned off the light then lay down on her sleep.

**XXX**

**Next day, at the Fairy Tail guild hall.**

Mirajane explained about Baram Alliance.

"How was your date?" Mirajane asks with smile.

"It was nice and fun." Lucy said with smile as she touches her cheek that Naruto kissed her cheek. "And sad…" Her thought

"That's good. Did you tell him that you love him?" Mirajane asks as Lucy is blushes for she saying that.

"N-No!" Lucy said.

Naruto was sitting with Natsu and Gray talking about Baram Guild. At the moment, Makarov has arrived.

"How was your reguater meeting, master?" Mirajane asks

"At the regular meeting the other day, we discussed the recent activity by Oracion Seis. As it is not something we can ignore, we decided that some guild has to fight them." Makarov said

"You pulled the short straw again, Gramps?" Gray asks

"And Fairy Tail will take on that role?" Juvia asks

"No… The enemy this time is too powerful. If it were only us, then afterwards the Baram Alliance would retaliate only here. And that is wy we have formed an alliance ourselves." Makarov said

"An alliance?" Everyone asks

"Fairy Tail! Blue Pegasus! Lamia Scale! Caitshelter! These four guilds wil each send out members to strike these guys down!" Makarov said

"But we could handle it outselves, no problem! Or actually, I could even handle it myself!" Natsu said with smile as his face being push by Erza's hand.

"Native fool! The Master is thinking about the consequences afterwards!" Erza said

"So… Wait a second… The enemy only has six members, right? How crazy powerful are these people, then?" Lucy asks

"Yes, very strong. Naruto, Erza, Natsu, Gray, and Lucy… I want you guys go to the Blue Pegasus where you guys will meet the other guilds." Makarov said

"Alright." Naruto said.

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu said

**XXX**


	11. Chapter 11

**XXX**

Naruto and his friends in the carriage while Happy is riding the purple boar.

"Why do I have a feeling like something really bad is going to happen? And wait… Why am I participating in this again?" Lucy asks

"Lucy, nothing is going to be bad happen." Naruto said

"It's not panic for me either, you know. Stop complaining." Gray said

"The master chose who went. Shouldn't we be happy he trusts us with this duty?" Erza asks

"But when it comes to fighting, there's Juvia or Gajeel…" Lucy said

"They had other jobs to do." Naruto said

"So… Are we… there yet?" Natsu asks as he sick.

"Almost there, Natsu." Naruto said as he sees Blue Pegasus guild hall.

**XXX**

**Inside Blue Pegasus guild hall**

Naruto and his friends went inside the very dark place and quiet.

"This place's décor is seriously creepy…" Lucy said as she stays closer to Naruto's back.

"This is Master Bob's villa, from Blue Pegasus." Erza said as the lights are on.

"You mean that gay guy…?" Naruto and Gray asks with sweatdrop as they remembered after Naruto defeated Lullaby, him and Gray first met Bob and he's just smile at them and one eye blinking. Naruto and Gray body feels shaking.

"I-I'm not so good wit him…" Gray said

"And I'm not gay…" Naruto said

"Now, now, don't go there. He's powerful enough to give our own master a fan for his money, despite." Erza said

"I see…" Lucy said.

"But he's not even that strong!"Naruto thought

"Are we there yet?" Natsu asks

"Yes, we're here." Happy

"Yes, you've arrived!"

Fairy Tail guildmate heard a male voices.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey! Welcome! Fairy… Tail… folks." Three guys sings as the light is on and pointing at them.

"We…" Man #1 said

"…are the representative chosen…" Young man said

"…from Blue Pegasus, Trimens!" Man #2 said

"Hibiki of the Hundred Nights!" Hibiki said. He wears a black suit. His hair is brownish blond.

"Eve of the Holy Night!" Eve said. A short boy with blonde hair. He wears a black suit and under it was a lilac shirt, with a darker purple tie around the neck.

"Ren of the Silent Night." Ren said. He wears a black suit with the jacket left open. His skin is dark.

"Who the hell those guys?" Naruto asks

"They are from Blue Pegasus. And the guy called Hibiki… He's at the top of the ranking in Weekly Sorcerer, but I'm not interesting to him." Lucy said as she's not interesting those three guys. She only likes Naruto.

"Shit! I forgot to put on clothes!" Gray said as his shirt disappears.

"Those guys are idiots." Lucy said

Erza is looking at three men.

"Your beauty doesn't do the rumors justice." Hibiki said

"How was your day, Titania?" Eve asks

"Now, come this way." Ren said as he and Eve set up a sofa for Erza.

"Have a hot towel." Hibiki said as he holds a white towel and Eve quickly pushes the table to Erza with wine.

"Are you hungry?" Eve asks

"No…" Erza said

"We have cake. How about some?" Hibiki asks

"I pass…" Erza said

"What's going on?" Lucy asks

"You… Have a seat yourself." Ren said as Lucy was shocked that Ren was behind her. "And hey… You're just too damn cute." Ren said as he about to touch Lucy's hip.

Naruto grabbed Ren's hand and push him away from Lucy.

"Hey you, you don't ever my friend. Got it?" Naruto asks as he glares at Ren. Lucy was blushes that she was very close to Naruto.

"Okay…" Ren said

"And you guys better not touch my nee-chan or else I'll kill you." Naruto said as two guys step away from Erza.

"Hey, Naruto, when you guys become brother and sister." Lucy asks

"Well… You see…" Naruto said

**Flashback**

After Simon and his friends drove the boat away, Erza was preparing her stuff and ready to head home.

"Hey, Erza…" Naruto said

"What is it?" Erza asks

"Can you… Can you be my sister?" Naruto asks with blushes

Erza was shocked when she heard Naruto want her to be his sister. "Why?"

"It's because your hair reminds me my new sister and my mother." Naruto said

"What happen to them?" Erza asks

"Well, I don't have a sister or brother, but… my mother passed away… when I was a baby." Naruto said as Erza was shocked. She feels sorry about Naruto that doesn't have brother and sister.

"I'm sorry." Erza said as she feels sorry about Naruto, but... "Sure, Naruto. I can be your new sister."

"Thanks nee-chan!" Naruto said with smile as he hugs Erza tighty and happy that he had new sister.

**Flashback end**

"I see." Lucy said with smile as she glad that Naruto had a new sister.

"Guest… Stay right where you are." Man said

"What's that stink voices?" Lucy asks

"It's Ichiya!" Ren said

"Ichiya?" Naruto asks as he look at Erza's body is shaking when she heard that name.

"It has been quite a while, Erza…" Ichyia said. He is very short guy and wears a white suit. His face looks like rectangular and a large flat nose.

"I can't believe it… You're joining us?" Erza asks as she sweatdrop.

"I've longed to see you, My Honey." Ichyia said as Fairy Tail guild were shocked.

"My Honey!?" Naruto, Happy, and Lucy ask as they shocked and they also saw Erza is shaking.

"Erza is…" Happy said.

"Shaking!" Lucy said

"Whan an unexpected…reunion!" Ichyia said

"You're Ichiya's girlfriend? How rude of us?" Three men said as they are bowing to Erza

"Erza, when did you ge-" Naruto was cut off by Erza.

"Hell no!" Erza yells.

"Clean up! We didn't come here to play around." Ichyia said

"Right, Boss! Right, Boss!" Three guys said.

"Weren't they calling him Ichiya-sama before?" Lucy asks

"They're not consistent, are they?" Happy asks

"I think they're idiot." Naruto said

"I've heard about you. Erza… Lucy...and the rest." Ichyia said as Naruto and Gray were shocked for not knowing them.

"Oh hell no!" Naruto thought.

"Excellent perfume!" Ichyia said

"You're freaking me out, you know…" Lucy said with panic as her body is shaking.

"Sorry… I can't really handle him…" Erza said as she steps away.

"Want me to kill him?" Naruto asks with dark smile as he took out his kunai.

"No way!" Lucy and Erza yells.

"Listen up, your crappy Blue Pegasus boy-toys! How about you stop makin passes at our princesses, right?" Gray asks

"You men can go home now." Ichyia said as he made Gray getting angry.

"We're not going anywhere without Erza and Lucy." Naruto said

"He's right. We're supposed to meet guilds' meeting." Gray said

"Have a good day" Three boys said as they bowing.

"That's it! I can wipe all of you by one blow!" Gray yells

"Try us." Ren said

"We're powerful." Eve said.

"Hey, Erza, Lucy. If I nearly kill them, would you girls stop me?" Naruto asks with dark face as he glares at three boys.

"We give up!" Three men said.

"That was quick." Gray said.

Ichyia was behind Erza and Erza's body started to shake.

"Your parfam is incredible, as always…" Ichyia said as he started to snuff Erza's hair.

"Stay away from me!" Erza yells as she punches Ichyia's face and send to the door.

"Men!" Ichyigo yells

"She went mad and did it!" Lucy said

Ichyia flys to the door, but someone grabbed his head and turned his into ice.

"This is quite the greeting. You consider yourselves equal to Lamia Scale?" Lyon said as he threw Ichyia.

"Men!" Ichyia cried.

"Hey Lyon." Gray said with smile as he went to Lyon and fist pump.

"It has been while." Lyon said with smile as he fist pump back.

"Where's Ur?" Gray asks

"She's still searching her daughter…" Lyon said.

"I see…" Gray said.

"I'm impressing that you joined the guild." Naruto said.

"Yep, it's all thanks to you, Naruto." Lyon said with smile.

"No problem." Naruto said.

"Don't forget me!" Shelly said.

"Shelly, you joined that guild." Lucy said.

"Oh yeah, where's Yuka and Toby?" Naruto asks

"They went to do mission, but there's something that I want you guys to meet." Lyon said

"So, this is Naruto Uzumaki who defeated Jose and other strong mages." Bald Man said

He wears horizontal blue and white stripes and sporting edges decorated. His arms were tight-fitting green armbands almost reaching up to his shoulders. His waist there was a long loincloth, held up by a simple belt.

"Jura." Lyone said

"Jura?" Erza asks

"He's the ace of Lamia Scale… Jura Rockiron." Ren said

"Who's that?" Natsu asks

"He's one of the 10 Great Wizard Saints!" Happy said

"Even I've heard his name before…" Lucy said

"It's honer to meet you." Jura said as he gives Naruto shake hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Jura." Naruto said with smile as he and Jura did shake hand.

The other guilds feel very strong aura between Naruto and Jura.

"You're strong. I can feel your aura." Jura said.

"I can also sense your chakra or magic is very strong." Naruto said.

"People? I have heard it is only one person." Ichyia said

"One person?" Erza asks

"They only sent one person for a mission as dangerous as this?" Gray asks

"I sense a very powerful magic." Naruto said as his sense is getting closer.

"Wait… How crazy dangerous is this guy?" Lucy asks

Naruto sees a little girl went inside and got trip. She has long, dark blue hair. She wears a simple dress with two wavy stripes running across the dress. Around her arms and legs. she wears wing like attachments.

Naruto went to the little girl and helps her up.

"There you go." Naruto said

Wendy little bit blushes.

"A-Are you Naruto Uzumaki?" Wendy asks

"Yep, that's me." Naruto said.

"My name is Wendy Marvel, from Caitshelter and it's nice to meet you." Wendy said with shy face as she did bowing.

"A girl?" Gray and Lyon asks

"A child?" Lucy and Sherry asks

"A little kiddie…?" Ichyia asks

"What a surprise… This little girl is…" Erza said

"Wendy…" Ren said

"Marvel." Eve said

"And now, all four guilds have gathered." Jura said

"You're just going to continue on!?" Gray asks

"But seriously… Sending this one little girl for such a big mission? What is Caitshelter thinking?" Shelly asks.

"Oh? She's not alone, Miss Too-Much-Makeup." White cat said. She wears mustard yellow and pink top with a pink bow tie. She wears a pink skirt with this top. She wears a pink bow near the end of her tail.

"A cat?" gray asks

"Looks like it." Lyon said

"Same as Happy." Natsu said.

"Its talk." Lucy said

"Too much makeup? How mean!" Shelly said

"That's her problem!" Lucy said

"Carla, you came with me?" Wendy asks

"Of course! I'd be far too worried with you going alone." Carla said.

"A cat!" Three men said

"Delayed reaction?!" Lucy akss

When Happy sees Carla look at him, his heart is beating very fast.

"Hey, Lucy… Would you give her this fish of mine?" Happy asks as his tail is wagging.

"Wait; is this love at first sight? Now, now… You have to make your move yourself or it won't work." Lucy said as Happy is rubbing his both eyes. "You lllllike her!"

"You're mimicking me! And you're rolling your tongue 3 times more!" Happy yells

"U-Um… I can't fight at all… But I can use a lot of magic that can help support you. So… So please don't leave me out!" Wendy cried with cute face.

"It's okay that you don't know how to fight. You can use your magic that can support us, right? So don't feel bad about yourself." Naruto said with smile.

"He's right; you can use your magic. I'm glad to have you with us, Wendy." Erza said.

"It's Erza. It's really her, Charla!" Wendy said

"She's a better woman, but Naruto is stronger than Erza." Carla said

"And I can also sense your very powerful magic, Wendy." Naruto said as everyone was shocked except Jura, Ichyia, and Erza.

"Really?! What can kind of magic!?" Lucy asks

"A dragonslayer wind magic." Naruto said as everyone was shocked when Naruto says that Wendy is Dragonslayer.

"Y-Yeah, it's true. I have wind Dragonslayer magic." Wendy said with shy face.

"Holy crap!" Natsu said

"That girl is going to grow into a real babe!" Ren said

"I think she's plenty cute already." Eve said

"Come this way." Hibiki said.

"OI, don't ever you hitting on Wendy. She's just a girl!" Naruto said.

"Didn't I just say to you guys that get so seriously!?" Ichyia asks.

"Yes sit!" Three men said.

"Now then! As it seems we are all here, I will go ahead and explain the plan." Ichyia said

"Is that pose of yours really necessary?" Lucy asks

"I will start with the place where the six Wizard Generals, Orcacion Seis, are gathering..." Ichyia said

"Gathering…?" Naruto asks

"… First, I will have to go bathroom's parfum." Ichyia said as he went to the bathroom

"Hey, don't smell up the toilet!" Gray said as Hikiki, Eve, and Ren are clapping.

"Why you guys are clapping?" Naruto asks

"Excellent, Sensei!" Three men said.

"They're not even listening..." Naruto said as he sees Ichyia went out of the bathroom, but he sense lies to Ichyia.

"The Worth Woodsea spreads out from here to the north. Ancient people sealed an extreme power magic spell inside the woodsea. Its name is Nirvana!" Ichyia said

"Nirvana?" Naruto asks

"I have never heard of it." Lyon said

"What about you, Jura?" Shelly asks

"No, this is first to hear this." Jura said.

"Have you heard of Nirvana? And do you want a fish?" Happy asks as he's bringing fish to Carla.

"No, thank you." Carla said

"It's destruction magic powerful enough for the ancients to seal. That's basically all we know." Ren said

"We don't know what kind of magic it is." Eve said

"Destruction magic?" Naruto asks

"I don't like this." Lucy said

"The reason that Oracion Seis has gathered in the woodsea must be to get their hands on Nirvana." Hikiki said.

"And in order for us to stop them… we will attack Oracion Seis!" Ichyia and his men said.

"And there they go posing again…" Lucy said

"I'm not even going to say anything anymore." Gray said

"I agree with you." Naruto said

"We have 13 on our side. They have 6." Ren said

"But we can't underestimate them." Eve said

"Those six are all incredibly powerful." Hibiki said as he snaps his finger then a magic computer appeared.

"Archive?" Jura asks

"That's a rare magic." Lyon said

"I've never seen it before." Sherry said

There are five pictures appeared.

"These are picture of them we finally obtained recently. The wizard who uses poisonous snakes… Cobra." Hibiki said as he shows the photoe of Cobra. He has upward-styled crimson hair. He wears white coat and crimson pant. There was big purple snake behind him.

"Ooh, he looks like a real bad guy! Look at those slanted eyes!" Natsu said

"You're eyes are the same!" Gray and Lyon said

"Thought to use speed magic, likes his name implies… Racer." Hikibi said. He has long Mohawk's hair and wears goggle. He wears red and white racing suit.

"He's a wizard that can even wipe out an entire military unit, and will if there's profit in it… Hot Eye of the Heavenly Eye!" Hibiki said. He has long, wavy and flowing orange hair. He wears large black shirt with white collar and light pants tucked inside light boots. He also is sleeping on floating carpet.

"His face looks like block." Natsu said

"I swear… I know his face before…" Naruto thought.

"The woman said to peer into your heart… Angel." Hibiki said as he shows a woman. She wears dresses with white feather. She was two wings on her back.

"I think I might be naturally weak against someone like that." Lucy said

"We don't have much information about this guy, but he's called Midnight." Hibiki said. He has black spike hair. He wears a black leather vest with white fur trimming and a pair of yellow pants with black designs.

"Why is he sleeping?" Naruto thought as he sees Midnight is sleeping ong floating carpet.

Last picture is the guy with black stripe on his face. He's holding the staff with skull.

"Then, their leader is Brain. Each of them holds a magical power great enough to destroy an entire guild." Hibiki said as the pictures are gone. "That's why we'll use our numbers to out advantage."

"Um… I think it might be best if you didn't count me…" Lucy said

"I'm also not very good at fighting!" Wendy said

"Wendy! Stop being so weak!" Carla said

"Hey, what should we do? They aren't counting us!" Happy said as he hugging his fish.

"Do not worry! Our plan does not simply involve fighting! All we have to do is find their base of operations" Ichiyia said

"Their base?" Natsu asks

"Ah, yes… We haven't mentioned it yet." Ren said

"We conjecture that they have a temporary base somewhere in the wood sea." Eve said as he shows them the map.

"If it's possible, I'd want us to get them all into their base." Ichiya said

"By how?" Gray asks

"By whacking them, duh!" Natsu said

"So that means fighting, of course." Lucy said

"Looks like we haves no choice to fight them." Naruto said

"We will use our guild's and joy, Christina, the Pegasus, and together with it, wipe the base off the face of the planet!" Ichyia said

"So it's like a magical bomber?" Sherry asks

"We'd use that kind of thing against people?" Lucy asks

"That's just how powerful they are!" Jura said as he made Lucy scared.

"R-Right!" Lucy said

"Are you ready? If we get in the battle, do not fight alone under any circumstances! Make sure to have at least two of us for every one of them we face!" Jura said

"This is so dangerous!" Lucy said

"This is a problem!" Wendy said

"Please stop sounding so pitiful!" Carla said

"Okay! I'm all fired up!" Natsu said as he smash the door and started to running. "I'll take all six of them at once!"

"Wait Natsu!" Lucy said

"Honestly, I can't believe him…" Erza said as they started to run and the others also running too.

"Man…" Naruto said as he itching on his hairs.

"Well, it looks like the operation has sould also get go-" Jura was cut off by Naruto.

"Ichyia, I have a question for you." Naruto said with serious face

"What is it?" Ichyia asks

"When you in the bathroom, why am I sense two of you?" Naruto asks as Jura was shocked.

"Wh-What are you talking?" Ichyia asks

"Don't be stupid. I know you're not…" Naruto said as he punches Ichyia's face. "…Ichyia!"

Ichyia transformed into the two small blue creatures.

"Who are you?!" Naruto asks

"They must be heard our plan. Naruto, you go after them and warn them. I'll defeat those two." Jura said

"Alright! Be careful. You saw blue two guys can do!" Naruto said as he went after the others.

**XXX**

**Timeskip **

Where they see Christina.

"What took you so long, people?" Natsu asks

"You must have a durable body to go along wit that thick skull of yours…" Gray said as he saw huge shadow on the ground. Natsu stopped then Gray bump to him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Natsu asks with angry.

"You just stop here!" Gray said

"Look!" Erza said as she holds Natsu and Gray faces. When they look at up, they saw a huge flying ship looks like Pegasus.

"The magical bomber, Christina!" Erza said

"Whoa!" Natsu said

"That's the Pegasus I've heard about?" Lyon asks

"Wow!" Lucy said

"It sure is big…" Happy said

"That gives me some hope." Carla said

"Okay! Let's split up and search for their base." Erza said

"What are you talking about?" Natsu asks

"You're useless…" Gray said as Christana is blowing up itself and they were shocked.

"What happened to Christina?" Hibiki asks

Christana crash to forest and it explode.

Natsu is sniffing the smell and found the enemeies.

"Hey…" Natsu said as he snuffs and enemies are coming.

"Yeah… Somebody's coming! Get ready!" Gray said.

When the smoke is clear, the Oracion Seis have appeared.

"They're… Oracion Seis!" Lucy said

"The maggots have swarmed…" Brain said

"We saw through your plans" Mini

"We already got Jura and Ichiya!" Gemi said

"What?" Lyon asks as he's shocked.

"Impossible!" Hibiki said

"You're trembling… I can hear it." Cobra said

"We should hurry up with our work. But you are getting in our way." Racer said

"Money makes people stronger, yes! Let me tell you something nice. Money is everything in this world, and…" Hot Eye said

"Hot eye, shut up!" Cobra and Racer said

"Hey…" Natsu said

"Yeah…" Gray said

"I can hear you…" Cobra said

"Now we don't have to go find!" Natsu and Gray yell as they're charging.

"Do it." Brain said

"Okay." Racer said as he run very fast and did spinning kick. "Motor!"

"Natsu, Gray!" Two Lucy said as real Lucy notice that a fake Lucy stand beside her. Fake Lucy is hitting on real Lucy with her whip.

The Pegasus Guild is charging to Brain, but Race was rushes to them. He kicks Ren on his back the he rushes again and kick Eve's stomach. Race was in front of Hibiki then did both kick to him.

"Requip!" Erza said as she changed her armor into Heaven Armor.

"I can hear you." Cobra said with smile.

"Forward, my blades!" Erza said as she shooting the swords at Cobra, but he easily dodge her sword by 3 step. "What? He read and dodged that many swords?"

"I told you I can hear you." Cobra said

"Requip! Soaring armor!" Erza said as her armor changed into cheetah armor and two swords. She rushes to Racer and tries to hit Racer.

"Ooh, you're quick! Fast is good!" Racer said

"But I can hear it, Titania…" "Cobra said as he was behind Erza and kick her stomach. "Your next move, that is!"

"I knew it, he's predicting me…" Erza thought

Natsu uses Fire Dragon Roar on Midnight, but his attack went to left. Natsu's eyes widened that he missed his attack, but Racer went to Natsu and did speed combo to him. Lyon and Sherry were using their magic to attack to Hoteye, but Hoteye uses the ground looks like wave then hit Lyon and Sherry.

"So this is Erza Scarlet?" Brain asks as he sees Erza is fighting with Cobra while he dodges her attack.

Cobra grabbed Erza's both arms.

"I can hear your movements… Your breathing… The contraction and expansion of your muscles…" Cobra said as he reading Erza's past and his eyes widened. "I see… You also…"

"You're open!" Erza yells as she about to slashes to Cobra, but the ground stretch out and hit Erza.

"I saw it, yes!" Hot Eye said.

"Cobra, what are you waiting for?" Speedy asks as he kicks Erza.

"Go, Cubellios!" Cobra yells as purple cobra about to bites Erza, but someone save her with yellow flash.

"N-Naruto?!" Erza asks as she sees Naruto saved her and laned on the ground. Naruto put Erza down.

"Damn it! I couldn't kill her earlier!" Cobra said

"So this is Naruto Uzumaki, the one who defeated Jose and Jellal." Brain said

"You're must be their leader." Naruto said

"This guy looks too easy to me!" Racer said with smile as he move fast to Naruto.

"Naruto, be careful. He's fast!" Erza said

"I know about it. Dattebayo!" Naruto yells as Speedy was behind him and about kick him on his back. Naruto dodges his kick with yellow flash then he behind him and kicks his back.

"What?! He's fast then me!" Racer asks as Naruto punches his stomach and did high kick to his jaw. Cobra punches Naruto's back, but he saw went white poof. Cobra dodges Naruto punches by reading his mind.

"What?!" Naruto asks as his eyes are widened

"I can hear you!" Cobra said as he kicks to Naruto, but he blocks his kick.

"Let's see about that!" Naruto said as he rushes to Cobra

"I told you, I can hear your-" Cobra said as his eyes widened that he saw 9 Bijuu are roaring at him. "Wh-What the hell!?"

Naruto punch Cobra's face then he uses Rasengan to hit his chest.

"Wendy?!" Brain said as he looked at Wendy.

Naruto had bad feeling about Wendy is going being taken by Brain.

"Erza, protect the Wendy now." Naruto said as Erza nodded to Naruto and rushes to Wendy, but Racer did speed run to her and kick her stomach. "Erza!"

"I'm going to take you with me!" Brain said as he uses his green hand magic to grab Wendy.

"Wendy!" Carla and Happy cried.

"Wendy!" Naruto yells as he about to resuce Wendy, but Cobra and Racer were in front of him.

"Oh no, you don't!" Cobra said as he kicks Naruto, but he blocks his kick.

Wendy scream as Carla is running to her and tries to resue her. Wendy reached her hand to Carla, but she grabbed Happy's hand.

"Wendy!" Carla cried as Wendy and Happy went inside the skull staff.

"Happy!" Natsu cried

"Damn you!" Naruto yells with angry as he transform into Kyuubi Chakra mode. He uses his chakra arms to grabbed Cobra and Racer head. He made their forehead hit each other very hard.

"How about you save your friend?! Dark Rondon!" Brain yells as he launches green beam into the sky then fire down to Natsu and the others. Naruto was about to save, but someone did.

"Gan Tetsu Heki!" Jura yells as he uses the earth to form a wall about Natsu and the others, blocking Dark Rondon. "Just barely in time."

"What took you so long?!" Naruto asks as he deactivates Kyuubi Chakra Mode.

"I'm sorry; I had fight with blue creatures who can copy to me. And they retreat." Jura said

"Damn it… I'm going to beat them!" Natsu yells.

"They totally got us…" Ren said

"They're too powerful except Naruto who can almost take them down." Eve said

"Wendy…" Carla said with worry as Naruto patting her shoulder and she look at him. "Naruto…"

"Don't worry, I promise I will save Wendy and Happy!" Naruto said as he activates the Sage Mode.

**XXX**


	12. Chapter 12

**XXX**

"What's wrong with your eyes?" Hibiki asks as he sees first time to see Naruto's eyes

"This called Sennin Mode. It has the ability to sense chakra very far away." Naruto said

"So that mean…" Carla said

"Yes, I can sense Wendy and Happy chakra." Naruto said

"Nice one, Naruto." Gray said

"Alright! Let's go save Wendy and Happy!" Natsu said

"Hold on, you guys have been injury. I'm going to heal you." Naruto said

5 minute later.

"Alright!" Natsu said

"Thank you, Naruto." Lucy said with smile.

"No problem." Naruto said

Jura sees Naruto's right hand had the yellow circle mark on him.

"Let's go save Wendy and idiot Happy."Carla said as she flying with her wings same as Happy's wing.

"Wait… your wing?" Hibiki asks

"This is the magic called Aera. Well, I suppose it's only natural to be surprised the first time you see it." Carla said

"Happy have wings." Naruto said

"You're copin' Happy!" Natsu said

"What did you say?!" Carla asks

**XXX**

**At the cave**

"Don't be violent! She's just a little girl!" Happy said

"Happy!" Wendy said

Brain grabbed Happy's face by one hand.

"Stop it!" Wendy yells as Brain threw Happy on the ground. "Happy, are you okay?"

"Don't worry, Wendy. Naruto will find us and rescue us, I promise." Happy said.

"Happy!" Wendy said as she hugs Happy.

"How do you know he will find us?" Brain asks

"Believe me! Naruto will find us and he kick you guys ass. He is stronger than you guys." Happy said

"Oh yeah, that's right." Cobra said as he stood up.

"What is it?" Brain asks

"It about Naruto. I heard something roars at me and powerful." Cobra said

"Powerful? Do you know?" Brain asks

"No idea, but what I saw is 9 demons are roaring at me." Cobra said

"Interesting." Brain said

"Brain, who is this girl?" Racer asks

"She can use ksy magic. In other words, Healing Magic." Brain said

"Healing Magic?" Racer asks

"A Lost Magic…" Angel said

"An ancient magic that was thought to be forgotten…" Cobra said

"Indeed." Brain said

"This little girl… Impossible!" Cobra said

"Exactly. We will resurrect him!" Brain said

"Resurrect who?" Happy asks

"I don't know, but I'm not going to help bad people!" Wendy said

"Oh, you will. You will indeed." Brain said with smile as Wendy is glare at him. "Racer, bring him here"

"That's a long ways. It'll take even me an hour." Racer said

"No matter." Brain said.

"I see. If we resurrect him, Nirvana is as good as found." Cobra said

"Cobra, Hot Eye, Angel… Continue to search for Nirvana." Brain said

"What if we meet the enemies again?" Angel asks

"Kill them." Brain said with smile

**XXX**

**At the forest**

"Are you sure you know what you going?" Hibiki asks.

"Yes, I know where I'm going…" Naruto said as he notices something. "Hey, where's Ichiya?"

Hibiki looks back and didn't see Ichyia with them. "Yeah… Where is Ichiya?"

"Ren! Eve! Hibiki! Where are you? Men!" Ichyia said as he was left alone and there was two enemies are hiding the tree.

"Okay…" Gray said

At that moment, Naruto sense enemies are coming to toward to them. "Guys, move!"

"Guys, let's split up!" Jura said

"Right!" Everyone said.

Meanwhile, Naruto is with Natsu, Gray, and Carla on their way to find Wendy and Carla but...

"Wh-what is this?" Carla asks as she sees the forest went into black.

"The trees are black?" Gray asks

"What happen to the trees?" Naruto asks

"Zatou, they said its cause of Nirvana, right?"

"It's just that terrible magic! The earth itself is dying, Gatou!" Zatou said

"H-Hey… We're surrounded!" Carla said

"Its cause of Nirvana, right?" Gatou

"You just said that, Gatou!" Zatou

"It's monkeys! We got two monkeys here, whoa!" Natsu said as he acting like a monkey.

"Those guys are from Fairy Tail!" Bald man said.

"Friends of the guy and woman who messed up our plans in Acalypha, huh?" Gatou asks

"Do I know you?" Naruto asks with confuse face.

"You don't know! You and the blonde woman who destroyed our plan in Acalypha! We are from Naked Mummy guild, remember!" Baldman said

"Really?" Naruto asks

**Flashback**

**Few days ago, in Acalypha.**

Naruto sees Lucy being grabbed by guard and lots of people.

"Naruto?" Lucy asks as she sees Naruto.

"Lucy, what's going on?" Naruto asks as he went to Lucy.

"There were robbers in trade guild. And my father is in there." Lucy said

"Alright, let's go." Naruto said.

"Wait, I have a better plan." Lucy said

**XXX**

**Inside Love & Lucky guild**

There were robbers are stealing the money and there were hostages who being tied up and duct tape their mouths.

"Hurry and put the money in the sacks!" Bald man said as he heard people shout. "Shut up, you!" As he shoot his gun to up. There was a young woman who got tied up and duct tape on her mouth. The bald guy started to get really angry so he shoot his gun at the woman.

Naruto blocks the magic bullet with his chakra kunai. He came out from the ground. Naked Mummy guild were shocked that they saw Naruto block bald man's magic bullet. Lucy also showed up.

"That's far enough!" Lucy yells as she is pointing her finger at bald man.

"G-Get them!" Bald man yells

Lucy summoned Cancer and ordered him to cut their hairs. Naruto rushes to them and did punch and kick to them.

"What the hell are they?!" Bald man asks

"The final blow!" Lucy yells as she is charging to bald man.

"I wonder what magic she'll use next." Men asks

"Lucy Kick!" Lucy yells as she kicks bald man's face while her voice is an echo. Men were shocked when they see Lucy kick.

After the battle is over, Naruto tried the Naked Mummy guildmate and the guard came. They arrested them. People were thanking to Naruto and Lucy for saving them.

**Flashback ended**

"Oh yeah… I remember now!" Naruto said

"Finally!" Bald man said

"But we will take you guys down!" Naruto said as he took out his kunai.

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu said.

"What are you guys saying? We have to hurry and break through to escape!" Carla said

"Run? Don't be silly. They came all this way to greet us." Gray said with smile.

"What?!" Carla asks

"After we will take them first, then we'll find their base is!" Naruto said

"What is with these Fairy Tail wizards?" Carla asks

**XXX**

**Inside the cave**

"Seriously!" Racer said as he put the big purple coffin with chain down. "This took longer than I thought. I couldn't get any speed with something this heavy."

"Don't be so hard on yourself. No one is faster than you." Brain said

"But Naruto…" Racer said

"That's…" Wendy said

"Coffin?" Happy asks

"Wendy… You're going to heal this man for me." Brain said

"I will do no such thing!" Wendy said

"Yes, that's right!" Happy said

"Oh, you will heal him. Someone you might know." Brain said as the chains were off and the coffin is opening. When it opens, Jellal was in the coffin and unconscious.

Wendy and Happy eyes widened that they see Jellal.

"This is Jellal. He had at one time infiltrated the Council." Brain said

"No way…" Happy said

"In other words… He's someone who knows where Nirvana is." Brain said

"Jellal? But why? How can he be alive?" Happy asks

"Jellal…" Wendy said as she knows his name.

"You know him!" Happy said as he shocked

"He was bathed in Ethernano and became like this… But he is not actually dead, you see. You are the only who can return him to the way he was. And he saved you life." Brain said

**XXX**

Back to Naruto's group.

"Holy crap." Carla said as her eyes widened that three guys defeated the entire Naked Mummy guild.

"That was easy." Naruto said

"Yep!" Gray said as he sees Natsu is grabbing one of Naked Mummy mage.

"Where is Wendy and Happy?!" Natsu yells

"Natsu, you know I can sense Wendy and Happy, right?" Naruto asks as Natsu dropped mage down.

"Oh right!" Natsu said with idiot face.

"What an idiot." Gray said.

Naruto heard a very unfamiliar wind. It's getting closer to Naruto and his friends

"Guys, move!" Naruto yells as they dodge wind.

"Isn't that…" Carla said

"You again." Naruto said with bore face as he meets Erigor.

"That's right, it all thanks to you who destroyed me! And now, I'm stronger than you." Erigor yells

Naruto sigh and said, "To be honest, you're not stronger than me. I can take you down very easy."

Erigor glare at Naruto for insulting him. He claps both their hands together, releasing a highly destructive tornado to Naruto, but Naruto dodges his wind and threw his Hiraishin Kunai at Erigor. Naruto uses Hiraishin Ren no Dan to teleport in front of Erigor. He kicks Erigor's jaws to send him into the sky and he grabbed his whole body.

"Wh-What are you doing!?" Erigor asks

"Omote Renge!" Naruto yells as he started to rotation with incredible speed and drive Erigor into the ground his head.

"Incredible! He defeated Erigor so quickly." Carla said as she sees Naruto jump out of the ground and landed on the ground.

"Alright, let's go." Naruto said

"Right." Natsu and Gray said

Meanwhile, Naruto and his groups found the cave where the Oracion Seis.

"We found Wendy and Happy. It will be that we have to-" Naruto said

"Happy! Wendy!" Natsu yells

"Natsu, you're idiot! They know that we're here!" Gray yells.

Racer was in front of them and did kick them.

"Not you again!" Natsu said

"Naruto, you go ahead! Gray and I will take his guy!" Natsu

"I think I let you…" Racer said as he about to run fast, but he got slip by Gray's ice magic.

"Don't worry about us! Just save Wendy and Happy!" Gray yells

"Alright, let's go Carla!" Naruto said as he sees Carla was unconscious so he picks her up.

"Wh-What?!" Carla asks as Naruto jump off and she scream.

When Naruto went to the cave, he was shocked that he sees Jellal.

"Jellal… You're supposed to be dead." Naruto said as he sees Wendy is crying.

"I'm sorry… This person… saved my life…" Wendy said.

"Wendy! You used the healing magic! What are you thinking? If you use that power recklessly…." Carla said as she sees Wendy fell down on the ground and unconscious. "Wendy!"

Naruto can't attack Jellal because he right next to Wendy. He might hurt Wendy.

"Jellal, you must destroy Naruto. He is your enemy." Brain said as he points his finger at Naruto.

When Jellal looks at Brain, he made a hole for Brain so he fell down.

Naruto was shocked when he saw what Jellal just did.

"What the hell?!" Naruto asks as Jellal start to walk toward. Naruto is getting ready to fight, but Jellal walked passed him. Naruto was wonder why Jellal didn't attack him. He went to Wendy and helps her up.

"Naruto, what's going on? Why Jellal didn't attack you?" Happy asks

"I don't know… Happy, don't tell Erza that Jellal is alive." Naruto said.

"Okay." Happy said.

"Let's get outta of here!" Carla said as she carries Wendy's back and Happy also carries Naruto's back. They fly up and went to the outside of the cave.

**XXX**

**Timeskip**

Wendy slowly opened her eyes and she sees Naruto, Happy, and Carla.

"Wendy!" Carla said

"Naruto, she awake!" Happy said as Naruto went to Wendy.

"Wendy, are you okay?" Naruto asks as he helps her up.

"Yeah… I'm fine." Wendy said as she stood up.

"That's good." Naruto said

"I'm sorry…" Wendy said as her head went down and feels shame.

Naruto touches Wendy's shoulder and said, "It okay."

At that moment, Naruto sense very powerful so he look to the sky and sees a huge white beam shoot up into the sky.

"Isn't that…" Carla said

"Nirvana… Looks like Jellal found it." Naruto said

"I-I… It's all my fault…" Wendy said

"Wendy, this isn't your fault." Naruto said as he feel darkness from Wendy

"This is all my fault… because I healed Jellal…" Wendy said.

"Kurama, what the hell is going on?!" Naruto asks

"I don't know, but girl's darkness is rise up… Wait, it's because of Nirvana! Naruto, it Nirvana!" Kurama said

"What?!" Naruto asks as look at Wendy is getting hate stronger so he rushes to Wendy and punch her stomach. "I'm sorry."

Happy and Carla were shocked when they saw Naruto punched Wendy's stomach and she unconscious.

"What are you doing?!" Carla asks

"Make her unconscious so that she doesn't fall into darkness." Naruto said as he summons a clone and he carries Wendy piggy-back ride.

"Darkness?" Happy said

"Yes, it's all thanks to Kurama." Naruto said as Happy and Carla doesn't who Kurama is.

"Boss, I'm going." Clone Naruto said

"Okay. Carla, you go with Wendy." Naruto said

"Alright." Carla said as she is following Clone Naruto.

"Happy, you're with me!" Naruto said

"Aye!" Happy said.

**XXX**

Lucy and Natsu on the board.

"Hold it a sec… You're got to be kidding me!" Lucy said as she sees huge water. Natsu is sick and can't move because his weakness is transportation. Lucy held Natsu very tight. When they fall off the waterfall, Naruto saved Natsu and Lucy. He yellow flash very quick and land on went out of the water and put Lucy and Natsu down on the ground.

"Naruto, are you okay?" Lucy asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Naruto said as his forehead protector fell down on his neck so he took it out.

"Lucy, Natsu!" Happy cried.

"Happy, you're alright!" Lucy said with happy as she sees Naruto is itching his wet hair and shake his head.

Lucy was blushes when she saw Naruto is shaking his head. Happy was next to her and giggle at her.

"You liiike him!" Happy said

"Shut up!" Lucy said.

"Lucy, you stay with Natsu and rest. Happy, you go help Hibiki." Naruto said as he put his headband on his forehead.

"Aye!" Happy said as he flies up and went to Hibiki.

"What about you?" Lucy asks

"I'm going to the Nirvana." Naruto said

**XXX**

Naruto finally here where Nirvana is, but he sees Erza meet Jellal.

"Then you come to me! For I am Erza! Come here! Your name is Jellal. You were once my friend." Erza said

"Friend?" Jellal asks

"But you went mad, desecrated the dead, hurt your friends, and even destroyed the Magic Council." Erza said

"I… To my friend… No… What have I done…" Jellal said as his tears up.

"Naruto…" Kurama said

"I know… I can feel his heart is changing. He ain't lie." Naruto said

"Okay, I get that you don't remember anything." Cobra said

Naruto and Erza head turn back and see Cobra

"No wonder I wasn't able to hear your thoughts at all…" Cobra said

"Cobra!" Naruto said.

"How'd you manage to get here? And why did you open Nirvana?" Cobra asks

"I heard someone's voice while I was asleep. It said we are going to obtain Nirvana. I dimly remembered the place where that magic was hidden. This is a dangerous magic. It can't fall into anyone's hands. And that's why I released the seal… To destroy it completely." Jellal said as everyone is shocked.

"What!?" Naruto asks

"To destroy Nirvana?" Erza asks

"I've already set up the magic circle of self-destruction. Nirvana will shortly destroy itself." Jella said as the purple spell is on the Nirvana.

Cobra runs to the Nirvana and tries to deactivate the spell, but it's too high-leve circle for him.

"Jellal! Spit out the cancellation code!" Cobra yells

"Erza… I can feel the kindness from that name… I can feel kindness, cheerfulness, and warmth… I'm sure you'll continue to hate me… But I can't help that… It's only natural. But the hatred will steal the freedom from your heart." Jellal said with smile as he coughing.

"Jellla… you." Erza said as she sees purple small spell on Jellal's chest.

"I can't go that far… I can't go before you!" Jellal said

"Jellal…" Naruto said as he sees Jellal is falling down.

"You will be free from Jellal… I will take your hatred and sadness… with me…" Jellal said

Naruto was shocked when Jellal says to Erza. He remembered what Obito say to him and Kakashi.

"He's attached a magic circle of self-destruction to his own body?!" Cobra asks

"Jellal!" Naruto and Erza cried as they rush to Jellal.

"I will not allow it! I won't allow you to die like this!" Erza said

"Jellal, you better not die!" Naruto yells as Jellal open his eyes at half.

"Remember! Do you think you'll be at peace knowing nothing?" Erza asks as she sees Jellal is going close his eyes. "Live, and struggle! Jellal!" She cried as Jellal is opening his eyes.

"Erza… Why are you crying?" Jellal asks as he sees Erza's eyes tears.

"Yeah, Erza, you're crying." Naruto said

Erza sees her tears on finger and she wipe out her tears.

"You are so kind…" Jellal said as he is unconscious.

"Jellal! You have to stay awake!" Erza yells

"What is the meaning of this?" Brain asks

"Brain." Cobra said

Naruto and Erza turn around and look at Brain.

"A self-destruction magic circle?" Brain asks

"Jellal constructed it, that bastard! This is bad! At this rate, we'll have finally found Nirvana only to see it destroy." Cobra said

"Worry not, Cobra. I'm sure you know just why I have the codename Brain. I was once a member of the Ministry of Magical Development." Brain said

"Well, it seems his memories are screwed up, thanks to the effects of Ethernano. Basically, he doesn't realize he's a bad guy." Cobra

"Even without the cancelation code…" Brain said as he touches the magic. "I can nullify the magic circile itself, you see." He stop the destruction magic.

"No…" Jellal said

"How pitiful, Jellal! Nirvana will be mine!" Brain said

"Never!" Erza yells as she and Naruto are charging to Brain, but it was too late.

"Awaken!" Brain said as the whole place is falling apart. Naruto, Jellal, and Erza are falling.

"Erza!" Jellal cried.

"Jellal!" Erza cried as she reaches her hand and tries to catch Jellal's hand.

"I got him!" Naruto said as he transform into Kyuubi Chakra mode. He stretches out his huge chakra hand and grabbed Jellal. He also grabbed Erza.

"Carla, look!" Wendy said

"No… It can't be…" Carla said

"Hoteye, can you see something?" Jura asks

"Something… Something huge is coming, yes…" Hoteye said

"Something huge?" Jura asks as he heard an earthquake. When he turns around, his eyes widened that he sees huge palace looks like spider with six legs. "Hoteye, what is that?"

"The final stage is the resurrection of Nirvana!" Hoteye said

Naruto was dangling from the side of Nirvana while he holding Erza and Jellal.

"Are you guys alright?!" Naruto asks.

"I'm fine! What about you, Jellal?" Erza asks

"I'm fine…" Jellal said

Naruto jumps up and landed. He moves his chakra arms to go up and put Jellal and Erza down.

"Thank you, Naruto." Erza said

"Naruto…" Jellal said

"Yep, no problem!" Naruto said with smile as he deactivates Kyuubi Chakra mode.

"It's…all over…" Jellal said

"It's not over yet. Look." Naruto said as Jellal's head up and look at someone running. It was Natsu, Lucy, and Gray is running on Nirvana's leg.

"We will not give up. Our hopes are already connected. Live, and grab the future in front of you. Jellal…" Erza said with smile as she reaches her hand.

"Let's go… together." Jellal said with smile as he grab Erza's hand and she help him up.

"Looks like my nee-chan is in love with him." Naruto thought with smile.

"Men? W-Where am I? Where did those young whippersnappers run off to? What's going on!? Meeeeennnnnn!" Ichyia cried as he being tied up

by the long stick looks like animal hang.

**XXX**


	13. Chapter 13

**Review me if I did wrong**

**XXX**

**Time skip, where Naruto almost done fight to Midnight.**

"Give up." Naruto said as he heard Midnight laughing.

"It is already midnight… It is too you had let me finish you sooner, you could sleep peacefully… You could have escaped facing the fear!" Midnight said as they heard the bell ring.

"What's that?" Erza asks

"A bell?" Jellal asks

"It is the bell that chimes midnight. When it becomes midnight, my warping is taken to the extreme!" Midnight said as his body transform into a huge demon.

"What is this?" Erza asks

"A monster?" Naruto asks

"Don't blame me for what's going to happen!" Midnight said as he charges a dark ball.

Naruto grabbed Erza and Jellal very quickly then dodge Midnight's attack with his yellow flash.

"What is this magic? It's not a take Take Over." Jellal asks

"You guys wait here." Naruto said

"You can't beat that monster by yourself!" Erza said

"Nee-chan, you have to trust me." Naruto said with smile as Erza trusts him. Naruto stand up and disappear into yellow flash where Midnight location.

"Oh, there you are." Midnight said with evil smile as he sees Naruto in front of him.

"Rasengan." Naruto said as it's on his right hand.

"You think this thing can defeat me?" Midnigh asks.

"I wasn't target to you…" Naruto said as he yellow flash to real Midnight and he hit it to the stomach with his Rasengan. When it's over, it was just an illusion.

"What happened? I saw him transform into a giant…" Jellal said

"It was just an illusion. How did Naruto break it?" Erza asks

"My illusion didn't work?! How…?" Midnight asks

"I have 9 Bijuu inside of me. They helped me to break your illusion and I also place the mark on your stomach." Naruto said as Midnight was shocked that he feels Naruto's powerful aura and something roaring at him. He sees 9 Bijuu are roaring at him.

"9 Bijuu?" Erza thought.

"I see… but can you defeat my real father?!" Midnight asks as Naruto was shocked.

"Real father? What do you mean?" Naruto asks

"I ain't going to tell you, but he will defeat you guys!" Midnight said as he unconscious.

"Naruto, you did it." Erza said as she sees Naruto's face is serious. "Naruto?"

"Real father? What did he mean?" Naruto thought as he sense very darkness eterano and something strong.

"Naruto, what are you going?!" Erza asks as she sees Naruto is running crazy

"You guys stay here!" Naruto said as he running so fast. "Hold on, guys! I'm coming!" As he thought.

**XXX**

"Welcome back, Master Zero!" Skull Staff said as he bowing on Brain, but his name is Zero and different.

"Master?" Lucy asks

"Klodoa, it seems things have gotten quite interesting. Even that Midnight was beaten? " Zero asks. His hair becomes wavier; his eyes have turned blood red, and his skin white.

"I-I'm sorry!"

"Although, it sure has been a while, to have this feeling… To have this body… This voice! This magic! It all brings me back… I'll handle the rest. Stand back, Klodoa." Zero said as he took out his cape and uses his magic to change clothes. He wears a green reminiscent of a military officer's outfit. "You little brats. You sure made a mess out of my guild. As I am the master, I will make you punishment for that."

"He's… the guild master of Oracion Seis?" Lucy asks

"Zero!" Happy said as the ground feels shaking and sense Zero's strong aura.

"The ground is shaking from his magic power?" Lucy asks

"Gettin' fired up, Natsu?" Gray asks

"I've never felt magic power this nasty!" Natsu said

"That's right… I'll start by erasing this baldy who hurt his body's Brain!" Zero said as he shoot Dark Rondon to Jura, but Gray was in front of Jura and uses Ice make: Shield.

"You're gonna attack someone who can't even move!?" Gray asks

"What nonsense…" Zero said

Gray's ice shield can't stop the Zero's magic attack and it's going to break it. Zero's magic breaks Gray's ice shield and hit him and Jura.

"Jura!" Natsu said

"Gray!" Lucy said.

"Whether he can move or not isn't much of a difference. As long as it has the form, it's just as fun to destroy!" Zero said

Natsu jump and uses Fire Dragon Iron fist to Zero. "Why, you…"

Zero blocks his attack and did one finger hit to Natsu's chest.

"Oh, no!" Happy said as he hold Lucy's leg and get scared of Zero.

Lucy's eyes were widened and scared of Zero. He was too strong for them.

"W-What'll we do? My body's… frozen stiff… I'm scared!" Lucy said as her body frozen and can't even move.

Zero is using force attack to Lucy and Happy, but someone saves them.

"Naruto!" Happy said

Lucy opened her eyes and sees Naruto saved her and Happy.

"Oh, look like I have another brat!" Zero said

Naruto put Lucy and Happy down. He looks at Lucy's body is shaking and scared of Zero. If Naruto wouldn't be here, Lucy and Happy couldn't be destroying by Zero.

"Lucy, don't be scared. I'm here with you." Naruto said as he took out his forehead protector and wrap around Lucy's right arm.

"Naruto…" Lucy said

"Naruto Uzumaki, I heard of you. You're the one who defeat Jose and Jellal." Zero asks as he sees Naruto stood up and glare at him.

"So… this is his true form what Midnight talking about." Naruto thought as he took out his kunai.

"That was very impressive how you dodge my magic, but…" Zero said as he shoots Dark Rondo at Naruto and his friends. "Can you save your friends?!"

Naruto quickly transforms into Kyuubi Chakra mode and use his chakra arms to grabbed Lucy, Happy, and the others boys. He uses yellow flash to go somewhere else.

"Look like he ran away." Zero said

**XXX**

"That was close." Naruto said as he's in a location where Erza and Jellal are.

"Naruto, what happened to them?!" Erza asks as she and Jellal rush to them.

Naruto put the three guys down and deactivates Kyuubi Chaka mode.

"They were hurt by Brain, but he's different." Naruto said

"Brain? What do you mean he's different?" Erza asks

"His name is Zero." Lucy said

"He is the guild master of Oracion Seis." Happy said as Erza and Jellal were shocked.

"What?!" Erza asks.

"Naruto!" Wendy cried as she running toward to Naruto and the others with Carla.

"Wendy! You're alright." Erza said

"Jellal…" Wendy said as she sees Jellal is right beside Erza.

5 minute later

"Gosh, what happened?" Gray asks as Natsu and Jura got up.

"Yeah, I remember that we got beat by Brain." Natsu said

"Yes, you guys were defeated by Zero. You should thank to Naruto who save you and heal you." Happy said

"Thank you." Jura said

"That's right…" Gray yells as he sees Jellal right next to Erza. "Who's that!"

"That's…" Erza said

"I'm Jellal." Jellal said as two guys were shocked and ready for fighting stance.

"You!" Natsu yells as he glares at Jellal and about to fight him.

"Calm down guys. Jellal is good now." Naruto said.

"It's okay, guys. I trusted him." Erza said

"How should we trust him?" Natsu asks

"He lost all of his memories." Erza said

"He ain't lie guys." Naruto said as Natsu and Gray calm.

"Alright…" Gray said

**XXX**

**Time skip, where Christina stopped Nirvana's blast.**

"Isn't that…" Natsu said as everyone sees a damage Christina into the sky.

"The magical bomber, Christina." Erza said

"Can anyone hear me? Somebody please, respond!" Hibiki said as he uses telepathy to everyone to see anyone alive.

"Yes, we can hear you!" Naruto said

"Naruto! And you guys are safe too." Hibiki said

"I thought Christina was destroyed." Gray said

"I can't believe Christina actually still fly." Jura said

"Yeah… We managed, somehow. We're just a temporary alliance, so teamwork is all the more important. Lyon is using ice wing to replace the wing that was destroyed." Hibiki said

"Lyon!" Gray said

"Hey, this is pretty tough…" Lyon said

"The hull, which was split into pieces, is being held together by Sherry Doll attack and Ren's air magic." Hibiki said

"I've never manipulated something so big." Sherry said

"Y-You call this h-heavy?" Ren asks

"The attack from before was Eve's snow magic." Hibiki said

"You guys…" Carla said

"Everyone…" Wendy said.

"I fused together the magic bombs that Christina had on board, but all we could take out was one leg… It's… just that sturdy… And now… my magic power is gone." Eve said

"Eve…" Hibiki said

"Eve, hand in there!" Ren said

"Oi, are you guys okay?!" Naruto asks

"Don't worry about us. I want you guys to listen very carefully. I know the way to stop the Nirvana." Hibiki said

"What?!" Erza asks

"Nirvana has six legs. They're actually more like pipes that suck up magic energy from the earth itself. The larcrima that regulate that absorption are located where the 6 legs join the main body. If you destroy those 6 lacrima in different locations at the same tim-" Hibiki said

"Same time! That's impossible!" Natsu said

"Don't worry; I've uploaded the timer to your brains." Hibiki said

"20 minutes?" Wendy asks

"Nirvana is almost ready to fire again."

"Six Iacrima…" Erza said

"…at the same time…" Jellal said

"…men." Ichyia said

"I just know you all can do it! I believe you." Hibiki said

"That will be Impossible!" Zero said as he can use telepathy and everyone was shocked.

"Zero!" Naruto said

"That's right! I am standing in front of one of those six Iacrima! As long as I am here, destroying all six at the same time is impossible! And you brats are lucky that blonde brat save you, but can anyone will defeat me!?" Zero asks as he laughing evil and cut off the transmission.

Naruto sense Hibiki and the others magic are getting weaken.

"Hold on, guys! I'm coming for-" Naruto was cut off by Hibiki

"No… you guys have to destroy the Iacarima before it will fire again… Fairy Tail… Don't give up…" Hibiki said as the transmission is off and Christina crashes to the land.

"Guys, ready?" Naruto asks as everyone is nodded.

"I'm going to check the Christina." Jura yells as he running where Christina crash.

"I can't use any powerful magic that can destroy! I'm sorry!" Wendy said as she bowing to them, but Naruto went to her.

"Wendy, I know you can do it. You have dragonslayer inside of you. You must awaken. Eat the heaven like an air." Naruto said

"Okay, Naruto. I'll try." Wendy said as she went to the Iacarima.

"Naruto, let me go with you. I want to punch that guy for what he just did." Natsu said

"Alright." Naruto asks

Naruto and Natsu are about to go to the Icarima where Zero is. Lucy grabbed Naruto's sleeve with her two fingers. Naruto turns around and look at Lucy.

"Naruto…" Lucy said with worry face as Naruto is gently grabbed her hand and she look at him.

"Don't worry about me. You have my headband on your arm. It gives your strength. And I promise I'll live, okay?" Naruto said with smile.

"Okay, Naruto." Lucy said with smile as her forehead feels very warm. She was shocked that Naruto is kissing her forehead and her face is blushing. Naruto and Natsu begin on their way, but…

"Natsu, wait." Jellal said

"What is it?" Natsu asks as he sees Jellal is making golden flame on his hand.

"A Golden Flame?" Naruto asks

"This is called Toga no Honō. If you eat this, you will defeat Zero." Jellal said as he offers Natsu to eat his Golden Flame.

"Listen, I don't like how you did to Erza in the past, but look like I have to trust you for helping Erza." Natsu said as he touch the golden flame then it all over him. He started to eat the golden flame.

"Natsu, ready?" Naruto said

"Yeah." Natsu said

**XXX**

"Naruto, you return…" Zero asks as he also sees Natsu is with him. "And Dragonslayer."

"Hell yeah!" Natsu said

"What'd you come here for, you little brats?" Zero asks

"We are going to defeat you!" Naruto and Natsu said

Natsu first charges to Zero and did the headbutt to his stomach. Then pick him up and throw him at Naruto.

"Naruto!" Natsu yells

"Fūton: Daitoppa!" Naruto yells as he breathes great wind to Zero and sent him up to air. He using yellow flash to him and kneel drop to Zero's head. He sent him down to Natsu.

"Karyū no Hōkō!" Natsu yells as he breathes fire at Zero and sent him up to air.

"This power… Dragonforce." Zero thought as he sees fire dragon behind Natsu and his skin is changing into dragon scale.

"Natsu, you skin…" Naruto said as he sees Natsu's skin looks like dragon scale. Natsu looks himself around his body.

"Incredible… I feel like I'm getting stronger." Natsu said

"Dragonforce." Zero said

"Dragonforce?" Naruto asks

"The final form of DragonSlayer magic. Its magic power is said to rival that of a dragon's, capable of annihilating anything." Zero said with evil smile as he did his fighting stance. Naruto and Natsu are charging to Zero.

"Rasengan!" Naruto yells as he hit Zero, but Zero is using a green barrier to protect from himself.

"Dark Gravity!" Zero yells as he hit the ground and the ground falling apart. Naruto and Natsu are falling through Nirvana's lower floors. Lucky, Naruto caught Natsu's hand. He lifts Natsu up and he's on the ground, but they see Zero is jumping and using Dark Rondon to them. They dodge his attack and Zero landed on the ground.

"Dark Slash!" Zero yells as he uses a whip to attack Naruto and Natsu, but Naruto grabbed Natsu and dodges Zero's whip with yellow flash. After that, Natsu use Fire Dragon roar at Zero, but Zero is using a barrier. Naruto was in front of Zero by using yellow flash and punches his stomach, but Zero grabbed his arm and threw to the wall.

"Naruto!" Natsu yells.

"Dark Delete!" Zero yells as he fired spheres of darkness at Natsu from his hand. Natsu dodges the Zero's attack, but some of them hit him. When the smoke were clear, Natsu got some scratched of him. Zero uses Dark Slash about to hit Natsu. Naruto quickly rushes to Natsu and grabbed him. He dodges Dark Slash with his yellow flash.

"Metsuryū Ōgi: Guren Bakuenjin!" Natsu yells as he rushes to Zero. Naruto is also charging to Zero with his Rasenrengan.

"Genesis Zero! I cast open the Gate of Wraithwail! People of the nil, erase those two person existence, devour their memory and soul!" Zero yells as he charges green darkness energy on their fingers and summons thousands of black phantoms to strike at Naruto and Natsu. "Begone before name of Zero!"

Naruto and Natsu screamed in pain for being pull by black phantoms, but Naruto is using Bijuu mode and Natsu's golden flame is getting longer and increase strength.

"What?!" Zero asks as he shocked and they broke the Genesis then they are charging to Zero. "The Golden Flame… They're burning off my magic?!" As he sees the golden flame get rid of black phantoms.

"Aaaaaaaaa!" Naruto and Natsu roars like Kurama and Red Dragon are roaring at Zero.

"This is dragonslayer… And the rumor was true. This is Naruto's true power!" Zero said as Naruto did yellow flash in front of him and uppercut to his jaws.

"Bijuu Senkodan!" Naruto yell as he did yellow flash combo to Zero. At final move, he kicks Zero up into the air and using Giant Rasengan with Kurama inhanced. Natsu is also using his ultimate move.

"Metsu Ryū Ōgi: Shiranui Gata Guren Hōō Ken!" Natsu said as he jump up and did the headbutt to Zero's stomach. When he hit Zero's stomach, the golden flame looks like a fire spear.

"Odama Rasengan!" Naruto yells as he also jumps with Natsu and hit Zero's stomach. Zero screams in pain, while Naruto and Natsu are roaring. While they still hit Zero, they sent him to Iacrima and hit it.

"Nice job, Natsu." Naruto said with smile.

"That was good teamwork." Natsu said with smile as he and Naruto did fist pump, but the place is shaking and falling apart. "We need to get out of here!"

"Hold on Natsu!" Naruto yells as he using his longest tail to grab Natsu. After that he quickly runs to outside.

**XXX**

**Inside the forest.**

"Whoa, man… Is everyone safe?" Gray asks

"Gray!" Erza said

"Erza, you're alright! And…" Gray said as he sees huge muscle guy with ugly face is running toward them.

"Erza! Thank goodness you are safe!" Ichyia said

Erza and Gray are shocked. They jumped back and did fighting stance.

"Who are you!?" Erza asks

"A monster?!" Gray asks

"Please calm down, you two. Thanks to the power of my parfum, my body has changed." Ichyia said as he opened the cap off and did 360 spin.

At that moment, there was a falling Clockman about to land on the ground.

"I'm so dizzy! She says…" Clockman said

"Men? A new enemy?" Ichyia asks

"Wait! That's…." Erza said

"Lucy's spirit." Gray said as Lucy is open clock door and went outside.

"Thank you, Horologium! But, when did you…" Lucy said

"I passed through the gate under my own will." Horologium said

"Virgo do that all the time."

"Due to Lucy's magic power being greater than before, it has now become possible. I can also cure lack of oxygen, bug bites, chapping of the skin, itchiness, and skin spots." Horologium said

"Seriously! Even skin spots?" Erza asks

"That… could be useful, yeah… Anyway, you can go back to your world." Lucy said as she sent Horologium back to the spirit world.

"Everyone, are you safe?" Jura asks as Jellal, Wendy, and Hoteye are with him.

"The he-cat, as well!" Carla said

"You guys are alright!" Erza said

"It all thanks to Richard." Jura said as he called Hoteye's real name.

"It's my pleasure." Richard said

"Jellal, are you okay?" Erza asks

"I'm okay, but what about Naruto and Natsu?" Jellal asks as everyone was shocked that Naruto and Natsu are still inside Nirvana. The whole buildings are falling apart.

"Naruto!" Lucy said

"That's piece of flame!" Gray said

"Naruto!" Wendy yells.

"Naruto… Natsu… What are you doing?" Erza asks

"Naruto! Natsu!" Happy yells as he looks up at the sky and sees a man in golden glowing body and a large cloak.

"Another enemy!" Ichyia said

"No… that's Naruto!" Lucy said as she sees Naruto land on the ground and carries Natsu.

"Sorry for taking so long." Naruto said as everyone was happy for him and Natsu return. They were worried about them.

"Thank you, Naruto!" Natsu said

"No problem." Naruto said as he deactivates Bijuu mode.

"Sheesh… You guys making us worried about you." Gray said

"Naruto…" Wendy said as she running to Naruto and jump hugs him. "You really… kept your promise."

"Yep!" Naruto said with smile.

"Naruto, here." Lucy said with smile as she's giving Naruto's forehead protector. "Thank you. It really helps me."

"You're welcome." Naruto said as he picks up his forehead protector and wrapping around his forehead.

Erza sees Jellal was standing by the tree alone.

"Thank you for helping us." Erza said

"Erza… No… You have nothing to thank me for…" Jellal said

"What are going to do after this?" Erza asks

"After this? I don't know…" Jellal said

"That sounds about right… Answers do not come so easily for you and me…

"I'm scared." Jellal said

"Scared?" Erza asks

"What if… my memories return?" Jellal asks

"Jellal… I'm with you." Erza said with smile.

"Oww-men!" Ichyia cried

"What's wrong, dude?" Gray asks as he sees Ichyia tries to run toward and hit something invisible wall.

"I was about to release number 2 in the bushes when I ran into something!" Ichyia said

"There are some marking on the ground…" Wendy said as she see purple spell on the ground.

"It's runes!" Naruto said

"When did this…" Carla said

"What's going on?" Happy asks

"The same ones as Freed? No, even more powerful!" Gray said

"We're trapped?" Lucy asks

"Show yourself!" Natsu asks

"Who are they?!" Wendy asks

"It's gonna leak out!" Ichyia said

"I wish you no harm. All I desire is for you to stay here, without moving, for a little while." Man with glasses said.

"Who are you?" Naruto asks

"I am Captain of the Reformed Magic Council's 4th Enforcement and Detention Corps. My name is Lahar." Lahar said

"Who?" Natsu asks

"Reformed Magic Council?" Gray asks

"They're already backing in business?" Lucy asks

"We have been reborn, to uphold the law and protect justice. We have no mercy for those that do evil acts." Lahar said

"What do you mean?"

"We haven't done anything bad!"

"R-Right, I'm sure we didn't…" Natsu said

"Please hand over that person codenamed Hoteye to us." Lahar said

"What?! Wait a minute!" Jura said

"It is okay, Jura." Hoteye said

"Richard…" Jura said

"Even if my soul has been awakened to righteousness that does not wipe clean my past evil ways.

"Hey, Hoteye, who is your brother?" Naruto asks

"His name is Wally. Wally Buchanan." Hoteye said

"What?!" Fairy Tail asks

"Yes, he is my good brother." Hoteye said

"I know him." Naruto said

"What you say?" Jura asks

"He is my good friend. He is now energetically traveling around the continent." Erza said

"Is this what they call a miracle, bestowed only to those who believe in the light?" Richard asks as bend down. "T-Thank you! Thank you!"

"I feel sorry for him." Lucy said as she sees Richard went inside the prison carriage.

"Aye…" Happy said

"Ah, well…" Gray said

"There isn't anything we can do for him." Carla said

"Enough already! Just unseal the runes! It's gonna explode!" Ichyia said as he ready to explode.

"Don't!" Naruto and Lucy yells

"No. Our true objective is not Orcaion Seis. The one, who infiltrated the Magic Council, destroyed it, a fired Etherion… There is a far greater evildoer among you, yes? You, Jellal." Lahar said as everyone was shocked.

"N-No way!" Natsu said as he sees Jellal's hands got handcuff by Council.

"Come now. If you resist, I have orders to use Iethal force." Lahar said

"Wait! Jellal got mind control by Zeref spirit! Right now, he's lost all of his memories. He's good!" Naruto said

"That doesn't matter. This man is dangerous. We cannot allow him loose in the world again. Never again." Lahar said as Naruto rant. "You can release them from the runes."

"Yes, sir." Council Guard said.

"But…" Naruto said

"It's Okays Naruto. I have no intention of resisting." Jellal said as he's walking to the carriage, but he stop and had something say to Naruto. "Naruto, protect Erza for me."

"Jellal…" Naruto said as he shocked.

"Is there nothing left you wish to say?" Lahar asks

"No." Jellal said

"It's pretty much guaranteed you'll be executed or given life without parole." Lahar said as everyone was shocked when they heard.

"But that's…" Lucy said

"You'll never see another human face again." Lahar said

"I won't let him go!" Erza thought

"Hell no!" Naruto yells as he's charge through Council.

"You ain't takin' him!" Natsu said as he's with Naruto.

"Naruto, Natsu!" Gray yells

"They're from the Council!" Lucy said

"Why you…" Lahar said

"Move away! He's our ally!" Natsu yells as he and Naruto tries to push Council guard away.

"He's our comrade! Let him go!" Naruto shout as he headbutts to Council guard.

"Naruto…. Natsu… Leave me be…" Jellal said

"Shut up! You're coming with us! Erza needs you!" Naruto yells as he pushes council guards away.

"Restrain them!" Lahar said as he ordered Council guards charging to Naruto and Natsu.

"Konoha Senpū!" Naruto yells as he high kicks to some of the guards.

Gray joins the action.

"Go, Naruto and Natsu!" Gray yells

"Gray?" Happy asks as he and Lucy shocked.

"There's no stopping Naruto and Natsu now, after all! We can't just sit right! He helped defend you from Nirvana!" Gray yells as he dodges few punches then he punch back to them.

"There is truth to that. It is unjust to arrest a man like that." Jura said

"It pains me to say it, but if that man is taken away, Erza will be saddened!" Ichyia said

"Don't blame me if anyone gets hurt!" Lucy yells as she and Happy are fighting.

"Come here, Jellal! You can't leave Erza! You're got to stay by her side! For her! So come here! We stand with you! We're allies, right?!" Natsu yells

"Please! Don't take Jellal with you!" Wendy cried as her arm grabbed by Council guard.

"Leaver her alone!" Naruto yells as he's punching the guard face and let Wendy go.

"Arrest them all! For obstructing government officials and adding in the escape of a criminal!" Lahar yells as Council army are charging to Naruto and his friends.

"Kurama!" Naruto shout as he transform into Bijuu mode and also using Kurama. He roaring out and scared Council guards.

"W-What the hell!" Lahar said as he shocked.

"Back off!" Naruto yells as Kurama is roaring at Council army.

**"You humans better listen to him. He ain't kidding!" Kurama said with smile.**

"M-Monster!" Council guard said.

"Stop! That's enough!" Erza yells as everyone stopped fight and shocked. "I apologize for the fuzz we've cause. I… will take full responsibility. Just…take Jellal away."

"Erza!" Natsu yells

"Sit down!" Erza yells as she made Natsu sit. Naruto deactivates Bijuu mode.

Jellal is walking to prisoner carriage, but he stopped and had something to say to Erza.

"Oh, right…"

Erza was wonder what Jellal last sentence

"It was the color of your hair." Jellal said with bright smile as Erza was shocked and he went inside the carriage then the carriage rode away and Council Army.

Meanwhile

"Where did Erza go?" Happy asks

"She's alone," Lucy said as she sees Naruto stand-up

"I'll go talk to her." Naruto said as he went to where Erza is. When he is there, he sees Erza is sitting on the ground.

"Jellal…" Erza said as her tears are coming down and Naruto sit beside her. She looks at Naruto.

"Jellal was right about you, nee-chan. Your hair is beautiful." Naruto said with smile as Erza was shocked.

She wrap her both arms around Naruto's waist and hug him. She crying more and Naruto hug her back.

**XXX**

**Cait Shelter Guild**

"Fairy Tail… Blue Pegasus… Lamia Scale… Also, Wendy and Calra. You have done well for defeating Oracion Seis and stopping Nirvana. As a representative of the local League of Guilds, I, Robaul, say the job well done. Thank you. Nabula! Thank you!" Robaul said. He was small, slim elderly man with a long white beard, complete with a mustache.

"It was our pleasure, Master Robaul! The fight with Oracion Seis was one fierce battle after the next! There was no a single easy battle! But the bonds between us allies led us on the path to the victory!" Ichyia said

"You said it!" Three boys said

"Men." Ichyia said.

"Oh really, just take all the good parts for yourself." Gray said

"Men!" Ichyia said

"Did he even fight anyone?" Lucy asks

"I don't think so." Naruto said

"It's finally over…" Sherry said

"You guys did great!" Jura said

"Jura…" Lyon said

"Everyone, I have something to say you. Please listen carefully." Robaul said.

After Robaul explain about Nirvana.

"W-What are you saying…?" Wendy said as everyone that in Cait Shelter disappear in sparkles. "What is this? Everyone!"

"All of you!" Carla said

"Mangna! Pepel!" Wendy yells

"What's going on here? They're all disappearing!" Hibiki asks

"No, everyone, I don't want you guys disappear!" Wendy cried.

"I apologize for deceiving you… All the members of the guild are illusions created by me."

"Say what?" Natsu asks

"Illusion with their own personalities?" Lyon

"What incredible magic power!" Jura said

"I… lived alone in this ruin, protecting Nirvana. 7 years ago, a single boy came here."

"A single boy? It must be Jellal." Naruto thought

"Wendy, the truth is that I create an illusory family." Robaul said

"The guild was created all for Wendy!" Lucy said

"I don't wanna hear that! Bask, Naoki, don't you dare disappear too!" Wendy said

"Wendy, Carla… You no longer need a foster family. Don't you have the real friend? Your future… has only just begun." Robaul said with smile as he disappears.

"Master!" Wendy cried.

"Everyone, thank you. Naruto, please take Wendy and Carla for me." Robaul said as his voice is gone.

"I will." Naruto said

"Master!" Wendy cried as she bend down and cry more. And also her tattoo guild is gone.

Erza gets behind Wendy and knees down. She touches Wendy's left shoulder.

"Bury the pain of losing your loved ones… into the arms of your friends." Erza said as Wendy looks at her. "Come… to the Fairy Tail!"

**XXX**


	14. Chapter 14

**Review me if Idid wrong**

**XXX**

"Ah! Swaying in the sea breeze feels so nice!" Natsu said as he looking at the ocean and riding on the ship.

"Isn't this great, Natsu?" Happy asks

"Transportation is a wonderful thing!" Natsu said as he's running back and forward.

"Natsu, I wouldn't be exciting if I were you." Naruto said as it was too late that Natsu is emotion transportation.

"C-Cast it again!" Natsu said

"Told you." Naruto said.

"If you do it over and over again, it'll get less effective." Wendy said

"Just leave him be." Gray said

"Carla, you and Wendy are really coming with us to Fairy Tail, huh?" Happy asks

"I'm just coming along because Wendy said she was going to." Carla

"I can't wait! Fairy Tail!" Wendy said

"Fairy Tail is very nice place. You'll be happy." Naruto said with smile as Wendy is so exciting.

**XXX**

**Fairy Tail guild hall.**

"And so that's why I've invited Wendy and Carla to join Fairy Tail." Erza said

"It's a pleasure!" Wendy said as she bowing.

"So cute!" Wakaba said

"There's a cat same as Happy!"

"How old are you, miss?" Marco asks.

"Welcome back, everyone." Mirajane said with smile.

"Yep, we're back." Naruto said

"Nice job. This area should be peaceful now for a while. And, of course, I bid Wendy and Carla a hearty welcome!" Makarov said with smile.

"Lucy, welcome back!" Levy said

"Levy!" Lucy said

"I'm impressed they're all okay." Jet said

"Lucy's getting more and more out of our league…" Droy said.

"Ah, Gray! Juvia was so very, very worried about you and I missed you!" Juvia said.

"Gray, do something!" Naruto yells as he and Wendy were at 2nd floor thanks to his yellow flash.

"Why me!" Gray yells.

"And then there was this snake flying in the sky!" Natsu said

"Snakes can't fly! It's not like they're a man!" Elfman said

"Man?" Happy asks

"How are you? I'm Mirajane." Mirajane said

"Ooh! Isn't it wonderful, Carla? This is real Mirajane!" Wendy said

"I bet that Carla is the same as Happy, but what kind of magic do you use, Wendy?" Mirajane asks

"What? Lumping me in the he-cat?!" Wendy asks

"I use sky magic. I am Sky Dragon Slayer." Wendy said as everyone was shocked. "I guess they don't believe me…"

"Whoa, awesome!" Wakaba and Marco said

"It's same as Natsu and Gajeel!" Alzack said

Wendy was smiled at them. Naruto sees Gajeel on the 2nd floor.

"C-Cat… W-Why? We're all Dragon Slayers… I don't have a cat." Gajeel thought as he watching Natsu and Wendy cats.

"Gajeel, what's wrong?" Naruto asks

"It's none of your business." Gajeel said

"Was it because you don't have a cat?" Naruto asks with playful.

"Shut up!" Gajeel yells

"Today we're having a celebration! A party to welcome Wendy and Carla!" Makarov yells as everyone are doing party time.

"Wendy, do you girls like it?" Naruto asks

"Yeah. What about you, Carla." Wendy said

"Not really my style." Carla said

Naruto was glad that Wendy is happy and having fun with Fairy Tail. He also sees Mystsogan is on 2nd floor and watching at Wendy and Carla.

"Mystogan?" Naruto thought as he sees Mystoagn disappear and remembered that he saw Mystogan's face looks like Jellal. "Could it be…?"

"Naruto, is there something wrong?" Lucy asks

"Nothing." Naruto said as he sat down on the chair and want to know why Mystogan is here

**XXX**

**2 days later, in Lucy's apartment.**

"So, is that what happened?" Naruto asks as Lucy is sick and sneezing. She is using her blanket around her because she was caught in the snow during mission.

"Yeah… that how I got cold… Achoo! Of course, I really want to go hanami, but I'm sick. " Lucy said as she did cute sneeze again.

"I see…Oh Well, I'm staying." Naruto said.

"What?!" Lucy asks

"Since you are sick, I can't just leave you alone." Naruto said

"B-But today is the hanami. You might miss the fun." Lucy asks

"That doesn't matter. I'm still staying here. Just go to the bed, I'll go cook." Naruto said as he going to the kitchen.

"Okay…" Lucy said as she went to her bed.

5 minute later.

"Naruto should be done right now." Lucy said as she sees Naruto is carrying a bowl and walk slowly. He picks up the chair and place right next to Lucy's bed. He sat in the chair.

"Eat egg soup." Naruto said as he picks the soup with his spoon and feed Lucy.

"Naruto… you don't have to do this." Lucy said with blushes.

"Just eat it." Naruto said as Lucy's open her mouth and he feed her. Lucy's thought about the soup is really good. After she finishes her soup, Naruto takes the bowl and put in the sink.

"Naruto… why are you so nice to me? And why do you always protect me?" Lucy asks as she remembered that Naruto always save her.

"I made a promise." Naruto said

"A promise?" Lucy asks.

"Yea, I made a promise to your mother. I'll protect you with my life." Naruto said as Lucy was shocked.

"Naruto…" Lucy said.

"You should get sleep." Naruto said as he moves the blanket to Lucy.

"Okay…. I really want to see sakura tree" Lucy said as Naruto got an idea.

**XXX**

**At night**

Lucy woke up and heard people are talking. She got up and checks on the window.

"What?!" Lucy asks as she shocked that she sees rainbow glowing sakura tree floating on the water with boat. "H-How?"

"I did it for you." Naruto said

"Naruto… you…" Lucy said as Naruto is right beside her.

"Yep, your wish comes true." Naruto said with smile as he and Lucy are watching rainbow sakura.

"It's beautiful." Lucy said with smile.

"Yeah, it was beautiful…" Naruto said as he heard Lucy's snoring and fell sleep. He gently carries Lucy to her bed and pulls the blanket to her.

"Goodnight, Lucy." Naruto said as he went outside.

"Naruto, thank you." Lucy said with smile as she begins to sleep.

**XXX**

**Few days later**.

"Big news!" Two guys yell as the bell is ringing.

"What is it?" Lucy asks

"The bells are ringing?" Wendy and Carla asks

"Could it be…" Gray said

"Gildarts!" Everyone yells with exciting as they jump up.

"Who's Gildarts?" Naruto asks

"He's Fairy Tail's strongest wizard." Mirajane said

"Wait, even stronger than Erza?" Lucy asks as she shocked

"I'm not even in his league." Erza said

"How dangerous can this guy get?" Lucy asks

"I'll be happy to meet him." Naruto said with smile

"Oh man… You really should meet him." Gray said with smile as everyone in Fairy Tail guild is so exciting for Gildarts returns.

"Not like I care, but what's the celebration about?" Lucy asks

"It's like a festival, Carla." Wendy said

"Definitely one festive guild…" Carla said

"It's only natural for everyone to celebrate. It's been about three years since he came back." Mirajane said

"Three years? What did he do?" Naruto asks

"There are quest more difficult than S class, called SS class. But there are jobs even above those, called ten-year quests." Mirajane said

"Ten-year quests?" Lucy asks

"No one has completed them for more than ten years. That's why they're called ten-year quests. Gildarts went on one even more difficult, a hundred-year quest." Erza said

"Wow…" Naruto said as he heard city is moving. He went outside and sees the whole city moves and shifts its position so that a clear and straight path leads to Fairy Tail.

"Whoa!" Lucy said

"What is this?" Wendy asks

"Wow, he's must be popular." Naruto said

"Actually, why they did it because Gildarts uses Crash Magic." Erza said

"He'll turn anything when he touches into bits…" Mirajane said

"How much of an idiot is he? So, the entire city was reconstructed with this in mind?!" Lucy asks.

"That's amazing! Isn't it, Carla?" Wendy asks

"Yes, amazingly stupid." Carla said

When Gildarts enter the Fairy Tail guild hall, his hair is orange. He wears a long, black, high-collared and tattered cloak with shoulder plates; around his waist is a simple belt. Gildarts also wear loose-fitting dark pants, complete with an armored waist-guard bearing plates similar to the ones on his shoulders, tucked inside simple boots.

"Gildarts, fight me!" Natsu said

"Right off the bat with that?!" Elfman asks

"Welcome back." Mirajane said

"So, this is Gildarts" Naruto said

"Miss, I was pretty sure there was a guild named Fairy Tail around here…" Gildarts said

"This is it. Oh, and I'm Mirajane." Mirajane said

"Mira?" Gildarts asks as he looks at Mirajane about 5 second and he realizes it was Mirajane. "Oh! You've really changed! And wow, the guild is brand-new!"

"He didn't notice from the outside?" Lucy asks

"Gildarts!" Natsu yells like crazy as he standing on the stair.

"Oh? Natsu, is it? Been a while!" Gildarts

"Fight me, Gildarts!" Natsu said as he jump punch to Gildarts, but Gildarts spins Natsu in his right right and sent him to ceiling.

"Maybe next time." Gildarts said

"That was quick." Naruto said

"I knew it! He's crazy strong!" Natsu said

"You haven't changed a bit." Gray said

"A Man among Men!" Elfman said

"There are faces I have never seen before… Things sure have changed" Gildarts said as he sees Naruto is standing right beside to Lucy. He walks to him.

"You must be Naruto Uzumaki. I heard you defeat Jose." Gildarts said

"Yep, it's nice to meet you." Naruto said as he and Gildarts did a handshake.

"Gildarts!" Makarov yells

"Oh, Master, long times no see." Gildarts said

"How did the job?" Makarov asks

"I lost. It's impossible to me." Gildarts said with smile as everyone was shocked.

"Even Pops couldn't handle it?" Gray asks

"I see…" Makarov said

"Sorry, that'll bad for our reputation." Gildarts said

"That's okay, I'm glad you came back. Besides, you're the first one I know that's ever come back from this quest alive." Makarov said

"I'm going get some rest, so I'm heading my home. Natsu! Come to my place later. I have something to say to you!" Gildarts said as he walking to the wall and break it.

"My, my…" Mirajane said

"Use the door, man!" Someone said

"I wonder what he brought me!? I can't wait!" Natsu yells with smile as he uses fire punch the wall.

"Don't go copy him!" Max yells

**XXX**

Naruto, Natsu, and Happy are walking to the Gildarts's house.

"I wonder if he brought me some rare flames from foreign lands or something." Natsu said

"I don't know." Naruto said as they enter the house and say hi to Gildarts.

"Oh, you're here." Gildarts said

"It's been a long time since I've been here." Natsu said

"Three years, right?" Happy asks

"So, what's up?" Natsu asks

"Have things been going between you and Lisanna?" Gildarts asks

"Hmm?" Natsu asks

"Stop lying!" Gildarts said as he laughing.

"Lisanna died. Two years ago." Natsu said as Gildart was shocked.

"I see… So that's Mira… I'm sorry, Natsu." Gildarts said

"If that's what you wanna talk about, I'm leaving." Natsu said as he about to leave.

"Wait, Natsu!" Happy said

"Natsu… I met a dragon on this job." Gildarts said as Naruto and Natsu were shocked.

"A dragon?" Naruto thought

"Did you just say dragon?" Natsu asks

"I don't think it's the red one that you're searching for. It was a black dragon." Gildarts said

"W-Where?" Natsu asks

"The holy Mt. Zonia." Gildarts said

"Isn't it obvious? I'll ask it where Igneel is." Natsu said

"It's gone. It flies around the continent, or maybe even the world." Gildarts said

"Even so, there might be some clue!" Natsu said

"Natsu, calm down…" Naruto said

"Natsu, take a look at this." Gildarts said as he moves his cloak. Naruto and Natsu were shock.

"What happen?" Naruto asks

"The black dragon did this. My left arm and leg, and my internal orgnasm too… I don't know what kind of guy this Igneel fellow is, but the black one is an enemy. Plus… human can't beat it." Gildarts said as he had left arm is armor and leg is wooden. Also his torso is bandaged.

"So that's why you abandon a quest. Good thing you're alive." Naruto said

"Yeah, thanks to that." Gildarts said

"The ones who can defeat them are Dragon Slayers! With my magic, a Black Dragon isn't anything…" Natsu said

"If you really think that, then I won't stop you!" Gildarts said

"Damn it!" Natsu yells as he ran outside.

"Natsu, wait!" Naruto said

"I got him." Happy said

"Happy. Give Natsu your support. A human can't beat it. A dragon might be able to." Gildarts said

"Aye!" Happy said as he went after Natsu. Naruto looks at Gildarts's arm and leg. He can't believe that Gildarts almost got killed by the black dragon and he got a idea.

"Hey, Gildarts, can you remove your wooden arm and leg." Naruto said

"What are you trying to do?" Gildarts asks

"Trust me." Naruto said with smile as Gildarts took out wooden arm and leg. Naruto is using his six path power to restore his arm and leg back. He also restores his internal organsm. "All done!"

Gildarts was shocked that he has his arm and leg back.

"A-Amazing! Have you ever done this before?" Gildarts asks.

"Yep, I used on to my sensei to get his eye back." Naruto said as Gildarts is very impressive about Naruto.

"That healing isn't just a magic. It was something else. How did he do that? I'm pretty sure he can defeat black dragon by himself." Gildarts thought as he feel strong aura to Naruto and also feel 9 bijuu.

"I have to go…" Naruto said as he about to leave, but Gildarts have something to say to him.

"Naruto, thank you for helping me and I heard the weather is going to be rain tomorrow so be careful." Gildarts said

"You're welcome and I'll be careful." Naruto said with smile as he gives Gildarts thumb up.

**XXX**

**Next day, in Naruto's apartment.**

Naruto was watching the hard rains and the cloud look really bad. He also heard a lightning.

"Jeez, the weather is sure bad." Naruto said

**"I'll agree with you." Matatabi said**

**"I have bad feeling about this." Kurama said as he watching the cloud and the others Bijuu agreed with him.**

"What do you mean?" Naruto asks

**"I don't know. I just feel like something is going to be happen." Kurama said**

Naruto sees Wendy is running through the rain.

"Wendy?" Naruto asks.

**XXX**

**Outside**

Naruto sees Wendy is stand in front of Mystogen and also see his face.

"Jellal, what are you doing here?" Naruto asks

"I'm not Jellal that you know." Jellal said

"Well, I know that real Jellal is in prison, but who are you? Where did you come from?" Naruto asks

"I don't have time to explain this. You guys need to get out of here!" Jellal said.

"What do you mean?!" Wendy asks

"Anima has grown too large for my power alone to suppress it! Before long, Magnolia will be wiped out…" Jellal said as Naruto and Wendy shocked.

"N-No way…so the guild is going…" Naruto said

"…destroy! Naruto, we need to warn them!" Wendy said

"Yeah! Let's go!" Naruto said as he and Wendy are running to their guild.

"Wait! You can't!" Jellal said as Naruto and Wendy ignore him. They almost to their guild, but...

**"Oi, look up." Kurama said with a sweatdrop.**

Naruto looks up at the sky. His eyes widened that he sees a hole in the sky.

"W-What is that?!" Naruto asks as he sees the guild being sucked up.

"Everyone!" Wendy yells as she being pushed back and blue flash are coming to her and Naruto. Naruto grabbed her and covered her.

"Wendy, are you okay?" Naruto asks as Wendy look at him.

"Yeah." Wendy said as Naruto let Wendy go and sees the place is gone and the guild. "Where are we?"

"I don't know…" Naruto said as he looks at everything is so empty.

"Everyone! Is anyone there?!" Wendy asks

"Natsu! Lucy! Where are you?!" Naruto asks as he sees Natsu came out of the ground. "Natsu!"

"Wh-What?!" Natsu asks as he sees Naruto and Wendy. "Naruto? Wendy? Where are we?"

"You don't remember?!" Wendy asks

"Well, I was asleep. Where is the guild?" Natsu said

"This is the guild!" Wendy said as Natsu was shocked.

"There was a hole appeared in the sky and city being sucked up. And the guild also sucked up." Naruto said

"R-Really?! A-Are you crazy?" Natsu asks

"No, I'm not crazy." Naruto yells

"You should thank to Dragon Slayers magic. I'm glad that at least you three are safe…" Carla said as she look Naruto and notice that he is standing here. "Wait… Aren't you Dragon Slayer?"

"No, I'm not Dragon Slayer." Naruto said as Carla was shocked

"H-How!?" Carla asks

"I have no clue. Anyway, how did you get here?" Naruto asks

"Natsu! What is this…? Oh, no! The city is gone!" Happy yells as he shocked.

"Happy!" Natsu said

"I'm glad you're alright." Naruto said

"Guys… I've come from the other world, Edolas. And also he-cat." Carla said

"Edolas?" Naruto asks

"Yes, Edolas… A different world than this one. Over there, the world has begun losing its magic." Carla said

"Losing magic?" Wendy asks

"Unlike this world, in Edolas, magic is limited. Your chakra also will be limited, Naruto." Carla said.

After Carla explain about Edolas.

"Let's go. He-cat, grab onto Natsu and Naruto." Carla said as her wings show up and fly up.

"I-I can't carry two…" Happy said

"Don't worry; I can fly." Naruto said as everyone was shocked.

"What?! Really!?" Natsu asks

"Yep, I'll show you." Naruto said as he can fly up. "I have a Rikudō Sennin ability which is allowed me to fly."

"That's cool!" Natsu said as he looks at Happy. "Let's go, Happy! To your home country!"

"Aye!" Happy said as they're flying up to the Edolas.

"He-cat, Naruto, open up your full magical power!" Carla yells.

"Aye!" Naruto and Happy said as they use the maximum speed. Natsu and Wendy are screaming.

"We can enter Edolas through the remaining traces of the Anima! We'll cut through with our wings, Aera!" Carla yells as she is giving them a signal until they see the lightning. In the second, they saw the lightning and Carla said, "Now!"

They use the best maximum speed and has entered the Edolas.

"So bright." Natsu said as he opened his eyes and shocked that he sees floating islands.

"Woah…" Naruto said as he sees the river is floating. "The river is floating."

"Island is floating!" Wendy said

"This is your homeland, Happy." Natsu said

"So, this is Edolas." Happy said

"We should find the place to land." Naruto said

"Why?" Natsu asks as Carla and Happy's wings are gone and also Naruto lost the chakra. They fell down and bouncy in the plants. They land on a plant. Natsu's head get stuck in the plant.

"My wings are gone." Happy said

"What happened?" Wendy asks

"I told you, remember? You can't magic and chakra freely here." Carla said as Naruto is helping Natsu to pull him out. After that, Naruto tries to talk to Bijuu, but it's all black and quiet.

"Look like Kurama and the others are gone because this world. Guess I have to use my taijutsu without using my chakra." Naruto thought as they jump down on the ground.

"Okay then! Let's go search for everyone!" Natsu said

10 minute later, Naruto and his friend are walking through the forest.

"Natsu, where are we going?" Happy asks

"I think we lost." Naruto said as he can't sense anything.

"Don't worry guys; I can rely on my nose for something like…" Natsu said as he snuffs, but he didn't snuff anything. "Huh? How come I can't snuff?"

"You can't use your magic, remember?" Naruto asks

"Right!" Natsu said as his stomach is growling and the others too.

"I'm hungry…" Happy said.

"I need… ramen…" Naruto said

"We should get going…" Wendy said

Meanwhile

"Look, it's a fish!" Happy said as he sees a fish is in the water.

"All right! We can catch it and have a nice meal…" Natsu said as the fish moves up and it's gigantic.

"It's huge!" They yells as they shocked.

"Looks delicious!" Happy yells

"It huge!" Wendy said

"Ooh, a big, strong fella! I'm getting fired up!" Natsu said.

"Oi, you aren't going to do…" Naruto said as Natsu jumps off and about to punch big fish.

"Karyū no Tekken!" Natsu yells as he punches the forehead and nothing happened. There was no flame on his fist. The big fish hit Natsu to the lake. "My fire doesn't work…"

"I told you! You can't use magic in Edolas!" Carla said

"Which means…" Natsu said

"Run like a hell!" Everyone yells as Naruto is carried Wendy, Carla, and Happy.

"It's still chasing us!" Happy yells

"Naruto, guys, don't leave me!" Natsu yells as he was behind.

"Sorry, Natsu! Naruto is faster than you!" Happy said

"You trailor!" Natsu yells as he saw a cliff and they stopped. "Shit!"

"It's Dead-end!" Wendy said

"Happy, fly me!" Natsu said

"I can't use magic, remember?!" Happy asks

Naruto looks behind, the giant catfish is getting closer.

"Get down!" Naruto yells as they went down and catfish jumped over them. The catfish fell down into the floating river.

"Dang!" Natsu said

"That was close." Naruto said

"Is anyone alright?" Wendy asks

"I'm hungry, but otherwise still alive." Happy said

"Give it a rest already, okay?" Carla asks

"Huh?" Natsu asks

"We're not in disguise, so don't cause any more commotion!" Carla

"Carla…" Wendy said

"My fault? Really?" Natsu said

"Not entirely, but for dangerous part! I don't know what the kingdom would do if they found out we're here. In that case, I couldn't predict what would happen to us, let alone whether we'd be able to save everyone!" Carla yells

"I-I see… I don't really understand, but it's my fault, I guess…" Natsu said as his head went down and shame himself.

"What don't you understand about it?" Carla asks

"Carla, you're going too far." Wendy said

"If he meant it, that'd make it even worst!" Carla yells

Meanwhile

"Stuff happens in life, you know Natsu?" Happy asks

"That's not cheering me up, Happy. Plus, this isn't a time for your stomach to be growling." Natsu said as he sees two travelers looking at us.

"We got spotted again." Carla said

"What'll we do?" Wendy

"Umm… We are travelers who have lost our way!" Happy said as he speaks, two travelers are bowing to Naruto with their scared face.

"Please forgive us!" Two travelers said

"Huh?" Naruto asks

"Naruto and Exceed, please spare our lives!" Traveler #1 said

"What?" Naruto asks with confuse.

"Exceed?" Natsu asks

"They know your name, Naruto." Happy said

"What the hell?" Naruto asks

"Um…" Natsu said as he taking steps forward.

"Don't, Natsu!" Happy said

"Uh, we have something we'd like to ask you!" Natsu said as Naruto step forward.

"Our friends are here in Edolas and do you know…" Naruto said as they scream and ran away from him.

"Save us!" Two traveler yells as ran away.

"Hey, Hey…" Natsu said.

"When those people saw Naruto, Carla, and Happy, it seems like they were scared…" Wendy said

"See? It wasn't my fault." Natsu said

"Was I making that scary a face?" Happy asks

"I don't think so. Those guys seem really scared of me. How did they know my name?" Naruto asks

"That's the good question…" Natsu said as he's stepped on the top of the mushroom and it getting bigger.

"What is it now?" Carla asks

"I have a bad feeling about this." Happy said as the mushroom them into the air.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" They scream as they bouncing on the other mushroom and crash into a pumpkin house.

"We fell again…" Wendy said.

"Geez…" Carla said

"Natsu, you should watch your step." Naruto said

"Where are we?" Natsu asks

"It looks like a storehouse of some kind…" Happy said

"I don't know how much good it'll do now, but let's borrow some clothes for disguises from here." Carla said as Natsu is searching the clothes.

"Hey, guys, there's tons of fun clothes!" Natsu said

"Naruto, Natsu, don't look at me here, please." Wendy said.

"Okay, Wendy." Naruto said as he's not peeking and still looking through the clothes.

"Take a look at me!" Happy said as he wears a helmet and green short cape.

"I guess that'll do." Carla said. She's dressing like beautiful desert clothes.

"So cute! I think your look great in anything, Carla!" Happy said as Carla looked away.

"Okay, I'm finished!" Naruto said. He is wearing a white fox mask and wearing a black large cloak looks like Anbu cloak.

"Hey, guys…" Natsu said as he saw something.

"What is it?" Wendy asks

"I see Fairy Tail!" Natsu yells.

"Seriously, let's go!" Naruto said as they are running to their guild.

"The building's a look different, but it's Fairy Tail!" Natsu said

They're at Fairy Tail. The building looks like some kind of the big plant. When they inside the Fairy Tail, their eyes are widened that they see same Fairy Tail members, but they're all different.

"Everyone's safe!" Natsu said

"We found everyone pretty easily!" Wendy said

"The guild seems really different, though." Happy said

"Don't worry about the details, man!" Natsu said

"Natsu, something is not right..." Naruto said

"What do you mean?" Natsu asks as Naruto is pointing his finger someone. When Natsu is looking where Naruto is pointing at, his eyes were widened that he sees Gray is wearing big white jacket. "T-That's Gray!"

"And Juvia!" Happy said as he sees Juvia is at quest board. Her outfit consists of a white shirt with gold trimmings that is knotted to reveal her stomach, and a short blue skirt with fishnet stockings and high heeled shoes. She also wears white gloves and a maroon tie.

"Juvia is going on a job now." EJuvia said

"W-Wait, Juvia! I wish you'd take me with you… or something…" EGray said

"You're so smothering… How many layers do you have on?" EJuvia said

"What the fuck!" Naruto and Natsu said as they shocked and under the table.

"Naruto, Natsu, look!" Happy said as he's pointing at.

When Naruto and Natsu are looking at where Happy is pointing, they were shocked that they see Elfman is sitting down on the chair. His hair is short. He wears white tank top and white pants. He is being told off by Droy and Jet. Everyone is different and their dressing.

"Oi…" Naruto said.

"I know…" Natsu said.

"Hey. Who the hell are you?" Blonde woman said with familiar voice as she bend down and sees Naruto and the others.

"No way!" Natsu said as he shocked.

"Holy crap!" Naruto said as he sees Lucy. She is dressed in a revealing, black leotard with a large erect collar that is exposed at the front, and is cut to reveal her stomach and ample cleavage. She wears a pair of long thigh-high boots. She has single metal shoulder guard on the right shoulder.

"What the hell are you doing sneaking around under the table?" Lucy asks

"Lucy!" Naruto, Natsu, and Happy yell as they shocked.

"What in the world is going on?!" Carla asks

**XXX**

**Give me your idea. What should Edolas Naruto look like and his power? I'm going to make him bad.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Review me if i did wrong**

**XXX**

"Oi… Who the hell are you? What the hell are you doing sneaking around under the table?" ELucy asks

"W-What's wrong with everyone?" Natsu asks

"I have no idea." Naruto said

"Lucy is scary…" Wendy said

"Hmm… Natsu?" ELucy said as she takes a closer look at Natsu then she hugs him. "Now I take a closer look at ya, you're Natsu!"

"W-What?" Natsu asks

"Natsu… Where have you… Where have you been this whole time? You had me worried, damn it." ELucy said

"Lucy?" Natsu asks

"Capital Punishment!" ELucy said as she locked her legs around Natsu's neck and screw his head with her fist.

"There it is!" EWarren said

"One of Lucy's 48 torture techniques: The Screwdriver Crush!" EMax said

"Natsu!" Wendy said

"It's not nice to pick on him like that…" Cana said. Her typical attire is plain and non-revealing, opening with a bergère hat, beautifully decorated with a simple pink rose. Next, Cana dons a long-sleeved white blouse tied at the neck with a small, dark pink ribbon, with frills decorating the sleeves, collar, and waist.

"Cana!" Naruto said

"She looks nice!" Happy said

"And over there, too! I can't believe that's actually Elfman!" Naruto said as he sees Elfman is crying sitting on a chair.

"How long are ya gonna keep crying, you wimp!" EDroy and EJet yells.

"I'm so sorry!" EElfman said.

"I don't get this at all! What in the world is going?" Happy asks

"Well, at least I'm glad you're safe. Right, Juvia?" Gray asks

"Shut up." Juvia said

"Is this all the effect of Edolas? Is everything and everyone completely backward?" Happy asks

"I don't think so…" Naruto said

"Natsu, welcome back!" Mirajane said

"Mira's the same as always." Natsu said

"Well, that's unexpectedly boring." Happy said

"By the way… who are the mask guy, little girl, and those cats?" EMarco asks as EWakaba right beside him and they started to freak that they see the cats.

"What's the meaning of this?" EJet asks

"Why are Exceeds here in a place like this?" EDroy asks

"Exceeds?" ELucy asks as she stopped.

"What?" Happy asks

"What's going on here?" Lucy asks

"Why is everyone so scared when they hear the word Exceed? What's an Exceed?" Natsu asks

"Carla…" Wendy said as she looks at Carla.

"Phew, it was getting really hot when I wear a helmet." Happy said as he took out his helmet.

"You really look just like them." EMirajane said

"Huh?" Happy asks

"You two look like Exceeds." EMirajane said

"Uh, do they look like them?" EWakaba and EMarco said

"Or are they real?" EGray asks

"It's just like Nee-chan said… They just look exactly like Exceeds, is all?" EElfman asks

"Well guess that's that." Juvia said

"Now, spit it out! I was really damn worried about you! Where were you and what the hell were you doing?" Lucy asks as Natsu is sitting on a chair.

"Well, how should I start…?" Natsu said

"Natsu, you have to explain everything carefully!" Happy said

"You know… you see…" Natsu said

"You're annoyed!" ELucy yells as she locked her leg around Natsu's left arm and screws his head with her elbow.

"There it is!" EWarren said

"This time it's the Screwdriver Elbow Crush!" EMax said

"The only difference is the elbow?" Happy asks

"Bis Bis…" Alzack said

"What is it, Al Al?" bisca asks

"What just happened?" Naruto asks

"I don't know…" Wendy said

"I found you, Natsu!" ELucy yells as she caught Natsu's arm and about to punch him.

"Hey, you…" Natsu said

"Okay! Time to try out my new technique!" ELucy said

"I said stop it! If you don't cut it out, even if you are Lucy, I'm not gonna…" Natsu said

"What? You wanna go? Be my guest." ELucy said with smile as she did elbow hit and kick him.

"S-She's strong!" Wendy said

"Wow, she knows how to do martial art." Naruto said

"Natsu, are you okay?" Happy asks as Natsu is lying down on the ground.

"I'm… not okay." Natsu said

"You don't have the guts, chump." Lucy said

"Natsu actually talked back to Lucy." ECana said

"That's quite amazing." EMax said

"What an idiot."

"Now, spit it out! What the hell were you doing, and where?" ELucy asks with serious face as she grabbed Natsu's scarf.

"You see… I… Happy, need some help here?" Natsu said

"This helmet has been very stuffy and I have no strength left." Happy said

"You're cold-hearted!" Natsu yells as he heard very unfamiliar woman voice.

"Lucy… Bulling Natsu again? You should stop." Woman with white hair said. Her hair is short and blue eyes. She wears white-blue dresses.

"Okay, we're done here." ELucy said

"No way…" Happy said.

"You've come back!" Elfman said

"Welcome back, Lisanna!" Mirajane said as Natsu and Happy's eyes widened and shocked that they see Lisanna. They thought she was dead.

"L-Lisanna… I've found you…" Natsu said.

When Lisanna turns around, she sees Natsu and Happy about to jump hugs her.

"Lisanna!"

"Hey!" Lucy said as she kicks Natsu and Happy. "Since when did you start acting like an animal?"

"But Lisanna is alive… Right over there…" Natsu said

"What the hell are you talking about?" ELucy asks

"Why is Lisanna here?" Happy asks

"Didn't she die about three years ago?" Naruto asks

"Yeah, that's what Mirajane told me." Wendy said

"Oi… look…" Naruto said as he pointing his finger at someone.

When Wendy looking at where Naruto is pointing at, she was shocked that she sees Edolas Wendy. Edolas Wendy is a tall, young woman ample breasts and long blue hair. Her attire consists of a very revealing cerulean-colored top with a thin white trim, which tapers off at her waist and at her bust into multiple spiked points.

"Doesn't that girl look a bit like you, Wendy?" EWarren asks

"You think?" EWendy asks

"That's me!" Wendy said as she shocked

"It just like me and Sakura went to the different world. I was wonder what did I look like in this world." Naruto thought as he remembered Toby sent him and Sakura to the different dimension. He also remembered that where Naruto and his friends met two travelers. They started scared of Naruto and ran away. Naruto had bad feeling about this.

"It'll be trouble to stay here any longer. Let's go." Carla said as she's running while she holding Happy's hand.

"Carla, where are you going?" Wendy asks

"To the Royal City! There should be a clue about what happened to the guild in the Royal City!" Carla said

"Royal City? Carla, how did you know…" Naruto about to ask, but someone rushes to the door.

"It's the Fairy Hunter! She's here!" Someone said as everyone was shocked

"You over there, cat! Where do you think you're going? It's dangerous outside!" ELucy said as Carla and Happy stopped.

"Fairy Hunter?" Naruto asks as he sees everyone is scared when they heard Fairy Hunter.

"Crap!"

"The people from the Kingdom are after us again…" ECana said

"Kingdom?" Happy asks

"The people who sent us to Earthland." Carla said

"Wait… That means we're the enemies of Fairy Tail?" Happy asks

"Reactor ready for ignition. Coordinates set. Error compensation complete in 5, 4, 3 ,2, 1… Connected to the marker! Shocker absorber charged with magic!" ELevy said as she using some kind of control and tries to go different location.

"How long until the transmission magic circle, Levy?" ELucy asks

"I'm working on it right now! Suck it, Lucy!" Levy asks

"It's gonna be too late! The Fairy Hunter is coming!" ELucy Yella

"I know that, sheesh!" ELevy yells

"Fairy Hunter?" Natsu asks

"40% output for transmission threshold… 43%... 46%... 51%!" Levy said as she counting the percent and the whole place is shaking.

"The air… is shaking…" Wendy said

"She's coming!" EElfman yells as someone just fly down near Fairy Tail.

"What's that?" Natsu asks as he sees some kind of huge blue beast-dragon.

"The Fairy Hunter?" Happy asks

"What's that?" Carla asks

"The Kingdom is after Fairy Tail? But why?" Wendy asks

"Isn't that obvious?" EWendy asks

"Me?" Wendy asks

"By order of the King, all wizard guilds were abolished. Only one is left in the world… The one right here." EWendy said.

"What?" Wendy asks

"You came with Natsu, even though you didn't know? In other words, we're an underground guild." EWendy said as Wendy was shocked.

"Okay! We've passed the critical point for transmission! Shock absorber activated! Transmission magic circle, expand!" ELevy said as everyone is floating.

"What is it now?" Natsu asks

"M-My body!" Naruto said

"We're floating!" Happy yells

"Everone, grab onto something!" ELucy said

"Transmission, activate!" ELevy yells as she activates it then Fairy Tail building disappear and went to the different location.

"Transmission, eh?" EErza asks as she's the one who rides on the beast. She wears armor breastplate top and light-armored gauntlets and greaves on her forearms and forelegs. She also using the spear.

"Hmm… Transmission magic, I see. Using that much magical power so foolishly… That damns the underground guild…" Man said.

"SugarBoy, you're here?" EErza asks

"Those fairies sure are quick at running, yes…" Sugarboy said. His hair is blonde in a pompadour style. He wears pink armor and sword with him.

"They flit from one place to another, like flies… Damn vermin…" EErza said

"You were quite close, Fairy Hunter. However, they won't be able to transfer too many more times. It's only a matter of time until you catch your prey. On another subject, it seems the giant Anima plan was a success." Sugarboy said

"The Earthland Fairy Tail was destroyed?" EErza asks

"More accurately, absorbed. Our king sure does things in a big way." Sugarboy

"What happened to the wizards that were absorbed from Earthland?" EErza asks

"In the Royal City. They've become giant Iacrima." Sugarboy said

**XXX**

They were teleported in the desert place.

"Damn, that's hurt!" ELucy said

"Lucy…are you okay?"

When ELucy looks at Naruto, she is on top of him. Her cheek is very blushing and her heart is beating.

"Why is my heart beating?" ELucy thought with blushes as her head turns around and sees her guildmate are staring at her and Naruto. "W-What!?"

"Nothing!" They said as they're not looking.

"Well… Thank you for saving me." ELucy said with blushes as she move to the right and stand up.

"You're welcome." Naruto said as he's stand up.

"Who was that person before…?" Natsu asks

"What's the matter, Natsu? Has it been so long you forgot?" EMirajane asks

"As if!" EWakaba said

"She's one of the captains of the Kingdom's Magic Regiments… Erza Knightwalker. Also known as Erza the Fairy Hunter." EMirajane said as Naruto and his friends were shocked that Erza was their enemy.

"Erza…" Naruto said

"…is our enemy." Natsu said

"By the way, who are you?" ELucy asks.

Naruto looks at Natsu and nodded to him, it's time to telling them a story about who they are.

"Lucy, if I tell you my name. You guys might freak out." Naruto said as Edolas people are confused.

"What?" ELucy asks as everyone was wonder.

"We're not people that you know us. We came from another world called Earthland then came to your world to rescue our friends." Natsu said

"We're also from the guild called Fairy Tail like your guild." Happy said as he show his guild mark to everyone.

"So…"

"Yeah, if you guys confuse, I'll show you." Naruto said as he move his hood down and remove his mask to show his face. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I'm from Earthland."

Edolas people were shocked.

"This girl is who I am in that other world?" EWendy asks.

"Hello…" Wendy said

"You're all tiny, Wendy!"

"Anyway, we'd like you to tell us how to get to the Royal City." Natsu said as everyone was shocked

"Is something wrong?" Naruto asks

"Please, our friends have been sucked up by this world's king! If we don't rescue them soon, everyone will be converted into magic power… They'll be gone!" Wendy said

"Sorry to tell you, Ii'l me, but you'd be better off stopping now." EWendy said

"Huh?" Wendy asks

"Go against Edolas's king, and you forfeit your lives. That's just how powerful the kingdom is." EWendy said

"Magic power is limited in this world. It's not infinite. To put it another way, it'll be used up eventually." EElfman said

"Fearing that, the King of Edolas tried to monopolize all magic." EGray said

"Due to that, all Wizard Guilds were ordered to disband." EJuvia said

"Everyone resisted at first." EMax said

"But one after another were crushed before the might of the Royal Army's magic regiment."EWarren said

"This is the only guild that is left. And, of course, we haven't been spared casualties." EJet said

"We've lost almost half our members." EMax said

"You guys should stay away. Give up and go back to your world…" EDroy said

"Are you telling us to give up and abandon our friends…?" Naruto asks as everyone shocked and listens to him. "I'll never give up till I find my friends. If I fall along the way, I'll get back up and try again. But never shall I accept the fact of defeat. Those who think positive, I keep them around. Never shall I dwell on things in the past. Bad times come but never do they last. I shall never give in to those who are weaker than I. If I give up now, Why not lie down and die? I'll never give up... Never give up!"

"He's right… We'll never give up until we find our friends!" Natsu said.

"What if they're too powerful? They can destroy you with a powerful weapon!" EGray said

"I don't care who I have to fight! If they rip my arms out, I'll kick them to death! If they rip my legs off, I'll bite him to death! If they rip my head off, I'll stare him to death! And if they gouge out my eyes, I'll curse them from the grave! Even If I'm torn to shreds, I'm going to save my friends and protect them with my life, Dattebayo!" Naruto yells as everyone eyes are widened and couldn't believe how amazing Naruto's speech was.

"Please… tell us the way…" Natsu said

**XXX**

Meanwhile, Naruto and his friends are walking through the desert.

"Naruto, that's was an amazing speech." Happy said

"Yea, thanks." Naruto said as Natsu is chasing the pink frog. "Natsu, you should probably leave him alone."

"Oi! Get back here!" Natsu yells as he tries to catch small pink frog, but he bump a huge mama pink frog. They freak out.

"It's huge!" Happy said

"Run!" Naruto yells as they running from chasing huge pink frog.

"He's not going to stop!" Happy said

"We can't use our magic!" Wendy said

"Then I'll do it even without magic!" Natsu said as he and Naruto stopped.

"Let's do this!" Naruto yells as they rush to huge pink frog. Naruto jumps into the air and did Dynamic Entry to frog head. Natsu just punches to pink frog stomach, but when they hit it, they bounced back and pink frog about to attack them. Lucky, ELucy did jump into the air and hit the pink frog with her magic whip.

"Scary Lucy!" Wendy and Happy said

"Stop calling me scary!" ELucy yells as she sees the huge pink frog ran away. "That guy wasn't much."

"But why are you here?" Carla asks as ELucy's cheeks are blushed and look away.

"Thank you, Lucy!" Naruto said with smile as he moves his mask up and made ELucy blushes.

"Y-You're welcome." ELucy said with blushes as she looks away.

"You say a lot of stuff, but you're Lucy, all right." Natsu said

"How does that follow exactly?" ELucy asks

"See, those kinds of lines is totally Lucy." Natsu said

"I wanna show Lucy this scary Lucy." Happy said

"I can't wait to see the look on the real one's face!" Natsu said as ELucy kicks Natsu and Happy.

"So I'm a fake?! Technique 12: The Back-Crack Bridge!" ELucy yells as she carries Natsu and break his back.

"We should get going." Happy said

Meanwhile.

"I see. They thought you were Exceeds, and reported it. That's what drew them to us." ELucy said

"I still can't believe that Erza's our enemy." Happy said

"Well, either one's scary, though."

"Huh?" ELucy asks

"No, no… I was talking about Erza!" Natsu said

"Hey, Lucy, is there me in this world?" Naruto asks

"Yeah… He's also our enemy. He's very strong… stronger than Erza Knightwalker." ELucy said as Naruto and his friends shocked.

"Naruto's our enemy too…" Happy said

"Does he have his parents?" Naruto asks

"I don't know…" ELucy said as she heard something behind the rock. "Something is coming!"

"Hold on…" Naruto said as he walks toward to the rock. When he looks at the rock, there was a cute small orange fox that made a sound and she also got injury. She looks like Kurama, but she only has one tail and female.

"Naruto, what did you find?!" Natsu asks

"I found the orange fox. And she looks hurt." Naruto said as he carries orange fox and walk to his friends and Edolas Lucy.

"Aww, she's so cute!" Wendy said with smile.

"I know..." Naruto said as he looks at orange fox and he looks so familiar before. "She looks like Kurama, but she only got 1 tail." His thought as he helping orange fox's injury and fed him the food. The orange fox begins to cute bark at Naruto with her smile cute.

"You're welcome. I have to go…" Naruto said as orange fox run to his arm and stopped at his shoulder. "You wanna go with us?"

Orange Fox bark happy means yes and smile.

"Cool! We got a new member!" Natsu yells

"Let's go, Yuziki!" Naruto said with smile as he gives orange fox new name and Yuziki lick Naruto's face for naming her. "Stop, that's tickles." He smiles at Yuziki. ELucy has never seen Naruto's smile like that. His smile made ELucy blushes.

"Is there something wrong?" Happy asks

"N-Nothing… we're there." ELucy said with blushes as they're in the city.

"Wow! It's a city, Happy!" Natsu said

"Walking for days sure was tough."

"The buildings are kind of round?"

"Let's hurry."

"Thank you for coming with us, Lucy." Naruto said with smile as Yuziki bark happy at Lucy.

"F-Follow me. You won't be able to go any farther without some magic weapons."

"Thanks a bunch, Scary Lucy!" Natsu said with smile as he gave Lucy thumb up.

"You wanna fight?!" ELucy asks

**XXX**

**In the City of Louen.**

"Until a little while ago, magic was bought and sold normally. But now, with the kingdom's Guild Hunter trafficking in magic is forbidden. And that's not all. Even possessing it is a crime."

"Just possessing it is a crime?"

"What happen to the people who could always use it?"

"What? You just make sure not to have it on you, right? And wait, what do you mean people who could always use magic?"

"Well, the other world they can't use magic and I can't use my chakra. So, this world…"

"Indeed, in this world, magic is an object."

"Object?"

"By saying that magic is limited here, it means that there aren't people like us who hold magic within their own bodies. Physical objects like Iacrima can hold magic power. So if you combine them with weapons or other daily items, you create magic items." Carla said

"So the wizards over here just use magic items?" Natsu asks

"I suppose." Carla said

"We're here. There's a magic black market underground here." ELucy said

"Alright, let's go in." Naruto said

After, they're done black market.

"Unlike our Lucy, Scary Lucy is really dependable!" Happy said

"I told you not to call scary!" ELucy said

"You've got a lot of pull around here." Natsu said

"You really saved us." Wendy said

"By the way… I'm kind of interested in hearing about the Lucy over there…" ELucy said

**XXX**

**In MonMon Cafe**

"I'm writing a novel?! I'm from a rich family, and use key magic?" ELucy asks as she laughing and pounding on the table.

"Both of you are equally noisy, though." Natsu said

"Don't call me noisy!" ELucy said

"You're also beautiful, Lucy." Naruto said with smile as Yuziki agree with him and ELucy was blushes.

"How do I use it again?" Wendy asks as she tries to open small light blue cylinder. It called Air Shatter Cannon.

"You idiot… Don't show magic in front of other people!" ELucy said as she warned Wendy so she was shock and put her magic weapon away.

"Sorry…" Wendy said

"But magic used to be part of your daily lives, right?"

"Yes. The bastards from the kingdom have stolen away a part of our culture."

"But why?" Wendy asks

"So they can monopolize it." ELucy said

"Then if we beat the people from the kingdom, magic might come back to the world, right?" Natsu asks

"Do you understand how crazy that sounds? There's no way to fight the Royal Army!" ELucy said

"Then why did you follow us?" Naruto asks

"Because I wanted to tell you how to get to the Royal City. I wasn't planning to fight or anything…" ELucy said

"That's okay, Lucy. You don't have to fight with us, and thank you." Naruto said with smile as ELucy is blushing.

"Why is he so nice to me…?" ELucy thought as Royal Army came and caught them.

"There they are!" Royal guard said

"Seal off the entrance to the city!" Another guard yells

"Crap!" Naruto yells as Yuziki jump on the ground and growling at Royal Army. "Yuziki, stay with us!"

"Okay, then! Let's try this sucker out!" Natsu yells as he took out his Flaming Sword.

"Wait, don't!" ELucy yells

"Let's go! Fire!" Natsu yells as he shoots fire from his sword, but Royal Army are using magic shield.

"Carla, how do I use this again?" Wendy asks as she tries opening the Air Shatter Cannon.

"One more!" Natsu said as he using flame again, but it didn't work.

"Magic power is limited, remember? All magic has a certain number of times it can be used!"

"Just once?!"

"If you keep the out put in the mind, you can use it about 100 times!" ELucy said as Royal Army is charging to them, but Yuziki was in front of them and breathes fire at them. Natsu and the others eyes were widened.

"Nice one, Yuziki!" Naruto yells as Wendy finally detach the Air Shatter Cannon, but when she deattach, Naruto and the others got sucked in big tornado and sent them to the house.

"Ow…" ELucy said as she touches something hard and warm. She was shocked that she was on top of Naruto again and her cheeks are very blushing. She quickly got off him. "I'm sorry!"

"That's okay…" Naruto said as he stood up and his mask broke. "I think I broke my mask."

"Man… that was hard magic to use." Natsu said

"Yeah…" Wendy said

"What'll we do?" Happy asks

"Isn't there another entrance?" Carla asks

"We're in trouble… there're too many armies." ELucy said

"We found you, Fairy Tail!" Royal guard yells as Naruto and the others were shocked, but was it them?

"Let me go!" Lucy said

"Oi… that's sound just like…" Natsu said as they opened the door very slow and sees Lucy being grabbed by Royal Guard.

"It's Lucy!" Happy said as he shocked.

"That's me?" Elucy asks as she shocked that she Lucy from Earthland.

"That's hurts, sheesh!" Lucy said

"Why is Lucy here?" Happy asks

"W-What's going on?" Carla asks

"Naruto…" Natsu said

"Right!" Naruto yells as they opened the door and about rescue to Lucy but...

"Gate of the Scorpion, I open thee! Scorpio!" Lucy said as she summons man with short hair that is red on one side and white on the other. His tail is a large gun that is shaped like a scorpion's tail. He wears no shirt, but has a flower shaped collar that is red and trimmed with gold around his neck. He has a red sheet-like material around his waist that is kept up by his large belt that has the Scorpio symbol on it. He wears black shorts, and has bandage-like material wrapped around his arms and legs.

"We are!" Scorpio said as Naruto and the others were shocked that Lucy is using her magic. "Sandblaster!" He shoots tornado sand to Royal Army from his tail.

"Magic?" Naruto and Natsu asks

"How?" Wendy asks

"T-That's…" ELucy said

"I'm going on a date with Aquarius now. Peace!" Scorpio said as he went back to Spirit World.

"Lucy…" Naruto said

"You guys! I missed you!" Lucy said as she running to them.

"Somebody explains what's going on…" Natsu said as Lucy sees ELucy step forward and freak out.

"That's me!?" Lucy yells as she shocked.

"Lucy… this is Edolas Lucy… Lucy… this is Earthland Lucy." Naruto said

"She's… Edolas's me?" Lucy asks as there was more Royal Army.

"We'll explain later!" Carla said.

"Natsu, Naruto, hurry up and get them!" Lucy said

"How?" Natsu asks

"Use your magic, duh!" Lucy said

"Lucy, he can't use magic and I can't use chakra…" Naruto said as Lucy's freak out that they can't use their power.

"And another word, how can you use magic?!" Natsu asks

"How should I know?" Lucy asks

"Lucy, we need to get rid of those guys!" Naruto said

"Please!" Happy said.

"Gate of the Ram, I open thee! Aries!" Lucy said as she summons a woman with pink hair, brown eyes and a pair of twisted horns on her head. She wears clothes that have a wool-like style, white and fluffy.

"U-Um… I'll do my best… I'm sorry!" Aries said with shy face

"Poofy!" Happy said

"W-What the hell is that?" ELucy asks

"Aries, can you beat them?" Lucy asks

"R-Right… I'll try! Wool Bomb!" Aries said as she conjures a massive amount of Magical wool surrounding Royal Army. "Um, is this working? I'm sorry."

"You did great!" Naruto said with smile as Aries is very blushes for first meet him.

"He's right! Keep attack!" Lucy yells

"Wool Shot!" Aries yells as she shoots bullet pink wool to Royal Army.

"Even thought we're getting beat..."

"It feel good."

"Do me more…"

"Wool Wall!" Aries yells as she creates Wool Wall then Royal Army crash to Wool Wall.

"Now's our chance, everyone!" Lucy said

"Let's go!" Natsu yells

**XXX**

**In the forest.**

"We should be okay after running this far, right?" Carla asks as Yuziki bark means that they are okay.

"Who's that little cute fox!?" Lucy asks with happy face.

"That's Yuziki. She's my new partner." Naruto said

"Can I carry her? Please! Please!" Lucy asks as she begging for Naruto.

"Alright." Naruto said with smile as Lucy slowly carries Yuziki and she lick her cheek. Lucy is laughing and put Yuziki on her laps.

"By the way, how did you get to Edolas?" Natsu asks

"We were all worried that you'd been turned into a Iacrima, Lucy." Wendy said

"Horologium and Mystogan saved me." Lucy said

"Mystogan saved you?" Naruto asks

"Allow me to explain." Lucy said

After Lucy explain.

"Since then, I've been searching the whole time for someone I know."

"I wonder why Mystogan knew about Edolas?" Wendy asks

"Who exactly is he?" Natsu asks

"I think he's Edolas." Naruto said as everyone is shocked

"A-Are you sure?" Natsu said

"I'm pretty sure." Naruto said as he sensed Mystogan's eterano before.

"Why is it that you're the only one who can use magic here, Lucy?" Happy asks

"Hmm… Maybe it's because I'm like, the legendary chosen warrior!" Lucy said.

"But you can't beat Edolas Naruto and Erza." Natsu said as Lucy shocked about Edolas Naruto.

"Is he…" Lucy said as everyone nodded.

**XXX**

**Time skip an little, Hotel.**

"How long will it take to get there?" Wendy asks

"Hey, look at this!"

When they look up, ELucy is wearing white towel.

"She's exactly the same as me! Our bodies are identical!"

"Don't go prancing around in a towel!"

"Edo-Lucy, Naruto and Natsu are here, you know!" Wendy said

"And I should care, why?" ELucy asks

"Care, damn it!" Lucy yells

"You're in high spirits, Doublucy!" Happy said

"Are you actually proud of that joke?"Carla asks

"What, Naruto and Natsu? You guys wanna peek?" ELucy asks as she about to remove her towel.

"Please, stop it!" Lucy yells as Naruto look away from ELucy and Lucy with blushes.

Natsu started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Lucy asks

"Don't take a bath together, sheesh!" Natsu said

"Now that you mention it…" ELucy and Lucy said

"They're so alike it's hard to even tell them apart…"

"I couldn't believe we even have the same ass." ELucy said as she touches her ass.

"Please, stop it!" Lucy yells

10 minute later

"Are you sure it's okay being this short?" Lucy asks as she sees ELucy's hair is short. Thanks to Cancer who already cut ELucy's hair.

"Is there a custom on Earthland about taking care of your hair, too?" ELucy asks

"Well, all girls think like that-ebi." Cancer said

"Girls, huh?" ELucy asks with smile as she walks to the window and watching outside. "You'd just be stupid to think of being a boy or a girl in this world… We've got enough to handle just surviving…"

"But everyone in the guild here looked like they were having fun…" Happ sayd

"Well sure. If we didn't force ourselves to keep laughing, our hearts would break just like that… Plus, there are people who still need us, even in this world. So, even if we're now dark, we're got to keep the guild going." ELucy said as Naruto smile at her. "But I guess that by itself isn't going to cut it…"

"Huh?" Lucy asks

"Nothing… let's go sleep." ELucy said

**XXX**

**Menma Uzumaki will be comfirm next chaper!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Review me if I did wrong.**

**XXX**

**Next day.**

"I can't believe! What the heck is this?!" Lucy yells as she holding the paper and ELucy is gone.

"Do you have to be so hyped up this early in the morning?" Natsu asks as he rubbing his eyes.

"What is it?" Carla asks.

"That Edolas me ran away!" Lucy yells

"She wasn't planning fight with us." Naruto said as he rubbing his eyes while Yuziki is licking his face to wake him up.

"Why?" Lucy asks

"She lost a half of her guildmate in Fairy Tail." Naruto said as Lucy shocked.

"I see…" Lucy said

"If you walk for three days to the east, you'll reach the Royal City. I'm returning to the guild." Wendy said as she reading the paper and it gave them the location.

"We should get ready and move to the Royal City." Naruto said as he getting his stuff.

**XXX**

**At outside.**

"Do I really think those people can change the world?" ELucy thought as she running to her guild.

Flashback

"I don't care who I have to fight! I'll never give up till I find my friends. If I fall along the way, I'll get back up and try again. But never shall I accept the fact of defeat. Those who think positive, I keep them around. Never shall I dwell on things in the past. Bad times come but never do they last. I shall never give in to those who are weaker than I. If I give up now, Why not lie down and die? I'll never give up... Never give up!" Naruto yells

"If they rip my arms out, I'll kick them to death! If they rip my legs off, I'll bite him to death! If they rip my head off, I'll stare him to death! And if they gouge out my eyes, I'll curse them from the grave! Even If I'm torn to shreds, I'm going to save my friends and protect them with my life, Dattebayo!" Naruto yells.

**XXX**

**Last night**.

"Hey, Lucy, what did you think of Naruto?" ELucy asks.

"I… Well… Why did you ask that question?" Lucy asks with blushes

"I never say that you love him… I just say what is he?" ELucy asks with blushes

"Well… He's kind and good friend of mine. He protects his comrades and care about them. He made a promise that he will protect me with his life… His smile… and warm…" Lucy said with smile as she looks at ELucy. "Are you crushing on Naruto?"

"No way! Are you crushing on Naruto?!" ELucy asks with blushes as she made Lucy blushing.

"No! He's just my friend… good friend." Lucy said.

"I see…" ELucy said with smile as she's flashback to Naruto's smile is kind and warm.

**Flashback ended.**

"Why am I thinking about Naruto?" ELucy thought wit blushes.

**XXX**

Meanwhile.

Lucy's face is happy while she carries the golden book.

"She's already back in high spirits." Happy said

"She's happy she found the rare book at the bookstore, right?" Wendy asks

"What kind of book did you buy?" Natsu asks

"A book on the history of this world! I bet you guys want to learn about this world too, right?" Lucy asks

"Not really." Natsu said

"Sorry Lucy, I hate book." Naruto said as Yuziki agrees with him.

"Come on guys! This history book tells everything! This world is fascinating!" Lucy yells as she raises her book called Edolas. "For example, the Exceed race is written about in here…"

"I'd like to know about that, too. They seem like a race that is extremely feared, though…" Wendy said

"I said I don't care." Natsu said

"I don't read book." Naruto said as they heard something

"What's this?" Lucy asks

"That's…!" Carla said

"An airship?" Naruto asks as he sees two royal guards are running where the airship land. "Quick! Hide"

Naruto and his friends are hiding behind the wall and watch Loyal Armies are waiting for the airship to land.

"They're finally going to extract the magic power from that giant Iacrima the day after tomorrow!" Someone said

"If you don't get on board; you'll miss the event of a lifetime!" Another someone said

"Giant Iacarima, they say?" Natsu asks

"It has to our friends, Natsu." Naruto said

"They're extracting the magic power two days from now? We won't make it in time if we walk!" Lucy asks

"If they start extracting the magic power, everyone will be gone for good." Carla said

"Can we steal that ship?" Natsu asks as everyone was shocked except Naruto.

"Steal it? That airship?" Wendy asks as her eyes are widened look like cartoon eyes.

"Normally, that's not necessary, right?" Carla asks

"If we can steal that airship, we can get there very fast, but…" Naruto said as he sees there was lots of Royal Army.

"Yeah, I'll agree with you, but..." Natsu said

"Your emotion transportation, Natsu." Happy said

"As long as I have Wendy's Trois, riding stuff is…" Natsu said

"She can't use magic, remember?" Naruto asks as Natsu was shocked

"I take that plan back." Natsu said as the airship has land on the ground.

"Well, I vote we do it!" Lucy said

"Yeah, I can use my taijutsu on them and my partner Yuziki too." Naruto said with smile as Yuziki barks agree with him.

"But, how?" Wendy asks

"With my magic! You remember, right? I'm the strongest right now!" Lucy said

"Yeah, you can't beat Edolas Naruto and Edolas Erza." Natsu said

"Never mind… but anyway…" Lucy said as she picked up Lion key and rushes to Royal Guard. "Gate of the Lion, I open thee! Loke!"

She is summoning Loke, but Virgo has been summoned.

"What? Why is she here?!" Naruto asks as he shocked.

"I apologize, Princess." Virgo said

"Virgo?" Natsu asks

"OI, where's Loke?!" Naruto asks

"Brother is on a date, and cannot be summoned at the moment." Virgo said

"Brother?" Lucy asks

"Yes. Leo requested I address him that way earlier." Virgo said as Lucy was shocked

"He's such an idiot!" Lucy yells

"No time to talk! We got incoming!" Naruto yells as Royal Armies are charging to him and his friends.

"Crap! I figured that Loke would beat them all!" Lucy said

"Princess… With your permission, if I use my full power… I can even dance!" Virgo said as she is dancing.

"Go away!" Lucy said as Royal Armies are getting closer to them.

"Konoha Senpuu!" Naruto yells as he did high kick to the enemies and did fighting stance to them. Yuziki is breathing fire to them then she quick attack to them. Natsu and Wendy are charging to Royal Army with their magic weapon, but epic fail.

"We'll never make it unless we get on board!" Wendy said as her arm being grabbed by one of Royal Army.

"Damn it!" Natsu yells as he being pin down by Royal Army and Lucy is also got grabbed by them.

"Leave them alone!" Naruto said as he did jump and wipe out the groups of Royal Army with spear that he stole from Royal Army.

"Holy crap! What is he?!" Royal Army #1 said

"We can't beat him! He's too good…" Royal Guard #2 got face punch by Naruto's fist.

"You guys run! I'll buy you guys' time! Yuziki, you go with them and protect them!" Naruto said as Yuziki nodded to him.

"We can't leave you!" Lucy yells, as there was a red car, crashes some of them Royal Army.

"What was that?" Naruto asks as he sees the door is opened and sees a man with pink wear and wears goggle.

"I heard from Lucy! Get in!" Man with pink hair said as Naruto and the others quickly inside the car then drove away.

**XXX**

**Meanwhile, driving through the desert.**

"Wow! We escape just like that!" Happy said

"You saved us…" Lucy said

"Thank you for saving us." Naruto said as Yuziki bark happy.

"You're going to the Royal City, right? This'll be faster than that beat-up airship. The fastest man in Fiary Tail…" ENatsu said as he moves up his goggle and the others were shocked. "That's me, Fireball Natsu."

"Natsu!" They yell as they're shocked except Naruto.

"Natsu! This is… Edolas's Natsu?" Lucy said

"Just like Lucy said… The spittin' image. And that's the other me, right? Lame…" ENatsu said as he sees Natsu lying down on passenger seat.

"He can't really handle transportation." Naruto said

"Is that really supposed to be me? Just like nickname Fireball, I'm a wizard that specializes in deliveries." ENatsu said

"This magic 4-wheeler dosen't has an SE plug!" Happy said

"SE plug?" Wendy asks

"Self-Energy plug. It's a device that converts the magic power of the driver into fuel." Carla

"That's right… People don't have the magic power themselves here, so there's no point having an SE plug." Lucy said

"So then it just runs on magic alone?" Wendy asks

"Oh? Looks like Edolas's cars are way more advanced than Earthland's…" Carla said as ENatsu hit the brake then his car stopped.

"Hey, what was that for?!" Lucy asks

"I wouldn't say that. The magic power is a limited resource, so is the magic power for fuel. It's tricky to get now. So, this is as far as I take you." ENatsu said as Naruto and Natsu went outside.

"I'm all free!" Natsu yells

"Now, everyone out!" ENatsu yells as the girls got kick out of his car. "Go right ahead and fight against the Kingdom… But don't get us involved. This time, since Lucy… not you. Since Lucy that I know asked me, I lend you a hand. But I'm not going to get my hands dirty." ENatsu said

"Natsu, thank you for…" Naruto said as he sees Natsu dragged ENatsu out.

"What the hell are doing!?" ENatsu asks

"I have something to say to you, other me" Natsu said

"Stop it! L-Let me go! Put me down!" ENatsu said as Natsu drop him.

"You… How can you handle transportation like that?!" Natsu said with smile

"That's what he says?!" Lucy asks

"I'm sorry! I don't know either!" ENatsu said as he being protected himself.

"Huh? Are you really me from before?" Natsu asks

"Y-Yes! I'm always told that my personality changes when I get behind the wheel…" ENatsu said as Natsu was shocked and couldn't believe that was him in this world.

"This is the real Edo Natsu!" Happy said

"Please don't yell! It's scary…" ENatsu said as Naruto bend down and touches his shoulder.

"That's okay, Natsu. You don't have to scare yourself." Naruto said with smile as Yuziki bark at ENatsu with her happy. ENatsu's head up and smile them back.

"Are you Naruto?" ENatsu

"Yeah, that's me." Naruto said

"You're too nice to me. And you, sir, are the me from Earthland?" ENatsu asks

"Who're you callin' sir?" Natsu asks

"I'm Happy, and that's Carla." Happy said as Carla look away.

"And I'm… Well I think you know me by now." Lucy said with smile as ENatsu hide in front of his car.

"I'm sorry! I'll do whatever you say!" ENatsu said

"Take it a little easier on me over there, would ya?" Natsu asks

"Our Lucy told me to drive you all here, and that's why I did it…" ENatsu said as they're already at Royal City.

"That's…" Lucy said

"Is that the Royal City?" Happy asks

"Yeah, thank you, Natsu." Naruto said as they went ahead to Royal City, but ENatsu has something to say to Natsu.

"U-Um… Are you really… going to fight the Kingdom?" ENatsu asks

"I don't know. As we as we can rescue our friends, that's all I care about. But if they aren't gonna return them so easily, and then we got no other choice than to fight them." Natsu said

"There's no winning against the Kingdom." ENatsu said

"It just like what Naruto says I'll never give up till I find my friends. If I fall along the way, I'll get back up and try again." Natsu said with smile as he run to his friends.

**XXX**

**In Royal City.**

"What is this?" Lucy asks as she sees lots of building and lots of people.

"It sure is big, right Yuziki?" Naruto asks as Yuziki agree with him, but she senses something. She jump off of Naruto's shoulder and follow her sense. "Guys, come on! She found something!"

They are following Yuziki. When they are there, they see groups of crowd are watching something.

"What is it, Yuziki?" Naruto asks as he picked her and his eyes are widened what he see.

"Naruto, what is…?" Lucy said as she was shocked that she sees a huge Iacrima guarding by Royal Army.

"No way… could it be…" Natsu asks

"Everyone from Magnolia…" Happy said

"Plus, there's a chunk that's been removed. There are marks that show a piece has been cut off." Carla said as she sees the top of Iacrima missing piece.

"That's not all of it?" Lucy asks

"Children of Edolas! Our blessed land of Edolas has used Anima to call forth ten years worth of magic power!" Faust said. His hair is wavy grayish-white reaching down below his shoulder and white beard. He's the one who stole Earthland.

"Call forth, my ass! He stole from our world!" Happy said

"Stay calm, he-cat." Carla said

"Everyone, sing a song! Everyone, laugh out loud! Let us raise up our voices together in jubilation!" Faust said as the crowds are cheer up for him. "This magic power belongs jointly to the citizens of Edolas! Also, only the citizens of Edolas are the race blessed with inheriting the future! No one will steal magic power from our kingdom! And I promise to obtain even greater magic power!"

Feast cruely hit the Iacrime with staff. "Enough to make this pittance of magic seem like mere garbage!"

Naruto and Natsu are watching falling small piece of Iacima. When it fell on the ground and the Iacima crack, Naruto and Natsu narrowed in angry. They had enough so they step forward. Lucy charges to Naruto and hugs his back. Also, Yuziki bites Naruto's pants to stop him.

"Keep control of yourself!" Lucy said as she held tightly.

"Natsu, calm down!" Wendy said as she grabbed Natsu's arm.

"Let me go! That Iacrima…" Naruto said as his aura is rising up.

"…is our friends!" Natsu said

"Please! Everyone feels the same way, so… Okay, Naruto?" Lucy asks as her tears went down.

**XXX**

**Hotel**

Naruto and his friend were all sitting. Naruto and Natsu are very anger about that cruel old man just hit Iacrima and it was their friends.

"I can't take it anymore!" Natsu said as he stood up and about to attack Royal Castle.

"Wait a little more." Carla said as Natsu stopped.

"What for?!" Natsu asks

"We have to make a plan, or we'll never return everyone to normal." Carla said

"Everyone's been turned into that crystal. How can we turn them back, I wonder?" Wendy asks

"We have no choice but to ask the King directly." Carla said as she continues to make her plan.

"I don't think he's not going to tell us." Naruto said

"I got it! The King knows how to bring everyone back?" Lucy asks

"Perhaps!" Carla said

"This might work! If I can just get close enough to him…" Lucy said

"Really?" Natsu asks

"How?" Wendy asks

"Gemini! Gemini can transform into anyone they touch, and while they're transformed they can also know what that person knew. In other words, if they can transform into the King, we might learn a way to save everyone!" Lucy said

"Ohhh!" Natsu said

"How long?" Naruto asks

"5 minutes. Plus, the amount of transformations they can keep in stock is limited to two people. If they transform into someone else, then the oldest one can't be used anymore. The question is just, how do we get close to the King?" Lucy asks

"There are too man guards." Naruto said

"There is a way to get close to the King." Carla said as she showed the map to everyone and they shocked. "It was originally a tunnel to allow the King to escape from the castle to outside the city. So there should be a way to get from outside the city to the basement of the castle."

"Wow! How do you know this?" Wendy asks

"It's information… Fragments keep popping into my head." Carla said

"We will sneak into the castle tonight." Naruto said

"Good idea. Let's rest as much as we can for now." Carla said

**XXX**

**At the outside of the cave.**

"So this is it?" Naruto asks

"Yes, definitely it." Carla said

"Great!" Natsu said as he about to enter the cave.

"Wait." Carla said

"What is it this time?" Natsu asks

"I understand your impatience, but stay calm. We can't go anywhere without light."

"Just leave that to me…" Natsu said

"Natsu you can't use magic, remember?" Naruto asks

"That's right…" Natsu said

"Lucy's the only one who can use magic. Yeah, I'm not feeling so confident about that…"

"Well sorry for not giving you enough confidence."

"My bad, did you hear that?" Happy asks

"Lucy, is that…" Wendy said

"Torches! I picked'em up from over there! I've already wrapped them in the cloth and soaked them in oil, so all we need to do is light them and we're set." Lucy said as she holding two torches.

"Yuziki can use the fire. Yuziki." Naruto said as Yuziki nodded and breathe fire tiny bit to torches.

"Thank you, Yuziki!" Lucy said with smile as Yuziki smile back to her.

**XXX**

**Inside the cave.**

"It doesn't seem like it's been used for a long time." Lucy said as Carla stopped and found something.

"Light up ahead of here!" Carla said as Wendy steps forward and sees the dead end, but it say KY-2c.

"This is it." She said as Lucy knocking the wall.

"It's quite thick. Plus, it's been coated with magic." Lucy said

"We can't get through that." Natsu said

"But I'm correct. There should be another escape exit around here." Carla said

"We have to break through it, then…" Naruto said

"We have a way! This is a perfect job for me! Gate of the Golden Bull, I open thee! Taurus!" Lucy said as she summons Taurus.

"Right! Taurus can do it!" Happy said

"Taurus has the most power out of all spirits I command. He should totally be able to break down that wall." Lucy said

"Is that your wish, I'll do it!" Taurus said

"Do a number on a wall." Lucy said

"Here I go!" Taurus said as he steps forward to the dead end and did three punches. It breaks down and there was a path.

"Whoa! Cool!" Natsu yells

"Oh, that was a piece of cake…" Lucy said

"There's a path!" Wendy said

"Your information was right, Carla!" Happy said

"That was a cinch, Lucy!" Taurus said

"Thank you, Taurus!" Lucy said

"That's it?" Taurus asks

"What?" Lucy asks

"If you're really grateful, you can show it by giving me a…" Taurus said as Lucy sent him back to Spirit World

"Please stop leering at me like that." Lucy said

"This should connect straight to the basement of the castle, I hope…" Carla said

"Let's go." Naruto said

10 minute later.

"We've come out to a pretty open place." Lucy said as they were at some kind of place that has spike rock on the top. There was glowing rocks and bones.

"Is this it?" Naruto asks.

"Yeah, it looks like this is where it connects to the basement of the castle." Carla said

"I'm not sure how you did it, but you really saved the day, Carla!" Wendy said

"I don't know either. Information just keeps popping into my head." Carla said

"Thank you, Carla." Happy said

"If you want to thank me, do it after we rescue everyone. Now is when things get difficult. We have to get to the King's chambers without being noticed, and escape as well! If we're found by the army now, we won't have praper of winning." Carla said

"If it comes down to it, at least we have my magic!" Lucy said as she sees Naruto step forward with his serious face. "Naruto, what's wrong?"

"Something is not right…" Naruto said with serious face.

"What do you mean…?" Lucy asks as there was a white kind of web surrounding to her and she can't move.

"Lucy!" Naruto yells

"Lucy!" Wendy yells

"What is this!?" Lucy asks as the webs wrap around to Naruto, Natsu, and Wendy. Royal Army is here.

"The army!" Happy said

"Why are there so many in this tunnel?" Lucy asks

"How did they find us?" Naruto asks

"So, these are the wizards from Earthland?" EErza asks

"Erza!" Lucy said as she shocked

"Are really different people than Naruto Uzumaki, Natsu Dragyon and Lucy Ashly? Take them!" EErza orders

"Yes, Ma'am!" Royal Army said as Yuziki step forward and growling at Royal Army.

"Woah, look like we have a brave fox." Royal Guard said as Yuziki breathes fire at them but they are using magic shield. Yuziki quick attack to Royal Army leg and let Naruto go.

"Yuziki, run! You can't help us!" Naruto said as Yuziki didn't want to leave her partner behind. She tries to bite the web off, but it didn't rip it. One of the Royal Army kicks Yuziki against the rock. Naruto's eyes widened and his red aura is growing and growing.

"Stop it!" He yells

"Ohh… is this your pet? Well then…" Royal Army said as he keeps kicking Yuziki, but Yuziki stood up and never give up until they let Naruto and his friends go. "Impressive, you're still up!" As he about to kill Yuziki, but Naruto breaks the web and rushes to him. He grabbed his head and smashes him into the ground.

"Naruto, your chakra is back…" Natsu said as his eyes are widened when Naruto turn around and his face is evil and rage. Naruto's eyes are red look like Kurama's eyes and his chakra is red. The red chakra went surround over him and it has chakra three tails. How did he get his chakra? Was it Kurama? Naruto started to roar out and made Army Royal scared.

"Wh-What is he?!" One of Royal Army asks as Naruto stretch out his red chakra arm to punch him.

"W-We should retreat!" Another Royal Army said as EErza rushes to Naruto and slashes him, but he grabbed her spear. EErza sees Naruto's hand skin started to peel off. She steps away from him and prepare to fight him. She feels see him creating a black sphere around him then it explode. When the smoke is clear, Lucy and her friends were shocked that was Naruto. His eyes are white and dark red fox like body.

"Is that…" Wendy asks as she is scared of Naruto in 4 tails.

"Naruto…" Lucy said.

"People, leave him to me!" Someone yells

Royal Armies looks at the man with mask. His hair is blonde spike. He wears a black large cloak and black pants. He also wears fingerless black gloves. The Royal Army bends down and bowing on him.

"Who is he? Why his voice sounds like…" Natsu asks

"Naruto!" Wendy said as they shocked to see Edolas Naruto.

"What's seemed to be the problem?" ENaruto asks

"There was another you who have incredible power. I think you can beat him." EErza said with smile as ENaruto step forward to Naruto in 4 tails cloak.

"Come on!" ENaruto yells as Naruto rushes to him very fast and about to hit him, but ENaruto dodge his with his black flash just like Naruto's yellow flash. When he did black flash, he did side kick to Naruto's face and sent him to the wall. "Is that all you got?"

Naruto is getting anger and roaring at ENaruto. He charges to ENaruto, but ENaruto did black flash again and punches his face very hard then grabbed his neck.

"You're weak!" ENaruto said with evil smile as he hit palm to Naruto's stomach and put something mark on him. It's some kind of seal that can absorb Naruto's red chakra. Naruto scream in pain that hurt Lucy's heart.

"Stop it!" Lucy cried as it was too late that Naruto lost his chakra and lost unconscious.

"Naruto!" Everyone yells.

"Take him to the jail!" ENaruto said as Royal Army carries Naruto and also his friends.

**XXX**

**Next day, at the jail**

Lucy is just sitting down and got stuck in jail. Her hands being tie up.

"Naruto…"

Her eyes are tears down and worry about Naruto.

**XXX**

**Time skip, where Lucy sees Gray and Erza.**

"Where's Naruto?" Gray asks

"Yuziki know where Naruto is." Lucy said.

Gray has no idea who is Yuziki so he looks down and sees orange fox stand right beside Lucy.

"Ok… You go save Naruto. I will go save Natsu and Wendy." Gray said as he forgot something for Lucy. "Lucy, take this."

"What's this?" Lucy asks as she holding a small sphere bottle with blue liquid.

"That's for Naruto. If he drinks it, his chakra will return to him." Gray said

"Alright, thank you! Good luck!" Lucy said as she follows Yuziki where she follows her sense to find Naruto.

"You too!" Gray yells as Carla is going with him.

Meanwhile, there was a Royal Army is charging to Lucy and Yuziki.

"Loke, you better come out!" Lucy said as she picked up Lion Key. "Gate of the Lion, I open thee! Loke!"

She finally summoned Loke.

"Hi, Lucy!" Loke said as Lucy slap his face.

"What have you been?! I've been tries to summon you, but you got a date with someone!" Lucy yells

"Sorry about that, Lucy. What's problem?" Loke asks

"Attack them!" Lucy yells as she pointing at Royal Army.

"As your wish!" Loke yells as he is product his fist into element of light and punches to them. Yuziki breathe fire to them. After that, they continue to follow Yuziki. They're at jail place.

"Naruto!" Lucy and Loke said as they shocked that they see Naruto's both arms being chained and hanging. Loke breaks the jail and breaks the chained then Naruto started to fall down. Lucy rushed to catch.

"Naruto, hold on. This time, it's my turn to save you!" Lucy said as she put his arm around her neck and carries him to out of jail, but she sees Edolas Naruto.

"Is that's Naruto?!" Loke asks as he shocked.

"No, that's Edolas Naruto! He's our enemy! He's the one who attack Naruto!" Lucy yells as Loke glare at Edolas Naruto for hurting his best friend Naruto.

"You bastard!" Loke yells as he charging to ENaruto, but he dodges his punch.

"Your punch is too slow." ENaruto said as he keep dodges Loke's attack.

"Damn it!" Loke yells as he kicks his ENaruto's face, but he grabbed his leg with his hand then punch his face.

"Loke, are you alright?!" Lucy asks

"I'm fine…" Loke sees ENaruto was in front of him by using black flash. He used dark rasengan to Loke's stomach and he pushed back. It was instant hit.

"I'm sorry… Lucy…" Loke said as he disappears and sent back to spirit world for being defeated.

"Loke!" Lucy yells.

"Look like you have no help." ENaruto said as he did black flash between Lucy and Naruto. He uses the force attack like Shinra Tensei. Lucy and Naruto got separate, but ENaruto grabbeds Naruto's neck and about to drop him over the edge.

"Let him go!" Lucy yells.

"Fine…" ENaruto said with evil smile as he drops Naruto over the edge and Lucy's eyes are widened.

"Naruto!" Lucy cried as she rushed and jumps off the building. ENaruto about to catch her, but Yuziki breathe fire at ENaruto so that she can give Lucy's time and also fall down. She tries to reach Naruto. She can't use chakra potion while they're falling.

Lucy drinks the chakra potion, but didn't shallow it. She dive down to Naruto and grabs his face then kiss his lip. While Lucy and Naruto kissed, she gave the chakra potion to Naruto mouth. She breaks the kiss and put his head against her chest for protect his head. They're almost at the bottomless and about to get hit. Lucy close her eyes and held Naruto tight, but she feels that she was fly up. She opens her eyes and shocked that was Naruto.

"N-Naruto!" Lucy said with surprise as Naruto regain conscious and fly up.

"Yo!" Naruto said as Yuziki bark happy to him and lick his face. "Hey, Yuziki!"

"Naruto…" ENaruto said with evil smile as Naruto look at him.

Naruto has land on the ground and put Lucy and Yuziki down.

"I want you to go with Natsu and Gray. Yuziki, you go with Lucy." Naruto said as he activated Senin mode and Yuziki bark means yes.

"Naruto, be careful." Lucy said as she went after to Natsu and Gray while Yuziki is following her sense to find those two.

"Look like you got your chakra back. I'm impressed…" ENaruto said with evil smile as he took out his mask and his cloak. His face same as Naruto's face, but he has no whiskers.

"I ain't going easy on you, Dattebayo!" Naruto yells

**XXX**

**Next Chapter: Naruto vs. Edolas Naruto!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Review me if I did wrong.**

**XXX**

"What is this feeling? It's so dark and strong… There was something inside of him." Naruto said as he sense ENaruto's chakra with using Senin mode.

**"Look like you got your chakra back."Gyuki said as all the Bijuu are here.**

"Kurama and you guys! You're all back…" Naruto's head got hit by Kurama's hand. "What was that for!?"

**"That's for taken my chakra without permission!" Kurama yells**

"What? When did I get you chakra?" Naruto asks with confuse as he don't remember.

**"You don't remember! You got so angry at the army for hurting your pet then you transformed into 4 tails!" Kurama said as Naruto was shocked that he remembered that his pet got injury by Royal Guard.**

"Really? How?" Naruto asks

**"Because you have Rikudō ability and you didn't know you can do that. You can take Kurama's Chakra, but last night you got defeated by another Naruto." Matatabi said as Naruto didn't know that he can do that.**

**"No time to explain! Your Naruto is coming to you!" Son Goku said**

ENaruto rushes to Naruto and punch, but he blocks his fist and punches his stomach. ENaruto got push back, but he stopped.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" ENaruto said as he breathe huge fireball to Naruto.

"Suiton: Teppōdama!" Naruto yells as he spits it out a huge water ball to stop fireball then he yellow flash in front of ENaruto and about to punch his face, but ENaruto did black flash and was behind him. He did side kick to Naruto and sent to the wall. Naruto cough blood then ENaruto did black flash in front of him and grabs his neck.

"You still weak!" ENaruto said as he held Naruto's neck tight, but he went into white poof. It was a clone.

"A clone?" He asks as he shocked that was a clone. When he looks back, he sees five Naruto did slide kick him up into the air.

"U… Zu… Ma… Ki!" Clones Naruto said as they sent ENaruto into the air while real Naruto jump up into the air and about to use finish move.

"Naruto…" Naruto said as his eyes widened that ENaruto is using wind style. He knew that was Naruto's plan and waiting for him.

"Fūton: Daitoppa!" ENaruto yells as he breathes strong wind to hit Naruto against the ceiling and hurt his back. He falls down to the ground, but ENaruto about to drop kick to him. Naruto dodges his drop kick with his yellow flash and behind him.

"Take this!" Naruto yells as he about kneels drop to ENaruto, but he dodges his attack with black flash.

"Damn! His black flash is the same speed as yellow flash!" He thought as he shocked that ENaruto was already in front of him by using his black flash and about to punch him. He dodges his punch with yellow flash.

"Not bad!" ENaruto yells.

"Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto yells as he summoned 50 clones to charge to ENaruto.

ENaruto took out a small stick. When he shake it the small stick, it turns into long metal pole with a blade. He slashes them and his moves like some kind of taijutsu.

"He's pretty good. I have never seen his taijutsu before." Kurama said

"Ninpo Kuchuyose: Enkoo Enma!" Naruto yells as he summoned monkey king then he transforms into Kongōnyoi. He grabbed the staff then charging to ENaruto. ENaruto blocks Naruto's attack.

"Naruto, his staff…" Enma said

"Yeah, it was something else." Naruto said as he jumped back away from ENaruto, but he rushes to him very fast and slash to hit. Naruto blocks his slash, but ENaruto kick his stomach.

"Shit!" Naruto yells as he uses the extend staff to hit ENaruto, but he dodges his attack with black flash.

"Enma, are you okay?!" He asks as he heard Enma breathing.

"I'm okay… His blade…" Enma said as he sense ENaruto's spear isn't just regular spear. It was something else that can hurt him in pain.

"Enma, you can go back! I'll handle him. I have a plan!" Naruto said

"Okay…" Enma said as he disappears into white poof.

"It's over!" ENaruto yells as he slashed Naruto, but he was shocked that Naruto is holding his spear. Naruto is in Kyuubi Chakra mode with Sennin mode. He breaks ENaruto's spear then punch his face.

"Bijuu Senkodan!" Naruto yells as he did fast combo of punches and kicks to ENaruto.

"Shit, I can't use black flash!" ENaruto thought.

"Take this! Rasengan!" Naruto yells as he hit ENaruto's stomach and sent him to the wall. "Damn… this guy is tough."

He heard a young woman scream so he follows her voice.

**XXX**

There was a young woman is running from the little old man.

"Coco, give me the key!" Bold man yells as he chasing short female withhold the key. He was covered with his decorated cape, which features a wide, adorned collar and two large medal-like ornaments on the front.

"No way, Byro! You guys will destroy Lily! He's our ally!" Coco yells as she running, but her legs got injury by Faust. She has brown eyes and long brown hair. She wears a yellow dress over a dark blue, skin-tight bodysuit. She wears white gloves on both hands and is barefooted. She bumps someone then falls down. When head went up, she sees that she bump to Naruto.

"Naruto… no you're from Earthland!" Byro said as he sees Naruto's headband.

"Who are you? Why are you chasing her!?" Naruto asks

"It's none of your business! If you don't move away, then I'll…" Byro said as Naruto did one-punches to his stomach by using yellow flash.

"He's fast!" Coco thought as she's glad it was over, but Naruto is walking toward to her. She tries to get up, but her legs still pain to get up.

"Damn it, I can't get up! It's over!" Her thought as she closed her eye for prepare to get beat, but her legs feel really warm so she opened her eyes and shocked that Naruto is touching her leg.

"Don't move." Naruto said as he healing Coco's legs. "Feel better."

Coco gets up and her legs have no pain.

"Yeah, feel better." Coco said.

"What's your name? And who did this to your legs?"" Naruto asks.

"Name Coco… It was Faust who did my legs…" Coco said with sad face as her eyes started to tears. She was too scared for to go back to Faust. He might hurt her legs again.

"Coco, you're no longer to be his slave. You don't have to be scared of him anymore." Naruto asks with kind smile.

Coco's eyes are watered as she heard. She don't like how Faust treating her. She wishes she have a kind brother like Naruto. His smile is kind and good heart. She hugged Naruto in front of her. She's wrapping around his neck.

Naruto was shocked that she hugged him and thought she was an enemy, but he don't feel evil or lie on her. So he hugs her back.

"Thank you... Thank you…" Coco said with tears.

"Coco, what was that you holding?" Naruto asks as he sees Coco is holding the black key with dragon mark.

"It's the key that can activate the Dragon Chain Cannon. Faust's planning to use it to connect to the Iacrima Island." Coco said

"What he will do next?" Naruto asks

"He's going to move Iacrima to crash Extali and hurt Lily. That's why I stole the key from him." Coco said as Naruto was shocked that Iacrima will be destroying very soon.

"I'm sorry for making you shock… I'm sorry." She said as Naruto touch her head.

"Thank you for giving your information. I promise my friends and I will save your friend." Naruto said with kind smile as Coco's eyes widened, but she smile back to him.

"Alright, let's go…" He said as he sense very strong chakra and darkness is coming to him and Coco. He knew it was him.

"Is something wrong?" Coco asks

"Coco, I want you to go to Amusement Park. Do you know where it is?" Naruto asks

"Yeah, I know." Coco said

"I want you to go there and meet my friends. Hurry!" Naruto said as his face becomes really seriously.

Coco was wonder why Naruto's face is serious, but she has a new mission to do so she begins to run to the amusement park.

"Naruto…" ENaruto said with rage face as he transform into Kyuubi Chakra mode. His color is dark orange.

"What is this feeling?! I feel his hatred and darkness. Something is not right! I have to beat him quickly before the Iacrima is going to destroy Extali!" Naruto thought.

**XXX**

**Time skip**

"I'm not going to give up… on Fairy Tail… or on Extalia! I'm gonna protect them both!" Wendy yells, as she sees black small cat with glasses, is pushing the Iacrima. "Nadi, why are you…"

"I wanna protect it, too! And I bet everyone else does, too…" Nadi yells.

There was a Black Panther fly up into the sky and watching Earthland Fairy Tail and three cats are pushing Iacrima.

"This is… What's going on?" Black Panther asks as he sees green shooting star. It was Exceeds mean cats. They are come here to help Natsu and the others.

"That light…" Carla said as she sees lots of Exceeds are going to help them and push Iacrima.

"Everyone, we're got to do something about this now!" Wendy yells

"Chagot, with your wing, you can't…" One of cat said

"No, I must! I must do what I can!" Shagotte said. She was white cat and her eyes are grey with diamond patters dotted. She is the queen of Extalia.

All Exceeds are helping Natsu and his friends to push Iacrima away from Extalia.

"Queen!" Someone cat said as Shagotte is falling, but black cat save her.

"Lily!" Shagotte said as she shocked.

"My Queen… Are you tired of lying?" Lily asks

"I'm sorry… I…" Shagotte was cut off by Lily

"As am I… No matter how much I may resent it, Extalia is my country!" Lily said

"Lily…" Shagotte said

"But, it's too late. Even with his many Exceed, they can't stop it. I'm sorry, everyone! This is all my fault! I could have stopped them! I could have stopped the humans!" Lily yells as Shagottoe touch his arm.

"Your feelings… I know your feelings will get through!" Shagotte said

"Stop it!" Natsu yells.

"We ain't going to lose!" Gray yells

"We shall never give up!" Erza yells.

"We're gonna stop it, for sure!" Lucy yells as she sees Naruto is fly and coming to help them. Lucy and her friends were surprised that Naruto came to help them to push Iacrima.

"It's Naruto!" Happy said with surprise.

"Kurama, let's go!" Naruto yells as he transforms into Bijuu mode and use Kurama fox to hold the huge Iacrima.

"W-What is that?" one of cat asks.

"Don't be scared! He's our side!" Carla yells.

"He's our friend!" Happy yells with smile.

"Everyone, push!" Naruto roars as everyone is roaring then pushed the Iacrime away.

"The Iacrima is being pushed back…" Lilly said as he sees Iacrime is flashing blue.

When Wendy opens her eyes, she's inside Kurama Chakra and also the others.

"Naruto, your injury…" Lucy asks as she sees Naruto's body got some injury because he had a tough fight with ENaruto.

"I'm fine. Look at that." Naruto said.

When Lucy looks at Iacrima, she was shocked that Iacrima is gone.

"The Iacrima has disappeared…" Gray said.

Dragon Chain Cannon is also gone too.

"The Dragon Chain Cannon's chain as well… W-What's going on?" Lucy asks..

"It has been returned to Earthland." Mystogan said

"Mystogan!" Erza said as she sees Mystogan is on top of white flying beast.

"I searched for the remaining tear from the giant Anima to return everything to the way it was. I apologize for my lateness. Without everyone's help, I wouldn't have made it. I gave you thanks." Mystogan said

"Wait… that's mean…" Naruto said

"That's right. The Iacrima has passed once again through the Anima and returned to how it was in Earthland. Everything is over." Mystogan said as Naruto and the others are so happy that Iacrima returned to Earthland.

"We did it! You guys should thank to Naruto who helps us!" Happy yells.

"Thank you!" Exceeds yells.

"You're very welcome and you guys did great." Naruto said with smile.

"Lily, you saved my life." Mystogan said as he removed his mask. "I am glad I was able to protect your homeland…"

"Thank you very much… Prince…" Lily said as his tears went down and glade Jellal has returned.

"The Prince is back!" Coco said

"Prince? Wait, he's Edolas Jellal!" Naruto said as he shocked.

Lily was happy that it was over and save Exlia, but his back got shot by EErza.

"Black cat!" Gajeel yells as Naruto and his friends were shocked. Naruto is so angry that EErza just shot his comrade.

"Prince…" Lily said as he is falling down.

"Lily!" Mystogan cried

"Oh no, you don't!" Naruto said as his chakra tail to reach Lily and grabbed him. He put him inside Kurama chakra.

"Lily!" Coco cried.

"He's fine. I just need to heal him." Naruto said

"Nice catch, Naruto!" Gajeel said as Naruto nodded back to him.

"Traitor. In the end, you are one of the Fallen. Just an Exceed." EErza said as she riding on blue flying beast and lots of Royal Army.

"You bastard!" Naruto yells with angry as Kurama growling at Royal Army.

"Scarlet!" EErza yells

"Knightwalker…" Erza said

"Wait, Erza. You intend to aim your spear at me, the Prince of Edolas, Erza Knightwalker?" Jellal asks as Erza were shocked that Jellal is the Prince.

"Prince, you say? Don't make me laugh! I don't think of you as my son!" Feust yells.

"That's the voice of the King!" Coco said

"Where is he?" Lucy asks

"After 7 years of hiding in faraway lands, you have some nerve skulking back here! I know that you've been going around Earthland sealing off Anima! You've betrayed your country! You sold out your own kingdom!" Faust said

"Where is that voice coming from?" Wendy asks

"It's like it's coming from deep inside the around…" Carla said

"Hey, show yourself!" Natsu yells

"Yeah!" Happy yells

"Your Anima plan was a failure. Continuing to fight would be meaningless, yes?" Jellal asks

"Meaning? The meaning of fighting?" Feast asks as the green light coming out of the ground.

"What's that noise? Or wait, what is…" Gray asks

"The air is trembling from magic power!" Lucy said

"This is not a fight. It is retaliation against those who defy the King! A one-sided extermination!" Faust said as something came out of the ground. It's some kind of metal egg with the chain.

"What is that?" Lucy asks

"It's some kind of magical weapon?" Gray asks

"No matter stands in my way, I will eliminate them. Even you! There won't be any trace left!"

"Father…" Jellal said

"I am no father. I am the King of Edolas! Yes… I'll wipe you out here, and then no one will be left to stop the Anima in Earthland! I'll suck up another giant Iacrima, and then fuse it with the Exceed! I can do it as many times as I want!" Faust said

"That's…" Shagotte said as she sees an armor egg transform into an armored dragon.

"Nothing is impossible for the King! The King's power is absolute!" Faust said as armored dragon is roaring.

"Droma Anim!" Shagotte said

"Droma Anim?" Naruto asks

"It means Dragon Knight in our native tongue. It's a hardened armored dragon?" Jellal asks

"A dragon?" Natsu asks

"Or rather, it's in the shape of one." Happy said

"Hardened armor?" Wendy asks

"What does that mean?" Carla asks

"Special anti-wizard Iacrima… Wizard cancelers nullify all external magic! It's a suit of armor you can pilot! The King's inside of it, controlling Droma Anim!" Coco said.

Droma Anim opens the mouth and had a cannon inside him.

"My soldiers… Capture the Exceeds!" Faust orders

"Yes, sire!" Royal Army said

"Crap… Run for it!" Mystogan yells.

"Shit! Everyone run!" Naruto yells as Exceed tries to escape from Royal Army, but they're shooting to them and turn into Iacrima. "Hold on guys!"

"Naruto, watch out!" Natsu yells

Naruto's head turn around and sees Bijuu Dama is coming toward to Naruto and the others. He deflected the Bijuu Dama with his chakra tail then it explodes.

"W-What was that?!" Erza asks.

"So powerful!" Gajeel said.

"That's… Bijuu Dama!" Naruto said as he shocked.

"Naruto!" ENaruto yells as he's in Bijuu mode and tackle to Naruto. Naruto quickly gets Lucy and the others out of him. Coco's and her pet caught them.

"Naruto!" Lucy yells as she sees ENaruto grabbed Kurama's neck and falling down together.

"That's… Bijuu mode! And there was me!" Kurama said as he shocked that he sees dark glowing orange Edolas Kurama.

"What?!" Naruto asks as he shocked that he sees ENaruto is in Bijuu mode and use EKurama same as Kurama.

Naruto and ENaruto crashed to floating island. There were old village and no people.

"This is the final battle, Naruto!" ENaruto yells as he about to punch Naruto, but he blocks his fist then grabbed him and throws him to the village.

Naruto is charging to ENaruto then he's charging back to him. They're fight like Bijuu battle. Naruto punches to ENaruto's face then he punch back to him.

"Take this!" Kurama yells as he lifts EKurama up and throw him into the air.

Naruto sees EKurama is charging the Bijuu Dama. He started to shoot at Naruto. He's running to the right while ENaruto and EKurama are shooting them. They blow up the village and the island about to fall down. So Naruto flies up into the air then charging the Bijuu Dama and ready to aim at ENaruto.

"Kurama now!" Naruto yells as Kurama's shooting at ENaruto and made a huge smoke.

"Did we get him?" He asks as EKurama quickly rushed to him and grabbed his neck. He started to punch his face.

"Naruto, I'll handle him! You go fight with ENaruto!" Kurama said as he blocks EKurama punches then punch his face away from him.

Naruto nodded to Kurama. So he jumped out of Kurama's forehead as ENaruto is also jump out. While they're on the air, Naruto was the first yellow flash to him and tackle ENaruto. He sent him down to another floating island, but he sees Kurama and EKurama have landed different island and fight each other.

"Kurama!" Naruto yells as he sees ENaruto about to punch him, but he block his punch then he punch him back. ENaruto breathes five head of flame dragon to Naruto. He uses chakra arm to form 5 Rasengan above his head.

"Rasenrangan!" He yells as he hit five head of flame dragons then he rushes to ENaruto and uses Rasenshuirken. "Fuuton Rasenshuriken!"

He throws Rasenshuirken at ENaruto. He dodges his attack with his black flash. He creates a dark purple Rasengan-like orb of chakra surrounded by a series of white rings of chakra that orbit the main sphere. Naruto was shocked that he sees his move before.

"That move!" Naruto said as he shocked that he knows that ninjutsu.

"Rasenringu!" ENaruto yells as he throws Rasenringu to Naruto.

Naruto dodges his Rasenringu with yellow flash then it explodes same as Rasenshuirken.

"There was no mistake. It has to be him!" Naruto thought as he remembered he defeated him in another world and his hatred was gone. Why is he fighting him? Why he is hatred again? He feels something evil that was possessed him.

"You're focused on me!" ENaruto yells as he punches Naruto's face.

"Damn you!" Naruto yells as he dodges ENaruto's another punches then uses Rasengan to his stomach. But ENaruto dodges his Rasengan with his black yellow then went above him and about to hit his back with Darkness Rasengan.

"Oh no!" He said as his back got hit by ENaruto and scream in pain.

**"Naruto!" Kurama yells as EKurama pushes him down. He was on top of him then punches in his face.**

"Give up! You can't fight back!" ENaruto said with evil smile as he grabbed Naruto's neck.

"I won't give up until I defeat you! I'm going to break your darkness!" Naruto yells as he did backflip kick to ENaruto's jaw then did Konoha Senpuu to him.

"Guys, let's do this!" Naruto said.

"Alright!" Metatabi yells

**"Let's do this, guys!" Son Goku yells as the others Bijuu roaring for Naruto is going to use the form.**

Naruto's bijuu mode transform into Rikudō Sennin mode. He had golden light coat with a dark bodysuit. There were golden magatama markings around his collar. His back of the coat had nine magatamas and a big circle above the marks. He also had two horns on his head and Kyuubi's eyes with sage mode, but his eyes color are orange.

"What the hell?!" ENaruto asks as he shocked that he sees six floating black orbs behind Naruto.

"Come on!" Naruto yells.

ENaruto rushes to Naruto with his black flash and punches his face, but Naruto block his fist by one-hand.

"What!?" ENaruto asks as he shocked. Naruto punches his stomach then kick him to send him very far away.

"He's strong and fast!" He said as Naruto was in front of him by using yellow flash.

"Chou Mini Bijuu Dama!" Naruto yells as he hit ENaruto's stomach then it explodes.

"Give up…" He said as he sees ENaruto's body had injury and can still stand up.

"Never!" ENaruto yells with rage as Naruto sense his dark aura increase, but he's still stronger than him. ENaruto is charging to Naruto by using black flash and punch him again. Naruto dodges his attack with yellow flash to him then use Rasengan on him.

"Rasengan!" Naruto yells as he hit ENaruto's stomach and sent him flies away.

"Damn you!" ENaruto yells in rage as EKurama was behind him and went inside of him. His rage and darkness are getting increase.

Kurama jump down and behind Naruto.

**"Hey… Naruto…" Kurama said as he feels evil inside of him.**

"I know." Naruto said as he went back to Kurama's chakra.

"We gotta stop him." He said.

ENaruto jumps up very high into the sky charging Bijuu Dama.

Naruto raises his right arm and converts his Gudō Dama into a Bijuu Dama.

"Now die!" ENaruto yells as he shoots Bijuu Dama at Naruto.

"Bijuu Dama!" Naruto yells as he shoots Bijuu Dama to ENaruto's Bijuu Dama. When they hit each other, it made huge explode. Everyone can also see biggest explosive.

"Holy shit!" Gray yells as he shocked

"Naruto…" Lucy said as she worrying about him.

When the huge smoke is clear, ENaruto's eyes are widened that he sees fifty of Naruto are using giant Rasengan, each infused with Bijuu chakra.

"Senpou: Chou Bijuu Rasen Tarengan!" Naruto yells as they hit EKuarma's body and push him where Edolas Fairy Tail and Royal Army battle.

**XXX**

"W-What is that?!" EGray asks as everyone look up and sees two huge fox are falling their way.

"Guys, move!" ELucy yells as everyone is running as fast as they can and two fox crash into the ground.

When the smoke is clear, everyone was shocked that Kurama hold EKurama down.

"M-Monster?" ENatsu asks as Gray touch his shoulder.

"The one golden fox is our side, Naruto." Gray said with smile as Edolas Fairy Tail was shocked that was Naruto.

"No way…" Royal Army said as he shocked that Edolas Naruto defeated by Naruto.

"Retreat!" Another Royal Army yells as the whole army are retreat for ENaruto defeated.

"W-We won!" EGray yells

"Victory is our!" EElfman said as Edolas Fairy Tail members are cheering for victory. Gray was shocked that he sees Naruto is in Rikudo Sennin mode first time.

"Naruto, what form is that?" He asks.

"Rikudō Sennin mode." Naruto said as he turns around see Lucy and ELucy are looking at him. Yuziki is rushing to jumping on him and licking his face. "Hey, Yuziki!"

Yuziki barks happily.

"Thank you for protecting everyone." Naruto said with smile as he touches Yuziki's head.

"Naruto, you look different." Lucy said as Naruto smile at her.

"This is Naruto's power… he looks pretty cool and hot..." ELucy thought with blushes as EWendy, Ejuvia, and EMirajane are blushing.

Naruto sees ENaruto was lying down and his Bijuu mode went off. Naruto senses his dark spirit is going away.

"That's dark spirit is Zeref's spirit." Naruto said as he heard groan from ENaruto. He run to him and help him up.

"Oi, Naruto, are you okay?" He asks.

"My head… What's happened to me?" ENaruto asks as he doesn't remember what happened.

"You were possessed by the evil spirit." Naruto said as ENaruto was shocked that he was being possessed by dark spirit.

"What's happened to you?" He asks

"To be honest, I don't remember. But I was in the forest searching item and I feel dark spirit. It came to me and I got mind control." ENaruto said

"I see…" Naruto said

"Thank you for breaking my curse." ENaruto said

"No problem." Naruto said with smile as he grabbed ENaruto's hand and lift him up.

**"Thank you for breaking evil spirit from us." EKurama said as he also got a curse.**

**"No, problem." Kurama said as he and EKurama did fist pump.**

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." Naruto said as he summoned four clones in front of him.

"You guys know what to do." He said as he looks at one of his clone and he nodded.

"Yes sir, boss!" Clones said as they're doing their rescue mission.

**XXX**

**To Erza and EErza**

Erza has defeated EErza, but they are lying down because they lost their magic.

"I don't have any strength left to move…" EErza said

"But, you're alive." Erza

"I couldn't match you… You win, Scarlet." EErza

"This battle is not one that could be won or lost. We're both Erza." Erza said

"I see…" EErza said as she sees.

"Naruto, is that you?" Erza asks as she sees Naruto is in Rikudō Sennin mode.

"This is Naruto's power… Incredible." EErza

"Yep, that's me, but I'm just a clone!" CNaruto #1 said.

"My boss told us that we going to help you both." CNaruto #2 said as they bend down.

"Hop on my back." He said as Erza hop on his back.

"Why are you helping me...?" EErza asks as Clone Naruto just carries her bridal style. Her cheeks are red.

"Because your hairs remind me... my mother." CNaruto #1 said with smile

**XXX**

Meanwhile, the last clone Naruto was searching something that he senses something like light. He sees some kind of ancient temple so he went over there. He's inside of the temple and sees light coming out the coffin. He removed the coffin then his eyes are widened what he sees.

"You're…" Clone Naruto said as he shocked

XXX

To Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy.

"We did it!" Natsu said.

"It's all over." Gajeel said.

"Yeah…" Wendy said as she's going to fall down, but someone caught her. Her eyes are widened that it was Naruto.

"Naruto?" She asks

"You did great job. And I'm a clone." CNaruto said with smile as he carries Wendy bridal style.

"Wow Naruto!" Natsu said with surprise face as he sees Naruto is in Rikudō Sennin mode.

"You look so different." Gajeel said

"Yep, this is Rikudō Sennin mode. My ultimate form." CNaruto said as he sees Faust was unconscious.

"You guys did great job." He said with smile as his friends are smiling at him, the but island is going to fall down.

"Wh-What's going on?!" Natsu asks

"Reinforcement?!" Gajeel asks

"No… look!" Wendy said as she sees lots of floating islands are falling down. Why the island is falling down?

"Hold on guys!" CNaruto said as he uses Kurama chakra and they're inside of him.

**XXX**

**Timeskip, Naruto and his friends are in Royal City.**

Naruto and his Earthland friends are flying up and head back to their world.

"This is the end!" ENatsu said

"We have no magic! What are we supposed to do?! We're all going to die!" EElfman said

"Don't make such sad faces. You think you can't have a guild without magical power?" Gray asks as he pounding his chest. "If you have friends, that right there is a guild."

"Naruto!" ELucy yells.

"What is it?" Naruto asks

"Thank you… for changing this world!" ELucy said as her tears went down and she going to miss him. Her face feels really warm and it was Naruto's hand.

"Don't cry. You still got your friends, right? They're always being with you and I…" Naruto said as he kisses ELucy's forehead. "I will always be with you."

ELucy's both cheeks are red as crimson when Naruto kissed her forehead, but she smile at him and waving out to him.

"Bye, Bye!" Coco yells as Edolas everyone is waving out to Naruto and his friends. They're all gone and yellow magic also gone.

"Thank you, Naruto, Natsu, and people from Fairy Tail." Jellal said with smile as he looks up to sky.

**XXX**


	18. Chapter 18

**Review me if you see mistake.**

**XXX**

Naruto and others fall down from the sky.

"We're back!" Natsu yells as he standing up.

"Yeah…" Naruto said as he sees Yuziki is on his chest. "Yuziki!"

He hugs to Yuziki and didn't know she was in Earthland. Yuziki looks around and thought this world is so different.

"Yuziki, you're in Earthland!" Happy said with smile.

"Welcome to Earthland, Yuziki." Naruto said with smile as Yuziki smiles back to him

"Everything's back to normal!" Natsu said

"Yeah and it also still rain." Naruto said as he looks the rain and also sees Lucy's body is shaking and rubbing her arms because it's cold.

"And cold…" Lucy said as her body feels warm. She looked at it and it was Naruto's jacket. "Naruto…"

"Don't worry, Lucy. I'm not cold at all." Naruto said with smile.

"Look! The city of Magnolia is normal!" Natsu said

"Yippee!" Happy yells

"Wait… It's too early happiness. We need to make sure everyone is safe." Erza said

"Everyone is safe!" Someone said as they look up seeing Exceeds

"We got to Earthland a bit before you, see." Same cat said

"We've already flown around a bunch!" Another cat said

Naruto and the others have same face like WTF.

"Oi…" Naruto said

"What's going on?! Why are the Exceeds in Earthlnad?" Carla asks.

"This isn't game. They're dangerous. We should return to them to Edolas." Carla yells

"Come on, now…" Happy said

"OI, OI… calm down. Remember, Extalia's gone." Naruto said

"You should forgive them." Wendy said

"No." Wendy yells

"I'm sorry I threw stones at you." One of Cat said as Naruto was shocked that he hears Exceel threw stones at Wendy and Carla. He almost got angry for hurting his friends.

"Who cares about that!? You sent me to Earthland with orders to eliminate the Dragon Slayers!" Carla yells with angry.

"That's right! The Queen stole our eggs! I ain't ever gonna forget that, no way!" White male cat yells

"Dear…" Female Blue Cat said.

"Hey, Mister!" Happy said as he waving to him.

Naruto went to Shagotte and ask, "Your name is Shagotte, right?"

"Yes." Shagotte said

"Can you explain to us that why are you taking their eggs." Naruto said

"Yes, I will explain to you… all of you." Shagotte said

After Shagotte's explain.

"That is why I handed you that sword. It is not the Exceed as a whole who are at fault. It is I alone. " Shagotte said

"Alright then. I'll accept it." Carla said

"Carla…" Shagotte said

"But, why do I have the same power you do?" Carla asks.

"G-Good question…" Shagotte said as she acting likes she doesn't know.

Happy and White cat man are talking about Shagottte and Carla.

"They're acting weird…" Carla said.

"Wait a moment, what a beauty? Yes, a lovely parfum!" Nichiya said

"This guy…" Erza said as she stopped him with her hand

"More… I want to smell more of your parfum!" Cat Ichyia said as he's going to snuffing, but Naruto punch his face away from his sister.

"Stay away from my sister!" Naruto yells

"H-How cruel… And after all I…" Nichiya said as he's on the ground.

"My bad… I just thought you were someone else." Naruto said

"For now, we'll live near here." Shagottte

"We can see each other any time!" Wendy said

"Why're you so happy about that?" Carla said

"Yes…" Shagotte said as she hugs Carla. "We can see each other whenever we want, Carla!"

"Qu… So warm…" Carla thought as the others Exceed fly and say goodbye to Naruto and the others.

"Okay! Let's return to our guild." Natsu said he and the others are shaking their hands.

"How should we report this to everyone?" Lucy asks

"But, no one noticed what happened, right?" Gray asks

"But, we can't keep quiet about what happened to Mystogan." Erza said

"I'll agree with you." Naruto said

"Guys… Your hands…" Wendy said

"Hold it a sec!" Gajeel said

"Wait, Gajeel? You wanna do it, too?" Natsu asks

"It was fun to shake!" Naruto said with smile.

"If there was a point to it! Where's Lily? I ain't seen Panther Lily around anywhere!" Gajeel said

"Lily?" Gray asks

"That super-strong Exceed." Lucy said

"If you want me, I'm right here." Lily said.

"He's small!" Everyone yells as they're shocked.

"You sure got cutesy." Happy said

"It seems as if Earthland does not match well with my constitution." Lily said

"Are you sure you're okay there?" Wendy asks

"Right now, I want to join this guild that took care of the Prince. You'll keep your promise and get me in? Right, Gajeel?" Lily asks as Gajeel rushes to him and hugs him

"Of course I will, partner!" Gajeel as he's crying and rubbing Lily's cheek.

"He's crying!" Lucy said

"Hey, Lily, what's with the rope?" Naruto asks

"I was about to tell you guys. I caught some suspicious." Lily said

"A big catch right off the bat!" Gajeel said.

"Come here." Lily said as he pulls the rope and heard a female voice.

"W-Wait! I-I'm not… anyone… suspicious… Hey! I'm a member of Fairy Tail, too…"

"Lisanna…" Natsu said as he shocked.

"What's with this cat? Are you an Exceed?" Lisanna asks

"I am Panther Lily." Lily said

"What's your problem? You talking crap about my cat?!" Gajeel asks as Naruto punches his head.

"Gajeel, be nice to her." Naruto said

"I-I'm sorry…" Gajeel said

"But that's impossible…" Happy said

"Lisanna…" Gray said

"My… Somehow Edolas's Lisanna…" Wendy said

"…came with us?!" Lucy asks.

"What'll we do?" Wendy asks

"Guys, let me explain…" Naruto said as everyone look at him with shocked face.

"You know her!" Everyone said

"No, I don't know her, but I knew she's from Earthland." Naruto said as everyone was shocked.

"Natsu!" Lisanna said as she jump hugs to Natsu. "Finally, I get to see you… I get to see the real Natsu…"

"Lisanna, is that really you?" Happy asks as Lisanna hugs him.

"Of course that's me!" Lisanna said

"Can someone explain to me what's going on?" Gray asks

"Well, you see…" Naruto said

**Flashback**

"Hey, Lisanna!" EDroy said.

"Your body…" EJet said as they see Lianna's body become yellow sparkle and about to fly up.

"T-That's not it, everyone! I'm…" Lisanna said as she doesn't want to leave Edolas world because she doesn't want to leave EElfman and EMirajne.

"It's okay… We know." Mirajane said as she grabbed Lisanna's hand.

"Sorry about not saying that we realized…" EElfman said as he touches Lisanna's cheek.

"You're a kind girl, just our Lisanna that died…" Mirajane said

"OI!" Clone Naruto yells as he carries a person.

When EMirajane and EElfman turn around at clone Naruto, their eyes are widened that they sees him carries Edolas Lisanna bridal style.

"L-Lisanna!" They said as they rush to Naruto.

"H-How?" EElfman asks

"I found her in the coffin. She's alive." Clone Naruto said as he gives to EElfman.

"Th-thank you!" EMirajane said.

"You're welcome." Clone Naruto said as his face is serious about the temple.

**Flashback**

"You're… Edolas Lisanna." Clone Naruto said as he sees Edolas Lisanna sleeping in the coffin, so he picked her up and carries bridal style. He about to leave the temple, but he sees a little girl floating up and it hard to see the light is so bright.

"Who are you?" He asks

"Naruto… you must protect your friends from Zeref… He's too strong for them." Girl said

"Who is Zeref!?" Clone Naruto asks as he knew Zeref, but he doesn't know what kind of person.

"He is dark wizard. The strongest dark wizard." Girl said as she going to be disappear.

"Wait! Can you tell me how he looks like?! And where?" Naruto said

"I can't tell you… I don't have much time to explain you and we will meet again, Naruto Uzumaki." Girl said as she disappears in light dust.

"What was that? Who is she?" Clone Naruto said as the whole temple is breaking apart. "I gotta get out of here!"

**Flashback ended**

"Then that's how I got her." Naruto said as he didn't tell them about the girl.

"I see…" Erza said.

"Thank you for making Edolas Mirajane and Elfman happy." Lisanna said.

"No problem." Naruto said with smile

"Now then… shall we go home?" Happy said as Yuziki agree with him.

"Yeah and I'm hungry!" Natsu said

"Me too. I want to eat ramen!" Naruto said

**XXX**

**At the graveyard.**

Mirajane and Elfman looking at Lisanna's grave.

"Nee-chan, we should get going…" Elfman said

"Just a little longer." Mirajane said

At the moment

"Mira-nee! Mira-nee! Elf-niichan!" Lisanna yells.

Elfman's eyes were widened when he heard the Lisanna. When he and Mirajane turn back, they were shocked that they sees their sister.

"No way… Lisanna!" Mirajane said as Lisanna hugs her.

Elfman also hugs his sister.

"I'm home." Lisanna said

"Welcome home!" Mirajane said.

**XXX**

**Next day, in Fairy Tail guild hall.**

Everyone was shocked that they saw Lisanna is alive so they begin to rush to her and about to hug her.

"Don't you dare touch her!?" Elfman said as he punch groups of men.

"That's the same reaction I had…" Natsu said

"Yeah." Happy said

"Oh my…" Mirajane said as they see Makarov was in front of them.

"Thank goodness. The guild's just like it was before." Lucy said

"Yep." Naruto said

"Lisanna." Makarov said

"Master!" Lisanna said

"I believe… Everyone raised in this guild is a child of this guild. And what parents is there that doesn't worry about their child? And what parent is there that doesn't believe in their child? You can tell all about what happened late. You two, Natsu… " Makarov said with smile.

"Sure, gramp." Natsu said

"Anyway, you did great in coming home!" Makarov said

"Master… I am back home, aren't I? I'm back home, right?" Lisanna yells

"That's right. This will always be your home. Welcome home, Lisanna." Makarov said

"Welcome home!" Everyone said.

"I'm home!" Lisanna said as she jump hugs to Makarov.

"Ack! The Master!" Lucy said

"Lisanna, calm down!" Wendy yells

"Cry all you'd like… Before the party that is." Makarov said

"Aww!" Mirajane and Levy said as they see Yuziki is on the table.

"What's her name?" Levy asks

"Yuziki. My new partner." Naruto said.

"She's so cute!" Mirajane said as she hugs Yuziki tightly and rubbing her cheeks.

"Anyone wanting seconds- kina?" Kinana asks

"Kinana-chan!" Someone said

"Have I met her before?" Naruto thought

"The guild's changed, too… You seem a little different too, Mira-nee." Lisanna said

"Do I?" Mirajane asks

"But Fairy Tail is always Fairy Tail." Lisanna said

"Lisanna." Fried said

"This is a day to celebrate, Baby!" Bickslow said

"I really am glad you are safe." Fried said

"Welcome home, Lisanna." Evergreen said

"The Raijinshuu! It's rare to see you in the guild." Lisanna said.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that. After all, I myself am…a fairy, after all!" Evergreen said

"Her hairstyle's changed!" Lucy said.

"Gloom…" Juvia said.

"What's wrong with Juvia?" Lucy asks

"She seems down…" Wendy said

"It's because Happy told her about Edolas Juvia." Naruto said

"Oh…" Lucy said

"Hey, Happy… Nice work there." Gildarts said

"Aye! So then, can you please pulverize the Dragon Slayers that are overly excited and running amok?" Happy said

"Once the party's over." Gildarts said

"T-That conversation's pretty dark!" Lucy said

"I ain't waiting that long! Let's fight right now!" Natsu yells as Gildarts did the karate chop to Natsu.

"Q-Quite a lively guild..." Lily said

"Everyone seems to get the same first impression." Carla said

"That's what makes it fun!" Happy said

"And everyone here has magic power inside their body?" Lily asks

"Yep, except Naruto has chakra inside his body. And he also the strongest of Fairy Tail member." Happy said

"I see…" Lily said as he remembered that he seem Naruto is in Bijuu mode and uses Kurama to push the Iacrima.

"That's right. He's also shinobi and the other people are Earthland wizards." Erza said

"Erza!" Lily said

"Naruto is…a brave man and protect his comrade that he cares. And he's also my brother." Erza said with smile as she watching Naruto is hanging out with his friends.

"I see." Lily said

**XXX**

**In the night.**

Lucy was sleeping, but her eyes are open. She sees the water. She sees Naruto is carried her on his back.

"Naruto…?" Lucy asks

"You were fallen asleep at the guild hall so I carry you to your house." Naruto said.

"What happened everyone that in the guild hall?" Lucy said.

"They're all sleep and tired." Naruto asks.

"Naruto… can you wake me up when we're at my house?" Lucy asks as she moves her own head to against Naruto's back.

"Sure." Naruto said as Lucy wrapping her arms his neck tightly.

"His back is so warm." Lucy thought with smile as she begins to sleep.

**XXX**

**Next day**

"Fairy Tail! As we have done in days long past, I will now announce the participant in this year's S-Class Wizard Advancement Exam!" Makarov said

"S-Class Wizard Advancement Exam?!" Lucy asks

"Pretty interesting." Naruto said

"Everyone, quiet down!" Erza yells

"The Master isn't finished speaking yet." Gildarts said

"This year's exam will take place on Tenroujima! It is holy ground for our guild. " Makarov said

"So, what kind of test is it?" Lucy asks

"It changes each year, actually." Max said

"But it's always something extremely hard." Warren said

"I mean any who passes gets to be an S-Class wizard, after all!" Alzack said

"Each of your powers, hearts, and souls… I have judged them all this past year… There will be eight participants! Natsu Dragneel!" Makarov said

"All right!" Natsu said

"Good for you, Natsu!"Happy said

"Gray Fullbuster!" Makarov said

"Finally, the time has come…" Gray said

"Juvia Lockser!" Makarov said

"What? Juvia is participating?" Juvia asks

"Elfman!" Makarov said

"Those who are men, should become S-Class!" Elfman said

"Good luck, Elf-niichan!" Lisanna said

"Cana Alberona!" Makarov said

"Fried Justine!" Makarov said

"To follow in Laxus's footstep…" Fried said

"Levy McGarden!" Makarov said

"Finally, I…" Levy said

"Levy's time has come!"

"Mest Gryder!" Makarov said.

There was a man called Mest Gryder. He was wearing sweater with red and orange strip. His sleeve arms are light brown and wear black pants. His left cheek also have a scar.

Naruto's looking at Mest with suspicious face.

"I see… So everyone was trying their so they'd get chosen." Lucy said

"Do your best, everyone!" Wendy said

"This time, only one of you will pass. The exam will take place in a week, so each of you, prepare yourselve." Makarov said

"W-Why aren't I include?"

"I've heard about your reputation in the guild. Doesn't seem like you're trusted."

"Uh, no! I mean, I can't tell you why, but I'm not! I wanna explain but I can't!" Gajeel said

"You're not ready." Erza said.

"Alright! I'm all fired up!" Natsu yells with exciting.

"But wait…there's one more who also want to participate!" Makarov said as everyone stopped and wonder who the last one.

"What?" Natsu asks

"Wonder who the last one?" Gray asks

"The last person is… Naruto Uzumaki!" Makarov said as everyone was shocked that Naruto is participating.

"Naruto, you participate too?" Natsu asks

"Yep!" Naruto said with smile.

"Lucy, Naruto is participating!" Wendy said as Lucy was surprise that Naruto is participate S Class Wizard Advancement Exam.

"As this is the first time for some of you, let me explain the rules." Makarov said

"Each of the nine selected participants, please select a partner within the week of preparation." Mirajane said

"Partner?" Lucy asks

"It's a contest between two-person teams." Max said

"This exam tests your bonds with your friends."

"There are two rules for the partners you can choose. One: They must be a member of Fairy Tail. Two: You cannot partner with S Class wizards." Erza said

"In other words, you can't form a team with Erza, Mirajane, or Gildarts." Lily siad

"Being with Erza would make you far too powerful, after all." Wendy said

"The contents of the exam itself will be announced once you arrive at Tenroujjima. But this time, Erza will be blocking your progress." Makarov said

"I'll also help out to get in your way!" Mirajane said

"D-Don't tell me… You can't become S Class without defeating Erza and Mirajane?!" Lucy said

"We, I'm sure they'll hold back a little, but…"

"… Naruto will defeat them. He's strong"

"No complaining! All S Class wizards have gone through the same path…" Gildarts

"H-Hold on a second…" Elfman said

"Don't tell me he…" Happy said

"You're gonna participate too, Gildarts?!" Natsu asks

"Don't be happy about that!" Gray yells

"The eight selected participants and their chosen partners will assemble at Hargeon Port in one week. That is all!" Makarov said

"Naruto… I want to fight him." Gildarts thought.

"This year's gonna be tougher than ever." Gray said as he and the others are sitting on chair.

"I'm surprised that it's the first time for all of you." Lucy said

"I'm all fired up! I'm gonna become S Class for sure!" Natsu said

"Not until you have to defeat Erza, Mirajane, or Gildarts." Naruto

"Everyone seems to be having a rough time." Wendy said

"Good luck, everyone!" Lisanna said

"Let's do our best." Fried said

"Leave it to me! I'm sure Laxus would be pleased if he comes back to see you've become an S Class wizard. And the rank of the Raijinshuu will shoot up!"

"So Fried's partner is going to be Bickslow… They seem like a powerful team, sure."

"She seems skeptical!"

"Natsu, who're you partner with?" Lisanna asks

"I'm partnering with Happy, of course." Natsu said

"Aye!" Happy said

"Happy?! That's not fair! If the exam is a race, then flying would make it a breeze!"

"What's wrong with that?" Lisanna asks

"I don't mind, myself. Because if it comes down to fighting, you'll be in trouble." Gray said

"Gray, that's just mean. I'm gonna make Natsu on S Class wizard, for sure!" Happy said

"I'm not holding back, even on my friends."

"And so…" Happy said

"…we can't hang around here! Time to train!" Natsu said.

"So in the two years I've been gone, Natsu good enough to take the S Class exam, huh?" Lisanna asks

"So who's your partner, Naruto?" Lucy asks as Yuziki jump on Naruto's shoulder.

"Yuziki, of course." Naruto said with smile as Yuziki smile at him. "What about you, Gray?"

"Yep, I've already decided on my partner."

"Long time no see, everyone." Loke said

"Hey Loke!" Naruto said as he and Loke did fist pump. "Are you going to be partner with Gray?"

"Yep, I'm also still member of Fairy Tail." Loke said as he show his tattoos mark on his back.

"I'll partner with Juvia." Lisanna said.

"You're serious, Lisanna!?"

"I got along great with Edolas's Juvia. And the Juvia over her is kind of cute." Lisanna said

"Lisanna…" Juvia said

"It's decided!"Lisanna said

"Don't tell me… She's also after Gray." Juvia said

"How obsessed can you get?" Lucy asks

"Wait, Lisanna! Then what will I do for my partner?" Elfman asks

"What about her?" Naruto asks as Elfman look at Evergreen is sitting on the chair.

"Evergreen?" Elfman asks as he shocked and his body is shaking.

"Elf-niichan? Is there something wrong?" Lisanna asks

"Passionate stare? More like one that turns you to stone…" Elfman said

"Come on, man. Just asks her." Naruto said as he heard Droy and Jet are argument each other. When he look them, they're all fighting over Levy.

"If you really wanna be an S Class wizard, then I'll lend a hand." Gajeel said

"Gajeel!" Levy said

"I just have to blow away any guys who get in your way, right?" Gajeel asks

"But I've got a small body, and I'm not really good for anything… I might lose right away."

"Don't make a sound so weak." Gajeel said as he carries Levy by one-hand.

"Hey! Put me down!" Levy said

"I'm gonna make you big time." Gajeel said as Levy is blushing.

**XXX**

**2 days later**

**In Naruto's apartment**.

Yuziki is licking Naruto's face to wake him up and she also heard the door is knocking. Naruto got up and went to the door.

"Wonder who is it?" Naruto asks as he opened the door.

"Yo! Long time no see." Kiba said as Akamaru bark happy for him.

"Kiba!" Naruto said as he shocked.

"Hello, Naruto." Hinata said.

"Hinata, and everyone! You're all here!" Naruto said as he sees his old friends.

"Yep, we're all here!" Rock said as he gives Naruto thumbs up.

"You haven't changed, Naruto." Sakura said

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto said as he sees Sasuke was behind Sakura.

"Hello Naruto." Sasuke said

"Long time no see." Naruto said with smile as he and Sasuke did the handshake. "And what you guys doing?"

"Oh man… We're having vacation here!" Kiba said

"We also heard that Flore is really fun place to go." Ino said

"Hey Naruto, why don't you show us around?" Shikamaru asks

"Yes! I'll be right back!" Naruto said as he closed his door and quickly changed his clothes.

Meanwhile

"Who's that orange fox standing on your shoulder?" Kiba asks as he sees Yuziki standing on Naruto's shoulder.

"That's Yuziki. My new partner." Naruto said with smile as Yuziki bark happiness.

"That's good! You and I have partner! Right, Akamaru?" Kiba asks as Akamaru agree with him.

"Naruto, where are you taking us?" Choji asks

"To my guild." Naruto said as everyone had no idea.

"Guild?" Everyone asks as they're at Fairy Tail guild hall.

"What is that symbol?" Konohamaru asks

"Guys, welcome to Fairy Tail!" Naruto said.

When they're inside Fairy Tail guild hall, they saw lots of people in there.

"Morning, Naruto." Lucy said

"Naruto, who're those guys!" Natsu asks as he sees Sasuke and the others

"Guys, I want you to meet my old friends!" Naruto said.

"Hi, my name is Natsu Dragneel!" Natsu said

"Gray Fullbuster." Gray said.

"Erza Scarlet." Erza said

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia. It's nice to meet you." Lucy said as Sasuke and the others did introduce.

"Hey… Naruto." Konohamaru said

"What is it?" Naruto asks

"Who's that?" Konohamaru asks as he sees Wendy is talking with Carla.

"That's Wendy Marvell…" Naruto said as he sees Konohamarus went to Wendy.

Konohamarus went to Wendy and very shy boy. His heart is beating fast.

"Hello." Wendy said with smile.

"H-H-Hello, my name is Konohamaru Sarutobi." Konohamarus said with blushes.

"My name is Wendy Marvell, it's nice to meet you. And you must be Naruto's friend." Wendy said.

"He doesn't look so strong." Carla said

"Carla, don't be so mean to him. He's just a nice guy and say hello to me." Wendy said as Konohamarus is blushing.

"Oh… thank you." Konohamarus said with smile.

"Ohhh…" Sakura said

"Wow…" Hinata said

"He's in love…" Kiba said

"He liiiike her." Naruto said as he's acting like Happy.

"Shut up, Naruto!" Konohamaru said as Naruto is laughing at him.

"Just kidding man." Naruto said with smile as he patting on Konohamaru's shoulder and made him blushing.

"Anyway, we also heard you that you are participating S-Class Wizard Advancement Exam." Sasuke said

"Yep, next week then I'll go." Naruto said

"Do you guys have any hot spring?" Ino asks

"Yes, it's at the beach. There was a building that has hot spring." Erza said

"Let's go!" Ino said

"This is such a drag." Shikamaru said

"Sasuke, let's go!" Sakura said as she pulling Sasuke's arm to the beach.

"Wow, since when did they get hanging each other?" Naruto thought

**XXX**

**In the hot spring.**

"Ahh… I feel so much better~" Lucy said with smile.

"Yep." Erza said with smile.

Sakura and Ino were staring at their breasts.

"Their breast…"

**At the boys side.**

"Aww man… feels so much better!" Naruto said

"I'm glad you guys have hot spring." Kiba said with smile.

"I'll agree with you!" Choji said

"Hey, Sasuke, when you and Sakura get together?" Naruto asks

"Why do you need to know, dode?" Sasuke asks

"Come on, Sasuke! Maybe… you like her?" Naruto said as Sasuke is blushing.

"Shut up, Naruto! I'll tell you!" Sasuke said

After Sasuke told his story.

"That's good!" Naruto said with smile as he hit Sasuke's back.

"If you hit me one more time, then I'll kill you…" Sasuke said as his dark aura rise up and made Natsu and the others got scared of him except Naruto.

"My bad bro. Just glad you date with her." Naruto said with smile

"Yeah… she made me happy and helped me." Sasuke said with smile.

"What about you, Konohamarus? You like Wendy?" Kiba asks with smile.

"What are you talking about?" Konohamarus asks with blushing.

"Come on, don't be shy." Naruto said.

"Shut up!" Konohamarus said

**At the girls side.**

"What?!" Lucy asks as she's blushing.

"Come on, you like him. Don't you?" Erza asks.

"Well… I" Lucy said

"It's okay, Lucy. We won't tell him." Sakura said with smile as she patting on Lucy's shoulder.

"Sakura, I think you put too much pressure on Lucy." Hinata said

"Who's there?!" Erza asks as he throw two kunai at the bamboo wall.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing. I thought I detected the presence of some ruffians… Just my imagination?"

"Don't tell me they tried to peep at us…?" Lucy asks

"That's disgusting!" Wendy yells

"Gray wouldn't do something like that!" Juvia said

"So it's Naruto and the rest? In that case, I don't mind. Let's call them in." Erza asks as she stands up and about to invite the boys.

"Hell no!" everyone yell.

**At the boys side.**

"I thought I was gonna die…" Natsu said as forehead got bandage because the kunai caught his forehead.

"We really shouldn't have gone along with you…" Gray said as he also have bandage.

"Naruto, you really changed." Sasuke said.

"What? Did you say something?" Naruto asks

"Nothing." Sasuke said

**XXX**

**A week later, at Hargeon Port.**

Naruto and the others mages are on the ship.

"Naruto, good luck!" Sakura yells as she waving to Naruto.

"OI! You better become S-class!" Kiba said

"Yeah!" Naruto yells as he waving to his old friends. He was happy that he and his old friends get to meet each other and fun things to do. "Sasuke, Sakura, and everyone… thank you."

Meanwhile.

"So hot… Even though, it was winter at home… What is this?! I think I'm gonna melt like ice cream and get eaten by Happy." Lucy said as she is sitting on chair and wearing white bikini.

"Not very appetizing…" Happy said

"You guys want ice cream?" Naruto asks as he carries the ice cream packs. Lucy is about to get up, but Cana and the others rushed to Naruto and got the ice cream.

"Ice cream!" Happy yells

"You're lifesaver!" Loke said

"You guys took all the ice creams!" Lucy yells as Naruto is giving Lucy the last ice cream. "Naruto…"

"I'll be fine." Naruto said with smile.

"Naruto, let's share!" Lucy said

"Are you sure?" Naruto asks as Lucy nodded.

"Wow, Naruto and Lucy are good couple." Lisanna said

"She liiiike him." Happy said as he sees an island that have a huge tree.

"Now, I will announce your first trial." Makarov said

"First trail?!"

"Usually, the test is split up into different levels." Makarov said as he point his finger at the smoke. "You see the smoke rising over the shore? First, head over there. You'll find nine passes, but only one team can enter each passage. And at the end of each passage, this will happen."

Makarov show everyone the map.

"Only the teams that get through this will pass the first trial." He said.

"Battle?" Natsu asks

"It says Pitched Battle on Erza, Mirajane, and Gildarts' faces…" Gray said

"What is that?" Lucy asks

"There are two calm, too." Loke said

"In battle route, two teams amongst the right go head to head, and only the team that wins can go on. Pitched battle is the most difficult route, as you must defeat a current S-Class wizard to proceed. Calm is a route that can be used to get to the end without fighting. In this first trial, you're being tested on armed might and luck." Makarov said

"If it's about luck, we have a chance." Lucy said

"There's only a 1 in 9 chance of getting Silence route." Cana said

"So, get going. The test has begun." Makarov said

"Huh?" Gray asks

"We're still at sea." Elfman said

"You know what to do, Happy." Natsu said

"Aye!" Happy said as he carries Natsu's back then fly to the island.

"No fair!" Gray yells

"Natsu! You bastard!" Elfman said

Natsu was so happy that he going to be first, but he hit some kind of invisible wall.

"A runes?!" Gray asks as he shocked.

"Relax! It'll disappear in 5 minutes…" Fried's head got a stomp by Naruto's foot. He must be place Hiraishin mark on his back during first place.

"I knew your plan is!" Naruto said as Yuziki bark smile. He's using flying ability

"Damn, he must place a mark on my back." Fried said

"Naruto, damn you!" Natsu yells.

**XXX**

**At Tenroujima**

"Gildarts must be in E." Naruto said as he's sense Gildarts's Eterano. "Let's go, Yuziki!"

Yuziki is barking means yes.

They went inside the E cave. Naruto was very surprise that he sees fireflies, but he sees Gildarts is standing there and waiting for him.

"Hello there, Naruto." Gildarts said

"Hello, Gildarts." Naruto said

"Are you ready?" Gildarts asks

"I'm always ready. Let's do this, Gildarts" Naruto said

**XXX**

**Next chapter: Naruto vs Gildarts**


	19. Chapter 19

**Review me if you see mistake.**

**XXX**

"Yuziki, don't help me. Okay?" Naruto asks as Yuziki is worry about him fighting with Gildarts. He bends down and patting her head.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." He said with smile as Yuziki nodded to him then back away from him and Gildarts.

"Let's go!" Gildarts said.

"I'm ready." Naruto said with smile as he's yellow flash to behind Gildarts and about to do spinning the kick to him, but Gildarts grabbed his kick by one hand.

"You're fast." Gildarts said.

"Nice reflexes." Naruto said as he move his another leg to kick Gildarts's head then he let go of him.

Naruto jumped back away from him, but Gildarts was in front of him and about to punch him. So, he did cross arms to block Gildarts's punch and got pushes back.

"Damn, he's strong! That's strength… same as Sakura!" Naruto thought as he's stopped the break then run to the right.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" He yells as he breathes huge fireball at Gildarts.

Gildarts raise his left arm and about to stop Fireball.

"Punkai!" He yells as he makes a net-like pattern which runs straight through whatever it touches. The Fireball is then separated into cubes.

Naruto's eyes widened that his fireball got separated into cubes. He's rushing to Gildarts and did spinning back kick.

"Konoha Goriki Senpu!" He yells as he did spinning back kick by using speed and power. Gildarts blocks his powerful spinning kick by using his both arm. He gritted his teeth that his whole body got pushed to the right and hurt his both arms.

"His kick… is very strong. Not bad." His thought with smile.

Naruto was in front of Gildarts by using Yellow Flash. He did hard punch to his stomach.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto yells as he summoned 10 clones in front of him and charging to Gildarts.

Gildarts smirk at the clones so he dodges their punches and kicks. Two clones about to kick Glidarts's head, but Gildarts blocks their kick and grabs two clones' legs. The others clones are charging to Gildarts with Rasengan. Gildarts threw two clones at groups of clones, but some of getting closer to him.

"Rasengan!" Clones yells as they're about to hit Gildarts, but he jump up and did drop kick to one of the clones. He landed on the ground then he's punch and kick clones. The clones turn into white poof when they die.

When the smoke is clear, Gildarts was shocked that he didn't see Naruto. He looks around, but he feels the ground is shaking.

Naruto jumps out of the ground and did uppercut to Gildarts's jaws. He coughs blood, but he grabbed Naruto's arm. Gildarts pulled Naruto down and slammed into the ground. It hurt his back, but Naruto is using yellow flash and he's up above Gildarts with Rasengan on his right hand.

Gildarts is using Punkai to make Naruto's Rasengan turn into a cube, but his eyes widened that he sees Naruto has another Rasengan on his left hand. It was too late to dodge Naruto's Rasengan. He hits his Rasengan to Gildarts's chest and sent him crash through the trees.

Naruto sees Gildarts is coming to towards him. He also sees a wound on Gildarts' stomach that Rasengan hit him.

"Not too shabby! What's move is that?" Gildarts said

"It's called Rasengan. It's A-rank technique created by my father." Naruto said

"Naruto, let's fight for real." Gildarts said as he releases his powerful magic around him. His magic power is white in color.

"Alright!" Naruto said as he's in Kyuubi Chakra mode with Sennin mode.

Naruto and Gildarts run each other and did punch and kick each other. Yuziki was amaze that she feels very strong aura between Naruto and Gildarts.

Naruto did Dynamic Entry kick to Gildarts. Gildarts dodges his kick and grabbed his leg. He throws Naruto into the ground and it hurt his back. Naruto sees Gildarts's doing drop kick to him so he quickly dodges his kick with his yellow flash. He kneels attack to him and front flip kick to his head. Gildarts blocks his kick, but he sees Naruto's chakra arm punches his face.

He jumped back away from Gildarts and about to do Wind style.

"Fuuton: Daitoppa!" Naruto yells as he breathes strong wind to Gildarts and it push him back. He rushes to him and use Rasengan to hit him, but Gildarts is using Punkai to make Naruto's Rasengan into a cube.

Gildarts did punch Naruto's chest, but he did cross arms block with extra Chakra arms. It blocks his punch, but he got pushed back and crashes the tree. Naruto sees his arms sleeve got rip by Gildarts's powerful punch.

Naruto is rushing to Gildarts and using 9 Rasengan above his head. Gildarts was shocked that he sees 9 Rasengan above Naruto's head. He has bad feeling about this.

"Rasenrangan!" Naruto yells as he using chakra arms to hold 9 Rasengan and hit Gildarts.

Gildarts run to right while Naruto's chakra arms chasing him. He dodges Naruto's Rasengan and uses Punkai to make Rasengan into cube. Then he punches to Naruto's stomach and smack into the ground. Whole ground is has been smashing up.

Gildarts's eyes widened that he sees Naruto turn into the wood. It's called Kawarimi no Jutsu. When he looks up into the sky, he was shocked that Naruto was in the air and using Giant Rasengan.

"Odama Rasengan!" Naruto yells as he hit Gildarts's stomach and smashes into the ground.

**XXX**

**At First Trial place.**

Everyone has passed through the battle and heard a huge explode.

"What was that?!" Lucy asks

"An explosive?" Cana asks

**XXX**

**Back to Naruto and Gildarts.**

Yuziki can't see a huge smoke. When the smoke is clear, she was shocked that she sees a gigantic huge that Bijuu Dama Rasengan made and she also see Gildarts is lying down on the ground.

"You're… strong…" Gildarts said as his chest injury pretty bad, but Naruto healing him.

"Thanks, you're also strong too." Naruto said.

"Naruto… that was a good fight." Gildarts said.

"Yeah, it was. Can we fight again next time?" Naruto asks with smile.

"Yeah, next time." Gildarts said with smile as he and Naruto did fist pump. When he did fist pump, his eyes were widened that he sees 9 Bijuu were behind Naruto. No wonder why is he's so strong, but he continues to smiles at him and glad that he gets to fight with Naruto.

**XXX**

**At First Trial place**.

"Gray, Loke! I figured you two would pass the first test." Lucy said as she sees Gray and Loke have passed the first test.

"Congratulations, for now." Cana said

"Yeah, you guys heard explosive?" Gray said

"Yeah, we heard it." Happy said

"We were lucky and got the peaceful route." Levy said as she and Gajeel took peaceful route but…

"Lucky?! I didn't get to smack anyone!" Gajeel yells.

"So we're the only ones to pass the first exam?" Gray asks

"Where's Natsu?" Loke said

"I'm over here!" Natsu said

"Hey, Natsu, so… did you…?" Gray asks

"I didn't get to fight anyone! It's not fair! This is bullshit!" Natsu said

"We were lucky that we went to peaceful route." Happy said

"Now then, I think everyone is here." Makarov said as he came out from the forest.

"Master." Lucy said

"I will now announce the results, to date. Cana and Lucy defeated Fried and Bickslow in battle, and passed through!" Makarov said

"What?!" Gray said as he shocked

"Natsu and Happy has passed through Peaceful route." Makarov said

"Damn it! I didn't get to fight anyone!" Natsu said

"Also Gajeel and Levy passed through the peaceful route." Makarov said

"This is boring!" Gajeel said

"Gray and Loke defeated Mest and Wendy in battle, and passed through!" Makarov said

"Did Juvia fail?" Gray asks as Makarov was shocked for hearing that. "W-What's up?!"

"Juvia and Lisanna hit upon… her. That female knight who knows not the meaning of holding back!" Makarov said as he talking about Erza.

"Then all that's left is Elfman an Evergreen." Lucy said

"But if we consider what's left, they must have taken the route…" Cana said

"Mirajane…" They said.

"Don't forget Naruto and Yuziki." Happy said

"Hold it! We beat Oneechan!" Elfman said as he and Evergreen has arrived. Evergreen is helping Elfman.

"We've passed the first test!" Evergreen said

"Incredible!" Makarov said as he shocked.

"How did you beat Mira?!" Happy asks

"I can't say… As a Man." Elfman said.

"Let's just say we managed to find an opening to slip through." Evergreen said.

"What the heck did they do, I wonder?" Lucy asks as she realizes something. "Oh yeah, what about Naruto and Yuziki?"

"Wait… that means…" Natsu said as he know what Naruto picked the route.

"They picked Gildarts route!" Natsu and Happy yells.

"I'm here!" Naruto yells as he's running.

When everyone looks at Naruto and Yuziki, their eyes widened and shocked that they see Naruto's clothes got rip.

"Sorry; I was late." Naruto said

"No way…" Natsu said as he shocked that Gildarts got defeated by Naruto and Happy also shocked too.

"In-Incredible… He defeated Gildarts by himself." Makarov thought.

"Naruto, are you okay?" Lucy asks as she walks to him.

"I'm fine, Lucy." Naruto said

"Now will begin the second test! The second test is searching for the grave of Mavis, our founding Guild Master." Makarov said

"Founding Guild Master?" Lucy asks

"Mavis… Do I know her name before?" Naruto thought.

"You have only 6 hours! I repeat 6 hours! I'll be waiting at Mavis's grave." Makarov said as he went to the forest.

**XXX**

**Meanwhile.**

Elfman and Evergreen were hiding behind the rock, but they see a young man. He was wearing high-collared black and tan robes with gold trim, along with a large, flowing white toga draped around his torso. He has short black hair, dark eyes, and abnormally sharp canines. He also wears a circle-shaped necklace.

"People? On this island, people? And I'd thought there wouldn't be anyone at this place." Evergreen said

"Who are you!?" Elfman asks

"Only members of our guild can enter here!" Evergreen said

"Guild? Oh… So this island was controlled by a guild."

"Hey, you!"

"Don't! You mustn't get close to me…"

"What the hell are you saying?" Elfman asks

"I know. I'll leave. But, please… Don't get close to me." Young man said

"What's with this guy?" Evergreen asks

"Can we just leave him alone?" Elfman asks

"It's no use… Here it comes! The predatory death…is coming!" Young man said as the dark aura around him.

"Get down!" Natsu yells as he's jumping off the rock and save Evergreen and Elfman. The black wave suck out the trees' life and died.

"Trees…" Elfman said.

"…is dead." Evergreen said.

"Natsu…" Young man said

"Who are you?!" Natsu said

"Natsu! What's with you? Weren't we heading to the top?" Happy asks as he sees the trees died.

"I don't really get it, but I smelled something really creepy. And who are you?!" Natsu said

"You've…grown up nice and strong

"Yeah…"

"I wanted to meet you, Natsu…" Young man said as he made Natsu really pissed. He rushes to him and punches his face.

"Just who the hell are you!?" Natsu asks as everyone was shocked that he punches him.

"I see… You're not ready yet… And not strong yet…" Young man thought as he gently hit the ground and did flip so that he can stand. Natsu's face is very angry and little bit sweat, but he sees Naruto was in front of them.

"Naruto?! Why are you here?" He asks

"Because I sense darkness magic here so I followed it." Naruto said as he activated Sennin mode.

"W-Who are you?" Young man asks as he first times to see him and feels incredible aura around him.

"Naruto Uzumaki! And who are you?!" Naruto said

"My name is…" Young said as he got headaches and his dark aura growing up.

"This darkness magic… It can't be…" Naruto thought as he sense black aura around a young man and very familiar before.

"R-Run!" Young man yells as black wave around him and the wave are heading toward to Naruto and the others.

"Shit! This doesn't look so good!" Naruto said as he grabbed Natsu's scarf and start running from black wave.

"Hey, what's going on?!" Natsu asks as he sees black wave is chasing them.

"Everyone, run!" Naruto yells as Elfman and the others are running from Young man. They jump down then the trees died by black wave and it's gone.

"You guys okay?" Naruto asks as he got up and they say they're fine.

"H-He's gone!" Happy said as he sees a young man is gone.

"Thank you for saving me." Natsu said

"Yeah." Naruto said as he turns around.

"There was no mistake. It has to be Zeref. It just like the girl told me." His thought.

"That's black magic… What was that?" Elfman asks

"I don't know." Evergreen said.

"Hey, Natsu, what about the exam?" Happy asks

"Let's continue the exam! What about you, Naru…?" Natsu asks as he sees no Naruto around here.

"He's gone!" He yells.

"He must be heading toward the Mavis's grave!" Elfman yells

"Naruto, you bastard!" Natsu yells

Naruto and Yuziki were running through the forest and searching a new enemy.

"Something is not right! I detect two enemies… no… more of them! Why are they here? What are they looking for?!" Naruto thought

**XXX**

**Naruto is in place where Gajeel fought with Yomazu and Kawazu.**

Naruto and Yuziki are finally here and see Goatman with samurai armor and the chicken man. He also Erza and Juvia.

"Naruto!" Juvia said as Naruto run to them.

"Erza, Juvia, what happened here?" Naruto asks as he run to them.

"Gajeel was fighting those two guys. He defeated them, but he got the injury. Don't worry; Levy is helping Gajeel to the camp. " Erza said as she sees Yomazu is getting up and just sit on the ground.

"Hey you, Goatman. Why are you here?" She asks

"You think I'd talk to…" Yomazu lies as Naruto did fast grabbed his neck and put him against the tree. Erza and Juvia were shocked that they had never seen Naruto is so angry. They see his nails are sharp and his hair spike up so they back away from him.

Yomazu got scared of Naruto because he sees his eyes are red and rage.

"One more lies then I'll kill you!" Naruto said as he's in Kyuubi.

"Okay! Okay! Our mission is to capture Zeref! The legendary Black Wizard!" Yomazu said with panic face as Erza and Juvia were shocked.

"Yes, he is on this island." He said.

"Impossible!" Erza said

"It's true. He ain't lie and…" Naruto said as he did it again to Yomazu.

"Who sent you guys here?!" He yells

"I-It was Master Hades. He is Grimoire Heart Master." Yomazu said as Naruto knock him down and transform back to normal. He's just cooling down.

"We should warn them!" Erza said as she shoots the flare gun to warn everyone that the enemies are coming.

"I'll go find Natsu and the others!" Naruto said as he and Yuziki are running.

**XXX**

**Meanwhile.**

Naruto and Yuziki see some kind of orange eggs in the sky. When it pops up, there was dark mages are landing on the ground.

"You ready, Yuziki?" Naruto asks as he ready to fight the dark mages.

Yuziki nodded as she did fighting stance.

The dark mages are charging to Naruto and Yuziki.

Yuziki breathes fire to them and quick attack them. Naruto is rushing to them and did the spinning kick to them.

"Fūton: Daitoppa!" He yells as he breathes wind to blow the enemy away. And also Yuziki breathes fire to combine Naruto's wind. They made fire tornado to blow them away.

"This isn't over yet… We have strong magea… are going to attack your friends…" Dark Mage said as he lost unconsciously.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto yells as he summoned two clones.

"You guys know what to do." He said

"Yes, boss!" Clones yells as they disappear like ninja vanish.

"Yuziki, I need you to find Levy and Gajeel. Protect them in case the enemies." Naruto said as Yuziki nodded to him.

**XXX**

**To Mirajane battle with Azuma.**

Mirajane has a tough battle with Azuma. She almost out of her magic and even her Satan Soul form can't beat him. She deactivited her Satan Soul and went to Lisanna.

"But I have faith… I have faith that someone in the guild can beat him…" Mirajane said

"What are you… saying, Mira-nee?" Lisanna asks as she got stuck with roots and the time bomb about to explode very soon.

"So I'm… giving up…" Mirajane said as she hugs Lisanna. "…but you don't have to worry. I won't let you die again."

The time bomb has stopped and it explode. It's destroy the whole camep.

When Lisanna opened her eyes, she was shocked that she sees Naruto saved her and Mirajane's life. Naruto is using Kyuubi Chakra mode to go very fast and caught the girls with his yellow flash.

"Naruto!" Lisanna said with surprise as Mirajane opened her eyes and shocked.

"Naruto…you here…" Mirajane said

"Looks like I made it on time." CNaruto said as he deactivated Kyuubi Chakram mode.

"Oh… Look like I have a strong opponent…" Azuma said. He has tan skin and brown hair looks like long, dark, leathery strips of confetti jutting out in all directions. He wears an outfit decorated by tribal-like motifs, complete with what looks like leather armor covering his upper body. He wear orange pants

"Shut your mouth!" CNaruto said with angry as he cut him off. He went to the safe place and put Lisanna and Mirajane down.

"Naruto…I knew it you will come" Mirajane said as Naruto smile at her.

CNaruto stands up and faces at Azuma.

"You must be Naruto Uzumaki. I heard about you." Azuma said

"You're from Grimoire Heart. One of Dark Guild. I don't like how you hurt my friend!" CNaruto said

"Well then… shall we-" Azuma's face got punched by CNaruto's fist.

"He's fast!" Lisanna said as she shocked.

CNaruto sent Azuma to the tree. He crash to the tree and hurt his back.

"Very nice punch! But can you defeat me again?!" Azuma asks as he charging to CNaruto.

"Come on!" CNaruto yells

**XXX**

**To Elfman and Evergreen.**

Elfman and Evergreen got stuck into the purple tower and it fly up into the sky.

"Elf…man…" Evergreen said

"Ever! Hang in there!" Elfman said

"I'm sorry…" Evergreen said

"Huh?" Elfman asks

"If I wasn't your partner, you might've become an S-Class Wizard. You might not have lost to a guy like this…" Evergreen said

"Fool… It's because you were here that I made it this far, you know?" Elfman asks with smile

"Elfman." Evergreen said as her tears went down

"Thank you, Ever." Elfman said

"Scatter, into the distant darkness" Rustyrose said as he snaps his finger and the tower explode. He wears silver designer glasses and a dark purple jacket with a flipped up collar. He wears a grayish shirt underneath the jacket that has a belt over it that wraps around his waist. He wears long black pants and blue shoes.

"Guess I win!" He said.

"You think so!"

Rustyrose was shocked that he heard someone say. When he turns his back, his eyes widened that he sees Naruto is carried Elfman and Evergreen.

"Naruto… you…" Elfman said.

"Yep, I saved you guys." CNaruto said.

He must be using yellow flash to the purple tower and quickly grabbed them.

"Thank you for… saving us." Evergreen said as CNaruto put them down in the safe place.

"You guys did good job. And you shall rest." CNaruto said with smile.

"Who are you?!" Rustyrose asks.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. And I won't let you hurt my friends!" CNaruto said with angry as his aura is growing stronger.

Rustyrose was fear for Naruto's aura. He has never seen his aura getting larger and stronger.

"Buritia no Bōreitachi!" He yells as he sends out a wave of ghost to immobilize Naruto, but he rushes to him by using yellow flash. He is going to hard punch Rustyrose's faced, but he used Golden Shield to block his punch, however, Naruto is using Giant Rasengan to hit his shield.

"Odama Rasengan!" CNaruto yells as he hit the shield and it crack.

Rustyrose got push back while Naruto is pushing him off the cliff with his Giant Rasengan. Rustyrose fell off the cliff, but he use wings on his feet so that he can fly up. When he flies to the cliff, his eyes widened that he sees Naruto is jumping to him and holding Rasengan.

"Rasengan!" CNaruto yells as he hits Rustyrose's stomach. He sent him fly away very far.

"Woohoo!" Evergreen said.

"Nice one, Naruto! You're the man!" Elfman said

"Yep, now it's time to heal you guys." CNaruto said with smile as he's run to them and heal them.

**XXX**

**To Naruto fighting with Azuma.**

Naruto dodges Azuma's punches and he punches his face. He sent him to the tree.

"Not bad." Azuma said with smile as he wipes out his blood. He rushes to Naruto and punches him, but he blocks his punches. Naruto punch his stomach then he did Konoha Senpuu to his head, but Azuma block his kick and grabbed his leg to throw at the tree.

Naruto steps on the tree by using chakra foot to walk the tree, but he sees the roots are attacking to him. He's jumping up to dodges the roots, but it still chasing him.

"Suiton: Suidan no Jutsu!" He yells as he breathes high-speed large water to destroy the roots.

"Rāmusu Shīka!" Azuma yells as he shoots flurry of sharp branch blades to attack Naruto. Naruto dodges his branch blades with his yellow flash.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" CNaruto yells as he summoned 20clones are charging to Azuma.

"Rāmusu Shīka!" Azuma yells as he's shooting sharp branch blades that home in on, and attack five Naruto clones. The others clones dodge Azuma's attack so they slide attack to his jaw and sent him into the air.

"Naruto…Ren-" Naruto yells.

"Chein Bāsuto!" Azuma said as he caught Naruto's limb with roots and about to trigger the chain. Naruto quickly uses Youton chakra mode to burn the roots down. He landed on the ground and deactivates the Youton Chakra mode.

"Damn, that was close!" His thought as he dodged the roots, but Azuma was behind him and kick his back.

"Shit! Where did he come from?!" Naruto asks as he punches Azuma's face and sent him to the tree. Azuma merges with trees. Naruto was shocked that he sees Azuma merge with trees. No wonder how he got behind him. He's looking out for Azuma, but he put the mark on him.

Azuma rushes out of the tree and going to punch Naruto, but he was behind him. Azuma was shocked that Naruto was behind so he kick his head.

Azuma summons a massive fist from a tree to punch Naruto, but he uses Rasengan to destroy the tree fist. He rushing to him and spinning kick to him, but Azuma is using the root shield to protect himself. He uses the tree fist again and hit Naruto to against the tree.

He uses the roots to trap Naruto's body.

"Shit!" CNaruto said as he got trap with branches and can't even move.

"Release the magic power of Tenrou that sleeps in the great land! The cries of the great land… Tera Kuramāre!" Azuma yells as he's released his magic within the earth to engulf Naruto in a massive explosion.

"It's over…" He said as he about to walk away, but he heard someone roaring. When he turns around to explosion, he was shocked that he sees Naruto came out of the massive explosion. He couldn't believe that Naruto survived inside the explosive. Naruto's in Bijuu mode and charging to him with his Giant Rasengan.

"Impossible! He should be dead in the massive explosive!" He said as he about to use the roots to attack Naruto, but he dodge the roots with his yellow flash and he's in front of Azuma. Azuma was shocked that Naruto was in front of him and going to hit him.

"Odama Rasengan!" Naruto yells as he hits Azuma's chest and crash to the ground. Then the ground blow up. When the smoke is clear, Naruto's standing top of Azuma and defeat him/

"Naruto… what are you…?" Azuma asks

"Naruto Uzumaki! The Rikudou Sennin!" Naruto said.

Azuma's eyes widened that he sees 9 Bijuu were behind Naruto.

"I see… no wonder why is he so strong? It's time to tell him something." Azuma thought as his head up.

"Naruto, there's something I have to tell you something…" He said

"What is it?" Naruto asks

"There was a one more Dark Guild that will target your guild in the future. Tartarus." Azuma said as Naruto was shocked that Azuma is telling him the truth.

"Why? Why are you telling me this?" Naruto asks.

"Because I believe you can defeat them with your power and protect your guild. I also heard them that they have the Books of Zeref." Azuma said as his body going to disappear in yellow sparkle.

"OI! What is Book of Zeref?!" Naruto asks

"I don't know, but Zeref can use the book to summons creation of demons… That is all I know…" Azuma said.

This is his last word that he can warn Naruto that Tartarus will destroy his guild in the future. Azuma's body has vanished into the sparkle and passed away. Naruto couldn't believe how Azuma is told him the truth about Tartarus's goal.

"Tartarus…" Naruto said as he started to head back to the camp where Mirajane and Lisanna are.

**Meanwhile**

Mirajane and Lisanna are waiting for Naruto return. They see Naruto is walking toward to them.

"Is that Naruto?" Lisanna asks as she sees Naruto's Bijuu mode.

"Yep, that's him. He's in Bijuu mode." Mirajane said

"Hey, girls, how's your wound?" CNaruto asks

"Naruto… you did it!" Mirajane yells

"You're alright!" Lisanna said

"Yep." CNaruto said with smile as he deactivate Bijuu mode and he heard bushes. It's Levy and Gajeel who came out of the bushes.

"Levy, Gajeel!" Lisanna said as she sees Levy is helping Gajeel and also Yuziki.

"Good job, Yuziki." CNaruto said with smile.

"Guys, Gajeel need help." Levy said as Naruto rush to Gajeel and put him on the ground.

"Don't worry about Gajeel. I'll heal him." CNaruto said as he look at Levy's face is very worry about Gajeel.

"You're in love with him?" CNaruto asks as Levy shocked and her face is red.

"N-No way!" Levy said.

"Guys, we're here!" Elfman said as he was shocked that there was another Naruto.

"There's two Naruto!" He yells

"Relax, Elfman. They're just a clone." Evergreen said

"She's right. Our boss gave us the mission that we came here to help you guys." CNaruto #2 said

"I'm going to release myself and give the message to our boss. You stay with them and heal them." CNaruto said

"Alright." CNaruto #2 said as CNaruto release himself and turn into white poof to send the message to the real Naruto.

**XXX**

**To Natsu and Lucy fighting with Kain.**

Lucy got beaten pretty badly by a fat guy. His skin is white and wears a cape. He wears black underpants.

"If you hurt Lucy again, Naruto will destroy you!" Natsu yells as his back got stuck by huge rock.

"Whatever!" Kain said as he about to stomp on Lucy and someone save her on time by using yellow flash.

"Naruto!" Natsu and Happy said with surprise as they see real Naruto carried Lucy bridal style.

"Naruto…" Lucy said

"Lucy, are you okay? Who did this to you?" Naruto asks.

"I did! I'm the one who hurt her!" Kain yells

Naruto put Lucy down and stood up. He's glare at Kain with his death stares. Kain got scared of him for his death glare.

Natsu, Lucy, and Happy have never seen Naruto is so anger for hurting his friends.

Naruto rushes to Kain and grabbed his head. He threw him into the tree and he punches his stomach.

"Naruto, that's enough! You're killing him!" Natsu yells as Naruto ignore him and keep punching him.

"This isn't good! He's out of control! If he is keeping doing, he will…" He said

"Naruto stop!" Lucy cried as she hugs Naruto's back and he stopped his punch. He turns around and looks at Lucy's tears.

"Please… let him go…" She said as Naruto let Kain go and he gently wipe away Lucy's tears with his thumb.

"I'm sorry…" He said as he's cooling down.

"It's okay Naruto." Lucy said with smile as she is glad that Naruto didn't kill Kain.

"OI, Naruto, Lucy, are you guys gonna help?!" Natsu asks

"Oh crap! Sorry Natsu!" Naruto said as he running to him and uses Kyuubi Chakra mode to carry a huge rock.

Natsu is finally got up.

"Thank you, but we need your help for healing Makarov. He's been injury" Natsu said as Naruto was shocked that when he heard Makarov.

"Where is he?!" Naruto asks

"Follow me!" Happy said

**XXX**


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry for taking so long for writing this chapter.**

**Review me if you see mistake.**

**XXX**

Elsewhere in a corner of Tenroujima is Makarov, who was gravely injured by Hades in a fierce battle. Wendy, Lily, and Carla are looking after Makarov while waiting for Natsu to return.

"Wendy!" yell Natsu.

Wendy heard Natsu's voice. She turns around and glad that she sees Natsu and the others are coming. "Natsu! Lucy! And Naruto, you came with us!" she said

"How's the Master doing?" ask Naruto

"I can't tell yet…" said Carla

"His wounds are just too severe, I suppose. But it's strange… I don't sense that his life is in danger."

Naruto bend and going to heal Makarov, "I'll heal him."

While Naruto is healing Makarov, Mest has arrived by using his teleport magic and holding Iacrima orb.

"It's you!" said Lily

"Where'd you run off to, jerk?" ask Natsu

"He's Mest, from the Magic Council." said Lucy.

"My real name is Dranbalt." said Dranbalt as he told them his real name.

"Drabalt?" ask Wendy

"Why are you here?" ask Naruto

"You don't need to worry, Wendy. I've come to rescue you!" said Dranbalt

"How?" ask Natsu

"With my magic, I can evacuate just the Fairy Tail members from this island. If you can figure where everyone is somehow…" said Dranbalt

"I'm sorry, I'm going have to pass." said Naruto

Dranbalt's eyes widened and shocked that Naruto denied leaving this island.

"I'll agree with you." said Natsu.

"Why do we have to ask the Magic Council to save, huh?" ask Carla.

"This is a problem for our guild, and we're gonna deal with these guys ourselves." said Lily

"That's not right. If headquarters finds out what's going on, there's a good chance they'll fire on the island!" said Dranbalt as Happy was shocked

"They're gonna shoot Etherion again?!" ask Happy.

"Don't you guys ever learn?" said Lucy

"Etherion? What's that?" ask Lily.

"I've heard rumors… It's some destructive magic that's seriously powerful." said Carla

"It stuck us while we were at the Tower of Heaven!" said Happy

"I'm impressed you're alive…" said Lily

"Well, a lot happened. I'm not sure of the details, but if I recall, Icarima absorbed it all." said Happy

"This guild just faces crises wherever it goes, doesn't it?" said Carla

"If they fire that on us now…" Wendy

"We can't be sure what will happen, can we?" ask Lucy

"Then we just have to finish things up first. Right, Naruto?" ask Natsu

"Yeah." said Naruto.

"Makarov's down! And Grimoire Heart still has fearsome people left! There's no way you can win!"

"We have Naruto with us. He can defeat them." said Natsu

"This island is our guild's sacred ground! The grave of the founding master is here, too! I couldn't take you attacking this place…" said Wendy

"I can't believe this! If you do that, you won't get away with it!" said Lucy

"We're gonna protect the guild!" said Happy

"Trying to threaten us? The Magic Council? You're just some wiz-" said Dranbalt.

Naruto had enough so he yellow flash to him. He glares at him with his Kyuubi. Dranbalt has never seen Naruto's face is so seriously and death stare to him.

"His eyes… what is he?" he thought as he's sweat drop.

Wendy looks up to the sky and sees the cloud is changing into black.

"This air… I feel a storm coming." said Wendy

"We should get going." said Naruto as he carried Makarov on his back.

**XXX**

**To Erza and Juvia.**

Erza was fighting with the girl named Meredy. She is a young girl of short stature. She has short pink hair and bright green eyes. She wears some sort of gold wing-like headgear around her ears. Her uniform is a tight, purple leotard with brownish thigh-high boots that have white stripes at the top. Over her uniform, she wears a red cape with a golden lining around the edges.

"Juvia! Putting aside the face we used up our magic power for the exam, I can't believe we're having such a hard time when it's two against one!" said Erza

"Number 13." Meredy

"Stand back. I will defeat her." said Erza as she re-equipment into her Heaven Armor

"Erza Scarlet… You are number 5." Said Meredy

"Number 5 of what?" said Erza

"They fourth most important member to kill, by my reckoning." said Meredy as she create teal Magic swords in the air and one of them charged to Erza.

"Foolishness." said Erza

"It is quite important." said Meredy as the others teal magic swords are hitting Juvia.

"Why are you aiming for Juvia?!" said Erza.

"Number 13 is weak trash, so better to clean it up first!" said Meredy as she using teal Magic swords and attack Juvia.

"Hang in there, Juvia!" said Erza as she sees magic swords are charging to her so she blocks the swords.

"Number 4 is Gildarts, but he no longer seems to be on the island. Number 3 is Makarov, however, he seen to have been defeated by Lord Hades. Number 2 is Naruto, I heard that he defeated Azuma." Said Meredy

"Naruto's number 2. Are you saying there's someone more important than him or master?" ask Erza

"Number 1 is Gray. Gray Fullbuster!" said Meredy

"What? Why Gray?" ask Erza

"He's… the man who killed Ultear's mother. He caused Ultear to suffer! He's the man who hurt my Ultear! I'll never forgive him! I'll tear him limb from limb!" said Meredy as she moved her blades to surround around Erza.

"Shit!" said Erza.

There was water that hits the magic swords and also raining.

"Never forgive? That is Juvia's line. Whose life were you planning to take, was it?" ask Juvia

Her face looks like psycho face and rage. Meredy and Erza has never seen Juvia's so angry and her dark aura.

"What's with her? She's only number 13." said Meredy

"Juvia, calm down." said Erza

"Are you telling me… to calm… down? This woman is aiming for Gray. And for some irrational reason." said Juvia as she begin to walk and passed by Erza.

"Um, but…" said Erza

"Do you think… Juvia can stay calm? Juvia will never forgive this girl!" said Juvia as she uses the water to hit Merdy and sent her against the tree.

"Water Nebula!" she yells as two waves of water rush up and blast the Meredy into the air with tremendous force.

Erza's eyes are widened that she has never seen Juvia's face before.

"Juvia… She's like a totally different person than the one I fought during the exam. Her strong feelings for her loved one become her strength… This is Juvia's true power…" said Erza.

"Erza, please leave this to Juvia! Hurry and find Naruto and the others. And Gray, as well." said Juvia as Erza re-equip into her black bikini.

"Understood. I'll leave this to you!" said Erza as she running.

"I won't let number 4 get away!" yell Meredy as she creates teal Magic swords in the air and about to hit Erza. Juvia uses two huge waters and hit Meredy. Meredy materializes and sends forth long yellow blades towards to Juvia.

"Water Slicer!" yell Juvia as she sends scythe-like blades of water at their intended Meredy's blades.

**XXX**

**To Naruto and the others**.

They're on the some kind of cave. Lucy and Wendy are changing while Naruto, Natsu, and Happy looking out for enemy.

"Ta-da!" said Lucy.

"How cute!" ask Wendy

"Clothes from the Spirit World. You look splendid, princess." Said Virgo.

"Thank you, Virgo!" said Lucy as she wears white clothes thanks to Virgo who gave her clothes

"You are very welcome, princess. In addition…" said Virgo as she carries pink clothes for Wendy

"You have some for me, too?" ask Wendy

"Please, change your clothes. You will catch cold." Said Virgo

"Thanks…" said Wendy

"If you would like, shall I assist you?" ask Virgo

"No, I'm fine! I'll change myself!" said Wendy as she behind the big rock and change her clothes.

"The rain isn't stopping, is it?" ask Lucy

"Yea…" said Naruto

"I hope Carla and Lily are okay…" said Happy.

"They will, Happy. I believe them." said Natsu.

Naruto sees Carla is flying white she holding lily pad to cover from the rain.

"Carla! Where's Lily?" ask Natsu

"We found our camp along the way. Gajeel and Mirajane are alright thanks to Naruto clone, but he said they are resting. Lily said he was stopping there." said Carla

"I hope they're all okay." said Happy

"Yes. Grimoire Heart's ship beyond there, by the eastern shore." said Carla

"Our camp, huh? Is your clone watching them, Naruto?" ask Natsu

"My clone is still there, but he will be disappearing very soon." said Naruto

"Alright, let's get ready." Said Lucy

"I'll take gramp." Said Naruto as he carries gramp on his back and about to heading out.

"I…" said Dranbalt

"Stop the Magic Council." said Natsu

"We'll do something about Grimoire Heart and Zeref, don't worry." said Lucy

"Just stop them from attacking the island, please!" said Wendy

"Not a chance…" said Dranbalt

"Fine, then buy us some time, at least. Counting on you." said Naruto as he and his friends are outside and walking to their camp.

"No, that's not what I meant! I want to know exactly how you're going to manage to overcome this!" said Dranbalt

"By going all out. That's all." said Naruto

Natsu sees Naruto's face started to smile. He was a wonder why.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" He ask

Naruto started to smile and said, "Look like one of our allies is here."

"Was it Gildarts and the other?" ask Lucy

"Nope, it was someone else. Look like she found out that her daughter is here." said Naruto

XXX

There was a boat has stopped is on the sand. And also there's a footprint on the sand. There was a woman wearing light jacket and wears black pant. She had short dark purple hair. It was Ur.

"Ultear…" she said.

**XXX**

Naruto and the others on their way to camp and Naruto's sense that they almost to the camp, but they stopped and see man is walking toward to them. He wears dark shirt and large, bright-colored overcoat draped over his shoulders like a cape, with his arms out of its sleeves.

"Who the hell are you?" ask Natsu

"Can you fly? No, not yet." Bluenote said as he raises his both arms in the middle and the rain has stopped.

"Fall." He said as he's use gravity to make Naruto and the others down on the ground. "Where is the grave of Fairy Tail's founding Master, Mavis Vermilion?"

"Damn you… what the hell are you after?" ask Natsu

"I asked you already. Where is Mavis's grave?" ask Bluenote

"W-We don't know, either!" yell Wendy

"The grave of the founding Master? It has something to do with the second test?" ask Carla

"I see. I understand!" Happy said

"I'm sure it'something completely idiotic, but I suppose I'll ask anyway…" said Carla

"You want to become an S class wizard, too! But we're not letting you into Fairy Tail!" said Happy

"I knew I shouldn't have asked…" said Carla as she sees Happy being crush down. "Happy!"

"Cats should keep their damn mouths shut. Was I asking you? I don't give a crap about some exam or S class… Stop treating me like an idiot." said Bluenote

"You're the one that's treating like idiots!" yell Lucy

"Lucy…" said Wendy

"That grave is sacred to us! Even if we did know where it was, we'd never tell you…" said Lucy as she being crush down.

"Lucy!" yell Naruto.

"Damn you…" said Natsu

"The sparkle of fairies… Fairy Glitter! It's said to be on par with Fairy Law. One of your guild's 3 Gran Spells, yes?" ask Bluenote

"What? I got no idea what you're talking about!" said Natsu as he being crush down.

"Natsu!" They yell

"I-I'm being crushed!" said Natsu

"That sparkle is a merciless light that cannot stand the presence of enemies."

"We don't know!" yell Happy as he being crushed again

"Happy, hang in there!" yell Carla.

"I want that magic." Bluenote said

"That magic doesn't belong to you!" said Naruto as he's being push down harder.

"I am… the sone of Igneel! I won't be grounded… so easily!" said Natsu as he got up and charge to Bluenote.

"He's running!" said Wendy

"Even in this gravity? Impressive!" said Lucy

"It seems that spell is sealed at Mavis's grave… Will you tell me where it is?" ask Bluenote.

When Natsu is close to Bluenote, he's jumping up and use fire fist.

"He jumped!" said Wendy

"This guy sure hates to lose, doesn't he?" ask Lucy

"Get him, Natsu!" yell Naruto

"Karyū no…" said Natsu as he about to punch Bluenote with his flame fist, but he got hit some kind of wall and sent him back to his friends.

"Not listening?" ask Bluenote as he sees Makarov is lying over there. "Is that Makarov lying over there? Oh… I should just ask him."

"Stop! If you try laying a hand on Master, I'll destroy…" said Natsu as he about to get up, but the gravity push him down.

"Stay down and shut up, you brats. Or should I just crush you all right now?" ask Bluenote

"You shut up!"

Bluenote heard Naruto's voice and he see Naruto is getting up.

"And don't you ever call us brats?! We are… Fairy Tail Wizard!" yells Naruto as he's started to get up. Bluenote couldn't believe that Naruto can get up.

"I-Impossible! This gravity able to push him down! And that case…" said Bluenote as he going to put maximum gravity to Naruto, but he feel a pressure. When he turn around, he sees Cana is jumping off and about to attack him.

"You ain't gonna hurt my friends anymore!" said Cana as she throw the magic cars at Bluenote and her red mark started grow into the light.

"Light!" said Wendy

"What's that?" ask Lucy

"You're kidding me…" said Bluenote as he raises his right arm then Cana went down by using his gravity.

"That magic you have…" he said

"Don't tell me… Fairy Glitter?" ask Carla

"Lucy… I'm sorry I left you behind. I don't have any excuse for it. I'm really sorry. Just, believe me now. If I can hit him with this magic, I can beat him! Naruto! Natsu! Help me to beat this! Keep his attention while I gather up the magic power…" yell Cana

"Ok, dattebayo!" yell Naruto.

Bluenote raises his both arms out and use gravity push to Naruto and others.

"There is no one who can move under my power of gravity." He said as he's using maximum gravity fall to make everyone goes down very hard.

"I never would have thought the magic I was searching for would just show up in front of me. Fairy Glitter. I will be taking that spell…" he said as his face got kick by Naruto's kick. He's in Kyuubi Chakra mode.

"Cana, now!" yell Naruto

"Gather to me, O River of Light led by the Fairires! Shine down! To wipe out the fangs of evil! Fairy Glitter!" yell Cana as the light ring surround Bluenote and trap his body, but…

"Fall!" yell Bluenote as he's use gravity to make Cana down and fail her Fairy Glitter.

"No way…" said Lucy

"Was that supposed to be Fairy Glitter? You're weak!" said Bluenote

Cana's was shocked that she couldn't defeat Bluenote by using her magic. She must be run out of her magic, but Naruto...

"I won't let you hurt my friends!" said Naruto as he did fighting stance and about to attack.

Gildarts punch Bluenote came out nowhere. Naruto and the others were shocked that Gildarts has come to save his friends.

"Gildarts!" yell Naruto

"Naruto, don't waste your chakra. I want you guys take Makarov to the camp. I will handle him by myself." said Gildarts

"Let's go… We would just get in Gildarts's way here." said Cana.

"Cana…" thought Lucy.

**XXX**

**Gray is battle with Ultear.**

"Ice-Make: Rosen Krone!" said Ultear as he creates giant ice rose and spiked branches to attack Gray.

Gray can't dodge that rose with his injury that Ultear's magic hit him, but…

"Ice makes: Shield!" someone said as she make an ice shield to protect Gray.

Ultear was shocked when she heard someone say Ice Make and unfamiliar voices. It was Ur who saved Gray's life and block Ultear's Rosen Krone.

Gray was surprised that his teacher is here. Ultear was shocked that her dead mother is alive. She thought her mother was dead long time ago.

"Sensei! What are you doing?!" said Gray

"I heard one of your mage members that you went to the island and there was Magic Council's ships were traveled to this island." said Ur

"M-Mother… H-How…" said Ultear

"Thanks to Gray's friend named Naruto who revived me." said Ur.

"No… It can't be… It has been some kind of trick." said Ultear as she's stepping back away from her dead mother.

"This is real, Ultear." said Ur

"B-But you abandon me!" said Ultear

"I didn't abandon you! I was trying to save you and took you to the good doctor, but he lied to me and said you were dead! I was crying for you! So please… we can make the right thing." said Ur as her tears went down.

Ultear's eyes widened that Ur is telling her the truth.

"Lier!" yell Ultear as she uses Rosen Krone to attack Ur and Gray.

Ur uses Ice-Make Shield to protect herself and Gray from Ultear's attack.

"Gray, you go with your friend. I will handle my daughter."

"But…" said Gray

"Just go!" said Ur

Gray about to stay and helping with his teacher, but he decide to go with his friends.

**XXX**

**At the camp.**

Naruto and his friends finally have arrived the camp. Naruto put Makarov down in the sleeping bag so he can rest.

"The weather is taking a turn for the worse." Said Lucy

"Lightning…I don't like it." said Levy.

Lily is cover his head with his both hand and scared of lightning.

"What's the matter, Lily?" ask Happy

"Don't tell me… You're scared of thunder?" ask Carla

"Looks like he's got some cute points."

"Quiet, you!" yell Lily.

"Now then… Let's go beat Hades!" yell Natsu

"Lucy, Happy, I want you guys to go with Natsu." said Naruto

"What about you?" ask Lucy

"I'm going to find Zeref." said Naruto as he transform into Kyuubi Chakra combine with Senin mode.

"Alright, you'll be careful…" said Natsu as he sees Naruto want to fist-pump.

"You'll be careful everyone." said Naruto

Natsu and the others did fist pump to Naruto.

**XXX**

"I am sorry, man whose name I do not know. I have burdened myself once again with darkness." said Zeref as he turn around and see Juvia and Meredy are lying on the ground. "Thank goodness… You two seem safe."

At that moment, Naruto has arrived. Zeref was shocked that Naruto was here.

"Zeref…" said Naruto as he sees two girls are lost unconscious and the guy name Zancrow who lying down there next Zeref. He can't sense his Ethernano so that mean he's dead.

"Naruto Uzumaki… why are you here?" ask Zeref

"Well, I was about to capture you, but there something I have to ask." said Naruto.

"What is it?" ask Zeref

"What do you know about Tartarus?" ask Naruto

"Tartarus is one of the three major Dark Guilds. Their members are the demon" said Zeref

Naruto was shocked that Zeref just said Tartarus has demon members.

"Do you use your magic book called Boos of Zeref that can create a demon?" he asks

"That's right. I am the one who create demon…" Zeref as his headaches and started to get awake like before he first meets Naruto.

"OI! What's wrong!?" ask Naruto

"Run! The death… is coming! Grab the girls!" ask Zeref as his eyes are red and his black aura is very strong.

Naruto was wonder why Zeref is telling him to grab the girls so he quickly grabbed two girls and run away from the black wave.

**XXX**

**Time skip. **

"Thank you." said Gray

"For what?" ask Naruto

"For giving us your chakra." said Erza

"No problem…" Naruto got interrupt by Natsu's snoring.

"Shut up, will you, Natsu? Can't you sleep quietly?" ask Elfman

"Why can't we just let him sleep?" ask Mirajane

"Mirajane, I just thought of something good!" said Lisanna as he put two hair ties to Natsu's hair. "It's Twin-tail Natsu! Isn't he cute?"

"So that thing we destroyed was Hades's heart?" ask Happy

"Maybe it was a lucky break, but we did good work." said Carla

"If we consider that as the power source of the ship, then the Exceed Squad accomplished our mission." said Lily

Yuziki is growling at Lily for not calling her name and helping them.

"And yes. You too, Yuziki." said Lily with smile

"I'm glad you're back, Laxus!" said Bickslow

"Yeah, I ain't really back." Said Laxus

"Laxus is back!" said Freed

"I'm trying to tell ya…" said Laxus

"Elfman did such terrible things to me while you were gone, Laxus! Would you punish him for me?" ask Evergreen

"You bastard!" said Elfman

"Oh? When did you two…?" ask Laxus

"Hold it a sec! It's kind of hard to explain!" said Elfman

Laxus just touches Elfman's shoulder and just nodded to him.

"What the hell is that mean!?" ask Elfman

"Everyone, the S-Class Wizard Advancement Exam has been cancel!" said Makarov

Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, and Elfman are shocked that the S-Class Wizard Advancement Exam has been cancel. Their faces are very angry and want to become S-Class Wizard.

"What?!" They ask

"Like I said! The S-Class Wizard Advancement Exam has been cancel!" said Makarov

"I can't accept that, Gramps!" yell Gray

"Silent, Gray!" yell Ur as Gray got scared and listen to his teacher.

"Why is it canceled?" ask Natsu

"Make me S-Class, damn it!" yell Gajeel

"Guys, just give up. You're never become S Class Wizard." said Naruto

**XXX**

**At herb spring**

Lucy and Cana are taking an herb spring so that their body is healing.

"Oww…" said Lucy as the water herb is hurting her body, but it heals.

"A medical herb spring, huh? It definitely works itself into these wounds…" said Cana

"Cana, is your right arm okay?"

"The right arm I borrowed Fairy Glitter with? Looks like my rent's up." Said Cana as she raises her right arm and has no mark on it.

"Yeah."

"Um, Lucy… I'm sorry." said Cana

"About what?"

"You know… When I left you behind and went to Mavis's grave… I…" said Cana as she remembered that she put sleeping magic to Lucy and left her behind.

"I'm not upset about it!" said Lucy.

"Well, I am. I'll regret how I betrayed my friend for the rest of my life…" said Cana

"You didn't really betray me or anything. Just a little prank like that happens all the time in the guild, right? If you keep thinking about it the way you are, it's going to be hard for me, too. You know?" said Lucy

"I think I'm going to try telling my father the truth, even though I didn't become an S-Class wizard." said Cana

"Cana, you got this!" said Lucy.

"What about you, Lucy? Are you going to tell Naruto about your feeling?" ask Cana with smile.

Lucy's blushes and asks, "What?! Well… I…"

"Come on, Lucy. You can do it." said Cana

"Alright…" said Lucy

**XXX**

**Meanwhile.**

Cana told Gildarts that she was his daughter. Now it's Lucy turn that she going to confession Naruto.

"I guess… it's my turn to tell Naruto about my feeling…" thought Lucy with blushes as she sees Mirajane is passing the drinks to Elfman and the others are sitting on the chair.

"Mirajane, have you seen Naruto?" she asks

"Oh, if you head to straight over there, you will see him sitting on the cliff." Mirajane said

"Ok, thank you." Lucy said as she is going to straight.

"And good luck." Mirajane said with smile as Lucy's cheeks are blushing and continue to walk.

Lucy walked through the forest and sees a nice ocean. She sees Naruto is sitting on the cliff. He just taking relaxes and air is very nice to him.

"Hey, Naruto." said Lucy.

Naruto's turn around and look at Lucy

"Hey, Lucy, what's up?" He ask

"I was wonder, what are you going to do when we get home." Said Lucy.

"Hmm… Well, when I get home, I just going to eat my ramen!" said Naruto with smile as Lucy is giggled for Naruto being silly.

"Naruto, there's something I really want to say…" said Lucy as she put her arms behind her.

"What is it?" ask Naruto

Lucy's face becomes red as crimson and her heart started to beat faster.

"I…" Lucy interrupted by something really weird sound. "Wh-What was that?"

There was another sound again. Naruto sees lots of birds are flying away.

"Something is not right…" he said

**"Yeah, something is coming… No…" said Kurama as he sense very dangerous creature.**

"What is it?!" ask Naruto

**"It's dragon! He is here!" yell Kurama**

"Dragon!?" yell Naruto as Lucy was shocked when she heard a dragon.

Naruto and Lucy are running through forest and going to help their friends, but they heard a dragon's roar through and break the trees. Naruto put Lucy down and take cover while the roar blowing the trees.

"Hey… What the hell? The whole forest is just… gone." ask Natsu

"I don't believe it!" said Elfman

"How powerful is that thing?!" ask Levy

"What is this? It did this with its roar alone? What is that monster?!" ask Cana

"It's… Tch! What, is it admiring its work?! I guess that was its way of introducing itself, for now… We're all still alive, right?! There's no time to be scared! We gotta get off this island right away!" said Gildarts.

Lucy and the others' eyes widened and fear of black dragon. Their magic cannot defeat to him.

"Lucy, everyone… I want you guys to get off this island as fast as you can." said Naruto

"Wh-What about you?" ask Lucy

Naruto transform into Bijuu mode and about to charge to black dragon.

Natsu's eyes widened and know what Naruto is going to do.

"Naruto, you aren't going to…" he said

Naruto gave his warmth smile to his friends and about to stop to black dragon, but Lucy grabbed his hand.

"Naruto, please…" said Lucy as her tears went down and Naruto gently wipe her tears.

"Don't worry about me; I promise I'll protect my treasure friends and will come back alive." said Naruto

Naruto use Kurama to tackle the black dragon and pushed him away from his friends.

"Everyone, now your chance to escape this island!" he yell

Everyone's eyes widened and shocked that Naruto is protecting them and telling to run away from black dragon.

"No way! I'm a dragon slayer! I'm going to help…" said Natsu.

"Run, Natsu!" said Laxus as he grabbed his scarf and pulling him.

"Laxus! What're you…?!" ask Natsu as his eyes widened that he sees Laxus's tears.

"Naruto… please, be alive!" said Lucy as she and her friends running away from Naruto.

"Master… please protects them and Lucy for me." said Naruto with smile.

Makarov's eyes tears down and couldn't believe Naruto is protected his comrade. He can't help Naruto to fight the black dragon.

"I will!" he yells as he runs away.

Naruto pushed the black dragon away from him and did uppercut to his jaw. The black dragon did fly up and Naruto can also fly up. The black dragon went fly very fast and hit Naruto.

"He's fast!" He said as he got hit again and again.

The black dragon rushed to him and bites Kurama's left arm, but Naruto is using Massive Rasengan to hit the black dragon.

"Rasengan!" He yells as he hits black dragon's chest and pushed him away from him, but he sees him is using some kind of blue energy orbs. The black dragon threw the blue energy orb to Naruto, but Naruto deflected the orb and sent to the right of the ocean.

The black dragon charges to Naruto and tackles him to the ground. He holds Kurama both arms and legs. Naruto can't move because the black dragon is holding his arms and legs.

"Enton: Susanoo Kagutsuchi!"

There was a black flaming arrow hit black dragon's back. Naruto was shocked that he sees Sasuke's Susanoo is flying and also see his friends.

"Sasuke, Sakura, and everyone! You guys are here!" he yells

"Not yet!" Kiba said.

Naruto see Natsu is holding black dragon's tail.

"Gimme back… my best friend Naruto!" said Natsu

"Natsu!" said Naruto as he sees Erza and Makarov in front of him. "Erza? Makarov? You too?!"

"I was against…but do you think your friends in our would run away, leaving smile." said Laxus

"Bring it on!" yell Erza as Fairy Tail are charging to black dragon and attack him with their full magic.

"Everyone…thank you." said Naruto as he got up and transform into Rikudou Sennin mode. After he make 3 clones, one of them sit down and did Buddha stance.

"Buy me more time!" he yells

"Alright!" yell Makarov as he goes titan form and punches black dragon's head and stomach. "Laxus!"

"Rējingu Boruto!" yell Laxus as he shoots a large bolt of lightning and hits black dragon.

"He's going to fly up!" said Lucy as she sees black dragon is flying up.

"Wait for it…" said Naruto with smile.

Everyone looked up and a woman with pink and man with bowl-cut style are falling down into the sky. It was Sakura and Rock.

"Shannaro!" yell Sakura.

"Dynamic Entry!" yell Rock as his face is red and goes to Sixth Gate of Joy.

They punch and kick to black dragon's head and sent him down into the ground. Fairy Tail were shocked that they have never seen Sakura and Rock are so powerful. They also see a huge white wolf landed on the ground.

"He's big!" said Natsu

"Don't worry Natsu; he's a friend." said Naruto

"Chō Garōga!" yell Kiba as he and Akamaru's body spin in a violent assault against the black dragon.

"Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel! Now!" yell Makarov

Natsu and two Dragon Slayer are flying while three cats are carried them with their wings.

"Tetsuryū no Hōkō!"

"Tenryū no Hōkō!"

"Karyū no Hōkō!"

They're combined with their dragon roar to hit black dragon and against the rock.

"Did we get him?" ask Natsu

"No! He's just playing with us!" said Gildarts

The black dragon came out from the ground and has no damage, but…

"Thank you for buying me more time! I am ready!"

Natsu and others turn around and shocked that they saw Kurama has three heads.

"Sasuke!" yell Naruto as he reaches his hand to Sasuke's Susanoo hand.

"I know, Dobe!" yell Sasuke as he grabbed Naruto's hand.

Naruto gives his half of Bijuu chakra to Sasuke and his Susanoo enhanced with the nine tailed beasts' chakra. His armor contained a giant humanoid construct made of chakra, with lightning-natured chakra emanating by grabbing Kurama's hand.

Sasuke drew his lightning sword and slashes to black dragon's chest. He punches hard punch to his chest to force away from him.

"Senpou: Chou Odama Rasenrangan!" said Naruto as he's using his tail to grabbed 9 Rasengan and stretch out to hit black dragon. He pushed him away from the island.

This should be enough range from this island so Naruto and Sasuke are using their ultimate Jutsu.

Sasuke creates a longbow and arrow which are infused with lightning-natured chakra.

Naruto is merging natural energy with Bijuu Dama Rasenshuriken and Fuuton Chou Odama Rasenshuriken.

"Everyone, take cover!" said Shikamaru as everyone is taking cover and it's going to be massive explosive.

"Indora no Ya!" yell Sasuke as he shoot his lightning arrow to black dragon.

"Eat this, dragon! Rasenshuriken!" yell Naruto as he throws Bijuu Dama Rasenshuriken and Fuuton Chou Odama Rasenshuriken to the black dragon.

The two Rasenhuriken and lightning arrow hits the black dragon's chest. It's massive explosive and almost reaches the island.

"Oh shit! We used too much!" yell Naruto.

Naruto and Sasuke are protecting their friends with their power, but something really happened. There was a light that cover the Tenrou Island and it disappeared.

**XXX**


	21. Chapter 21

**Review me if you see mistake word.**

**XXX**

It has been seven years later until Naruto and others hasn't returned. Fairy Tail building is very small and don't have lots of members. Alzack, Bisca, Warren, Dory, and Jet are on their way to the destroyed island. They want to check to see Naruto and the others are alive. There was five guys are from Twilight Ogre and came to Fairy Tail. They have been torture their guild, but…

"You can all go to hell." Romeo yells. He is 13 year old.

"Romeo, stop!" yell Marco. He is 43 year old.

"We don't have the money to pay you." said Romeo

"I don't like your attitude, you little brat." said Thibault.

"Letting punks like you walk all over us… My dad and everyone else are cowards! I'm gonna fight! Cause at this rate, Fairy Tail's name will be disgraced!" Romeo said as he is using purple flame on his right hand like Natsu's magic.

"Romeo!" yell Wakaba. He is 43 year old.

"That idiot!" Marco said as he's running and going to save his son

Thibault just blow Romeo's flame very fast and about to kill him.

"That name's been dragged through the mud long ago…" he said as he drew his weapon on his back

Marco cannot make it to his son, but…

"You assholes will never make it back up to our level as long as you live!" said Thibault as he about to attack Romeo, but someone kick his back from behind.

"Who's there!" ask the Mage as his back got slash by sword. Someone is using ice magic on enemy to make him freeze. Other mages got hurt by iron and giant hand.

Romeo and the others were shocked that they sees…

"We're home!" said Natsu as everyone was here.

"Yo! Sorry about we took so long!" said Naruto

"What is this tiny guild?!" ask Marco.

"For real?!" ask Wakaba.

"You're all so young!" said Laki

"You haven't changed in seven years!" said Nab

"What happened?!" ask Vijeeter.

"You see…" said Naruto

**XXX**

**Flashback**

**At the Tenrou Island**

Jet and the others were shocked that they found a huge golden glowing fox and huge purple armor guy are lying on the ground. They're cover something.

"That's Naruto's power, but who's that purple armor?" ask Jet as he sees two of them are standing up.

"Sasuke, what happened?" ask Naruto as he deactivated his Rikudou Sennin mode and he look at his friends are lying down on the ground. He was glad that they're alive.

"I don't know. We use powerful our Jutsu to black dragon and couldn't destroy this island." said Sasuke as he deactivated his Susanoo and turn his right eye called Sharingan.

"Naruto!" Everyone yells

Naruto turn around and sees Jet, Droy, and the others are crying. They jumped hug him.

"OI! What happened to you guys? Droy, when did you get so fat?" ask Naruto as he heard Natsu groaning and got up.

"Oww… What happen? I remembered Naruto and the dude in purple armor used their ultimate move to hit black dragon. The massive explosive about to hit us." said Natsu.

Lucy and the others are wakening up.

"Gosh… What happened? What happened to the explosion?" ask Kiba.

"How did we survive during the explosion?" ask Rock

"It was me." Someone said.

Naruto and the others are looking at young girl with blond long hair and wears white clothes.

"It's you!" said Naruto as he remembered her in Edolas World.

"Yes, it is me. My name is Mavis. The first master of Fairy Tail, Mavis Vermilion. At the time, I took the bond between you and the faith you have in one another, and converted it all magic power. I used Fairy Sphere, one of the three legendary Fairy Magics. It's defense magic that protects the guild…" said Mavis

"I'm sorry…" said Naruto as he feels ashamed that he and Sasuke almost destroyed the island.

"Yeah, me too." said Sasuke

"That's okay, guys. You guys did right thing to defeated evil dragon." said Mavis

"How come we're so young? Jet and the others look so old." said Gray

"It's because everyone was sealed away in a frozen state and it took seven years to be dispelled." said Mavis.

"Of all things… The founder protected us…" Makarov said.

"No. I'm an astral body. It was all I could do to transform everyone's power into magic. Unwavering faith and a strong bond between you will even win a miracle over to your side. Fairy Tail has become a fine guild, hasn't it, 3rd Master?" ask Mavis as she's disappear in light sparkles.

"Thank you." said Makarov

"By the way Sasuke, how do you guys know I was in trouble?" ask Naruto

"My heart is telling me that you guys got in trouble. I used Susanoo to take Sakura and the others to support you guys. Thanks to Hinata and Kiba who can track and sense Naruto." said Sasuke

"Yep, thanks to Hinata!" said Kiba as his right arm wrapping around Hinata.

"Stop it, Kiba!" said Hinata with blushes.

"Thank you for helping us. I don't know what to said." said Lucy

"No problem. You guys are Naruto's friends! And…" said Sakura as they looking at Konohamarus was worries about Wendy.

"Wendy, are you okay?" ask Konohamarus

"I'm okay. Thanks for coming." said Wendy with smile.

Konohamarus's face is blushing for Wendy saying thanks to him and smiles at him.

"N-No problem." He said as he's itch his own back of his head and smiled back to Wendy.

"You guys ready to leave this island." said Alzack

"Yeah, let's go home." said Natsu

**XXX**

**Flash back end**

"That's how we got back." said Makarov.

Everyone was listened Makarov's story about Mavis.

"What?! You guys got married?!" ask Erza as she shocked that she heard Alzack and Bisca got married.

"Six years ago." said Alzack

"Listen to this, Erza! I'm the one who proposed! You should've seen Al…" said Bisca

"We don't need to bring that up!" said Alzack

"C-Congratulations! Incompetent as I am, I hope you'll think well of me!" said Erza as she's shaking very hard to Max.

"Somebody, stop her!" said Max

"What's Erza talking about?" ask Elfman

"She's mixing up their lives with hers." Said Mirajane

"That's wonderful! Do you have any children?" ask Lisanna

"One daughter." said Bisca

"Her name is Asuka." said Alzack

"Um… Reedus, this…" said Wendy as she looking at paper that Reedus drew.

"Oui. I drew how I pictured you grown after seven years, Wendy." said Reedus

It was a picture about Wendy in seven years and her chest is...

"My chest is…" said Wendy.

"Hm? Did you say something?" Reedus ask

Carla was looking at Happy, Lily, and herself picture. Two men cats have big muscle and Carla is look like woman adult.

"This… is disturbing." She said

Naruto and Yuziki were shocked that they saw Yuziki's picture look like a huge scary orange fox and her teeth is very sharp.

"That's picture looks exactly like Kurama." said Naruto

"Shut up, Naruto!" yell Kurama

"Well, it looks like the gang's all here." Someone said

"Who the hell are they?" ask Eflman

"Don't tell me…" said Mirajane

"Let me congratulate you with love on your homecoming, everyone!" said Sherry as her old teams were here.

"Are you all safe and sound?" ask Jura

"Jura!" said Naruto with surprise.

"They may not have aged in seven years, but still…" said Yukia

"Are you gonna go back to being a boisterous guild?" ask Lyon

"You're…" said Gray

"Lamia Scale!" said Lucy

"Pegasus and Lamia were both a big help in the search for Tenroujima." said Max

"Oh, really?" ask Lily

"I guess we're in their debt now…" said Gray

"Don't worry about it. Peagaus has overtaken us, but we've got more powerful members." Said Lyon

"That's what you mean?!" said Gray

"After all, in these seven years, Lamia Scale has become the number two guild in Fiore. Too bad for you, Lucy." said Sherry

"Then Pegasus is number one?" ask Lucy as she shocked.

"You really think that's possible?!" ask Toby

"Cool it. No. It's not Pegasus." Said Yuka

"Come, let's change the subject. What's important is that everyone is safe." said Jura

Jura and Gray are looking at Lyon. He was looking at Juvia. Juvia is very confused why Lyone is staring at her, but Lyone become blushing and his heart beat is fast.

"I-Is this what they call love at first sight?!" ask Lyon as he touch Juvia's both shoulder.

Juvia become is much confused and shocked.

"He came right out with it!" said Lucy

"I can tell, this is gonna get really complicated!" said Gray

"W-Wait, this means… Juvia… Pandemonium!" said Juvia

"She quite has immigration." Said Lucy

"I agree with you. Gray, don't let him stole your girlfriend…" said Naruto

"Gimme a break! And she's not my girlfriend!" yell Gray.

"By the way… I found out I'm Cana's dad!" said Gildarts with happy face as he's pointing at his daughter Cana.

"Cut it out! Don't get all clingy!" yell Cana

Gildarts is carries Cana and said, "I can't help it! I'm so happy!"

Cana put her hand at Gildarts's face and tries to escape from him.

"Can someone do something about that goofball face?!" she asks

"Come on, Cana. Let him do it what he wants. He's your father." said Naruto

**XXX**

**Next day**

Naruto and Lucy are walking in the town and going to Love& Lucky guild where Lucy's father is working.

"Um, excuse me…" said Lucy

"Yes?" ask the Female Mage

"I'm looking for Jude Heartfilia… He is a member here, isn't he?" ask Lucy

"Wait… You must be Jude's daughter?" ask Female Mage

"Yes." said Lucy

The lady's head turn to the right and sad. Lucy was wonder why her face look so sad.

"Is there something wrong? Is he not here?" ask Naruto

"Um… It pains me… to have to tell you this… Jude passed away one month ago."

Lucy's eyes widened and shocked that her father passed away.

**XXX**

**Twilight Orge guild.**

Makarov, Clone Naruto, Erza, and Mirajane went there to the Twilight Orge and talked to the guild

master.

"I'm telling you, old man, there's nothing to discuss. Pay us back the money we aren't you and the sale will be wiped clean." said Banaboster as he's holding a cigar.

The Master of twilight Orge, Banaboster. He has a broad jaw, wide lips, and a thick nose. His thin eyebrows reach up into his hair, and he wears tinted glasses. Banaboster dons a yellow-green pinstriped suit and pants with a purple cape over the outfit that has a button with the Twilight Ogre emblem.

"Easy for you to say, but as you know, we have a surprising lack of money." said Makarov

"Besides, one look at the account book shows that there's obviously something odd about income and expenditures." said Mirajane

"Take heed." said Erza

"Are you accusing me of something?! Perish the thought! We'll pay back the money we borrowed along with legitimate interest…" said Banaboster

"…eventually." Makarov said

Banaboster stood up and got angry at Makarov.

"And I'm telling you to pay it back right now, you old fart!" he said

"Look… let's start by recalculating the interest." said Makarov

"You beat up five of my guys! First, our debtors open up a can of whoop-ass on us and then they don't pay what they owe, you're making our guild lose face here!" said Banaboster

There was five guys are behind Naruto and his friends. They were very scared of Naruto.

"Huh? I came here today to talk about money, but you want to bring honor into it, too?" ask Makarov as he made Banaboster very angry and kick the table

"We don't have money or honor, thanks to you!" He yells

"Pay back what you owe. That's your guild's creed. That's how you want to play it, yes?" ask Makarov as his face changed into angry face.

"Seven years… of property hurting our guild." said Erza

"We're obliged to pay you back for all of that." Said Mirajane

"I also heard that your men stole the money from owner apartment and torture them. You know this is my apartment and my friends. I'll never forgive you what you guys did." said CNaruto

"For seven years… you've made my brats suffer… It makes me cry just to think about it..." said Makarov as he goes to his titan form and scared the guild master.

"Hey, boy, it's a war you want?" he asks

Naruto, Erza, and Mirajane turn looked their back and staring at the mages with their death stare. Erza is re-equipment into her armor. Mirajane transform into her Satan Soul form. CNaruto goes to Bijuu mode. They're very mad that Twilight Orge is hurting their guild.

Wakaba and Marco were outside watching the Twilight Orge guild getting beat by CNaruto and others.

"I think they're overdone it." said Wakaba

"I agree with you." said Marco

**XXX**

Naruto and Lucy are sitting in front of trees. Yuziki was sleep on Naruto's lap.

"Lucy, are you okay?" said Naruto with soft voice as Lucy's head is resting on his shoulder.

"Yeah… thank you for staying with me." said Lucy

At that moment, there was a landlady who own Lucy's apartment just walk very fast and toward to Naruto and Lucy.

"Landlady…" said Lucy

Naruto's face very confuse that he sees Landlady is wearing Lucy's clothes.

"Why is she wearing your clothes…?" he asks as his leg got grabbed by Landlady and also Lucy's leg.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" ask Lucy

"What the hell!?" ask Naruto as Yuziki is just standing there and do nothing.

"Somebody! Help me!" cried Lucy

Landlady throws Naruto and Lucy in the room and left the room.

When Naruto look up, he sees that he's in Lucy room.

"Lucy, we're in your room." He said

"Huh? Even though I haven't been here in seven years, it isn't dusty at all…" said Lucy

"I've been cleaning it every week. Although several outfits have gone to the moths… I took one for myself. Look on the table." said Landlady as she's wearing Lucy's clothes

When Lucy is look at the table, she sees several presents on the table. She went to the table and sees her name tag. It was gifted by her father.

"He… remembered?" she asks

"One more was delivered this morning." said Landlady.

Lucy sees a letter is on the bed so she opened it and read the letter.

_"To my dear daughter,_

_Happy birthday! Although I don't know when you'll read this note… Much time has passed since I heard that you and your friends had disappeared. Although I'm very worried, I have faith in you. You remind me so much of Layla. You were born with many blessings. I'm sure you're safe. I have faith that we'll be able to meet again. As for me, it looks like I'll soon be finalizing important business negotiations in the west. I'm busy, but each day is satisfying. Every day, I think of you and Layla. "You're our pride and joy. I want you to go down the route you strongly believe in. And I want to see you again… as soon as I can. Lucy, I will always love you and I have faith someone that can protect you and make you happy. The person that I have faith is Naruto Uzumaki."_

Naruto hear Lucy's sob. She stands up and turns around at Naruto. He was shocked that he sees Lucy's tears down. The landlady left the room and leave Naruto and Lucy alone. The letter is very strong heart and makes Lucy cry. Lucy's father does care about her daughter and never forget her birthday.

"I love him… I love my father!" She said as she run to Naruto and hugs him.

She wrapped around Naruto's waist and cries on his chest. Naruto put his right arm on Lucy's head and his left arm wrapped around her neck. He hugs her back.

"Don't worry Lucy… I'm always here for you… I will never leave you… I will not let you go…" he said with soft voice.

Lucy back away little bit and look at Naruto. Her cheeks are red and still have tears.

"Naruto… I… I love you…" she said. She finally said her confession to Naruto.

Naruto gently touch Lucy's cheek and wipe out her tears. He lowered his head closer to her and gently kissed her on the lips. Lucy kissed him back, closing her eyes.

"Naruto! Lucy! We're going out on a job!" yell Natsu

Naruto and Lucy break the kissed and heard Natsu's voice

"Ready to go?" ask Naruto with smile.

"Yes." said Lucy with smile as she held Naruto's hand and they went outside together.

"Hey, Lucy, why are you holding his hand?" ask Happy.

**XXX**

**Next day**

Erza, Mirajane, Cana, and Levy were shocked that Lucy has a new boyfriend.

"Is it true!?" ask Levy

"Yes, he kissed me… on my lip." said Lucy with blushes as she put her hands together.

"I'm so pound of you that you got wonder boyfriend." said Mirajane

"Th-Thanks." said Lucy with smile as Naruto went to her and sits by her.

"What you girls talking about?" ask Naruto

"Nothing." said Levy and Mirajane.

"I've decide to retire. I'm going to introduce the next guild master to you now." Said Makarov

"Are you serious?!" ask Cana

"Wait. I'm not mentally prepared yet…" said Marco as he's thinking that he'll be Guild Master.

"It ain't gonna be you!" yell Wakaba

"The fifth Fairy Tail master… Gildarts Clive!" said Makarov as he's looking at Mirajane.

Naruto and everyone's faces like WTF face that they thought Mirajane will be guild master. Makarov was shocked that Gildarts is gone.

"Where's Gildarts!?" He ask

"He left a letter." said Mirajane as she holding the letter and gave to Makarov. He grabbed the letter and started to read.

"Master, as well as everyone in the guild, I'm sorry, but I'm not cut out to be a master. Well… I will take the opportunity to give two orders as the fifth master. The first: accept Laxus as a member of Fairy Tail."

"That's taking liberties!" said Makarov

"Old man…" said Laxus

"Welcome back, Laxus." said Naruto

"Gildarts… What a guy…" said Freed as his tears went down and Naruto was shocked that Freed is crying.

"OI! Are you crying?!" he ask

If that's what the fifth master rules, we have no choice but to obey. The second: I appoint Mr. Makarov Dreyar the sixth Fairy Tail master."

"Me again!" said Gildarts as he shocked.

"Looks like you have to Fairy Tail master." said Naruto

"Gildarts… You son of a bitch!" yell Makarov as everyone is laughing at him.

"That Gildarts… Fiore's number one, he says…" said Warren

"That's being way too optimistic!" said Max

"Oh, no, it's not. It's good to be ambitious." said Erza

"Yeah, if this were seven years ago." said Warren

"Of course, there's Sabertooth…" said Bisca

"But Lamia and Pegasus too, they're powerful guilds that can't even be compared to what they were seven years ago." said Alzack

"They're huge guilds!" said Asuka

"Standing next to them, even with our main members back…" said Vijeeter

"The Tenrou group isn't any stronger than they were seven years ago." said Laki

"But except Naruto who's the stronger than everyone and have 9 's just one way to become number one in a hurry!" said Romeo.

"You don't mean…" said Nab

"But that's…" said Max

"Forget it! I already decided we wouldn't be participating in that!" said Macro

"What do you mean by that, number four?" ask Makarov

"Would you stop call me that, Mr. Number Six?" ask Marco

"Dad! We're gonna be in it! We're gonna! We're gonna!" said Romeo

"No, we're not! We're not! I refuse to give permission! We're never taking part in that again!" said Marco

"Hey guys, what's going on?" ask Natsu as he and the others came in from the door.

"Father and son argument." said Max

"You don't have the right to decide that anymore, Dad! You're not the master!" Romeo

"I'm speaking as a member of the guild! Who doesn't wanna participate?! Me!" said Marco as he raises his hand and the others raise their hand, but…

"What do you mean participating?" ask Naruto

"Oh yes. All the guilds in Fiore gather and compete with each other with their magic! It's called Grand Magic Games!" said Romeo

"I'm participating." said Naruto as Marco and everyone are shocked that Naruto is going to participate Grand Magic.

"Naruto! You can't be serious!" said Marco

"I'm in! If we beat Sabertooth and win the games, we'll become Fiore's number one guild!" said Natsu

"But... I don't if you guys are strong enough to pull that off right now…" said Makarov

"That's right! Exactly!" said Macro

"If we win, the guild gets 30 million jewels as a reward!" said Romeo

"We're in it!" said Makarov

"Master!" said Macro

"It's impossible! Between Pegasus and Lamia…" said Droy

"Sabertooth isn't our only enemy!" said Warren

"Guys, relax, we have Naruto with us!" said Romeo

"He's right! We have Naruto! We'll take that crummy record and destroy it!" said Makarov

"Sabertooth, huh? I'm fired up!" said Natsu

"Romeo, when is the grand magic game gonna start?" ask Naruto

"Three months from now." said Romeo

"That's plenty of time!" said Natsu

"Indeed, we should do training." said Naruto

"Aww man…" said Marco

"I've already decided we're gonna do it, so there's no point in complaining! Let's aim for Fiore's number one! Team Fairy Tail is going to enter the Grand Magic Games!" said Makarov as everyone is cheering and ready for their training.

**XXX**

**2 months later.**

"That's tough…" said Lucy as she lying down on the sand because she was doing her training.

"Layla did the same kind of training to improve her Celestial Spirit Magic." said Capricorn. He was a goat. He wears a black suit with cool black eyes-glasses. He used to be one of the enemies called Grimoire Heart, but not anymore. He's also Lucy's Celestial Spirt.

"Hey, have you ever heard of the One Magic?"

"The magic at the beginning of the all magic, yes?" ask Capricorn

"That's what Hades said he wanted to get. I heard about it from my mother too, but it didn't sound dangerous or have anything to do with Zeref or some World of Great Magic." said Lucy

"What are you trying to say?" ask Capricorn

"If the One Magic that my mother talked about is the truth, Hades never could have gotten it then… It's something you can't even imagine. At first glance, it seems eas to obtain, but it's very difficult, and it's also weak. My mother told me that all magic starts from love. That's why I think One Magic is actually love." said Lucy as she touch her heart

"That's a wonderful interpretation."

"I was wonder… how Naruto's training? He said he's in Konoha Village and he'll be back about 3 months. It's now 2 months." said Lucy

"Don't worry, Lucy. I'm believed Naruto will do very well." said Capricorn

"Yeah, you're right." said Lucy with smile as she looking at the sky.

**XXX**

**Konoha Village.**

"Sakura, are you guys going to Grand Magic Game?" ask Konohamarus

"Yep!" said Sakura

"1 more month until we're all going to see Naruto's battle." Said Kiba

"Yes." Konohamarus muttered as he's so happy that he wants to meet Wendy.

"Hey, Hey, you want to your girlfriend?" ask Ino

"No way! She's just my friend!" said Konohamarus

"We're all just kidding." said Kiba

"I was wonder how goes to Naruto and Sasuke training?" ask Hinata

"I don't know, but I know they're getting strong." Said Sai

"I agree with you!" said Rock

**XXX**

**Unknown Location**

Lots of mountains got blew up and huge holes. At that moment, there was a huge explosive in the was a purple armor is flying around to dodge the Bijuu Dama. It's called Susanoo the one who is purple armor. The golden glowing fox fly up and punches to purple armor's head and sent him down to the ground. The golden glowing fox was Kurama.

"Rasenshuriken!" blonde man yells as he threw the two Rasenshuriken at Susanoo.

The Susanoo dodges the two rasenshuriken to the right and flies up. He used the black flame arrow to shoot Kurama. Blonde is using Rasenshuriken again, but it is Lava chakra.

"Senpou: Youton Rasenshuirken!" he yells as he threw the Rasenshuriken.

"Enton: Susanoo Kagutsuchi!" Man with back of black spike hair yells as he's shooting black arrow.

That was Naruto and Sasuke. They're doing their training.

**XXX**


	22. Chapter 22

**Review me if you see mistake**

**XXX**

**1 month later**

"Even though there are only five more days until the Grand Magic Games…" said Droy as he's eating his watermelon.

"…your magic power hasn't improved at all!" said Jet

"It looks like all we can do this time is rely on the others." said Levy

Lucy is just sitting on the sand and look depressing face, but she see the sand went up to her and holding the flower for her.

"Huh?" she asks as she grabbed the flower and she sees sand hand is pointing to the right. When Lucy looks to the right, she was shocked that she sees Naruto and the one who controls the sand and got new clothes. His hair is long like Minato. He wears large flaming black-orange cloak. He wears a black jacket and light pant. His forehead protector symbol is Fairy Tail. He also carries a big gourd on his back for the sand that he controls.

"Is that Naruto?" ask Natsu

Lucy is running to Naruto and jumps hug to him.

"Hey, beautiful, you missed me?" ask Naruto with smile

Lucy nodded and kissed on his lip. She started smile at him and happy he made a promise that he will come back to her and friends. She also sees Yuziki is right beside to Naruto's leg so bend down and touch her head.

"Hey, Yuziki." said Lucy with smile as Yuziki barked back to her mean smile and hi.

"Woah, Naruto… your hair! It's so long!" said Natsu as he touching and itching Naruto's hair.

"Yeah, can you stop? It tackles me." said Naruto with smile as Natsu stopped.

"Hey guys!" said Konohamarus

"Hey, Konohamarus, what are you doing here?" ask Lucy

"My friends and I going to watch you guys in Grand Magic Games." said Konohamarus

"That's nice!" said Levy

"Hi Konohamarus." said Wendy

"Hello, Wendy." said Konohamarus with smile.

"That was very impressed how you control the sand." said Gray

"Thanks to my close friend is Gaara who taught me to use the sand." said Naruto as he sees Erza stand up and doing the badass stance. Her aura is red.

"Even now, it's not too late! We can train like hell these last five days! All of you steel yourselves! We're not going to have time to sleep!" said Erza

"Erza's fighting spirit is on fire!" said Gray

"Uh… Hey, boss, what just happened?" ask Konohamarus with confused.

"No clue…" said Naruto.

"Sounds good to me! I'm fired up about training like hell!" said Natsu

"Alright! Follow me! We'll start with running!" said Erza as the pigeon is on her head and there's something on his right leg.

"Pigeon? And there's the paper." ask Naruto as he's picked up the note and start to read.

"Don't tell me it's a love letter from Gray?!" ask Juvia

"I don't think so…" said Konohamarus

"Dear Fairy Tail, come to the broken suspension bridge on the hill." said Naruto as he's reading the note.

"Who do they think they are?!" ask Natsu

"Yeah, I don't like how they're giving us orders!" said Gray

"What shall we do?" ask Wendy

"We'll go to the bridge." said Erza

"But it could be a trap…" said Levy

"I don't think this isn't a trap. We should go." said Naruto

"Yeah! This is getting interesting!" said Natsu

**XXX**

"This is what they meant by the broken suspension bridge?" ask Naruto as he sees a broken bridge.

"The hell? Nobody's here!" said Natsu

"Why are you so ready for a fight?" ask Wendy

"I can use my sand to take you…" said Naruto

"Naruto, wait! Look!" said Konohamarus

Naruto sees the bridge is flying up and got fixed.

"The bridge fixed itself." He said.

"It's connected to the other bank." Said Gray

"I don't know who's behind it, but I say we go!" said Natsu

"Then you g first, Natsu!" said Lucy.

"Alright! Go!" said Gray as he pushed Natsu to the bridge.

"Don't suddenly push me! You scared the crap outta me!" said Natsu as the bridge made him sick so he cover his mouth.

"Hey, Naruto, why is he…?" ask Konohamarus.

"Yeah, he has motion transportation." said Naruto

"Damn you, bridge! I'll show you to underestimate me!" said Natsu as he started to run on the bridge and jump very high. He landed on the ground.

"Alright, let's go." Said Naruto

**XXX**

"Come out, come out, wherever you are." said Natsu

"Yeah. And if it's a strong opponent, all the better for our training." said Erza

"Is that training all think about?" ask Gray

Erza put her right arm out to stop everyone. They see three people are wearing large cloak.

"People are over there!" said Lucy

"Be careful, everone!" said Levy

Three people are walked to them.

"They're…" said Erza

"Hold on, guys. They're not our enemies." said Naruto

"Thank you…for coming…" said the Man in the hood as he move his hood down and reveal his face.

Erza was shocked that man in the hood is Jellal. The other two are Ultear and Meredy.

"Jellal!" said Erza

"You haven't changed, Erza. Have you already heard how I escaped?" ask Jellal

"Yeah." said Erza

"Although I didn't intend to…" said Jellal

"Meredy and I broke him out of prison." said Ultear

"I didn't do anything. You did most of it by yourself." said Meredy

"Meredy…" said Juvia

"Hey, Juvia! Long time no see!" said Meredy with smile.

"She has such a nice smile now…" thought Juvia.

"Jellal escaped from prison?!" ask Lucy

"They're Grimoire…" said Natsu

"Hold on, hold on. They're not our enemies now. Right?" ask Gray

"Yes. I've committed a number of sins in my life and I know there's no way I can make up for them with the rest of my life. But I want to at least help the people whose lives I've messed up. That's what I thought." ask Ultear

"People whose lives you've messed up…" said Wendy

"Jellal, for example…" said Ultear

"Don't feel guilty. We were both possessed by the dark side. And that's in the past." Said Jellal

"Jellal… Do you remember back to past?" ask Erza

"Yes, I rememeber everyting in the past." said Jellal

Erza was shocked that Jella got his memories back.

"My memories returned six years ago while I was in prison. Erza… I really don't know what to say…" said Jellal

"Jellal…" said Naruto

"I'm responsible for what happened with the Tower of Heaven. I was manipulating. Please don't blame him…" said Ultear

"I was either going to spend my life in prison or be executed. I accepted that fate. Until Ultear and Meredy broke me out, that is…" said Jellal

"You mean you've found a purpose to live for?" ask Wendy

"Wendy… Come to think of it, the Jellal you know seems to be another person entirely."

"Yes! I've already solved that one." said Wendy

"A purpose to live for… Nothing as noble as that, I'm afraid."

"We made a guild. Neither a proper guild nor a Dark Guild… We're an independent guild. A Witch's Crimes… Crime Sorciere." said Ultear

"An independent guild?" ask Levy

"What does that mean?" ask Happy

"That you aren't part of an alliance?" ask Carla.

"Crime Sorciere. I've heard of you!" ask Droy

"I heard your guild has destroyed many dark guilds in the last several years!" said Jet.

"We have just one purpose." said Ultear

"Zeref." said Jellal as everyone was shocked that they hear Zeref.

"Zeref…" thought Naruto

"Dark Guilds… We formed this guild to drive away all of the darkness from the world. So not one more wizard will become possessed by the dark as we were." said Jellal

"That's great!" said Lucy

"You should have the Council recognize you as an official guild." said Gray

"The prison break, remember? And two women are former members of Grimoire Heart." said Naruto

"That's right…" said Natsu

"Beside, official guilds ostensibly have to abide by the Guild Conflict Ban Treaty, even if the other side is a Dark Guild. No, being independent works for our guild." said Jellal

"But we didn't call you have to introduce ourselves. We heard you're going to participate in the Grand Magic Games." said Ultear

"Y-Yeah." said Natsu

"Yep, we are." said Naruto

"We can't get near the arena. So there's one favor we would ask of you." said Ultear

"You want somebody's autograph?" ask Natsu

"No, thank you." Said Ultear

"Every year, when the Games are held, we sense a strange magical force. We want you to get to the bottom of it." said Jellal.

"What do you mean?" ask Natsu

"Guilds throughout Fiore gather to participate in the Grand Magic Games, right?" ask Lucy

"You'd expect one or two weird kinds of magic." said Happy

"That's what we thought at first, too. But that magic is evil and somehow reminds me of Zeref." said Jellal

"It reminds you of Zeref?!" ask Erza

"Maybe we're able to sense it because we've gotten too close to Zeref in the past." said Jellal

"We want to find out where that magic is coming from." said Ultear

"It could give us a clue as to Zeref's location." said Jellal

"Of course, this has nothing to do with the outcome of the Games. We'll be rooting for Fairy Tail from the sidelines. But while you're there, we also want you to search for that mysterious magic." said Ultear

"That's like grabbing hold of the cloud, but we'll give it a try." said Erza

"I can use my Sennin mode to sense Zeref's Etherino." said Naruto

"We'll pay your fee in advance." said Ultear

"Rent money!" said Lucy

"Food expense!" said Natsu and Happy

"No, I don't mean money. My evolved Time Ark will raise the level of your abilities." said Ultear as she's holding a pearl.

"What's that?" ask Naruto

"Power up has ring to it, but that's not really what it is. Wizards have something like a container that determines the limit of their magic power. Even if that container becomes empty, for example, the body will automatically absorb Ethernanos from the air, and after a while, the container will be full again. But recent research has shown there's a part of the container wizards possess that normally doesn't get used. It's something that everyone has. Latent ability, Second Origin." Said Ultear

"Second Origin?" ask Naruto

"Time Ark will develop that container so you'll able to use Second Origin. In other words, you'll be able to use magic for a longer time as well as employ powerful magic." said Ultear

"I didn't get any of that, but…" said Natsu

"However, you will battle against unimaginably excruciating pain." said Ultear as her eyes are red.

"Her eyes are scary…" Wendy and Levy said.

Natsu rushed to Ultear and hugs her chest.

"I don't care! Thank you! Thank you! What should I do?! You seem more and more like a real woman!" He said

"I am a woman!" said Ultear

"He's still hung up on that?" said Gray

Everyone is cheering that Ultear's pearl is going to help them and boost their magic up. Ultear went to Naruto.

"Naruto… thank you." said Ultear

"For what?" ask Naruto

"For revived my mother. You made my heart changed." said Ultear

"No problem." said Naruto with smile

Meanwhile at the beach.

Natsu has a red line on his body. It started to hurt his body in pain.

"Maybe you have to take your clothes off for the magic characters to be drawn." said Gray

"Hang in there. Bringing out your latent ability is no simple matter." said Ultear

"How painful is it?"

"Want to try a Sense Link?" ask Meredy

"Hell no!" said Konohamarus

"Are you crazy!?" ask Gray

"You've also learned how to kid people, huh, Meredy?" ask Juvia

"We're going to do that, too?" ask Levy as she and Wendy hugged together and their body is shaking.

"I'm scared!" said Wendy as someone grabbed her hand and ran away from them.

"Come with me!" said Konohamarus

"Wow, he's getting hang with Wendy." Said Levy

"Natsu…" said Happy

"Hey, where's Naruto and Lucy?" ask Carla

"Lucy is cutting Naruto's hair in the hotel. And if you want to know where Erza is, she went somewhere with Jellal?" said Happy

"The two of them?! If that's the case, Juvia and Gray are going somewhere, too." said Juvia as she's grabbed Gray's arm and pull him.

"If what's the case?" ask Gray

"I see she hasn't made any romantic progress." Said Meredy

**XXX**

**At Hotel.**

Naruto and Lucy are in the bathroom. Lucy summoned Cancer to cut Naruto's hair.

"Thank you, Cancer." said Naruto as he have his old spike hair back.

"You're welcome-ebi." said Cancer as he went back to Celestial Spirit World.

Lucy is using shampoo and put on Naruto's hair. She started to move Naruto's hair with her both hands.

"Hey, Naruto." She said

"Hm?" Naruto ask

"How was your training about 3 month ago?" ask Lucy

"My training went great. How about you…" said Naruto as he sees Lucy's head down and doesn't want to talk about it.

"Maybe it will be better not telling her about her training." His thought as he heard Lucy's giggled.

"Lucy, why are you giggled?" he ask

"Nothing." said Lucy with smile as she's playing Naruto's hair with bubbles. She used water sprayer to wash Naruto's hair. After that, she grabbed the towel and bend down in front of Naruto. She did dry Naruto's hair and very close to his face.

Naruto grabbed Lucy's hands and put the towel down. He's looking at Lucy's beautiful face.

"You look beautiful." He said with smile as Lucy is blushing.

"Stop it. You blushing…" said Lucy as her lip got touch by Naruto's lip. He is kissing on her lip, but they heard Yuziki is barking at them.

"Yuziki, you have to take the bath too." said Naruto as he's giving warmth smile at Yuziki, but she is running away from Naruto. How dare she disobey his ordered?!

"OI! You need to take a bath!" he yells as he's chasing Yuziki.

Lucy started to laugh hard at Naruto for chasing Yuziki. Yuziki hate taking a bath.

"I got you…" said Naruto with the evil smile as Yuziki bite his finger. He started to scream very loud and everyone heard his voice even Naruto's friends heard his scream outside.

"What was that?" ask Jellal

"No idea." said Erza

**XXX**

**Few days later.**

Naruto and the others returned to the guild.

"We're here!" said Natsu as everyone got so tired except Naruto, Lucy, and Erza.

"Why are all of you so exhausted?!" ask Macro

"Get a hold of yourselves!"

"Elfman, you bulked up." Said Naruto

"Mirajane and I secluded ourselves in the mountains and trained there." Said Lisanna

"Muscles are a Man's romantic adventure." Said Elfman

"In these last three months, I became able to eat natto, my former most-hatred food."

"I conquered my fear of heights!" said Warren

"I don't think that'll really come in handy…" said Happy

"Our firing accuracy has got even better." Said Bisca

"Yep." said Alzack

"I finished reading a 30-volume horror novel series." said Nab

"Just reading…" said Wakaba

"First, you need to work out!" said Macro

"My sandstorm has become more powerful yet. If we fight once more, I'll beat even Natsu!" said Max

"What?!" ask Natsu as he shocked

"I can use my sand too." said Naruto with smile as he's showing his sand to Max. The sand moved it by itself.

"That's amazing!" said Max.

"Good job, everyone!" said Makarov

"Gramps!" said Natsu

"It looks like you've all done your training to prepare for the Grand Magic Games." said Makarov

"That's not precisely the case…" said Lucy

"For now, gather inside the guild." said Makarov

**XXX**

**In the guild**

"Alright… I'm going to announce the five members who will participate in the Grand Magic Games as our representatives. Natsu!" said Makarov

"Yeah!" said Natsu

"Gray!" said Makarov.

"Alright." said Gray

"Erza!" said Makarov

"Leave it to me." said Erza

"Well, of course those three would be chosen." said Mirajane

"Two left." said Lisanna

"Being chosen like that is a Man!" said Elfman.

"Juvia is going to be separated from Gray… No!"

"The remaining two… are Lucy and Wendy!" said Makarov

Lucy and Wendy are shocked that they were participating.

"Damn it!" cried Elfman

"Woohoo! Wendy!" said Konohamarus

"I can't do this! You could choose Naruto, Laxus or Gajeel instead!"

"Well, after all, they haven't come back yet. And Naruto decide let you girls participating the game." said Makarov

"Master based his decision on teamwork more than individual power. And since we were chosen, let's do our utmost." Erza said

"Yeah. You're right." said Lucy

"I'm going to do my best." said Wendy

"You guys got this without me." said Naruto

"To make a serious grab for the win, I really wanted to have Gildarts or Naruto, I thought…" said Makarov

"But you're saying it!" Natsu and Gray yell

"Everyone! These Grand Magic Games are the perfect chance for Fairy Tail to regain its reputation! We'll beat Sabertooth, the strongest guild in Fiore, and Fairy Tail will become the number one guild in Fiore!" said Erza as everyone is cheering up.

**XXX**

**In Crocus.**

Natsu and the others got so tired in the middle of the city.

"We still don't feel well…?!" said Wendy

"Did it really work?! The magic to unleash Second Origin…" said Gray

"I do feel that my magic power's increased, even though I still have a little pain in the joints." said Lucy

"Yeesh. You people are weak." said Erza as she wasn't any sweat

"How is it you're totally fine, Erza?!" ask Lucy

"I bet she had her Second Origin all along." said Gray

"I buy that." said Lucy

"So you finally made it…" said Makarov

"Master! Naruto!" said Erza

"Yo!" said Naruto

"I took care of all the entry paperwork. You better show me the power for Fairy Tail!" said Makarov

Natsu heard someone laugh about them.

"Who just laughed?!" he ask

"Stifle it." said Erza

Another someone laugh at them and told them about Fairy Tail getting beat up by Sabertooth.

"Anybody that wants to laugh, let them." said Makarov

"Then I won't hold back…" said Happy as he laughing at Droy and Jet

"Don't look at us and laugh!" said Droy.

"Listen! I've got 30 million jewels… I mean, do your best to aim for the number one guild in fiore! The way things are now, we can't face the first master, who saved our lives! Well, the competition begins tomorrow but, unfortunately, I have no idea what it is!" said Makarov

"Fairy Tail's been in this a number of years, though, right?" ask Natsu

"The competition changes every year." Alzack

"Pick me up!" said Alzuck as Alzack is carried his daughter.

"For instance, one year we weren't in it, they had a shooting contest…" said Bisca

"The year I wasn't in it, they had a race…" said Jet as he's started to jogging.

"The team with the greatest cumulative points over a number of events is the winner…"

"I looked at the past records, but it seems there's no consistency with the events."

"Well, then we'll just play it by ear." said Natsu

"Yep." said Naruto

"Erza! Read the official rulebook by tomorrow." said Makarov as he gave rulebook to Erza.

"Read this…" said Erza

"Leave it to me! I've got Windreading Glasses!" said Levy

"You're always prepared, Levy!" said Lucy

"To put it in a nutshell, I'd say there are three important things. The first is that a guild aster can't participate." said Levy as she's reading the rulebook

"Well, that makes sense." said Erza

"Anyone who doesn't have the guild emblem is counted as a spectator and may not participate." said Levy

"That's a pretty obvious one, too." said Gray

"And to maintain secrecy, the rules for each event won't be revealed until right before the event starts." said Levy

"Not much info of use there." said Erza

"There is a warning at the end. It says that all the participants have to be back at their designated inn by midnight." said Levy

"Midnight?" ask Erza

"When?" ask Lucy

"It must mean tonight, right?" ask Carla

"Back by midnight…" said Erza

"We got plenty of time! Let's go exploring, Naruto!" said Lucy as she running and held Naruto's hand.

"Hey!" said Naruto.

"Hey! Do you even know the inn we're staying at?!" ask Erza

"Honeybone, right?!" ask Lucy

"Just make sure you're back by midnight! Got it?!" ask Erza

"Don't worry! I'll let her know!" yell Naruto

**XXX**

**At night.**

"Naruto, maybe we should head back to Honeybane." said Lucy as she sees a group of crowd.

"What's going on over there?" she ask

"I don't know, but I sense Natsu and two dragons Ethernano." said Naruto as he's going to where the crowed is. He went through the crowed and got through it. He sees Man with blonde spike hair wears blue vest with golden outer edges. His arms are covered by dark blue gloves reaching up to his mid-bicep. He wears dark blue galosh-esque footwear that reaches up to his thighs and attach to the upper edge of his pants.

"Naruto!" said Natsu with surprise face.

"Naruto Uzumaki." said the Man with black hair. He wears a long, black cape reaching down to his feet, with golden edges, a much lighter collar circling his neck, and a prominent, white ribbon hanging down on his chest. He wears plain gray shirt with prominent brown cuffs and what looks like a large metal band circling each of his biceps. He also wears pair of armored boots.

"You must be Sting and Rogue. I heard of you. You two must be Dragonslayer." said Naruto

"And I heard you and your friend defeated Acnologia. Very impressed." said Sting

"Did your dragons disappear in the year 777, too?!" ask Natsu

"Well, in a manner of speaking…" said Sting

"I'll give it to you straight. The dragons who taught us Dragon Slayer magic were stain by our own hand, so we could become true Dragon Slayer…" said Rogue

At that moment, Naruto started to laugh at Sting and Rogue. Their eyes are widening that Naruto's laugh is very deeper and something changed.

**"You brats make me laugh so hard." said Kurama**

Everything were shocked that Naruto's voice changed into Kurama.

"Who are you?" ask Sting

**"My name is Kurama. I'm Naruto's good friend or partner. I can tell you guys are lying and didn't kill your dragons. I sense your guys Ethernano aren't strong enough to defeat dragons." said Kurama**

Sting and Rogue were glaring at Naruto for insulting them. Naruto did yellow flash to them and behind them. Sting and Rogue feel Naruto's aura is very strong and Bijuu roaring at them.

"Listen, you guys… I don't like how you lying to people and pretend you're the strongest, but I won't tell anyone about your secret… That is all" said Naruto as he's walked pass through Sting and Rogue.

"Naruto! Wait up!" said Natsu as he, Happy, and Lucy are following with Naruto.

"Naruto…" said Sting as he glaring at Naruto.

"His voice… his aura… What is he?" thought Rogue.

**XXX**

**At Honeybane.**

Erza is sitting on the bed and got mad at Natsu, Lucy, and Gray for being late. She has been waiting for them about midnight.

"You guys… Where the hell were you all this time?" she ask

"Erza… You shouldn't blame on Natsu and Lucy. It was my fault… I realize something, where is Wendy and Carla?" ask Naruto as everyone notice that Wendy and Carla supposed to be here at midnight.

"Yeah, where's Wendy and Carla?" said Natsu as he heard the door is opened. It was Elfman and Lisanna who bought foods and drinks for them to eat.

"Hey! We bought treats…" said Elfman as he sees Naruto is sitting on the ground. "Naruto, why are you here in this room?"

"Well… you see…" said Naruto

"Have you guys see Wendy and Carla?" ask Erza

"No, is there something wrong?" ask Lisanna as she heard the clock is ringing bell.

"What's gonna happen?!" ask Natsu

"Guys, over here!" said Naruto as everyone went to outside and sees a pumpkin guy is in projection.

"Everyone in the guilds who have gathered together for the Grand Magic Games! Beginning now, we're going to take 113 participating teams and have an elimination round to pare them down to eight!" said Pumpkin guy

"Elimination round?!"

"We didn't hear about this."

"This year, there will be only eight teams competing in the official games. The elimination rules are simple!" said Pumpkin.

The building is shaking and it went tower up into the sky.

"What the…?!" ask Gray

"The inn is transforming!" said Erza

"We are not the only one." Said Naruto as he sees the others inns also move up.

"All of you going to race each other. The goal is the Games arena, Domus Flau. The first eight teams to arrive there will go on." said Pumpkin guy

Gray sees the flying wood is making paths for them to walk on it.

"Look like we have to take the path?" ask Naruto

"You're free to use your magic. There are no restrictions. But remember; only the first eight teams to get to the goal will survive this round. However, all five members must arrive together or it doesn't count!" said Pumpkin guy.

Erza was realize that they're only 4 members. They need 1 more member.

"Oh shit! We don't have 1 member on our team." She said

"I'll go." said Naruto

"Naruto!" said Lucy

"Alright!" said Gray as he and Naruto did fist pump.

"You guys can count on me, dattebayo!" said Naruto

**XXX**

**One more thing. A****cnologia isn't dead.**


	23. Chapter 23

**XXX**

"The Grand Magic Games elimination round Sky Labyrinth… begin!" said Pumpkin

"Lisanna, Elfman, find Wendy and Carla." said Naruto as he and the others are running on the paths.

"Leave it to us!" said Elfman

"Alright! I'll talk to our guys!" said Lisanna

"Here we go!" said Natsu

**XXX**

**In Sky Labyrinth**

"However…even if lives are lost in the Labrinth, The Grand Magic Games executive committee assumes no responsible." said Pumpkin

"So it's a three-dimensional maze in here…" said Gray

"It sure is hard." said Naruto

"I'm not good with stuff like this!" said Natsu

"Get it together. If we're not one of the first eight teams to arrive, forget about number one in Fiore, because we'll be cut!" said Lucy

"She's right." said Naruto

"We gotta get through here and beat those Sabertooth bastards to a pulp!" said Natsu

"Let's get to the goal before they do!" said Gray

"Let's head east! The arena is in that direction!" said Naruto as he looking at the compass with him. He and others are running up to the stair.

"We can't just go straight east, can we?" ask Lucy as she sees constructed is very far and the others are up-side-down.

"Yes, we can! Everyone, hold my shoulder!" said Naruto as everyone held his shoulder and he yellow flash to different pathway.

"Nice one, Naruto!" said Natsu

"Yeah, by the way… are you feeling sick?" ask Naruto

"No, I don't feel sick." said Natsu

"I'll explain! For the elimination round, this entire Sky Labyrinth has been treated with magic so even those with motion sickness or fear of heights can compete fairly!" said Pumpkin

"So it's like a Troia." said Natsu

"It means Natsu isn't the only wizard with motion sickness." said Naruto as he made Lucy's giggled.

"I heard of you, Naruto!" yell Natsu.

Naruto detected an enemy with his using sense and very familiar before.

"I detected an enemy over there." He said as he's pointing his finger at five guys group.

"Hey. Are you serious?!" ask Thibault

"Boss… I don't think we shouldn't mess with blonde guy…" someone said

"Those guys!" said Natsu

"It's Twilight Ogre." said Naruto

"You're one who's in the guild that's perpetually last.

"Hey, wait a second! Are we gonna fight here?!" ask Lucy

"We're free to use magic in here! There are no restrictions!" said Thibault

"We are going to crush you down!" Another mage yells as they are charing to Fairy Tail.

"Natsu! Gray! Let's show them our strength!" yell Naruto

"Alright! Ice Make: Lancer!" yell Gray as he shoot ice lancers at Twilight Guild.

"Karyū no Hōkō!" yell Natsu as he breathes fire.

"Fuuton Daitoppa!" yell Naruto as he breathes wind.

They combine with their three element long range to shoot five guys and they got fly away.

"What the…?!" ask Erza

"Hey, hey, hey, hey!" said Natsu

"This place is rotating!" said Naruto as he sees Natsu and Lucy are falling. He quickly uses the sand to catch them.

"The sand saved us!" said Natsu

"Thank you, Naruto!" yell Lucy

**"Hey, Naruto, I know where is it!" said Choumei as Naruto nodded to him.**

"Guys, I know where to find it! Follow me!" yell Naruto

Meanwhile.

Naruto and the others has reached the goal and pumpkin guy showed up.

"Congratulations! You passed the elimination round!" said Pumpkin

"Alright, it all thanks to Naruto!" said Gray.

Naruto smile at his friends and glad they made it to the goal.

"Are we in first place!?"

"No, eighth place." said Pumpkin

"... What?!" Everyone yells as they shocked that they're in eighth place

**XXX**

**Next day**

**In the locker room.**

"That's some cheering." said Erza as she and the others are wearing purple uniform with Fairy Tail symbol.

"I didn't realize there'd be so many people." said Lucy

"Indeed." said Naruto

"Both Fiore wizards and a ton of regular spectators, it seems." said Gray

"You know, I really don't like this outfit." said Natsu

"Natsu, we have to wear this. Master told us to wear team color." said Naruto

"I like mine. It looks cute." said Erza

"Yep. Me too." said Gray as he has no shirt.

"Where are your clothes?!" Naruto and Lucy ask.

"You know guys… I kinda feel sorry about Wendy…" said Naruto

"Yeah…" said Natsu

**XXX**

**Flashback**

"Wendy!" yell Natsu as he and the others rushed to nurse room and see Wendy and Carla are lying on the bed. Konohamaru is also with them.

"What happened to Wendy?!" he said

"Where did she go?" ask Naruto

"Near some bushes in the palace garden." said Happy

"Wendy!" said Naruto

"Naruto…" said Wendy

"What happened?" ask Natsu

"Who did this to you and Carla?" ask Konohamaru

"I'm sorry… I can't… really remember…" said Wendy

"Wendy…" said Konohamaru

"It seems she has magic deficiency disease." said Porlyuisca

"Poluchka!" said Lucy

"What are you doing here?" ask Lisanna

"Something wrong with coming to cheer you on?" ask Porlyuisca

"No!" said Lisanna

"You don't need to be scared of me. I'm not going to eat you up." said Porlyuisca

"Right…" said Lianna

"I heard what's going on with you and it made me worried, so here I am. Let me have a look." said Poluchka as she touches Wendy's forehead

"Just before, you said she has magic deficiency disease…" said Erza

"Yes. Magic deficiency disease is when the sudden loss of a great deal of magic power causes all of the muscles to weaken. If she's allowed to rest for a while, she'll recover." ask Porlyuisca

"Can you remembered about last night?" ask Naruto

"I don't really remember it clearly, but there was some kind of black animal…" said Wendy as she tries to remembered, but she remembered that she saw a black small cat is jumping at her. She was shocked and turns her head away from Naruto and the others.

"Wendy…" said Naruto

"I'm sorry, everyone… After all the training I did, I… I can't participate… Naruto…" said Wendy

"Hm?" ask Naruto

"Please compete in my place… I'm sorry…" said Wendy as she started to cry.

Naruto went to Wendy and bend down. Wendy moves her blanket away from her face and sees Naruto is doing pinky promise.

"That's a promise. You can count on me, dattebayo." He said with warmth smile.

Wendy reaches Naruto's finger with her small finger and smiles at him.

"Thank you, Naruto." She said

"Let's go, guys. Wendy needs rest." said Naruto as everyone went out and head to the tournament. When Porlyuisca looks at Wendy, she was shocked that she sees Wendy is fast sleeper and smile.

**XXX**

**Flashback ended**

"Is the villain who harmed Wendy someone connected to this tournament?" ask Natsu

"It's possible." said Lucy

"I don't think so." said Naruto

"Someone trying to weaken us or…" said Gray

"Alright, in the just as moment, the curtain will rise on the Grand Magic Games. I'm your emcee, Chapati Rola, and next to me is former Council member, Yajima, who will provide the commentary. Yajima, I look forward to working together." said Chapati

"Likewise." said Yajima

"And I'd like to introduce our guest for day one, the current Miss Fiore, Blue Pegasus's Jenny Rearlight!" said Chapati

"We're gonna win this year!" said Jenny

"Alright, let's go!" said Natsu

"Yeah." said Naruto as he and his teams are walking outside.

"Okay, the players are about to take the field! Starting with the ranked team! Can they recapture their past glory?! The group whose name clashes with their rowdiness! Fairy Tail!" said Chapati

Natsu raises his left arm, but lots of crowds are booing to Naruto and the others.

"What?!" ask Natsu

"Booing, are they?!" ask Gray

"What the heck is this?!" ask Lucy

"Ignore them." said Naruto

"Fairy has come in last place every year, but they survived the elimination round, though even in that, they were eighth place. Will the Tenrou bunch that created a sensation with their homecoming now become Fiore's number one?!" ask Chapatl

"I'm just glad they're back. Congratulations, Fairy Tail." said Yajima

"Let's start cheering on them!" said Makarov

"Naruto!" yell Sakura

Naruto looks at Sakura and the others are at the Makarov's location. He's waving at his old friends, but…

"Hey… isn't that?" he asks as he sees Mavis is sitting and cheering on them

"Hooray, hooray Fairy Tail!" said Mavis as she started to moving her both legs. Makarov and the others were shocked that Mavis is cheering for Naruto and the others.

"Master Mavis!" said Makarov

"I've come to show my support." said Mavis

"You came…" said Makarov

"Can people even see you?" ask Hinata

"Don't worry… Only those bearing the guild's insignia can see me." said Mavis

"Well, I don't know if that's the issue…" said Makarov

"After all, I've got nothing to do being cooped up on Teroujima all the time." said Mavis

"Well, I'm glad you're joining us and cheering for them." said Ino

"It's encouraging having the first master here to watch us!" said Natsu

"Yep!" said Naruto

"Alright! Let's move on with the team that finished seventh, the hounds of hell, Quatro Cerberus!" said Chapatl

"Wild Four!" Everyone yells

"This is the year that we win, all you bastards!" said Goldmine

"In sixth place, the all-female guild, the dancing girls of the great deep, Mermaid Heel!" said Chapatl

There are five girls came outside.

"Her sense…couldn't be…" thought Naruto as he senses the girl with Katana very familiar before. He also senses to woman in cover cloak very familiar.

"In the fifth place are the bright blue wings in pitch dark, Blue Pegasus!" said Chapatl

"Do your best, everyone!" said Jenny

"Continuing with fourth place! The goddess of love and war, the holy destroyer, Lamia Scale!" said Chapati

"Why you guys came in fourth place?! Were you slacking off, you idiots?!" yell the old lady

"Sorry, Obaba." said the girl with pink as she got slip down like Wendy.

"Who the hell is she?" ask Natsu

"She kinda reminds me of Wendy." said Naruto

"Chelia, don't get flustered." said Lyon

"Sorry, Lyon." said Chelia

"Chelia is Sherry's cousin." said Yuko

"Cousin?" ask Natsu

"She's totally strong!" said Tobi

"No, I'm not. I still don't have nearly enough love." said Chelia

"I'm complimenting you!" yell Tobi as Chelia covered her ears for being yelled by him.

"Don't blow your stack over that." said Yuko

"I guess the cousin's all about love too, Lyon." said Gray

"Gray. Don't forget that promise. If we win, Juvia joins our guild." said Lyon

"I don't remember agreeing to that, but we have Naruto is on our team." said Gray

"Gray, don't let Lyon take your girl…" said Naruto

"She's not my girlfriend!" yell Gray as he cut off to Naruto.

"In that case, I'll take Erza." said Ichyia

"Oh hell no!" said Erza.

Ichyia went behind Erza and started to sniff.

"As always, you exude an exquisite parfume…" He said

Ren was behind Lucy and acting like an idiot.

"I'll choose you. Although it's not because I…"

"OI, stay away from my girlfriend." said Naruto as he glaring at Ren.

"Yes…" said Ren as he stepped away from Naruto's girlfriend.

"Maybe I'll join Mermaid Heel!" said Hibiki

"That's off-topic!" yell Toby

"Hey, I haven't seen that person before either…" said Lucy as she sees a person is in the rabbit costume.

"Next up, finishing third in the elimination round… Oh my! This comes as the surprise! The first appearance of a guild, and in third place! The midnight mobile force, Raven Tail!" said Chapati

"Raven Tail?!" ask Natsu as he shocked.

"That's the guild of the master's son, Ivan…" said Erza

"But that's…" said Lucy

"…a dark guild! You're letting a guild like that participate in the Grand Magic Games?!" said Makarov as he going to jump out, but Macro is holding him.

"Master, calm down." said Macro

"Sasuke…" said Sakura

"Yeah, they're the one who hurt Wendy and Carla." said Sasuke

"Certainly, I sense malice coming off of them." said Mavis

"According to the official record, Raven Tail has been around for more than seven years, but they've only recently been recognized as a legitimate guild." said Chapati

"Recognized by the Guild Federation, and not as Dark Guild, right?" ask Yajima

"Damn you, Ivan… How dare you?! How did you manage that?!" ask Makarov

"Fairy Tail… The girl was just by the way of greeting." said Ivan as the small black cat is on his shoulder and his head changed into Wendy's head. He pretends like he got unconscious. It made Naruto and Natsu very angry at Rave Tail for hurting Wendy and Carla at last night. Konohamaru is also angry at Raven Tail for hurting Wendy.

"You bastards! Those guys did this to Wendy and Carla!" said Konohamaru as Kiba is holding him because Konohamaru is about to rushed to Raven Tail and attack them.

"Konohamaru, calm down!" yell Kiba

"You guys did that to Wendy… I will never forgive you!" said Natsu

"Natsu, cool down." said Naruto as he's also cooling down.

"Let's enjoy the festival." said Ivan

"Alright, there is still two more team that made it through the elimination round!" said Macro

"That's right. There are still two more…" said Happy

"One must be Sabertooth, right? And the other…" said Macro

"The main guilds are all already out here…" said Lisanna

"Was there another strong guild that kept itself hidden?" ask Gray

"Does it have a connection to the magic power that Jellal was talking about?" ask Erza

"No, Erza. I don't think so, but I know who coming out." said Naruto

"The second-place finisher… oh, this is a shocker! Will they become the soaring key with tattered wings? The unbelievable, improbable… Fairy Tail B Team!" said Chapati

Natsu and the others were shocked that when they see Laxus Gajeel, Mirajane, Juvia and Cana has joined the tournament.

"Gajeel!" yell Natsu

"Juvia?!" yell Gray

"Isn't it against the rules for Laxus to be on the team?!" ask Lucy

"Nope." said Naruto

"Hmm… Another Fairy Tail team…" said Ichyia

"And what's Mystogan doing there?!" ask Natsu

"uhh… Natsu, that's Jellal." said Naruto

"Seriously!" Natsu and Gray said

"Don't tell me, you're… Jellal?!" said Erza

"Shh…" said Jellal as he's undercover Mystogan.

Lyon is very surprised that he gets to see Juvia.

"Juvia…" he said

"That's your lover?" ask Chelia

"That's Fairy Tail for you. Two teams made the cut…" said Hibiki

"Well, it looks like a lot of people are up in arms over a revision of the rules this time, Yajima." said Chapati

"For this tournament, each guild can have one team, which is nice, but they can also have two teams participating." said Yajima

"I didn't hear anything about that, Master!" said Lucy

"You see that?! That's Fairy Tail!" yell Makarov

"The final round will be a battle between all of the teams, but will members of the same guild be able to fight each other?" ask Chapati

"I don't think they'd have a problem with it…" said Yaijma

"But it's not really fair, is it? For example, if one member from each team competes in an event, it's like only Fairy Tail gets to fight as a pair, right?" ask Jenny

"You're saying that out of over 100 teams, the two winning Fairy Tail teams have an advantage, yes?"

"That is advantage to them-mabo." Said Yajima

"Mabo?" ask Chapati

"Jellal… Mystogan… You…" said Erza

"You've got a very understanding master. When I explained the circumstances to him, he consented readily." said Jellal

"I thought you said you wouldn't come near the venue." Said Naruto

"At the time, I hadn't yet thought of this method." said Jellal

"It's an infraction of the rules. You're not a member of our guild." said Erza

"Though I've heard that Mostogan and I are the same person in sense…" said Jellal

"Oh, don't get so huffy about it. This is a festival, right, Mystogan?"

"That's right, Erza."

"But one thing, Mystogan… Mystogan is just a little more tight-lipped. Be careful."

"Understand."

"And Naruto, I hope I get to fight you." said Laxus

"Yep, me too." said Naruto

"That masked person isn't a member of the guild, is he?" ask Mavis

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" said Makarov

"I told you not to do it." said Macro

"But he's not evil. Strangely enough, I sense that he has the same heart as those who bear the insignia of our guild." said Mavis

"It's a long story, but in a sense, you could say he is a member of our guild." said Happy

"I see. So that's this world's Jellal. The prince…" said Lily

"Is he strong?" ask Mavis

"Oh, sure. He was formerly counted as one of the 10 Great Wizard Saints." said Juvia

"I approve. So that Fairy Tail wins!" said Mavis with bright smile

"That's the first master for you…" said Droy

"Even if the logic is twisted, she doesn't care…" said Jet

"That's our guild in a nutshell." said Levy

"So, have you guys noticed anything?" ask Jellal

"Only I sense to Raven Tail… They're up to something. I can feel it." said Naruto.

"Alright, we've just got one more team left to introduce! That's right, you know who it is! They're the strongest, invincible, indisputable champions! Sabertooth!" said Chapati

Sting is rising up his both arms. Rogue is walking next to Sting.

A muscle guy wears clothing only consists of a light, striped pair of pants, with a large, fur-rimmed, tiger-patterned cloth secured around his waist. He's wearing a very long, crimson vest with golden edges, reaching down to his knees. His name is Orga Nanagear.

A young man with very straight blond hair is wearing a very long, crimson vest with golden edges, reaching down to his knees. Covering his legs is a pair of mildly baggy, light-colored pleated pants, tucked inside light boots with large cuffs. He also wear large crimson hat with a large feather. His name is Rufus Lore.

The last member of Sabertooth is young woman with short light hair. She wears a cloak clasped together by a star-shaped clip, with feathery protrusions that cover her chest, shoulders, and mid-back, over her blouse and shorts. She wears a black pair of socks that stopped at her mid-thighs. Her name is Yukino Aguria.

"So here you are, huh?" ask Natsu

"Let's have a good time, Natsu!" said Sting

"Who the hell are you staring at?!" ask Gajeel.

"Gajeel…" said Rogue

Yukino is blushing when she sees Naruto Uzumaki. She is a huge fan of Naruto's.

"And now, all of the teams are here, but what are your impressions, Yajima?" ask Chapati

"I envy their youth!" ask Yajima

"That's not really what I meant…" said Chapati

"You say something?" said Yajima

"Never mind… Okay, everyone, you've waited long enough. I'm going to announce the program of the Grand Magic Games! " said Chapati as the huge stone started to move out from the ground. It shows the scores.

"So there's a competition and battle every day?" ask Gray

"Yep." Said Naruto

"Starting with the competition, points have already been divided among the teams, according to their ranking in the elimination round, form first to eighth. Now for the competition part, each team can select one of their members to take part. And for the battle part, the results of fan votes will be taken into consideration when the sponsors make the pairings."" said Chapati

"What?!" ask Erza

"They can decide on the match-up however they want?!" ask Gray

"In other words… if you're unlucky, you could exhaust your magic during the competition part, the force to the battle." said Lucy

"The rules for the battle part are simple. As you can see, the teams face off against each other, with the winning team receiving ten points and the losing team getting zero points. In the case of a tie, both teams will receive five points. And now, the Grand Magic Game is opening game! Let's begin hidden!"

The crowds are wonder what is hidden.

"One person from each team will compete. I'll explain the rules of the game after all of the players are on the field." said Chapati

"Leave this to me!" yell Jäger.

"Never forget! Your soul is always… Wild Four!" everyone yells

"The first person to step up is Quatro Cerberus's Jäger!" said Chapati

"Let me check out the first one!" said Beth

'You have permission."

"Second person to step is Beth Vanderwood!" said Chapati

"Nalpudding, you go." said Ivan

"Understand." Said Nalpudding

"From Raven Tail, Nalpudding!" said Chapati

"I'll do this one." said Eve

"Eve has been called out! From Blue Pegasus, Eve Tilm!" said Chapati

"I'll do it. The singing of the birds is pleasant today." said Rufus

"All eyes are on Sabertooth, and they go with the minstrel who sings to the red moon! Rufus is here!" said Chapati.

All fan girls are cheering for Rufus.

"Why are they making such a fuss? Idiots?" ask Natsu

"I don't know what the rules of the game are, but the name is Hidden, so maybe hiding is necessary." said Erza

"If only Wendy were here… She's little…" said Lucy

"I'll go." said Naruto as he stepped forward.

"From Fairy Tail A Team, Naruto Uzumaki!" said Chapati

"Go Naruto!" said Sakura

"Show them your training!" yell Kiba

"Naruto, kick Raven Tail's ass!" yell Makarov

"Being small may be the advantage here, so it should be either me or Yuuka." said Chelia

"Don't call me small!" yell Yuka

"No. I'm going to take off like a rocket from the start. I'll do it." said Lyon

"From Lamia Scale, Lyon Vastia!" said Chapati

"Juvia will do it." said Juvia

"From Fairy Tail B, Juvia Lockser!" said Chapati

"All of the participating players from the eight teams are set! And now for the rules of the opening game, Hidden." said

"Participants for Hidden, come forward." said Pumpkin

"Good luck, Naruto!" said Lucy

"We're about ready to be begin! But exactly what kind of competition is "Hidden". Commentator Yajima, is there a player we should pay attention to especially?" ask Chapati

"Sabertooth's Rufus is probably the crowd's favorite, but I'm going to be watching Naruto." said Yajmia

"How about our guest for today, Blue Pegasus's Jenny?!" ask Chapati

"Naruto Uzumaki. I want to see him how he's fight and also handsome." said Jenny

"Naruto… Sorry to say this, but Juvia has no intentions of losing." said Juvia

"Hit me with everything you got." said Naruto

"Sorry, but I'll give you everything I've got as well. For Juvia's sake!" said Lyon

Juvia is little bit shy of Lyon and blushing. She's in love with Gray, but Lyon is in with her.

"Just ignore him, Juvia." said Naruto

"Field open!" yell Pumpkin guy as the buildings came out from the ground. And Naruto got separated from everyone.

"Look like the game started." He said

Naruto also sees copies for himself and everyone that was participating.

"There are copies of everyone. If you accidentally a copy, you lose one point! Now, disappear into the silence! Like a black cat lurking the dark night! Let Hidden game begin!" said Chapati

"So this is Hidden game." said Naruto as he started to walking forward and searching the enemy with his senses.

"Oh! Oh! Look like I found first." said Nalpudding as he behind Naruto.

"You must Nalpudding from Raven Tail. I won't forgive you guys for hurting Wendy and Carla!" yell Naruto as the sand came out from the gourd and used sand fist to punch Nalpudding.

"Yeah, get him…" said Natsu as he sees sand fist is curving to the right. He was shocked that Naruto's sand missed the attack.

"What?! Why didn't he hit him?!" ask Gray

"Look!" said Lucy.

They see Naruto's sand fist hit the real Nalpudding.

"What?! He got the real one!" said Wakaba

"That's because Naruto can sense his Entrenano." said Sasuke

"What?! H-How!" said Nalpudding as he's fell down on the ground.

"I can sense your Ethernano." said Naruto

Nalpudding got move to different location and also lose point.

"Amazing! Naruto Uzumaki is using his sand and hit the real Nalpudding. He got 1 point!" said Chapati

"Woohoo! That's for hurting Wendy and Carla!" said Konohamaru

Naruto started to running and sense people Ethernano with his Sennin mode. Nalpudding came out nowhere.

"What?! How did he find Naruto?!" ask Lucy

"I got you!" yell Nalpudding as he's about punch Naruto, but he punch the sand. His eyes widen that sand move itself and protect.

"The sand move itself!" said Max as he shocked that he never sand moves itself.

"The sand is defending him and protect him." said Sakura

Nalpudding is trying to hit to Naruto again and again, but the sand is keeping protect him from his punch. He sees the sand is chasing so he jump away from the sand.

Naruto started is charging to Nalpudding.

"Idiot! You think you're charging to me is good for you!" yell Nalpudding as he's brings their arm side wards and inflates it with needles to punch Naruto, but he vanished in yellow flash. Nalpudding was shocked that Naruto is just disappeared.

The audience people were shocked that Naruto is disappears like a ninja or yellow flash.

Nalpudding heard some kind of rotation sound. When he looks up, he sees Naruto is in the air with his twin Rasengan.

"Senjutsu Rasenrengan!" yells Naruto as he hit Nalpudding's back from the air with his twin Rasengan. He got two points.

"Yeah, Naruto!" said Natsu as he heard some crowd like Naruto's moves and talked about him.

"Looks like some people is very interesting about Naruto." said Erza

"Go, Naruto!" cheered Lucy.

"Ninjin Misairu!"

The flying carrots are targeting to Naruto. It was Beth who shoots the carrots.

"Huh? I missed!" ask Beth as she got hit by the huge plant and sent her fly away.

"I saw you use your…" Jäger said as he got cut off by Naruto's kneel attack without finish his sentence.

"Nice one!" yell Lucy

"Anyway, Sabertooth's Rufus isn't moving at all, is he?" ask Chapati.

Rufus is standing on the top of the house.

"This is competition is too simple."

"W-What is this?!" ask Chapati.

"I remember it… Everyone's heartbeat, footsteps, and the quality of their magic…" said Rufus

"What's he doing way up there?!" ask Lucy

"I remember… I remember it. Memory Make." said Rufus as he places the index and middle fingers of each hand on the side of their temples, creating undulating chains of visible memories behind him.

"Memory Make… molding magic?!" ask Erza

"Night of falling stars…" said Rufus as he shoots several beams of lightning, reminiscent of shooting stars, are released into the air and target to enemies.

"Suna no Tate!" yell Naruto as the sand went around him and he being protected by his sand. The lightning shot the sand and didn't effect.

"Nice one!" yell Natsu

Naruto's sand went back to his gourd and looking at Rufus, but he sees Nalpudding was in front and punched his face.

"That guy… Instead of going for the opponent who's right in front of him…" said Lucy

"…it seems he's only targeting us, but…" said Erza

Nalpudding was shocked that Naruto was a sand clone.

"Take this! Odama Rasengan!" yells Naruto as he rushed to Nalpudding from behind and hit his back.

"Time up! Here are the rankings!" said Chapati

1st Sabertooth 10P

2nd Lamia Scale 6P

3rd Fairy Tail A 5P

4th Blue Pegasus 4P

5th Raven Tail 4P

6th Mermaid Heel 2P

7th Ouattro Kerberos 1P

8th Fairy Tail B 1P

"Nice one, Naruto." said Natsu

"We're in 3rd place!" said Lucy

"Yeah." said Naruto with smile.

"The first match of day one! From Fairy Tail A, Lucy Heartfila!" said Chaptl

"That me?!" said Lucy

"Versus Flare Corona from Raven Tail." said Chaptl

"Blondie..." said Flare

**XXX**


End file.
